Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Re-uploaded, the novelization of my first Life is Strange playthrough. After a strange dream and a freak incident lead to student Max Caulfield finding out she can rewind time. She immediately puts her powers to use trying to resolve the mystery of another student's disappearance, only to find things are more complicated than she ever imagined. Grahamfield pairing.
1. Prologue: A Raging Storm

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Prologue chapter of my Life is Strange novelization, a novelization of my first playthrough of the game, feature my choices and what I did with a Grahamfield twist, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Prologue: A Raging Storm**

The horrendous boom of thunder was what woke me; that and the sudden awareness that I was practically drenched. Slowly I lifted my head up, gradually taking stock of my surroundings. I was lying on the ground, in what appeared to be a forest of some sort, it was dark, the wind was howling, the rain absolutely pouring down, the thunder boomed again.

I slowly forced myself to my feet, confused and worried. The rain stung my face and plastered strands of my shoulder length brown hair to my freckled face, partially covering my blue eyes. I quickly pushed it back, looking around.

' _What's going on, how did I get here?'_ I wondered frantically, before another pertinent question occurred to me. '… _And, where is here?'_

I wasn't going to find any answers standing here however, so I began to follow the path. It was difficult however; the wind seemed to blast directly towards me, slowing me down. I had to hold my hand in front of my face, to block it and the rain.

I could feel the rain soaking my plain denim jeans, grey hooded top and pink 'Jane Doe' T-shirt. My colourful hi-tops made squelching noises whenever I took a step. Despite all this, causing great discomfort, I pressed on, despite my difficulties in walking due to the heavy rains and winds nearly knocking me off my feet several times.

I looked around, I needed to find answers, but more importantly I needed to find safety. I soon found it when I saw the light, high above the trees.

I managed a small smile. ' _Oh, of course, the lighthouse, I'll be safe there, just…need to…'_

I forced myself to keep moving continuing along the path and up the hill; I had a rough idea where I was now that I'd seen the lighthouse. I just had to follow the path. Easier said than done I discovered, when a massive gust of wind nearly knocked me off my feet, I grunted as I was blown into a bundle of logs at the top of a slope.

I bit back a groan as I forced myself upright, it wasn't much further, I had to keep going. I still didn't know how I got here in the forest, or even why I was here, but at the moment, I felt it didn't matter. I simply wanted to get to the lighthouse and hopefully safety. I finally reached the top of the hill, where the lighthouse was situated.

I gasped; barely audible over the wind. ' _What the fuck…?'_

I found myself frozen in disbelief. I stood on the edge of the cliff, near the lighthouse, that overlooked what was normally, in my opinion, the most beautiful bit of coastline in Oregon.

I was watching the sea below as it churned in serious agitation, the nearby coastal town had no lights on, it was like a power cut, no surprise there however. What had actually caught my attention after all was the massive tornado in the middle of the sea, gradually moving, tearing up everything around it.

I slowly stepped back, still stunned and unable to take cover, as such I could only watch in growing horror.

"Whoa…fuck, no!" I cried out.

The reason was simple; the tornado had just thrown a fishing boat at the lighthouse, striking the top of it. That damaged part of the lighthouse fell, right on top of me, I could only watch, my body refusing to move, as I was about to be crushed to death.

* * *

Only it never happened, instead I jerked and found I was in fact sitting down, bone dry although I could still feel the sting of the rain on my face. I wasn't in the middle of a storm, the weather outside the window showed clear skies; I was in fact sitting in a classroom in the prestigious Blackwell Academy in the town of Arcadia Bay.

"Alfred Hitchcock once famously called films, little pieces of time." A voice said, getting my attention. "But he could have been talking about photography as he likely was…"

The speaker was a tall man of average build in his mid-40s. He has brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was in a choppy messy style, and he had a light trendy beard. His attire was smart casual, he wore black loafers, blue jeans and a white button up shirt with a black blazer over it.

He also wore black trendy glasses. It was my photography teacher, Mr. Mark Jefferson, a famous photographer who had returned to Arcadia Bay to teach his art to the next generation.

' _Okay, I'm in class, I'm fine…'_ I told myself, attempting to calm down and listen to his lecture.

As I did so, I noticed several of my classmates, as well as a few things happening, some mostly benign. As I did so, I took note of certain classmates, trying to bring out the part of my brain that retained names, to remember who was who.

The first thing I noticed was a dark skinned girl, who I remembered was called Stella, sitting closest to the door dropped her pencil and quickly picked it up. Also sitting at her desk was a male student named Hayden.

Seated at the next desk over was a Hispanic boy named Daniel and at the desk closest to the window, a quiet girl with dyed purple hair named Alyssa, to my right was a modestly dressed quiet blonde girl, Kate Marsh.

At that moment, while Jefferson's back was turned, a balled up piece of paper struck Kate in the face, she flinched but otherwise didn't react. I frowned at that and looked over at the culprits; both blonde, one with long hair, the other with short hair, both in rather upmarket clothing.

' _Victoria and Taylor of course.'_ I thought bitterly. ' _Of course the Queen Bee and her minion have to hassle others.'_

At that moment, I saw the screen of Victoria's phone, which was on the desk, light up, vibrating. To give Victoria her credit, she didn't answer it, focusing on class. I quickly realizing I should be doing so too, they were discussing historical photographers who captured the human spirit.

As the lesson continued I couldn't help but observe my surroundings again. Spread out on my desk before me were my old pencil case, my journal, my battered camera bag and two other objects, namely, a camera and a developed photo.

My name is Maxine Caulfield, but I prefer to go by Max, only my parents really still call me Maxine and usually only when they text me. I am eighteen and currently studying at Blackwell Academy on a scholarship; I was originally from Arcadia Bay, but five years ago, moved to Seattle with my family.

When I won my scholarship, I came back to Arcadia Bay. Truthfully my first thought was how incredibly unchanged the town seemed to be after all those year. As things stood however, I was simply trying to find my way through school, despite various difficulties; not helping matters was I was the very definition of the word 'wallflower'.

' _Still, this could be my chance, to finally learn everything I need to become a successful photographer, accomplish my dream job…'_ I thought to myself. ' _But, Mr. Jefferson's suggestion was to give him a photo for the contest that's being held…Am I, ready for that…?'_

As I said this, I picked up the photo on my desk; it was a shot of me from behind, the focus was on the wall I was facing, which showed several other photos, all set up in a pattern, as I called it, my 'photo memorial wall'.

I shook my head, already feeling the doubt gnawing at my mind. ' _Look at this crap, how can I show this to Mr. Jefferson.'_

I put the photo back down and looked up, attempting to focus on the lecture again.

It was problematic to say the least, my mind was still too full of that strange…vision. I wondered if that was adding to me being unsettled, not just my usual insecurities.

"Seriously though, I could frame any one of you in a dark corner, and capture you in a moment of desperation. You could do the same to me, is that too easy…too obvious?" I overheard Mr. Jefferson saying.

I bit my lip and instead my attention wandered again as I looked at my old fashioned analogue Polaroid camera.

' _I love that camera, even though film costs so much, I'd rather use it than any of the digital models used nowadays.'_ I thought to myself. ' _I should take a quick picture now; make sure I'm still here and all.'_

So I slipped the camera off the desk and prepared to take a picture of myself. I was so caught up in the moment I temporarily forgot I was in class until I took the picture and then jumped at Mr. Jefferson's voice.

"I believe Max has taken what you people call a 'selfie'." I looked up, feeling the heat rise to my face, feeling guilty. "A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition, and Max has a gift."

I felt slightly relieved at that, clearly I wasn't in trouble; I gently set my camera and the newly developed photo on my desk.

Mr. Jefferson then seemed to change the course of his lecture, taking it in relation to my recent actions.

"Of course the concept of self-portrait has been part of the art world for…as long as it's been around. Your generation wasn't the first to use pictures for, 'selfie expression'." He smiled lightly as the whole class groaned. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

I smiled lightly but that smile disappeared when Mr. Jefferson then spoke directly to me.

"Now Max, as you've caught our attention and clearly want to join the conversation, tell us the creative process that gave birth to the first self-portraits."

I tensed, my mind frighteningly blank, I couldn't think, my answer came out hesitantly.

"I…did know it, but I…kinda forgot." Even to my ears it sounded lame.

Mr. Jefferson smacked his hand off the desk he was leaning on. "You either know this, or you don't Max, does anyone here know their stuff?"

Almost instantly Victoria's hand shot up as she spoke. "Louis Daguerre was a French artist who developed Daguerreotypes in the 1830s, a process which gave pictures a sharp reflective style, like a mirror."

She then turned towards me, smirking. "Oh, now you're totally stuck in the retro zone…sad face."

This drew a laugh from Taylor; however Mr. Jefferson seemed to ignore the comment and instead congratulated Victoria for her correct answer and continued his lecture until finally the bell rang, indicating the end of the school day.

Immediately we all began to pack away our books and such; as we did so, Mr. Jefferson stood up and spoke urgently.

"Okay guys, remember the deadline to submit an entry for the Everyday Heroes contest, I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you will be feted before the art world. It's good publicity and can kick start a career."

He then began to gesture to certain students as he spoke to them. "So Stella and Alyssa, get it together. Taylor, don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry and yes Max, I see you pretending not to see me."

I bit my lip standing up awkwardly after that. The class was mostly empty now, apart from myself and Mr Jefferson, who was now up at his desk, Victoria and Kate were the only other ones in the class. Victoria had gone up to Mr. Jefferson's desk and was talking to him; Kate had turned her chair back around to face the desk and was now sitting, head in her hands.

' _Poor Kate, she looks so sad, she's been really…upset these past few days.'_ I noted to myself. I bit my lip as I approached, pausing as I spotted the rolled up ball of paper that had been thrown at Kate. Unable to help myself, I picked it up and unravelled it, reading it.

" _Dear Kate_

 _We loved your porn video_

 _Love Blackwell xoxo"_

I dropped it and shook my head. ' _Now I wish I hadn't read it, purge.'_

Taking a deep breath I looked over at Kate again, she was still sitting the same way as when I saw her just before. Cautiously I approached.

"Hi Kate."

She started and looked up, nodding. "Oh, hi Max."

I couldn't help but wonder when was the last time I saw Kate smile. I couldn't think of anything to say, even cringing as the words that came out of my mouth did so.

"I…I hope I didn't embarrass you with my lame answer."

Kate shrugged. "It sucks to be dragged into the spotlight."

I gave a small smile as I replied. "Unless you're Victoria."

"She's got nothing on you Max, well, I better go." She said before slowly starting to gather her things up.

I bit my lip, unable to help but be concerned.

Still, it was clear Kate didn't want to talk anymore, so I turned and made my way over to Mr. Jefferson. I once again felt myself becoming nervous, my usual shyness returning in double strength, even as I touched the photo in my pocket.

I felt a momentary pang of disgust when I realized that Victoria was actually flirting with Mr. Jefferson. Nevertheless I screwed up my courage and spoke.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jefferson, can I talk to you for a minute." I said, hoping my voice wasn't shaking.

Victoria glared at me and cut across me, snarking. "Yes, excuse you…"

But then Mr. Jefferson spoke, serious and business-like. "No Victoria, excuse _us_ …I'd never one of photography's brightest new stars avoid handing in her picture."

"I…" My nerve broke and I just stammered out probably my lamest excuse ever. "I didn't have time, way too much homework."

"Max, you're a better photographer than you are a liar." Mr. Jefferson replied shaking his head. "Life won't wait for you to play catch up, I know it's a drag to hear some old dude lecture you but remember, you're young, the world is yours, blah, blah…"

He paused before then adding. "But you do have a gift, to capture the world and frame it the way you see it. You just need to take the first step, getting your work out there."

With that he turned away and I know I was done. I sighed and turned away.

Feeling like a total loser I began to make my way towards the door of the classroom. I couldn't believe I chickened out at the last moment like that. I was too worked up, I had to calm down.

Since school was over for the day, I had free time, I decided that maybe, once I calmed down, I could try again. But right now, I wanted to just get out of the classroom.

I opened the door and stepped out, into what would turn out to be the strangest and most messed up week of my life.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chrysalis - Confusion

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 1 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, I'm back :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
** **Guest: Thanks, well, we'll see; I've got all the chapters typed up now, so it's just a matter of uploading them.  
AKhaos: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, the main differences as I said is a more heavier Grahamfield twist and I now have Episodes 4 and 5 finished, so yeah, we can only wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chrysalis – Confusion**

Stepping out into the corridor, I was instantly overcome by the noise of all the students around me, some walking to their lockers, others standing around.

' _Welcome to the real world.'_ I thought sarcastically as I listen to the drama around me.

Then, amongst all that I heard my name mentioned and not in a good way. I instantly zeroed in on those responsible and fought to keep my expression neutral; it was Taylor and a dark haired girl, also dressed in designer clothing.

I suppressed a sigh as I spotted them. ' _Of course, Taylor, and Courtney, Victoria's other minion.'_

Doing my best to ignore them I considered my plan to try again and show Mr. Jefferson my picture, but right now my mind was too full, I needed to focus. I was certain the stress was showing on my face too.

I shook my head. ' _I need a serious time out in the bathroom…Splash some water on my face and make sure I don't look like a total loser.'_

With that I decided to head there now, but the sound around me was too much. I felt as if I was being oppressed by it and desperately sought a way out. My only option was to silence the constant chatter the only way I knew how.

I pulled the headphones for my iPod out and plugged them in, effectively quietening my surroundings. Then even more so when the music came on, I smiled as the sounds of 'To All of You' by Syd Matters filled my ears.

Taking a deep breath I set the song on loop and began to walk down the school corridor. As I did so I began to take note of the various students in the corridor, some stood out as I observed them. The first one I saw was a young man with dark hair and glasses, I recognized him.

' _That's Evan, he doesn't talk to me much, but his photos are so cool.'_ I thought to himself, smiling slightly.

A little further down the corridor I spotted Alyssa, texting rapidly on her phone; I slowly made my way over to my locker.

As I did so I noted the two standing in front of a nearby classroom; the first was a scruffy looking young man with brown hair and eyes, a slight goatee and clothes of a typical skater. He was talking to a rather beautiful girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes and was dressed in fashionably ripped jeans and dark top.

I thought hard, trying to remember. ' _That's Justin, leader of the skater posse and…That's Dana, she's such a gorgeous archetypal cheerleader. They must make them in a factory somewhere.'_

Realizing what I thought I shook my head as I opened my locker, putting a few books away.

' _I shouldn't be so catty, Dana's nice to me.'_ I chided myself; before closing the locker.

I paused in my journey to the bathroom as another thought occurred to me.

I bit my lip as I considered the one lingering issue regarding my return to Arcadia Bay.

' _Five years, it's been five years and I've not even made any effort…'_ I thought sadly. ' _Oh, now I'm even more scared of what Chloe's gonna say when, if I finally do contact her again.'_

Chloe Price was my best friend five years ago; we used to get up to all sorts of mischief and fun together, playing pirates, exploring, practically anything we could. My mom and dad were so pleased I had such a good friend; making friends didn't come naturally to me.

I was just as shy back then as I was now, a side effect of the Asperger's, paired with the Social Anxiety. Of course back then we didn't know why I didn't seem to just…click, with anyone, but now we did and things made more sense.

I sighed as I recalled. ' _Of course that all ended five years ago, when Chloe's dad died, shortly after that, my family and I moved away…I never once contacted Chloe after that, God I am such a terrible friend, can I even call myself that anymore.'_

This was making my mind even more messed up; I had to clear my head. I focused on the music and resumed my walk to the bathroom. As I did so, I observed the classroom Dana and Justin were standing outside of and smirked.

' _Ah the science classroom, here's the door to Warren's brain.'_ I thought jokingly.

Warren was one of the few friends I had managed to make at Blackwell; he was a nice guy and a major science geek. Not that it bothered me as I was quite geeky myself, just not on Warren's level; he excelled at science.

So too did the girl I spotted just past the science classroom, leaning against the lockers. She had dark hair with highlights and brown eyes, her clothes were a clash of grey, black and red, I recognized her from the few times I saw her around school and in the dorms, her name was Brooke.

I spotted Stella too, sitting on the floor against the lockers on the other side of the corridor; she was lost in her notes and oblivious to the world around her.

I continued to walk until I sensed the movement in front of me, looking up I stopped for there was poor Daniel, being shoved against the lockers and likely taunted by two jocks, I only recognized one of them, Logan.

Not only was he a star football player but a member of the most popular and exclusive club in Blackwell, the Vortex Club.

' _I feel sorry for Daniel and I wish I could kick Logan's ass for this.'_ I thought angrily.

But the anger fizzled out as quickly as it came, I hated conflict and tried to avoid being confrontational whenever possible, as a result, I lacked the courage to step in. so dejectedly I made my way down to the main lobby of Blackwell.

Looking around I observed a few other familiar faces, the first being Hayden. He was another jock and Vortex Club member, although admittedly, he was rather laid back and didn't shove his popularity in people's faces. I then spotted a brown haired girl, smirking as she talked with another guy, another football player.

' _That's…Juliet and Zachary, if I remember right.'_ I noted as I bit my lip although I smiled as I definitely knew the next person I saw. ' _That's Trevor, he's one of Justin's friends…I like skater boy's, but they don't like me.'_

I looked up and saw two other people, both adults, one was the science teacher, Ms. Grant and the last was the school custodian, Samuel. Samuel was a little 'odd', but I liked him, he was a good person.

As I had been walking down the corridor and looking around the hall, I had also been taking in the various posters, some about the school's 'effective' anti-bullying campaign, some posters for Kate's abstinence campaign which had been vandalized.

There were also posters for gun control, stuff about the school's swimming and football teams, a few personal notices requesting help, lost items or such. But there was a pattern in that there seemed to be multiple versions of the same poster. Seeing another I approached it and got a good look. It was a missing person's poster, for a girl called Rachel Amber.

' _Seems she's been missing for months…I wonder what happened to her?'_ I thought as I read the details. ' _I hope she's okay.'_

I slowly turned away from the poster and, after another careful look around; I made my way to the bathroom. Once I entered I removed the earphones and shut my iPod off, briefly, subconsciously making a note of the time. The bathroom was mercifully empty.

' _Good, no one can see my meltdown.'_ I thought to myself before walking over to the sink.

I carefully tried to observe myself in the mirror, not easy since someone had decided to graffiti it, leaving a novelty mask image on it. I shook my head and turned on the sink.

' _Feels like the whole universe is taunting me today.'_

I washed my face and let out a slow careful breath, drying my hands and face I pulled out the photo.

I stared at it for a while; my mind continuing to race as, despite my efforts, there was no calming down.

"Fuck it." I said at last, giving up.

I then promptly ripped the photo in two and dropped it to the ground; feeling worse than ever. I was bracing myself for what I felt would be my oncoming meltdown. Instead I noticed a distinct movement in the corner of my eye and turned my head in time to see a butterfly floating in.

I bit my lit as I considered it for a moment. ' _When God closes a door, he opens a window, or something like that.'_

I followed the butterfly around the corner, behind the stalls where it landed on a mop bucket. The butterfly was blue and seemed almost ethereal, almost like a spirit.

I stared in awe before realizing my opportunity. ' _Okay girl, you don't get a photo op like this every day.'_

So, being careful not to disturb the butterfly, I pulled out my camera, readied it and edged closer.

Once I was certain I had the shot I took it, the flash startled the butterfly and it flew back out into the bathroom, but I had the picture. I smiled and placed the camera and photo in my bag, it was then I heard the door to the bathroom open.

Normally I wouldn't have worried about that, except that, looking around the corner, the figure that had just entered turned out to be a boy, nor a girl. A boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes, clad in designer clothes.

What was worse, I recognized him and instantly pressed myself against the wall of the bathroom stall next to the corner I was standing in.

' _What is Nathan Prescott doing in here?'_ I wondered. ' _This is so freaky, I mean, even he doesn't normally…'_

Nathan Prescott was the son of Sean Prescott, a rich man who practically owned Blackwell and perhaps most of Arcadia Bay now. Nathan was a scary guy who had a really bad temper. I found him to also be an elitist, even more so than Victoria, which of course marked me as someone for him to diss.

Not only that, I know for a fact he seems able to get away with murder here, doing practically anything he pleased and not one member of faculty intervening. Yet there were times where he didn't seem arrogant, just messed up, or overly-medicated, like right now. Hiding in the corner I peeked out and saw him vaguely checking the stalls, like he was looking for someone, or just checking if anyone was around.

His eyes had a strangely vacant look to them. As I watched he went to the exact same sink I had just used and stood leaning on it, his limbs jerked and trembled as if he were super nervous or freaked.

Then, to top it off, he started talking to himself.

"It's cool Nathan, everything's gonna be fine, bro." He muttered. "Remember, you _own_ this school, if I wanted to, I could blow it up."

Yeah, that wasn't worrying at all, I mean, when I'm giving myself pep talks to calm down, at least I do it in my head, not out loud. It was then the shit hit the fan, so to speak; the door opened again and a girl, who certainly wasn't a Blackwell student, entered.

She looked to be in the same age group as Nathan and I, tall with dyed blue hair, she was dressed rather punk rock and had piercings, a partially visible tattoo on her arm, mostly covered by her leather jacket.

Nathan mumbled something that I couldn't hear, but the girl must have. There was a small jangling sound, likely from her triple bullet necklace as she checked the stalls, I quickly hid again. Strangely, there was an unusual stirring in my mind, seeing that girl, as if she was familiar.

' _But how, I've never seen her before, I'd definitely remember someone like that?'_ I wondered.

It was then I heard the girl talking and realized she hadn't freaked out about Nathan's presence, as if she expected him to be here.

"I hope you checked the perimeter as my step-shit would say." She snarked before stopping and, I guessed, turning to Nathan. "So, let's talk bidness."

I glanced out of my hiding place and saw the girl approaching Nathan, who replied sharply.

"I got nothing for you."

The girl seemed pissed as she leaned in, getting in his face. "Bullshit, you got hella cash."

Nathan glowered as he replied. "That's my family, not me."

I was shocked by this, this girl was trying to extort Nathan Prescott of all people, she must have had serious _cojones_ to even consider something like this.

The girl wasn't impressed by his denial and threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Oh, boo hoo, poor little rich kid." She remarked sarcastically. "I know you've been pumping drugs and shit to the kids here, I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them."

Nathan's anger was rising; even from this distance I could see it. "Leave them out of this, bitch!"

Yet for some reason the girl kept right on pushing Nathan.

"C'mon, pay up, or I'll tell everyone that Nathan Prescott is a whiny bitch who talks to himself and hides in girl's bathrooms." She demanded angrily.

By this time she had moved around to Nathan's other side and stood, arms folded. Then Nathan did the last thing I ever expected him, or anyone to do, he pulled a gun. I almost gasped and gave myself away when he drew the handgun and pinned the girl to the wall, pointing the gun, point blank, at her stomach.

"Shut up, just fucking shut up!" He snarled.

The girl's bravado was gone, replaced with concern and shock. "What the fuck, where did you get that?"

Nathan shook his head. "I'm sick and tired, of people trying to control me!"

"You are gonna get in Hella more trouble for this than drugs." The girl said seriously.

"Nobody would even miss your punk ass, would they!?" Nathan bellowed, clearly having snapped.

Then it happened; I don't what came over me, but something made me leave my hiding place, just as the girl yelled.

"Get that gun away from me, psycho!"

She shoved Nathan, only for the gun to then go off, shooting her.

"No!" I cried out, reaching out with my right hand.

I don't know what I expected to happen, but it wasn't anything like what did happen. Suddenly things seemed to slow down and I felt like my surroundings were all made of liquid, then, I swear, I saw the whole shooting again, in reverse, before everything went black.

* * *

I jerked as everything came back into focus and I found myself perplexed.

' _Whoa, what the fuck, I was in the bathroom, saw Nathan, he shot that poor girl and then I…'_

It was then as I heard a familiar voice that I took note of my surroundings and froze.

"Alfred Hitchcock once famously called films, little pieces of time. But he could have been talking about photography as he likely was."

I looked up, in disbelief at Mr. Jefferson, and then around the class, where I again saw Stella dropping her pencil.

I was shocked to say the least. ' _How did I end up back here, I already heard this lecture…Now poor Kate is being hassled again.'_

I had just witnessed Taylor throwing the insulting message at Kate once more. Realizing something, something that couldn't possibly be true, I looked over at Victoria's phone. If her phone vibrated again, this was real.

Sure enough it did, startling me, so much so I accidentally knocked my camera off the desk, breaking it, but nobody noticed.

' _Aw man.'_ I thought, seriously annoyed but also freaked out. ' _Okay, somehow, I've gone back in time, but…wait, when I raised my hand, did I…?'_

That wasn't possible, surely not, it sounded like the plot of one of those cheesy films Warren downloaded onto a flash drive he sometimes lets me borrow. I looked down at my camera, figuring I might as well test things out; Jefferson's lecture was progressing just as it had before.

I concentrated hard, trying to figure out how to reverse what just happened, after all, what I had done was like rewinding time itself right. Nothing happened; so I tried to remember exactly what I had done in the bathroom.

Then it hit and, feeling foolish, I slowly raised my right hand, until it was in the same position it had been in the bathroom. I felt a strange sense of displacement as once again, my surroundings seemed to become liquid and blur, but as I concentrated it happened, slowly but surely I noticed things going in reverse and, before I knew it, my camera fixed itself and flew back up onto the desk.

I lowered my hand and things started to flow normally again, I stared in amazement at the camera and then at my hands.

' _I did it, I reversed time.'_ I realized in amazement. ' _I'm a human time machine…'_

It then struck me, if I had reversed time, the incident in the bathroom hadn't happened yet.

' _That girl, I could save her…I just need to get the bathroom and figure out a way…'_

I thought for a moment, I still wasn't a hundred percent convinced I had really gone back in time. There was a way to make sure however. When I took my selfie Mr. Jefferson reacted and then asked me a question, if it happened again, that had to be proof.

So I took the selfie and sure enough Jefferson reacted.

"I believe Max has taken what you people call a 'selfie'. A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition, and Max has a gift."

I bit my lip, this was real, but I couldn't freak out, I had to stay focused.

"Of course the concept of self-portrait has been part of the art world for…as long as it's been around. Your generation wasn't the first to use pictures for, 'selfie expression'." Mr. Jefferson remarked and the class groaned 'again'. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

I tensed as once again Mr. Jefferson then spoke directly to me.

"Now Max, as you've caught our attention and clearly want to join the conversation, tell us the creative process that gave birth to the first self-portraits."

I needed an excuse to leave and so said the first one that came to mind. "I…I feel sick, may I be excused."

But Mr. Jefferson didn't buy it. "Nice try Max, but I'm not falling for that one. We'll speak more after class."

With that he once again asked the rest of the class and I fought not to groan. ' _Shit, Mr. Jefferson plans to keep me after class and I need to get to bathroom to save that girl…I wonder, could I rewind and give him the right answer.'_

I knew the answer now as Victoria just said it and I did my best to take it on-board, hopeful this would work I raised my hand again and once more found myself rewinding through time.

I wasn't sure how far back to go, but in the end it didn't matter, seemed there was a limit to how far I could go back. I was suddenly forced to stop rewinding when my vision blurred and my head nearly exploded with pain. I quickly recovered however, ready to answer as Mr. Jefferson then asked.

""Now Max, as you've caught our attention and clearly want to join the conversation, tell us the creative process that gave birth to the first self-portraits."

Ready this time I replied. "The Daguerreian process, developed by Louis Daguerre in…the 1830s."

Mr. Jefferson seemed impressed as he replied. "Someone has been studying, as well as posing, very good Max."

I smiled, doing my best to ignore the sound of disgruntlement from Victoria. Mr. Jefferson went on to explain more about the Daguerreian process before the bell rang and he once more made his speech about the Everyday Heroes contest, pointing out Stella, Alyssa, Taylor and myself again.

I slowly stood up from desk, having packed everything away. ' _Max you are not crazy, you are not freaking out…It's time to be an Everyday Hero.'_

Wanting to be absolutely sure however that I was back in time, I spoke to Kate. She congratulated me on my right answer before telling me this was the first time we spoke today, I made an excuse to detract suspicion but now I was certain.

I hurried towards the door, but the moment my hand touched the handle; I jumped as Mr. Jefferson called to me.

"I see you Max Caulfield; don't even think about leaving before we talk about your entry."

I silently cursed, I didn't have time, I slowly made my way over to Mr. Jefferson's desk and he smiled.

"I'd never one of photography's brightest new stars avoid handing in her picture."

I faltered at that and quickly tried to think of an excuse. "I'm…not sure I have one."

Okay, not good, but surely better than last time.

Mr. Jefferson raised an eyebrow at that. "I figure with your Selfie output you'd have…a thousand pictures by now?"

"It's gonna take a while to get the right one."

Mr. Jefferson shrugged. "Well don't take too long Max, as John Lennon once said, 'Life is what happens when you're busy making plans'. Now, go on."

I bit my lip and nodded before turning and leaving the classroom, I had no time, I couldn't talk to anybody, not that they'd believe me. So I just rushed to the bathroom, praying I wasn't too late. I entered the bathroom, nobody was here; I decided to make sure circumstances were exactly as they had been.

' _Okay Max, how did it go, step by step…?'_ I thought carefully and then carried out the actions as I ran through them in my head, as things unfolded exactly as before. ' _I washed my face, shredded my photo, then a butterfly appeared and I…took a picture.'_

I stood up from taking the butterfly picture, thinking to myself, so lost in thought that when I recovered, Nathan and the girl were already arguing, just like before.

I knew I had to act fast, there had to be something, some distraction I could use. Intervening directly would just get me shot. My eyes fell on the ancient fire alarm.

' _That'll work but, I'll need to break the glass, where's the hammer?'_ I thought in a panic.

Acting on a hunch I moved the cleaning cart and found it, I was running out of time, Nathan was getting agitated; they were nearly at the part where he shot her. Acting at once I used the hammer to break the glass and hit the alarm.

The cacophony of noise echoed throughout the school as the alarm went off; I peeked around the corner in time to see the girl shoved Nathan, the gun pointed away from her now.

"Don't ever touch me again, Freak!" She yelled before fleeing.

I hid as Nathan scrambled to his feet, mumbling to himself; before finally leaving. It was then I, at last, emerged from my hiding place.

' _That did not just happen?'_ I thought in disbelief. ' _I just saw a girl get shot, then went back in time and saved her life…'_

I could still scarcely believe it; but right now, with the alarm still blaring I knew I had to get out of here, before anyone got suspicious. I quickly hurried to the door and exited the bathroom.

I thought I could slip out unnoticed, no such luck. I had barely gone five paces from the bathroom when a voice startled me.

"Hey, don't you hear that alarm!" A thickly accented male voice suddenly burst out. "That means you should be outside!"

I looked up in time to see a man with dark hair and eyes and small beard and moustache. It was Head of Blackwell Security, David Madsen.

' _Of all people it had to be him, Mr. Paranoid of everything.'_ I mentally cursed before trying to offer an excuse. "I had to use the bathroom."

Madsen shook his head. "Girls always use that excuse."

"Excuse for what?" I replied, shocked at his response.

"Excuse for whatever it is you're up to." He snarled. "Guilt is written all over your face."

I shook my head. "It's true, I was in the bathroom, the alarm tripped me out."

"Then trip on outta here, missy."

I bit my lip but then another male voice interrupted.

"Thank you Mr. Madsen; that will do." He said.

I turned my head and saw the person talking, a middle aged bald man with dark eyes and dark skin, it was Principal Wells.

He continued to talk. "There's no emergency here. Please stop harassing Miss Caulfield and please turn off that alarm, since that's your job."

Madsen glared at me and, muttering to himself, headed off to do just that. I let out a small sigh and then saw the Principal indicating for me to come over.

I approached cautiously; I didn't know what to make of Principal Wells. He had been welcoming enough when I first arrived, but following that he hardly emerged from his office. He also seemed to distrust me and I always felt strangely uneasy on the few times I did have any contact with him.

"Are you alright, Miss Caulfield?" He asked; trying to sound casual, yet failing miserably.

I decided to take a cautious approach. "I'm just a little worried…about my future."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're sweating pinballs, you sure that's all your worried about? Or have you done something wrong, tell me Max?"

I bit my lip, realizing he was right; I was perspiring quite a bit, another side effect of being in a stressful situation especially when you had Social Anxiety. But still, how could I tell him I saw Nathan Prescott with a gun, especially given the…unique circumstances of what happened and besides, it was Nathan.

' _He wouldn't believe me if I told him…I mean, c'mon, Nathan's family practically own the school. No, I can't…'_

I shook my head and said the first thing that came to mind. "Nothing like that, I just…had to go to the bathroom, girl troubles."

"Do you honestly think that's the first time a student has used that line on me?" The Principal replied, shaking his head. "Just tell what you did…?"

I responded quickly. "It's true, I felt sick in Mr. Jefferson's class, these things happen, right?"

Principal Wells rolled his eyes. "There's that teen 'tude again; I think your parents would be very disappointed if they were to hear about this sort of behaviour."

I stepped back, a little surprised at that.

"You know what, I've heard enough of this, just…go on outside with the rest of your class."

With that Principal Wells turned and stalked back into his office and I sighed.

I almost felt like someone had just let the air out of me.

' _No, he did not buy that at all…I probably just flushed my scholarship down the drain…But; urgh, I'll take the risk.'_ I decided in the end.

So, with a soft sigh, I turned and walked over to the main doors, leading out to the main campus. I pushed the doors open and headed outside.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chrysalis - A shy girl's hardships

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: True enough :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chrysalis – A Shy Girl's Hardships**

Stepping out into the crisp autumn air I instantly felt myself calming down. Taking a deep breath to savour it, I stopped at the top of the steps and just stood for a moment, listening. I could hear the fountain nearby, the various subdued voices of people talking and a strange light buzzing noise, which seemed to be getting louder.

As it grew louder my eyes snapped open and I looked up, following it, I was surprised to see a miniature drone flying overhead. Looking around I soon spotted the owner, it was Brooke, one of the people I had seen earlier in the corridor.

' _How did she get one of those…Oh well, so long as it doesn't hit my head, I'm fine.'_ I thought to myself.

I made my way down the steps, stopping when my foot made contact not with stone, but paper. Looking down I saw a dropped flyer, another Rachel Amber missing person's poster.

I bit my lip as I examined it. ' _She's been missing for months, it's good though someone cares about her…I just hope she's okay.'_

My mind still full I strode over to the fountain and sat down on the wall around it, I gently mopped my forehead, drying it off at last. Sitting there I felt myself unwind, relaxing at last, I gazed up at the sky.

' _Man, this has been one biazzaro day, all that…crazy stuff in the bathroom, Nathan Prescott, that girl. Now I find out I can, rewind time, but how…and why me?'_ I wondered, as if just thinking about it would provide me with an answer.

I sighed and instead tried to distract myself by observing my surroundings and the people within them.

From where I was sitting I could see Stella caught up in and intense conversation with another girl, one I didn't recognize.

I also spotted Justin and Trevor and the rest of the skater posse by the steps, working on their tricks, I smiled and continued to observe, to my right, partly hidden by a nearby tree, I noted Hayden. He was seated with a group of girls, all obviously from the vortex club.

' _There's Hayden, surrounded by those girls again, what is it about him they like I wonder?'_ I noted to myself before shaking my head. ' _No offense Hayden, but jocks do not turn me on; I'll take a nerd any day.'_

I almost laughed as I thought that, my mind instantly going to what conclusion others would likely reach if I ever told anyone that. As if on cue at that moment, my phone beeped, indicating I had a text. I quickly checked it and saw it was from Warren.

" _Hey Max, can you get my flash drive? I need some info and space."_ It read.

I smiled and then suddenly realized I had received this message quite a while ago, Warren's latest one was to check why I hadn't replied.

I quickly texted back. " _Sorry. Running late, insane day."_

"I'll meet you in the lot, looking cool. You'll see."

He replied.

I laughed lightly and texted back. " _My camera will be ready, see you shortly."_

Smiling I put my phone away and stood up from the fountain.

As I did so I looked up at the statue of Blackwell's founder and noted the angle.

' _This would be a perfect shot.'_ I noted to myself and pulled out my camera.

I carefully knelt down, making sure I was in position and took the photo. Grinning I put the photo and the camera back in my bag and began to make my way towards the dorm buildings. On the way I spotted Ms. Grant, she had a clipboard with her and I recalled her starting some petition around the school.

' _Ms. Grant sure is passionate about that petition, I wonder if, maybe I should go and see what it's all about?'_ I thought to myself.

I admit I was still hesitant but I did it anyway, I walked over and Ms. Grant looked up as I approached.

"Hi Ms. Grant." I said politely, smiling.

She smiled back and greeted me. "Hello Max, excuse me, but…"

She paused for a moment and then grinned, her tone becoming slightly sarcastic at first. "I know that everybody loves being asked to sign a petition, but would you do Ms. Grant a favour and hear me out?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure, I always have time for you, what's the petition about?"

"David Madsen, our chief of security…" She began to explain, I tried to hide my unease at being reminded of my recent encounter with that guy. "He wants to put surveillance cameras around the whole school. Halls, classrooms, dorm rooms, gym, etcetera."

I actually gasped at that, shocked.

I knew the guy was paranoid, but this, this was a whole new level.

"That's crazy." I replied. "I get why schools should be on high alert these days, but cameras in the dorm rooms?"

"It's a slippery slope." Ms. Grant agreed. "…And it's up to you and your classmates to stand up here…"

Ms. Grant then got a faraway look in her eye as she continued. "Blackwell Academy has a noble heritage, from the Native American's who founded this land, to the pioneers who shared it in peace…not fear and violence."

I nodded slowly, surprised. "You know a lot about Blackwell and its history, for being a science teacher."

It was just an observation, but the moment the words left my mouth I was worried I'd said the wrong thing.

"Science is history Max, and I have a secret desire to teach local lore and legends." Ms. Grant replied good-naturedly and I calmed down.

She paused before continuing. "There's a lot of unique facts about this that you might really enjoy discovering. Now before I assign you homework with this lecture, will please sign this petition to stop our campus from going back to nineteen-eight-four?"

I smiled at that and nodded. "Absolutely, I don't mind security, but not all out surveillance."

"I knew you were my favourite new student at Blackwell for a good reason." Ms. Grant replied with a smile as she handed me the pen.

I signed the petition and handed Ms. Grant the pen back, she nodded and I turned and began to make my way towards the dorms again, strangely feeling more light-hearted than before.

While walking I spotted Daniel sitting against a tree, I was relieved to see he didn't seem any worse for wear after his encounter with Logan, twice if I counted what happened before the rewind. I couldn't help but feel guilty for not trying to help him; I approached him.

"Hey Daniel." I greeted softly. ' _Dammit, why did I have to be so shy, I can't even say hello without sounding awkward and weird.'_

Daniel however smiled as he replied. "Oh, hola Max. Um, I was wondering…Would you mind; letting me, sketch your portrait? I do put my sketches up on Facebook though."

As he said this he held up his sketch pad and pencils. I smiled lightly at that, actually flattered he was asking me of all people.

"I'd be honoured." I replied happily. "Makes me feel like a muse."

"Ah, funny you should mention that. I was just thinking of my real muse, Rachel Amber." Daniel replied, startling me.

"You knew her?"

Daniel shook his head. "Not really, but she did ask me to do her portrait once, she was a natural."

I bit my lip, feeling a little awkward. "It's hard not to miss her posters all around campus."

"It hurts to see her beautiful image used for a crime scene." Daniel stated; a sad look on his face.

"What happened to her?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, one day she just…stopped to class, disappeared. Some say she ran away, others say she jumped off a cliff…I just hope she's okay."

I nodded before sitting down. "Alright, let's get started…even though I must be a step down from Rachel Amber."

"No, no, you make a good…substitute muse." Daniel replied casually as he got ready.

I waited patiently while Daniel worked, I could help but admire the intensity of his concentration, he was certainly in his element.

When he finally finished he showed the portrait, I almost gasped at how realistic it was.

"Wow, best portrait ever." I said breathlessly.

Daniel smiled clearly happy and nodded; I politely excused myself and resumed my trip to the dorms. As I walked I spotted Evan again, sitting at one of the benches and another bench I spotted another student, one I knew by name only, Luke Parker.

Biting my lip I slowly continued to make my way towards the dorms. I passed the gate and heading down the stairs that would lead me towards the dorm buildings.

* * *

I passed the first building, where the staff resided, past the sign which indicated that these were the Prescott Dormitories.

' _Nathan's family owns my dorm…yowch.'_

I looked around at the courtyard outside the dorm building; it was a beautiful sight, the small gardens between the paths, the various trees, the tobanga totem, everything.

There were a few people around, Alyssa sitting on one of the benches, reading a book. Logan and Zachary were at opposite ends of the courtyard, passing their football back and forth between themselves.

Just then however, I looked around and spotted something at the opposite end of the courtyard.

' _Huh, is that?'_

I made my way quickly across to the bench at the far end. Seated on the bench, facing away from the courtyard, instead staring at the tree in front of her; was Kate Marsh.

I paused, biting my lip. ' _Poor Kate, she looks so, sad…'_

"Kate?"

She started but then saw me. "Oh, hi Max."

I couldn't help but note her voice was almost toneless.

"Are you alright, you seem down?" I asked gently.

Kate shook her head. "I'm kinda, over humanity today…Sorry to be a drama queen."

I already felt myself faltering, but still I pressed on, trying to be helpful. "Is there anything…"

"Max, I'd like to be alone please." She said, rather abruptly.

I was shocked by this, Kate was never this short with anyone, something was seriously wrong. However it was clear Kate wasn't going to say anything else. So, I turned and quietly left, worrying endlessly about her.

Following the path around I passed Samuel who was sweeping the path of fallen leaves; I soon reached the steps leading up to the dorms. Unfortunately I found myself faced with an obstacle, Victoria and her cronies.

They were lounging on the steps, blocking any access to the dorms. It was Courtney who spotted me first and got Victoria and Taylor's attention, they both turned and Victoria smirked as she stood up.

"Well, well, if it isn't Max Caulfield, the Selfie Ho of Blackwell." She taunted, starting to circle me, making me once more uncomfortable and awkward as the social anxiety kicked in at full strength. "Such a lame gimmick, even Mark, Mr. Jefferson seems to fall for your waif hipster bullshit."

She returned to standing in front of me, before doing a mocking imitation of my voice. "The Daguerreian Process, sir. You could barely even pronounce that; I guess you got your meds filled."

This drew laughter from Taylor and Courtney and I frowned.

' _Not cool Victoria, not cool.'_ I thought to myself.

Mocking someone for taking medication was a pretty low blow; especially for someone like me, who had been on medication since I was thirteen.

Following Chloe's dad's death I spent two years on regular anti-depressants and currently I was on small doses of Zoloft for my social anxiety, the small dosage was to reduce the risk of side effects from them.

"Since you have _all the answers_ Max, you can find another way into the dorms, we're not moving." Victoria remarked haughtily as she sat down again.

I bit my lip and awkwardly found myself rubbing my arm, trying to think.

Seeing my awkward and likely, in her eyes, pathetic stance, Victoria pulled out her phone.

"Oh, wait, hold that pose." She remarked gleefully as she suddenly took a picture. "Don't worry; I'll put a vintage filter on it before I put it all over social media."

I was taken aback by her actions; no doubt the picture would have some insulting message attached.

Victoria then ended the conversation sharply. "Now why don't you go fuck your selfie."

More laughter from Taylor and Courtney and, finally, for a change, anger from me, rather than my usual awkwardness of uncertainty.

I frowned, already scheming. ' _Oh yes Victoria, I'll get your bony ass out of my way.'_

I was shocked by my sudden aggression, but it also felt good. I looked around; already searching for anything I could use to get Victoria and her crew out of the way.

I noted the scaffolding around the entrance to the dorm, the ladder nearby with a pot of paint under it. The dorm window sills were clearly due to be painted, another of Samuel's duties.

' _Hmmm, there has to be something I can do…maybe use my surroundings to my advantage…Not the ladder though, don't want to hurt poor Samuel.'_ I thought to myself as I then saw the sprinklers come on.

I then remembered how, once, Logan tried to prank some students, he sneaked into the control room for the sprinklers, which would be to my left right at the end of the path, and turned them on full blast, spraying the students on the steps.

I smiled as already a plan began forming. ' _That'll work, but I might need more, let me think…'_

Throughout this I had spotted Samuel strolling down the path, having left the door to the room holding the sprinkler controls open.

As I watched I saw Samuel pick up the paint pot and start to climb the ladder. When he reached the top he hung the paint pot on a hook and retrieved the brush to begin painting.

' _Hmmm, I wonder…'_ I thought to myself.

I wasn't great at science, that was Warren's deal, but I was already working it out. It could work, but only if things worked out exactly right. Here's hoping; anyway if things did go wrong I could always rewind.

' _Okay, I really shouldn't be using it for trivial bullshit like this, but it's the only way.'_ I thought to myself. ' _Still, it's a good chance to test it out, here goes.'_

So, taking a deep breath, I held up my hand and began to rewind. I watched my surroundings to make sure I got this right.

I went back as far as Samuel just coming out of the maintenance room. I stopped and immediately got to work, Samuel was too far away to see and a bush obscured Victoria and her minions view of me. I quickly tampered with the paint can, particularly the handle.

I then stood up and began making my way towards the room, smiling and nodding to Samuel in greeting as I passed. I had to act quickly; I had to get this right before Samuel reached the top of the ladder.

I slipped into the maintenance room and saw what I was looking for; I hurried to the controls and cranked them up to full, turning them back to normal after I heard the scream. I edged towards the door, listening as Victoria and her minions argued.

"Chill Victoria, it's just water…" Courtney was saying, trying to calm her.

Victoria snapped in response. "Yeah, water on my cashmere…urgh, I can't even chill on the steps."

Peeking out I could see they had moved, they were still blocking the steps, but were now standing, if I had figured everything out right, Victoria was standing in the exact position for the next part.

My timing couldn't be better; Samuel had just reached the top of the ladder and once again placed the paint pot on its hook, picked up the brush and began. Then my handiwork kicked in and the handle broke. The pot fell and hit the ground, splattering it and Victoria with paint.

She reacted at once as Taylor and Courtney gasped. "No way, no fucking way!?"

Samuel got down from the ladder a lot quicker than he did going up it. "Oh, Samuel is sorry, wet paint is bad for hair…"

"Just get away from me weirdo." Victoria snarled and Samuel slowly slinked off.

Courtney and Taylor seemed to trying to calm Victoria.

Courtney then gestured to Taylor as she spoke. "Look, just relax; we'll be back with some towels."

"So hurry up, before I dry." Victoria remarked exasperated.

With that Taylor and Courtney hurried inside the dorm building, reducing the blockade on the steps to just Victoria.

I grinned as I stepped out. ' _Oh yes, score, don't mess with the Max, bitches.'_

My feeling of elation however only lasted until I reached the steps and saw Victoria up close. She looked very different now, no longer the stuck up Queen Bee, rather a scared lonely girl, covered in paint, my elation was washed away by guilt. I once again awkwardly approached the steps.

"Uh, hey Victoria…"

She looked up, glaring. "What do you want Max?"

For a moment, my emotions waged war with each other until compassion and guilt won out.

"I am sorry about what happened to you…" I said, gesturing to the paint. "That's an awesome cashmere coat."

Victoria looked surprised for a moment and then hesitant. "It was, but there will be another."

I fumbled uncertainly. "Well, you always seemed to know how to pick the right outfits."

There was a brief silence after that.

Finally Victoria leaned back a bit and sighed.

"I do have some talent, Mr. Jefferson told me…" She trailed off.

Sensing an opening I pounced. "I've seen your pictures. You have a great eye, Richard Avadon-esque."

Victoria let out a soft sigh at that and seemed to relax slight. "He's one of my heroes, thanks Max…"

There was an awkward pause once again. Until finally Victoria snarked again.

"I hope those sluts get me a towel before they hang a sign on me."

Again, silence reigned between us until Victoria pulled out her phone again.

"You deserve a better shot." She said, hopefully deleting the photo she took of me, while continuing to talk. "Sorry about blocking you, and the 'go fuck your selfie'"

I nodded slowly, admitting. "That was mean, but pretty funny."

"Just, one of those days, you know." Victoria said with a sign.

"I know exactly what you mean Victoria." I replied; if only she knew the half of it. "I'll see you later."

Victoria then moved aside with a slight smile. "Au revior."

I bit my lip at that. ' _Oh man, Victoria probably played me; I should have player her…right. No, I shouldn't stoop to that level.'_

So, with a sign, I climbed the steps up to the door and entered the dorms at last. One step closer to recovering Warren's flash drive.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chrysalis - I hate drama

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, too true :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Cool, thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chrysalis – I Hate Drama**

Entering the dorms I quickly climbed the steps up to my floor, I opened the door and stepped into the corridor, it looked deserted.

' _Alright, now to my room to pick up Warren's flash drive.'_ I told myself.

Before walking anywhere, my gaze fell on the information board to my right. I never truly paid attention to it, except to find my room; I decided to read it for a change. The main thing that caught my attention was the chart with the room allocations, showing the names of each student and their rooms, mine was room 219.

' _Wow, poor Kate and I…Victoria's room is right across from mine, Kate is right next door to her.'_

Nevertheless I found myself memorizing the room allocations before looking around at the various rooms, just as Taylor and Courtney ran past, worried about Victoria being pissed at them. I suppressed a smile and glanced at the room to my right, Stella's room.

It was room 217, on Stella's room slate was written the word 'Redrum'.

' _Redrum…room 217, no way in hell am I ever going in there, Stella is way too into The Shining.'_

I glanced at the other room slates, noting the reflection on some of the occupants of the room's personalities.

I wasn't too impressed when I saw the writing on Taylor's slate, right across from Stella. Dana and Juliet's rooms, again across from each other, right next to the previous two rooms. I grinned reading their room slates.

' _Juliet, extreme reporter…Dana is a cheerleader right to her heart.'_ I noted.

I continued onwards, to my left was the bathroom, scattered across the floor was copious amounts of toilet roll.

I shook my head. ' _No winners from this TP war, all that's left is ghosts.'_

To my right was a short corridor which led to the showers, I couldn't help but notice the door was ajar, but blocked by a wet floor sign.

' _Guess the showers flooded again, that's the third time in the past two weeks.'_ I noted shaking my head.

There were only four more rooms in this corridor, then there was a set of double doors which led to three more rooms. The remaining rooms were Brooke's, right at the end of the corridor, next to Victoria's.

I shook my head as I looked over at Kate and Victoria's rooms, the door to Victoria's room was ajar, on the room slate was a Ghandi quote.

I almost rolled my eyes. ' _Oh Victoria, give me a fucking break…What the…?'_

My eyes then fell on Kate's room slate, which was marred by some graffiti which read, of all things, 'will bang for Jesus.'

' _Okay, this is just mean and stupid, how can anyone…'_ I thought angrily.

I knew that such a message was deeply insulting, especially to poor Kate, due to her religious upbringing.

I thought for a moment and then, smiling lightly, I reached up and rubbed the insulting message off Kate's room slate. I then picked up the pen attached and drew the peace sign on the slate instead.

I smiled gently putting the pen back down. ' _Universal symbol for 'leave me alone, asshole'.'_

I just hoped that Kate would see it and know that someone, even if she didn't know it was, had her back.

Finally I turned to my room, unlike all the others, my room slate was blank. I didn't write anything, didn't have anything to say. I figured I might as well do something, so I picked up my pen then and did the first thing that came to my mind, I drew a stick figure with the poker face meme.

' _How oddly appropriate.'_ I couldn't help but note to myself.

Smiling softly I put the pen back down and then opened the door, entering my own dorm room.

' _Home sweet home, my favourite cocoon.'_ I thought to myself.

I suddenly felt at peace for the first time today. I looked around taking in the various features of my room.

To my left, attached to the edge of the wardrobe was a timetable for my classes. On the wall next to the door there was a mirror, my bed was in this corner, with a small desk next to it, below the mirror.

Above the head of my bed, attached to the wall was a power strip which controlled the lights handing above my bed. On the wall next to my bed, was the photo collage I called my 'Photo Memorial Wall'.

To my left, within my wardrobe, apart from clothes were a few shelves on which was a box of chocolate coconut bites. Mom had sent them to me for my birthday, slipping in a two hundred dollar gift voucher too.

' _Oh mom…'_ I thought myself when my phone beeped.

I checked it; it was a text from Mom, I bit my lip, recalling what Principal Wells had said about informing my parents earlier.

" _Hi honey. Your principal sent me an email saying that he is concerned about your attitude and behaviour that you are not fitting in well and hiding in your dorm I know it's hard to be away from home even if you are all grown-up now. But you are there to change the world with your camera please call me soon to chat we miss you! Xxoo mommy."_

I shook my head. ' _I'm sorry mom, I…am trying but it's…I wouldn't know where to start explaining.'_

Trying to take my mind off things I turned back to my bed. I sighed however as instead I spotted the cushion on my bed, one I sewed together with mom.

Other things around my room were various pictures of my life in Seattle, including a tourist poster of me at the Space Needle, a photo of me at a hockey game with dad and one of me at the Fremont Troll with my friends from Seattle, Kristen and Fernando.

Along with that were various other things, like the Seattle Thunderbirds pennant amongst several art books, hi-fi stereo and such. Taking a moment to relax I sat down on the bed and lay back, trying to relax.

It had been one hell of a weird day and just kept getting weirder. Collecting my thoughts I turned my head and smiled when I saw the other occupant of the bed. I'm not ashamed to admit it, but I still had the teddy bear I had since childhood, now rather worn and frayed, still missing the right eye.

I grinned. ' _Ahoy Captain, at least I know you've got my back. When I swallowed your eye and my parents rushed me to the ER, I knew we'd bonded for life.'_

Smiling and already feeling calmer, I sat up. As I did so my eyes fell on my guitar which I had been neglecting lately, I'd have to find time to play it. Slowly I stood up and walked towards the other end of the room.

My laptop was still on, showing a few of the usual sites I checked out. As I checked it I saw Daniel had uploaded his sketch, I was impressed by his work.

' _I just hope nobody hates on it, just because it's me.'_

Leaving my laptop I turned, my gaze then fell on the plant next to my desk and I bit my lip, when had I last watered it.

' _I haven't forgotten you Little Lisa…not yet.'_ I thought to myself and quickly went to correct my mistake.

After watering the plant I began searching for Warren's flash drive and began to panic when I couldn't find it.

I looked around frantically. ' _Oh God, what's happened, what have I done with it…?'_

It was then I spotted a small post-it note next to my laptop. I read it and finally got my answer, Dana had borrowed the flash drive, it was in her room.

' _Okay, just gotta get the flash drive from Dana's room.'_ I thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

So I turned and left my room.

When I exited I paused as I spotted Juliet storming out of Dana's room, closing and even locking the door.

' _Oh no, what now…The last thing I want is more drama.'_ I thought sadly, groaning.

I made my way down the hall, just in time to hear Juliet calling through the door.

"Just tell the truth Dana, or you can rot in there!" She practically yelled.

I could hear Dana hammering on the door, demanding to be let out and I realized I had to do something, I needed to help her.

' _Great, here we go, Max Caulfield, the awkward one, trying to resolve a problem.'_ I thought sarcastically.

As I approached I heard Juliet talking on her phone to someone, or rather, complaining about them not answering.

"Dammit, answer already!"

I stopped in front of her. "Hey, Juliet, is everything cool?"

She looked up at me and scowled. "Why yes Max, I've locked Dana in her room, because we're cool."

I suppose I asked for that sarcasm, but still it stung to hear it and made me cringe.

"What happened?" I asked hesitantly.

"Um, why do you even care?" She replied, still scowling. "You never even talk, just zone out with that camera."

I shook my head. "That's not true…"

Juliet then suddenly fired a question at me. "What's my last name?"

Normally being asked that would make me freeze, then fumble my words.

Luckily I had read the chart with the room allocations and still had it memorized.

I replied confidently for a change. "Juliet Watson, duh."

She looked taken aback as she replied. "I'm…flattered, I didn't think, you knew my name at all."

"Just because I don't talk, doesn't mean I don't care." I explained. "So, what happened?"

Juliet scowled again. "I heard from Victoria that Dana was sexting my boyfriend Zachary; Dana had the guts to deny it and Zach is too chicken shit to pick up his phone."

I frowned at that, voiced the one part which was wrong with that statement. "Oh, from Victoria huh?"

Juliet didn't pick up on my scepticism however.

"Yes and as soon as Dana can admit it, she can go, straight to hell." She replied before ending the conversation.

As Juliet returned to trying to call Zachary, I heard Dana calling through the door.

"Max, I swear, I didn't do anything, but I bet Victoria did. There must be proof in her room!"

I sighed and turned, already making my way to my new destination, Victoria's room. Wondering how I got myself caught up in all this drama, I usually tried to avoid this sort of stuff after all.

But truthfully I had no choice; I needed to help Dana if I wanted to get my hands on Warren's flash drive too, aside from the fact it was the right thing to do.

Victoria's room was ajar as I spotted earlier, so it was easy enough for me to slip inside. Once inside I looked around, the place was brimming with opulence, typical of Victoria. I looked around, taking in a few details, such as a rejection lesson from a gallery for her pictures.

' _Ouch, well, at least she's putting her work out, unlike me…'_ My eyes then widened when I saw the poster on her wall and suddenly made a connection. ' _Wow, I had no idea Victoria's parent's owned the Chase Space…Colour me impressed.'_

I shook my head however; this wasn't helping me find what I needed. I searched the room, trying to find anything that could help; her wardrobe showed a collection of expensive clothes, seriously one of her shirts was equal to the combined price of all the items of clothing I was wearing right now.

A large plasma screen TV stood in one corner, next to it a large printer, the rest of the room contained more random albeit expensive stuff. I spotted something on the wall next to the door, a photo collage.

I raised an eyebrow. ' _Well, well, what have we here Victoria, selfies…hypocrite.'_

Finally however, I noted Victoria's, very expensive, computer was still on, I checked it and was pleased to see that Victoria at least had deleted that picture of me, instead taking a pretty cool scenic shot of the dorms courtyard. I checked one of the other open tabs and saw an e-mail to Taylor.

' _Bingo, this is just what I need, just gotta print this off, get outta here and show it Juliet.'_ I noted to myself.

The e-mail after all showed that Victoria was indeed making that shit about Dana and Zach up. In fact it was her that was sexting Zach, which just made this even grosser for me.

Nevertheless I printed the e-mail off and went to pick up the print-out. I now had to escape the room, before anyone came back. Thankfully I managed it and was soon walking back towards Dana's room, without any incident.

Juliet was still outside Dana's room, which was still locked of course. Juliet was clearly still having no luck getting in touch with Zachary.

"Answer the phone you wuss." She growled.

I quickly approached and held out the print-outs. "Here, Juliet, you should see this."

She took the print-outs, reading them with narrowed eyes and slowly realization dawned on her face.

"Of course…" She muttered before sighing.

Her expression changed again, looking very guilty and apologetic as she finally unlocked and opened the door, leaning against the wall next to it.

"I'm an asshole, sorry Dana." She said as Dana emerged from her room, clearly infuriated.

Dana shook her head. "Yes, you are, you really think I'd mess around with Zachary?"

Juliet sighed. "No, I just get stupid jealous, I'll make it up to you, I'll do your homework for the next week…Still love me?"

"And do my laundry." Dana remarked, smiling at last.

Juliet relaxed and nodded before turning to me.

"Thanks Max, you're like the Blackwell Ninja." She remarked, before her expression darkened as she turned away. "Now let's see what Zach has to say about Victoria."

With that she stalked off, I wouldn't like to be Zachary when Juliet finds him.

Dana turned to me, smiling. "Thanks so much Max, c'mon on, Warren's flash drive is on my desk."

With that she headed back into her room, I stepped in after her.

I couldn't help but note Dana, now seated on her bed, reading a magazine, looked rather stressed.

' _What, what's wrong with Dana, this can't just be about what just happened, I…I wonder what's wrong?'_ I wondered.

Biting my lip I slowly made my way across the room, towards her desk. I couldn't help but notice a scribbled note on Dana's dresser, from Logan. I didn't feel right looking at it but it was right in my field of view.

It was then my foot hit something and I looked down. There was a small box on the floor, which had a few discarded items inside it, one of them stood out.

I blinked, surprised at what I was seeing. ' _That looks like a home pregnancy test?'_

I was so caught up in my thoughts, seeing this; I momentarily forgot that I was in Dana's room, that this was her stuff. I knelt down and picked up the test. I held it long enough to see it was positive before it was yanked out of my hands.

"Um, Max, that's mine." Dana remarked tersely. "You're not helping, you're just nosy!"

I bit my lip as Dana glowered and shook her head. "I think you should leave."

With that she turned and sat down on the bed again, covering her face with her hands.

I sighed sadly. ' _Way to go Max, you've upset her now for being so nosy again…but I could rewind and make it up to her.'_

Yes, this was a little personal, but maybe it would help Dana too, especially since Dana was clearly even more stressed than ever now. So I began to rewind until things were back to just before I had picked up the test. I thought carefully about how to approach this.

Taking a deep breath I approached Dana.

"Hey Dana, are you okay?" I asked gently.

She gave an awkward smile. "Hey Max, can't believe Juliet locked me in my room…real mature."

I sighed and decided to use the old fall-back. "Listen, Dana, I don't want to worry you, but I heard a rumour about you."

Dana looked up instantly. "What, who told you I was pregnant?!"

"Nobody important, they just, acted like it was bullshit." I replied quickly.

"Typical, it's like a god-damn reality show around here." She remarked, shaking her head. "Can you keep a secret Max?"

I of course already knew the truth, but I acted appropriately surprised. "You're pregnant…I'm sorry."

Dana sighed and nodded. "Yeah, me too, I shouldn't have…but I did."

"Oh, what about the other…?" I asked, realizing the truth, Dana… _was_ pregnant, but now…

Dana replied, rolling her eyes. "Deadbeat dad, you'll catch him on the forty yard line at the game this Friday…and it isn't Zachary."

I hadn't thought that, but it confirmed the content for that earlier note I saw, Logan was the father, I recall he and Dana had been dating before, but had split up recently.

I shook my head. "It's none of my business, and I won't be at the game on Friday, not much school spirit I guess."

"I like your spirit Max." Dana remarked with a soft smile. "Well, you better grab that flash drive; give Warren a chance to bug you."

I laughed softly, relieved that Dana looked more relaxed now.

I turned back to Dana's desk; the table in the middle of the room had another note on it; that I spotted, for an appointment with a local clinic. I didn't look too closely though, instead I walked over to the desk and spotted Warren's flash drive which I then picked up.

' _Must protect my precious so Max never has to hunt it down again.'_ I thought to myself, almost laughing at my internal Lord of The Rings pun.

Doing my best to smile reassuringly at Dana, I left the room and made my way over to the doors which I then went through, leaving the dorms.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chrysalis - Fate

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, the room is cool, I love it too :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chrysalis – Fate**

Stepping out of the dorms I once more stepped into the fresh air. I smiled lightly, feeling relieved, I just had to get to the parking lot and meet Warren, who had jokingly texted me about keeping him waiting. I had responded just as jokingly; I was feeling lighter than I had all day, I guess helping Dana out had something to do with it.

I stepped down and began walking along the path, I noted that now, the only people in the courtyard were Alyssa, still reading her book, and Zachary, checking his phone. He likely received Juliet's messages and was aware of her anger and finding out the truth about his actions.

I stopped, startled by his sudden outburst as he threw his football.

"Fuck this shit man!" He yelled as he did so.

As I watched, the ball hit the ground and bounced up, hitting Alyssa in the back of the head. Alyssa reacted and cried out.

I couldn't just leave that. ' _Shit, better rewind.'_

I quickly did so until finally I stopped, right before Zach lost it, I quickly approached Alyssa.

"Alyssa, move your head." I said urgently.

She looked up at me, confused, but shrugged. "Okay Max, whatever you say."

She shifted over the bench, just as Zach threw the ball again. This time it bounced and, without Alyssa in the way, flew right over and struck a nearby window in the dorms.

Zachary didn't notice however, too caught up in trying to call Juliet back; Alyssa seemed surprised at what happened but then smiled, I smiled too.

' _That's what I'm talking about, I actually helped someone.'_ I thought to myself.

Alyssa shook her head. "That was close, thanks Max."

I nodded and, as Alyssa returned to her novel, I continued on my way over to the parking lot to find Warren. As I walked I slowly found myself thinking once again, perhaps overthinking.

' _Urgh, all this time and I still haven't got around to calling Chloe…I still have that picture mom took of us in our pirate gear in my dorm room drawer.'_ I thought. ' _This isn't right, I can't believe I've been so, stupid, neglectful. I'll have to just take the risk and call her soon.'_

My mind continued to whirl as I sought a new subject to try and consider.

Of all things that came to me, it was my power. ' _Okay, so I can rewind time, undo mistakes, help people out of dangerous or otherwise painful situation…after seeing them happen. But why do I have this power? There has to be more to this, but what and how can I find out…Then there's that dream in class, what was that about, no, this isn't…this isn't the time to dwell, Warren's waiting for me. One thing at a time Max.'_

So, composing myself; I continued onwards, walking towards the gates that led to the exit of the dorms.

As I reached the gate however, I heard something and stopped, I slowly peeked around the corner and froze. Kate was standing there, clearly frightened, while David Madsen approached her, glaring darkly.

"…So don't think I'm blind." He was saying, clearly having been talking to Kate before I arrived. "I see everything here at Blackwell; do you understand what I'm saying?"

Kate stepped back, looking devastated and scared. "No and…leave me alone."

I glared, unable to believe what I was seeing, Madsen was harassing Kate Marsh of all people. I mean, okay, he did that with everybody; some deserved it, some didn't, but Kate. Angered I actually stepped out of my hiding place and stepped up to them.

"Hey, why don't you leave her alone!?" I called out.

Kate started, turning to stare at me in disbelief. Madsen was startled too but then glared.

He shook his head. "Excuse us, this is official campus business."

I shook my head, unable to believe he was trying to use that as an excuse.

I glared and made it quite clear what I thought about that. "Excuse me, you shouldn't be yelling at students. Or bullying them."

That got him to back off, he stepped back, looking surprised; likely at my accusation.

"Hey, hey, nobody is bullying anybody, I'm doing my job." He remarked, uneasily.

I was so sick of this guy's shit. "No you're not."

He fumed; clearly knowing he was getting backed into a corner. Clearly nobody had confronted him like this before and he didn't know how to react.

The look on Kate's face was one of utter surprise, and I was sure there was a light of relief in her eyes.

Madsen looked disgruntled as he snarled at me. "You're part of the problem, missy. I will remember this conversation."

With that he turned and stalked away, clearly in a foul mood. I let out a slow careful breath, shocked at my own actions; I couldn't believe I was that brazen, although it felt good to have helped Kate out. Turning to Kate I saw her approaching me, looking relieved.

"Kate, I…"

She grasped my arm and spoke. "Oh Max, that was great, I think you scared him for once…I have to go, but thank you."

I had to admit, while still not truly smiling or looking happy, she was certainly a lot happier than I'd seen her all day.

"It means a lot…" She said softly before heading back to the dorms.

Before she left I smiled and replied. "Anytime Kate."

I watched as she left and considered what just happened.

' _It felt good to help Kate, but now Sergeant Shithead is on my case…But it's worth it if it helps Kate out.'_ I thought to myself.

Smiling I prepared to continue onwards to the parking lot, noting to myself that, surprisingly, I had managed to do all that without using my rewind power. Wow, talk about being a real 'Everyday Hero'. Still smiling I made my way across campus, heading for the parking lot.

* * *

When I finally reached the parking lot, I reached the bottom of the steps and looked around. There were several cars around, some I recognized, others I didn't, in particular a rather dirty looking RV and a beat up truck that was taking up two parking spaces.

I spotted Warren across the parking lot, leaning against a car. I smiled as I spotted him; he was a good couple of inches taller than me with casually messy thick brown hair and warm brown eyes. He was fair skinned and dressed casually in denim jeans, a black and grey striped T-shirt with one blue stripe level with the top of his arms.

Poking out from the sleeves were the sleeves of a yellow undershirt. A pair of simple dark sneakers rounded off the outfit. I also spotted Juliet seated nearby, she was crying, clearly upset and I bit my lip, knowing it was due to the issue with Zachary.

I slowly approached her. "Hi Juliet, how are you doing?"

She looked up and composed herself. "Oh…hey Max, sorry, I'm still screwed up."

"Sorry you had to find out about Zachary that way…or any way." I replied softly.

She nodded and sighed. "Better sooner than later, now that skank Victoria won't be laughing behind my back anymore."

I hesitated before finally asking her. "Have you talked to Zach yet?"

"Mr. Badass Football Hero is such a chickenshit." Juliet remarked angrily. "He said he sexted Victoria as a joke. Ha, ha…"

She trailed off and seemed to calm down before pointing out. "I think Warren wants your attention."

"He usually does." I replied kindly. "Hang in there Juliet."

She nodded. "See you around Max."

I turned and began to make my way over to Warren, I couldn't help but noticed that, attached to many car windshields were more Rachel Amber Missing Person posters.

' _Somebody has gone overboard with these posters, at least it's clear someone cares about this poor girl.'_ I noted to myself.

I shook my head and approached Warren.

I couldn't help but note, as I approached that the car Warren was leaning against, clearly his own, was actually a vintage model, a used car, certainly old-fashioned.

"Yo!" He called out cheerfully. "What up Max, how are you?"

I smiled and approached, turning my head and reaching into my bag, fishing out the flash drive.

"Here's your flash, thanks." I said, holding it out for him.

I bit my lip as I saw Warren standing, awkwardly, arms open, I knew right away what had happened and I too felt awkward.

' _Ah, sorry Warren…'_ I thought at that point.

But he recovered well, scratching the back his head as he took the flash drive from me.

"No problem." He said with a grin, before gesturing to the car. "Check out my new wheels."

I smiled at that. "Cool, very old school."

Warren shrugged casually before leaning against the car again. "Nineteen seventy-eight to be exact, now we can to the drive-in, there's one in Newberg, just sixty miles away."

I gave a short laugh.

"You're in the wrong time Warren. But then again, so am I." I remarked.

"You okay?" He asked and I guessed I must have been looking awkward.

I sighed. "It's been one strange fucking day."

"Oh yeah, what happened?" He asked.

I bit my lip, wondering how much I should tell Warren.

I let out a soft sign and shook my head.

"I had a weird experience in Mr. Jefferson's class today…" I said at last, uncertain when I was going with this.

Clearly seeing how awkward I was feeling, Warren tactfully changed the subject.

"By the way, I saw Daniel's sketch of you online." He remarked; before smirking. "Not bad, but I could do a much better job."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh, you can draw? I thought you were blinded by science, not art."

Warren laughed at that. "Art IS science, music is math, seriously, I'd put Stephen Hawking against Picasso any day."

I laughed too, it was remarkable how easy conversation with Warren was for me, especially compared to other people. He and Kate were the only people here at Blackwell I really seemed to connect with.

"Hardcore, so, you must use a computer to draw?" I queried.

There was really only one difficulty for me, talking with Warren. I hate to admit it, but it is kinda obvious, Warren had a massive crush on me.

Why I don't know, surely there were better girls out there, but he did. I on the other hand, wasn't certain how I felt, sure I saw Warren as a good friend, sometimes a geeky brother, but did I feel more than that, that was a question I just couldn't answer yet.

"Of course." He replied, before then offering. "I'd love to tweak one of your selfies with some cool graphics."

I grinned. "Well, that might not suck, I'll let you know."

Warren nodded and a brief silence, we once again changed the topic of conversation.

Grinning Warren spoke up first.

"So, did you get a chance to check out the movie booty on my flash drive?" He asked

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, there was some great stuff in there."

He smirked before making a suggestion. "Make sure you check out Cannibal Holocaust two huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Seen it, I was more disturbed by all the emo-vampire movies you had on there."

"Can't a sensitive high school boy like sensitive vampires?" He queried in reply, shrugging.

"Oh so you're sensitive." I shot back grinning.

He laughed a little. "Ouch, sound mean when you say it like that."

I shook my head; remember some of the more classic films on the flash drive too. "No, no, really, I was impressed you had 'Faster Pussycat Kill, Kill'."

"Russ Meyer was the expert on old black and white cinematography." He remarked, before then admitting. "Plus babes with breasts…"

"Who'd beat your sensitive ass down." I teased as I also moved to lean against Warren's car.

"If I'm lucky." He replied with a laugh. He looked worried again however when he then asked. "Are you sure you're okay Max, you look worried."

I sighed; clearly the stress of all this was visible; I wondered if maybe I should tell Warren about what happened. Of all people, Warren wouldn't laugh if I told him I could rewind time.

I pondered for a moment before finally remarking.

"I have something I need to get off my chest." I admitted at last.

Warren grinned and joked around. "Well Dr. Warren Graham is in da house, I won't even prescribe you any meds."

His joke about medication was softer than Victoria's, without any malice behind it. He knew after all about my medication.

I remained serious however. "Seriously Warren, this is between you and me, not social media or anything."

"Don't insult me, Max, go on." Warren replied, trying hard to be reassuring.

I took a deep breath and tried to think how to explain things.

I made up my mind. "Have you ever…had a dream, so vivid and real, it was like a movie…?"

Warren listened patiently, but as it happened, I never got the chance to explain, for at that moment another voice cut in.

"Max Caulfield right, you're one of the Jefferson photo groupies!"

Warren and I both looked up shocked; I could scarcely believe it when I saw Nathan Prescott stomping toward us, looking more like the scary wackjob I had come to know and fear, than how he was in bathroom.

Trying to act calm I replied. "I'm one of his students, yes…"

"What-the-fuck-ever." He snarled, pushing Warren aside making him stumble slightly.

I frowned at that; it always bothered me that Warren, due to his geek status, was seen as a target for the bullies and 'elite' students. Even something light like a simple shove infuriated me.

Nathan then suddenly got in my face.

"I know you like to take pictures, and you like to hide in bathrooms and listen to things that don't concern you." He snarled. "I suggest you tell me what the fuck you heard, right now."

I tried to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

He glowered at that. "I know you're knew here, but don't even play stupid with me."

"I'm not new; I've lived here for years." I snapped.

Nathan merely shook his head at that. "Then you should know the Prescott's own this shit-hole."

I shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "Then you don't have to worry about me, worry about yourself."

Truthfully however, inside, my heart was pounding and it only got worse when he suddenly exploded with anger.

"Do not analyse me!" He yelled before continuing in a quieter voice. "I pay people for that, worry about yourself Max Caulfield."

I glared, trying to put up a strong front. "Take a step back, Nathan Prescott."

Nathan nearly laughed at my comment and not in a friendly way. "Oh man, you're telling me what to do?"

It was then Warren managed to step in and tried to intervene.

"Get away from her dude." He said, trying to turn Nathan away from me.

Nathan's response horrified me, he reacted by suddenly lashing out and head-butting Warren, right in the eye, knocking him to the ground with a grunt. I reacted at once while Warren tried to recover, clutching his eye.

"Hey, leave him alone!" I yelled, trying to pull Nathan off Warren.

Nathan reacted to that, with greater anger than before.

He turned and suddenly grabbed me, by the neck, shoving me back.

"Nobody tells me what to do!" He yelled, actually switching hands for some reason as he did so. "Not my parents, not the Principal, or that whore in the bathroom!"

I struggled, crying out. "Stop that, right now!"

Acting purely on instinct, I ended up scratching his face, leaving deep cuts in his left cheek, causing him to drop me as he grunted, grabbing at his cheek.

It was then I heard the squealing of tyres and the beat up truck I spotted earlier sped around the corner and stopped right behind me.

Acting desperately, I pulled myself up on the front of the car, still shocked at nearly being attacked by Nathan and now nearly being knocked over, and locked eyes with the driver.

It was the girl from the bathroom, her eyes widened in recognition as she saw me.

"Max?"

I was perplexed at first but then it clicked, this close up, I realized exactly how I felt as if I'd recognized her before, I did know her, of all people it was the last person I ever thought to run into, especially here in Blackwell.

"Chloe?"

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chrysalis - 5 years gap

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 5 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chrysalis – Five Years Gap**

I was frozen, I could hardly believe this was real, here was my best friend from five years ago, now nineteen and so drastically different from the last time I ever saw her. I had seen her get shot by Nathan; I had saved her life in the bathroom after I learned I could rewind time.

Of course Chloe didn't know that. Yet she was still clearly the same as me, stunned, amazed at my appearance.

"No way, you again!" Nathan burst out, recovering from me scratching him.

I gasped, turning to see him starting to advance again. I then saw it and tried to call out, but was a second too late.

"Warren!"

But he had already tackled Nathan to the ground again, calling out. "Go, go I got this!"

But Nathan then began to beat on Warren and I quickly grew horrified, I wanted to intervene, to help Warren out, but I was scared. Scared of what Nathan would do, especially since I couldn't be sure if he was still carrying his gun or not.

"Get in Max!" Chloe yelled, I spotted she had open the passenger door to her truck.

I looked back to Warren, but then saw Nathan had stopped and was approaching rapidly. I felt awful about it, but my choice was made for me. I rushed into the truck as Nathan began yelling.

"Get your punk asses out of there now!" He bellowed, kicking the passenger door shut, nearly catching my foot. "Don't even try to run! Nobody messes with me! NOBODY!"

By this time Chloe had floored it and the truck pulled out of the parking lot as I looked out the back and saw David Madsen approaching the incident, I just hoped he would intervene and save Warren.

* * *

It was shortly after that I became aware the truck didn't have working seatbelts; I just prayed Chloe was a careful driver. We had driven some distance in silence; I was still looking out the back in shocked disbelief at what had just occurred and my current situation.

I was sitting in the car of my best friend from five years ago, finally reunited in such an abrupt fashion. The tension and awkwardness hung thick in the air as I turned around, sitting properly in the seat, my bag now dumped on the floor of the car.

"Man, Nathan Prescott is messed up, and dangerous." I commented in stunned disbelief. "This day never ends."

Chloe rolled her eyes and commented sarcastically. "Oh and thanks Chloe."

I bit my lip and she shook her head. "After five years you're still Max Caulfield."

I shifted awkwardly at that, already remembering how in five years I of course had never contacted Chloe. I felt horribly guilty.

Chloe then nudged me. "Don't give me the guilty face, at least pretend you're glad to see me."

"I am seriously glad to see you." I remarked at once. "Oh and thanks Chloe, it makes perfect sense I'd see you today."

If she only knew how true that was.

She sighed as she replied. "Yes, it's been…that kind of day."

There was slight pause as we thought for a moment.

Chloe was the one to break the silence.

"So, what did that freak want with you?" She asked, referring to Nathan.

I shook my head. "Hopefully nothing after today. So, how do you know Nathan?"

It was Chloe's turn to look uncomfortable. "He's just another Arcadia asshole…"

She paused before remarking. "Your friend really took a beat-down for you."

That reminded me of my guilt regarding Warren and what happened to him.

"Warren? Yeah…" I replied awkwardly. "I owe him big time."

"You're not the only one in debt and you're already causing trouble." Chloe remarked; shaking her head.

I sighed. "I thought it would be quiet here, feels so weird to be back."

"So I guess Seattle sucked hard?" Chloe asked; sounding eager.

I couldn't help but think about the last time I saw Chloe, on the very day her dad died. It was a day that still haunted me, constantly wishing there was something I could have done, anything.

Getting back on subject I shrugged. "It was nice but I never really could…gel with anything, guess I'm a small town girl at heart, that's why I came back here."

"Please girl, you came back for Blackwell Academy." Chloe pointed out.

I shook my head at that before replying. "Maybe for Mark Jefferson, his work is just amazing and…"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Of course your best friend."

I sighed, once again feeling guilty.

I turned to her; trying hard to stay calm and not let my anxiety get the better of me.

"Don't you think I'm happy to see you?"

"No." Chloe replied shortly. "You were happy to wait five years without a call or even a text."

I bowed my head; feeling even shittier than ever, what hurt the most was I knew Chloe was right.

"I am sorry; I know things were tough for you when I left." I said sadly.

Chloe snapped. "How, you weren't even there?"

I turned, exasperated. "I didn't ask my parents to move to Seattle specifically to fuck you over Chloe."

Chloe shook her head. "You've been at Blackwell for almost a month without a word to me, nuff said."

"I just wanted to settle in first and not be such a shy cliché geek for once in my life." I explained. "I totally would have contacted you."

Chloe glared. "I bet you don't use these sad excuses on Mr. Jefferson, don't use them on me Max."

We lapsed back into silence as I bowed my head in guilt and sadness. I leaned back in my seat and Chloe continued to drive, the tension remained thick between us.

Trying to find something to distract myself, I instead leaned down and pulled my camera out of my bag and was shocked to see it had been damaged in the scuffle I groaned.

"Broken, oh man, are you cereal?"

Chloe let out a short laugh. "Wow, haven't heard that one in a while."

I shrugged. "Not everything changes, except my camera has officially taken a shit."

I couldn't believe this; that camera was key to work and now it was damaged, I could only imagine the cost it would take if I couldn't repair it myself.

Chloe seemed to brighten up however and spoke up.

"My step-douche has a boatload of tools; maybe you can fix it up at my place?" She offered.

I briefly registered that Chloe's words indicated her mother remarried.

I shook my head however and explained. "I need very specific tiny tools."

Chloe again gave a short laugh. "Whoa, nerd alert. My stepdad has a fully stocked garage…and he really is a tiny tool."

There was a pause before Chloe finally spoke up, her words actually calming me as it seemed to indicate things were calming down again.

"Welcome home Max."

I grinned and settled back into the seat as Chloe drove home.

* * *

Before long we reached the house and I stared in amazement as I stepped out, I looked up at the house.

"Wow, the house looks exactly the same." I said softly; noted that even the paint job at the front of the house had been left unfinished.

Chloe merely shrugged. "Yeah, home shit home."

She gestured for me to follow and we headed inside; I noted the house even smelled the same as I followed Chloe upstairs.

"My room is a bit different than the last time you saw it." She remarked.

That was an understatement if ever there was one. It was now chaotic and seemed to reflect Chloe's life changes in the last five years, and revealed a lot about her personality and mental state. The room was adorned with posters, graffiti, trash and old junk.

Chloe's written graffiti was all over the walls, there were lots of empty beer bottles and various amounts of junk on the floor. There are also a lot of mementos of around; I recognized some of them as being from her father William, or even me, some I didn't recognize however.

I carefully set my broken camera on the desk.

Chloe threw herself onto the bed and spoke.

"Alright, why don't you find some music to put on, while I medicate." She said while lighting up, of all things, a joint.

I fought to stay neutral as the smell of weed filled the room; and attempted to look around the room.

I could feel the past rushing back at everything I saw, the height chart we had used up until I moved away; Chloe had always been taller than me. Our super-secret closet lair and many pictures from the past in the drawers and such. I then saw the first thing I needed to find, the power-strip which I then turned on.

' _Houston, we have power, now to find some music to play.'_ I thought to myself.

I searched Chloe's desk but couldn't find anything, finally my eyes fell on something else.

It was a small metal box, tucked under Chloe's bed. ' _Okay Chloe, a box under the bed spells secret.'_

Shaking my head, I checked it anyway, Chloe didn't seem to take notice as she continued to 'medicate'. Opening the box I spotted right away a CD, I picked it up, smiling and then noticed something.

My eyes widened slightly. ' _What the…no way, is that…?'_

I picked up what I saw and noted it was folded, I unfolded it. What I had seen was a picture, of Rachel Amber, the whole picture showed her along with Chloe, who was flipping off the photographer. I stared at the picture in amazement until Chloe reacted.

Just like before with Dana and her pregnancy test, I found the object I was looking at yanked out of my hands.

"Hey, that's mine." Chloe snapped.

I leapt to my feet and quickly tried to explain. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be nosy, I just…"

Chloe however didn't berate me; she simply sat at the edge of the bed, looking at the photo, a faraway look in her eyes. Feeling unsure yet worried, I sat next to her, looking at the picture.

I spoke gently. "That's Rachel Amber, her missing persons posters are all over Blackwell."

"I know, I put them up." Chloe replied. "She was my angel, after my dad died and you left, I had nobody. Mom was all up in the clouds about Step-Douche…Rachel saved me."

I nodded slowly. "She looks beautiful, like a model."

Chloe got a wistful smile on her face. "That was her plan, our plan, get enough money together, get the hell outta bigfootville and go to L.A."

"What…What happened?" I asked hesitantly.

Chloe shrugged. "She just, disappeared one day, left Arcadia Bay, left…me."

I considered that, before then asking. "What about her parents?"

"They're in denial, I know she's missing Max…She told me, before she disappeared she'd met a guy, someone special and amazing who'd help her…Then she vanished."

We sat in silence after that before Chloe asked me to put the music on, clearly still down.

I went to do as she asked, all the while considering how, no matter how and what I tried, I always got awkward and fumbled during conversations, I wished just once that would change and that I could do something about that. I set up the music, turning on 'Santa Monica Dream' and Chloe lay back on the bed, taking another drag from her joint.

"Anyway, you'll find the tools you need to fix your camera in the garage." She remarked, making it clear she wanted no further conversation.

I slowly made my way out of the room, while I knew where I was going, I was eager to explore the house, to see if anything had changed since I was here last. I entered the bathroom first, switching the light on; while it looked more or less the same, looking around I spotted something.

' _What the…anti-depressants, is Chloe taking these, or…Joyce?'_ I thought to myself.

I quickly put them back, things were clearly still difficult here; I switched the light off and left the bathroom, worried about my discovery. In Joyce's room, I didn't look around too much, not wanting to take my snooping too far, but I did manage to use my rewind power to save a life, the life of a blue jay which hit the window.

Feeling sorry for the poor thing I rewound and opened the window, causing it to fly into the house, I just hoped it wouldn't cause too much trouble as I left and headed downstairs again. There was a door next to me that led to the garage, but it was locked. So instead I looked around the rest of the ground floor.

The things I saw brought back waves of nostalgia; pictures of the Chloe I remembered, various flyers and magazines and such, I noted that Joyce still seemed to work at the Two Whales Diner.

I grinned at that. ' _Best damn burgers in Arcadia, I better grab one soon.'_

Some things were troubling however, such as the overdue bills; things were clearly not easy here. Still concerned I finally entered the garage and began looking around for tools; specific tools which ruled out many of the ones lying around.

It was searching the garage which revealed the identity of Chloe's step-dad to me, much to my horror. I searched a drawer and found a photograph and I gasped.

' _Chloe's step-dad is head of security at Blackwell, oh shit…'_ I couldn't believe it. ' _Chloe's step-dad is, David Madsen?'_

It was so ironic I almost groaned. Continuing my search I began to find Madsen's paranoia was bigger than I thought. In one case, I opened a cupboard and spotted a TV monitor within it.

' _What's this…?'_

I pressed the button to turn it on and was shocked to see footage from security cameras, of the very house I was in.

I could scarcely believe it. ' _No way, what kind of paranoid wacko sets up surveillance cameras in his own home…shit.'_

I quickly turned the screen off and closed the door, praying I hadn't left any evidence.

Shaking my head, my eyes fell on something else, a collection of files on top of another nearby cupboard. Unable to help myself, overly curious about Madsen's paranoia, I decided to check them. Of course I had to forget one key thing, I was probably the biggest klutz ever, I ended up knocking the files off the shelf, onto a patch of oil.

' _Urhg, butterfingers…But what the hell?'_ I thought to myself, examining the contents that weren't stained. ' _Photos of Kate Marsh, what is he doing with these?'_

They were all photos of Kate, taken from a distance, some had notes on them, all of it was very freaky. I had to remember this, it served as a good example of how paranoid David Madsen was. I quickly used my rewind to prevent the files from being left with oil stains, avoiding any evidence being left behind.

Now I just had to find those tools, I had certainly seen enough of this garage. Finally I spotted something useful, precision screwdrivers, up on top of boxes on top of the washing machine. It certainly didn't look stable but I wondered if it could work to my advantage, I certainly couldn't reach the screwdrivers from the floor and there was no way to climb up onto nearby counters to reach it either.

If the washing machine was still the way I remembered it, then once I turned it on it would start shaking. Sure enough, when I turned it on, it started shaking, shaking the items on top of it too. I watched first elated but then in dismay as the box of screwdrivers fell down, sliding out of reach under the nearby counter.

' _Way to go Max, now you can't get them.'_ I thought darkly before rewinding, noticing a strangely growing headache each time I did this.

I brushed it off, hopefully it was nothing, instead I looked around, for anything that could help me. I spotted an old sheet of cardboard on the ground, an idea occurred to me all of a sudden, it was an old trick, but it just might work.

I pushed the sheet of cardboard under the counter, leaving an end for me to pull out and then turned the washing machine on again.

I watched in delight as my plan worked, the screwdrivers fell again, this time onto the cardboard, I turned the washing machine off and pulled the cardboard out and sure enough, the screwdrivers were there, I hastily picked them up, pleased.

Now I had to get out of here and get back to Chloe's room. I hurried back and found Chloe, lying in the exact same position as last time I saw her. Not wanting to disturb her I made my way over to the desk and began working, trying to fix my camera, what followed was a long quiet yet frustrating time for me.

I tried without any success to fix the camera which left me even more dismayed.

"Well?" Chloe asked suddenly, startling me.

I jumped but then relaxed and shook my head. "I can't fix this."

I sighed, the feeling of dismay settling upon me, I had lost my camera, how was I supposed to continue my work now.

Chloe observed the camera and then the photos I had laid on the desk too. "These your new photos?"

I nodded. "Yeah I just took them today."

"Wait a minute, I recognize this!" She burst out suddenly.

I flinched as she grabbed the butterfly photo. "I um…"

She looked at me, eyes narrowed. "I saw this today, in bathroom, the fire alarm; that was _you_? Tell me the truth Max."

I nodded slowly. "I was there, I hit the alarm."

"It totally makes sense, you hella saved my life." Chloe gasped.

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, all I did was take a butterfly photo…"

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, and scared Nathan off…So, you must've heard our conversation?"

"Not really?"

"There is no way you didn't hear every single vowel." Chloe shot back.

I sighed, so much for that.

I explained as best I could.

"I heard something about money, drugs, but that's it and I didn't say a word to anyone."

She nodded and smiled. "Good, so…did you recognize me?"

I bit my lip, ashamed to admit it. "I…wasn't sure."

"I know I look hella different." Chloe remarked before moving towards one of her cabinets.

I stood up confused as I watched her curiously until she straightened up again.

"I…know it was your birthday last month." She said softly. "Here, this was my real dad's, I want you to have it."

She handed me, of all things, William's old instant camera, the one I'd fallen in love with the instant I saw it.

I shook my head. "That's so awesome you remembered my birthday, but I can't take this…"

Chloe however stopped me handing it back. "Take it, my dad would be pissed that I never used it and now I know it will be used awesomely…Take it and, I'll snag this picture as a symbol of our reunion, cool?"

She picked up the butterfly photo and I grinned.

"Of course it's cool, this camera is awesome." I replied with a wide grin.

Chloe grinned and started turned towards the CD player. "Now that all the mushy shit is out of the way, I feel like stage-diving."

She cranked up the volume and changed the track to 'Piano Fire' by Sparklehorse

I laughed. "You're crazy."

Chloe just laughed too. "Yup, yup, I'm fucking insane in the brain, c'mon, let's dance…what's the matter, shaky that bony white ass, or take my picture with your new camera."

Following that she leapt up onto the bed, still dancing while I laughed.

Taking her advice and wanting to preserve this memory, I took a photo before putting the camera and photo in my camera bag.

"C'mon, can't dance hippie, rawk out girl." Chloe called out.

I laughed again and awkwardly tried to join in before out fun was abruptly stopped by the front door slamming and a familiar voice shouting up the stairs.

"Chloe, is that you?!"

Chloe quickly gestured for me to turn off the music as she quickly dropped her joint in the ashtray on her desk and threw herself onto the bed while I did as she asked.

"How many times have I told you to stop blasting that punk shit in the house!?" David Madsen's voice sounded up the stairs.

Chloe replied belligerently. "Dude, the music's not even on!"

Brief pause and then Madsen spoke again. "I'm coming up, we need to talk!"

Chloe leapt to her feet. "Shit, my step-dad will kill me if he finds you here, you gotta hide."

With that she rushed to the door and tried to hold it shut, telling me to hide, using whatever excuse she could against David who was trying to enter. I quickly looked around. It was lame but the only hiding place I could see was the closet lair.

I tried to get in, but the door was stiff and ended up hitting the lamp which knocked the shelf down, blocking my access.

' _Urgh, here we go again.'_ I thought desperately.

I quickly began to rewind until I was back to before I opened the closet. This time I moved the lamp and opened the closet without any incident. I hide inside and closed the door, Chloe muttered to herself before stepping away, allowing the door to open and David Madsen stepped into the room.

If anything he was even scarier here, outside of Blackwell, dressed in casual clothes rather than his uniform. Maybe it was because out here, he wasn't restrained by the rules and regulations of Blackwell.

"What's going on in here, Chloe?" He demanded sharply.

Chloe crossed her arms, acting belligerent. "I was trying on clothes okay, God, you're so fucking paranoid."

David shook his head. "Yeah, combat will do that to you."

He looked around briefly before then asking suddenly.

"One of my guns is missing, did you take it?"

Chloe scowled. "God, I didn't take your stupid gun, okay, I actually believe in gun control."

But then, by extreme misfortune, David spotted the joint.

"Wait, is that, is that grass?" He remarked before turning to Chloe and demanding sharply. "Have you been toking up in here again? Tell me the truth, that's an order!"

I was breathing heavily, surprised I hadn't been heard yet as I peered through the slats in the door. I was worried about Chloe, this was dangerous, but I couldn't move, I just froze, it was scary as hell seeing David Madsen like this. As a result, I remained hidden as Chloe rolled her eyes and snarked.

"God, you treat my mom and me like we're your goddamn family platoon."

He shook his head, replied angrily. "Hey, leave Joyce out of this."

Chloe stepped towards him, snapping. "I wish you'd leave Joyce, like right now!"

I tensed, almost gasping as suddenly, David slapped Chloe.

There was a stony silence before David spoke, his voice much quieter.

"Chloe, I'm sorry…I love your mother, but you just keep pushing me."

Chloe glowered. "Don't ever touch me again asshole, that's the last time, or I'll bring the cops in here so fast…"

"You're not that dumb." David replied shaking his head. "Chloe, someday you'll grow up."

With that he turned and left the room while Chloe sat on the edge of the bed. I slowly emerged from the closet, feeling terribly guilty.

"Hey…you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

She shook her head. "Welcome to the real step-douches of Arcadia Bay."

I bowed my head. "Sorry…"

"Ah forget it; he would have been a bigger jerk if he'd caught you here." Chloe replied.

"I somehow doubt that."

Chloe merely shrugged. "Anyway, let's get outta here, through the window; I know a place we can still go in this hickhole to explore."

Still feeling terrible, yet not thinking I could make any difference; that I'd still freeze up even if I did rewind, I made my way over to the window and opened it. Chloe stood up and together we left the house, heading for her truck.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chrysalis - Changes

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 6 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Hmm, yeah, true enough; but when you're lost in grief you don't really think about things like that and, to anyone lost in grief, a friend moving away screams abandonment to them.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chrysalis – Changes**

I stepped along the dirt path, we had gone to the lighthouse and Chloe had simply walked straight ahead, going straight up to the lighthouse. I had stopped to take a photo of a bird on a nearby rock for a nature shot. I was about to hurry to catch up when I stopped, looking around.

' _I haven't been here in a long time, so why does it seem like I was just here…'_ I thought to myself, then it hit me. ' _Holy shit, this is the path I was on in my nightmare.'_

I couldn't deny I was freaked by this; trying hard not to think about it, I made my way up the path, looking around, taking in all the sights I had seen in my nightmare, only under clear skies, with no storm. When I finally reached the top of the hill, I looked around, as I recalled, it was a beautiful sight; the sun was setting too which made things even more beautiful.

I smiled as I saw Chloe sitting on the bench overlooking the bay. ' _This would be the perfect shot, Chloe framed by the setting sun.'_

Still smiling I pulled out my new camera and took another shot, before putting them away in my bag. I then approached the bench and saw Chloe was sitting, arms folded, glaring and I was instantly self-conscious.

I slowly approached Chloe.

"Hey, are you okay, are you…mad at me?" I asked slowly.

Chloe shook her head. "Sit down if you want."

I did so and sighed. "I'm sorry I wussed out…"

"It's cool; I know my step-dad can be a scary asshole. Just sorry you had to experience it first-hand" She replied softly.

I shook my head. "You have to live with him, has he always been this way?"

Chloe shrugged. "Ever since my desperate mom dragged his ass to our home, I've never trusted David."

"Tell me about it…" I replied, shaking my head as I remembered. "I mean, he totally freaked out on poor Kate Marsh today."

Chloe scowled at that. "I know her; she's cool…Only that asshole would get up in her face."

I sighed. "He has some kinda weird agenda."

"Yeah, he has some kinda secret files; Rambo still thinks he's gathering enemy intelligence." Chloe explained. "Did you take a peek at them?"

I bit my lip and then admitted. "Yeah, weird photos of Kate Marsh and other Blackwell students."

"Urgh, I knew it, paranoid asshole thinks he's still at war." Chloe remarked angrily. "He has such a surveillance fetish too, I worry there are spycams in the house."

I froze at that, considering what I knew now and knew I had to reveal it.

I turned to her.

"I knew you didn't know, Chloe, your home is under surveillance."

She started. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed and explained. "There are cameras all over the house; I saw it on a monitor in the garage."

Chloe's expression darkened. "I knew it, he's so hella fucking paranoid. I'll keep this secret for now."

I nodded slowly. "Sometimes ignorance is bliss."

She sighed.

"No wonder I'm so miserable, everyone in Arcadia Bay knows everyone's secrets."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's Nathan's secret?"

Chloe hesitated briefly before revealing. "He's an elite asshole who sells bad shit cut with laxatives…and he dosed me with some drug in his room."

That caught my attention, horrifying me. "What?"

I met him in some shithole bar that didn't card me…" She explained hesitantly.

I leaned closer. "Just tell me what happened Chloe, now…"

She continued. "He was too rich for that place and too wasted, he kept flashing bills. I was an idiot, I thought he was so blazed it would be an easy score."

"You needed money that bad?" I gasped.

Chloe sighed and bowed her head, clearly uncomfortable.

She continued nonetheless. "Actually yes, I owe big time…And I thought I'd have enough for me and Rachel if she showed up."

I nodded slowly, taking all this in.

Finally I asked.

"What about Nathan?"

Chloe sighed. "He was one step ahead of me, dosed my drink with some drug…"

I shook my head. "God Chloe, I can't believe this…I mean, I do. Then what happened?"

"I woke up and that perv was smiling, crawling towards me with a camera." She continued. "I tried to kick him in the balls, broke a lamp. When he freaked I bum-rushed the door and got the hell outta there."

I was quiet for a while before finally letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Chloe…that is so fucked up, what did you do then?"

Chloe bit her lip before explaining. "I figured I would make him pay me to keep quiet, so we met in the bathroom…the rest you know. That was Nathan's last mistake."

"He'll still dangerous Chloe, not just to you." I said.

Chloe was surprisingly calm. "Good thing you didn't tell anyone, Nathan Prescott better watch his back now."

I shook my head. "I won't always be there to save you."

Yet Chloe surprisingly smiled at that. "You were here today Max, you saved me, I'm still tripping on that. Seeing you after all these years feels like…"

I smiled and offered. "Destiny?"

Chloe's expression fell however and she leaned forwards, sighing sadly. I leaned closer, touching her arm, trying to offer help. She stood up, I followed her and we walked closer to the cliff edge, overlooking the bay.

"If this is destiny, I hope we can find Rachel, I miss her Max." She said sadly.

I nodded slowly as Chloe looked over the down from our view point. She glared and her tone turned acidic.

"This shit-pit has taken away everyone I've ever loved…I'd like to drop a bomb on Arcadia Bay and turn it to fucking glass."

I was shocked by Chloe's rage, but before I could response I was overwhelmed by a massive headache. I groaned as it took over and next thing I knew, I was once again somewhere familiar.

* * *

I felt it again, the sting of the rain, the howling wind, I was back at the bottom of the path, in the storm, just like in Mr. Jefferson's class.

' _Oh no, not again…why is this happening to me?'_ I thought to myself, before I realized. ' _The lighthouse, is Chloe still up there, I need to…'_

I stopped as I then saw the strangest thing, on the path before me; it looked like a doe, a semi-transparent almost spiritual doe.

' _What the…?'_

It seemed to be looking right at me, as if, wanting me to follow. Hesitant and worried, I did so, struggling against the wind and rain once again. The doe actually saved my life, as I walked towards it, the path next to the one I was on was suddenly struck by a boulder which would have crushed me had I been on that path.

The doe started to move and I followed. My path ended up blocked by a fallen tree, but my rewind power proved useful once again, giving me time to get past the fallen tree by rewinding to before the tree fell and hurrying past before it did so again.

After narrowly avoiding the logs which this time broke loose and rolled down the slope, I reached the top and after the path was cleared by the thrown boat I crossed before the lighthouse could crush me.

I was now at the bench, Chloe was nowhere around, the only thing I saw was a newspaper which I examined, seeing the date I froze in disbelief.

' _October 11_ _th_ _, is this Friday?'_ I thought in shock as the newspaper was blown out of my hands, I then saw the tornado's path and my terror grew. ' _Oh no, that tornado is heading right for the town.'_

I stepped back, only to be jolted again, this time by a voice calling my name.

* * *

I looked around, I was back at the bench, everything was normal again, Chloe was there, looking worried. My mind rapidly replayed everything and panic gripped me.

"Chloe, you're here, I'm back." I gasped out, grasping her arms. "Oh my lord, this is real, it's real…oh man, this sucks."

Chloe looked perplexed, I couldn't blame her, I knew I wasn't making sense.

She shook her head. "Max, what's going on, you totally blacked out."

"I didn't black out, I had another vision." I never stopped to think how crazy I must sound. "The town is gonna get wiped out by a tornado."

Chloe looked incredulous. "Oregon gets about five tornados every twenty years, you just zoned."

I grabbed her hand. "No, no, I saw it; I could actually feel the electricity in the air."

She tried to reassure me but I quickly explained. "Chloe, I'm not crazy, but there's something I really have to tell you. Something…hardcore."

"Talk to me Max." She said softly.

I then revealed the truth to someone at last. "I had the same vision earlier today, in Mr. Jefferson's class. When I came out of it, I discovered I could rewind time, like I said, not crazy."

Chloe looked at me, raised eyebrow. "Not crazy but…high right?"

"Listen to me, how do you think I saved you in the bathroom?"

"By reversing time? Yeah, sure." Chloe replied sarcastically.

I explained desperately. "I saw you get shot Chloe, saw you actually…die. I was able to go back and hit the fire alarm."

I could tell she didn't believe me, this was why I was dreading telling anyone, even Warren, he wouldn't laugh, but would he believe me?

Chloe shook her head, holding my shoulders.

"Okay, I see you're now a geek with a great imagination." She remarked. "But this isn't an anime or a video game. People don't have those powers Max."

I cut across her, desperate. "I don't know what I have…But I have it and I'm scared shitless."

"You need to get high." Chloe offered with a laugh. "It's been a hella insane fucking day."

Before I could offer any further explanation, I felt a cold wetness hit my face and gasped, Chloe was shocked too as suddenly, snow fell from the sky.

"What the hell is this?"

I blinked. "Snowflakes?"

Chloe muttered in disbelief. "It's like eighty degrees…How?"

"Climate change…or a storm is coming." I muttered as I stood up.

Chloe looked at me seriously and I could tell her opinion was changing about what I just told her.

"Max, start from the beginning, tell me everything."

I nodded and began to tell Chloe my story, still in disbelief at the snow falling around us.

* * *

Later I found myself awkwardly approaching Warren outside the dorms. I winced, recalling his earlier text, which had come after Kate's. Sure enough his right eye was a solid black bruise, a few more bruises, mostly to the right side of his face, were visible.

"Hey Max, I got the stuff you asked for." He remarked casually.

I had texted Warren while Chloe drove me back to Blackwell, asking for his help in researching time travel.

After talking to Chloe I knew I had to find out more about my powers, and Warren was just the man to go to for that.

I nodded, taking the books from him. "Thanks Warren…How are you, I mean?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine, relax, it looks worse than it is."

I bit my lip, but Warren merely shook his head and told me he'd find out any good websites to visit and e-mail what he found. I thanked him and watched him go sadly, I really should have done more to help him when Nathan attacked.

Shaking my head I made my way to my room, ready to begin my research, but still that nagging feeling of guilt ate away at the back of my mind.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's the end of Episode 1, hope you enjoyed it :)


	8. Out of Time - After the storm

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 7 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah, good point :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Out of Time – After the Storm**

I groaned as the buzzing and beeping of my phone alarm woke me up. My eyes felt heavy and I certainly did not feel productive. I awkwardly rolled over and hit the button to turn the alarm off. But then of course, my back-up alarm kicked in, I had set my hi-fi to turn on and play 'Something Good' by Alt-J at a set time after my phone alarm, in order to ensure I got up as I would need to turn it off.

I blearily opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling of my room for a short while, I noted that during the night I must have been restless for I had completely kicked the covers off me. With a tired sigh I sat up, recalling just why I was so tired.

After collecting those books and such from Warren I had got hard to work, using the books, various DVDs, the internet with sites recommended by Warren and God knows what else.

All trying to find out anything I could about my rewind powers, that freak snow storm yesterday was still on everybody's mind, including mine, I was sure there was a connection between it, my powers and the tornado vision.

' _But as for what it is I have no idea…No wonder I'm tired, I practically rode my brain into the ground staying up so late.'_ I mused to myself. ' _Got so little sleep and I'm still no more clued in than I was when I started.'_

I sighed again and stood up.

I had to admit, I was slightly surprised to see I even remembered to change into my pyjamas, a pair of beige shorts and a green short sleeved top with cute chick designs. I turned to my bed and, acting automatically I began to fix it up.

I almost laughed at doing this; it was just so natural. ' _I'm so not a rebel, I like my bed to be neat and tidy…thanks mom.'_

Finished with that I turned and stretched, yawning, it was then I saw myself in the mirror.

' _Whoa…hello zombie face.'_ I thought, biting my lip. ' _No amount of rewind is gonna keep me clean, I need a shower.'_

I turned away from the mirror, I was the very picture of exhaustion despite having got some sleep. Bags under my eyes, total bedhead, I actually thought I looked paler than usual too, which was a little strange.

Before I could move however, my phone beeped, indicating a message. I picked up, it was from Chloe, we had spoken by message last night about what happened and also made plans for today, sure enough here was Chloe finalizing these plans, we would meet at the Two Whales Diner soon. I knew I'd have time, my first class today was cancelled.

I shook my head sadly. ' _Mrs. Hoida is still of sick, with severe depression…Poor woman, I hope she feels better soon.'_

I checked the few texts I had received from Warren last night too, as well as surprisingly one from Victoria, thanking me but stating we weren't friends. Mom had sent a text just this morning, reminding me about Lisa, while also warning me to be careful not to use too much water.

I looked around my room, it was an even bigger mess than yesterday, with many of the time travel books and DVDs scattered on my desk or the couch, my laptop had e-mails from Warren and several time travel websites still open on it.

I had set William's camera on the desk next to my laptop. I smiled however when I approached Lisa, I had watered her yesterday and she looked well. Recalling Mom's warning I left Lisa and checked my laptop, still trying to get my head around all this crazy stuff I was checking, I had even written my own notes on sheets of paper and post-it notes which were stuck to the wall behind my laptop, or scattered on the desk and couch.

I then spotted an e-mail from Dana which made me laugh. ' _Dana is not messing around, she's more into Halloween than I am.'_

Acting on impulse I picked up William's camera.

' _This picture will capture this historic moment in my life.'_ I thought to myself. ' _Okay, no smiling, take your power seriously.'_

I held the camera out at arm's length and took the selfie, setting both camera and photo down on my desk afterwards. Not my best shot, but it wasn't too bad.

I had to remind myself I was on a time limit and turned away, making sure to switch my hi-fi off, didn't want to disturb anyone. I walked over to my wardrobe and picked up my shower supplies.

' _Just because some student pranked a girl's shampoo and made her hair fall out, we have to safeguard our toiletries…'_ I recalled, shaking my head. ' _So summer camp.'_

Ready at last I went and left my room, ready to hit the showers.

* * *

Right away I was assaulted by noise as the dorm corridor already had been up and about. Right in front of me I could see Courtney standing outside Victoria's room. The door was ajar, Victoria standing in it, handing papers to Courtney.

"Courtney don't forget I need these papers done, like, today." She was saying, somewhat forcefully. "Thanks Cherie."

Courtney replied immediately. "Don't worry Victoria, I'll get the papers to you this afternoon, I am so on it, consider it done."

With that she turned and began to walk down the corridor. I bit my lip, considering what I just saw, Victoria basically forcing Courtney to do her homework for her.

Shaking my head and I turned and began to make my way down towards the shower rooms. I looked ahead and spotted Alyssa reading the notice boards. As I drew near I saw the door the bathroom, behind Alyssa, open.

Someone from inside then lobbed a full toilet roll out, striking poor Alyssa in the back of the head. I bit my lip as she grunted from the impact and then turned, glaring.

' _Man; that sucks, well, time to help again.'_ I decided at once.

So with that I held out my hand and began to rewind again, back to before the little incident and a little further back, to give me time. I stepped up, not really thinking about what to say.

So the words just came out. "Alyssa, can you stand over there a minute?"

"Okay Max…if that makes you happy?" Alyssa replied slowly, clearly confused.

But then the toilet paper was thrown again and this time hit the wall, missing Alyssa completely.

Alyssa looked at the thrown toilet paper in surprise before looking at me, grinning.

"Wow; that was close, thank you Max."

I nodded, smiling lightly myself. I was about to resume my trek to the showers when I spotted three other people in the corridor.

Juliet and Brooke were hanging out outside Juliet's room, both looking at something on Juliet's phone, something which seemed to have them totally engrossed. The third person took me by surprise, mainly because, it was a boy.

' _Is that Trevor, coming out of…Dana's room?'_ I thought in disbelief.

Sure enough it was; He was writing something on Dana's room slate, before he saw me and quickly, yet somehow still nonchalantly, left. I approached; still surprised, I then saw what he had written on Dana's slate, in the top right corner he had simply written the words 'love you, T'.

I could already hear the loud music blasting from Dana's room and looking inside I could see Dana, still clad in the simple grey tank-top and matching shorts she wore to sleep, dancing enthusiastically on her bed. I could also hear the sound of banging on the wall and Stella yelling at Dana to turn the music down, she wasn't a morning person.

' _I've never seen Dana this bouncy and excited without a cup of coffee.'_ I thought joyfully as I knocked on the door before entering.

Seeing me Dana hopped down from her bed, turning the music down, and sat down on it, smiling.

I returned the smile as I greeted her.

"Hey Dana, how are you?"

She replied cheerfully. "Much better than yesterday, I'm glad we talked."

I felt relief at that; after seeing Dana so worked up yesterday, it was good she seemed more relaxed now. "Me too, I know it helps to just, talk about this stuff."

Dana nodded and then remarked. "You're almost psychic, it's like you already knew."

Oh if she only knew how true that was.

"Anyway, the best and biggest news of the day, is that Trevor finally asked me to the Halloween shindig." She told me excitedly.

I grinned, caught up in her enthusiasm. "That's awesome Dana."

She was also grinning as she spoke excitedly. "I know, it's great we're finally showing our faces in public. So you absolute have to come to the party with us; borrow one of my outfits and come as a cute geek couple with your bitch, Warren."

I fumbled awkwardly at that; there was that dreaded word, party. With my Asperger's and social anxiety, parties were almost literally purgatory.

"I'm…not big on cosplay." I muttered, trying to think up an excuse.

To Dana's credit she didn't pressure me, merely tried to encourage me.

"Don't let life pass you by Max, c'mon, it'll be fun."

I bit my lip and decided to put a brave face on things, who knows after all. "Why the fuck not, if I don't like it I can always just come back, to my room."

Dana nodded, grinning again. "That's the spirit, after this, you'll be ready for a rave."

"Well, I better go and contemplate my party future." I replied; feeling some of that anxiety within me actually fade away.

Dana nodded and I left the room, allowing her to get to work getting ready for the day.

As I did I looked over at Brooke and Juliet; I could hear them talking to each other, clearly whatever they were watching was something which disgusted them. I heard the Vortex club mentioned and, surprisingly, Kate. I approached cautiously, my curiosity and desire to know what was happening overcoming my usual awkwardness.

"Hi Juliet."

She looked up and smiled. "Hey Max, how are you?"

I nodded. "Fine…Um, what are you watching?"

Juliet made a face and shook her head. "It's a video; of Kate partying with the Vortex club, honestly it's…"

I was shocked by that. "That doesn't sound like Kate, at all."

"It's right here Max, seriously, you don't believe Kate would…" She replied, trying to show me.

I gently pushed her phone away from me and glared. "Do you believe everything you see or hear; like Zach and Dana apparently sexting each other?"

That did the trick, Juliet actually looked guilty and bit her lip. "Well, now I feel like an ass. You're right Max, there's gotta be more to this. Sorry, well I promise, I won't watch it anymore, and I'll apologize to Kate…first chance I get."

"That sounds like a good idea." I replied.

Juliet nodded and returned her attention to her phone, closing down the link to the video she had open and instead opening what I guessed was her writing blog. After nodding hello to Brooke, who had surprisingly remained passive as Juliet and I spoke, no doubt simply 'watching the show', I turned and made my way back to the showers, I had to hurry now or I'd definitely be late.

All the same, my worries about Kate increased upon hearing about this video, something was definitely wrong about all this. I made a brief detour towards Kate's room, spotting something which irked me. Kate's room slate was vandalized with another slanderous message.

' _I'd sure like to catch this hallway tagger, maybe get a photo of them in the act.'_ I thought darkly as I erased the message again. ' _As if Kate doesn't have enough to deal with, she's already seen this no doubt, but…hopefully she'll see it's been erased and realize someone has her back.'_

Shaking my head I turned away and finally made my way to the shower room.

* * *

Entering, I finally saw the source of yesterday's flood, the shower nearest the door was out of order, the flood must have come from that one. I was hardly surprised; the plumbing in this place was awful.

The shower furthest from the door was already occupied too, I paused however as I then finally saw Kate. I was surprised as normally by this time Kate would be all prepared for the day and would have already left the dorms.

Instead she was still in her green and white pyjamas and was still brushing her teeth. I approached uncertainly, noting that Kate looked even more depressed than yesterday.

I was even more at a loss on what to do. But I couldn't just ignore Kate, she needed someone and it seemed I was the only person who ever made the effort.

"Hi Kate, how are you?" I asked softly, already feeling like I was being stupid.

Kate turned to me and shrugged. "I'm here…Thanks so much for yesterday by the way."

I knew she was referring to when I stepped between her and Madsen. "Oh, no problem. That guy has issues."

"Doesn't everybody around here?" She queried exasperated.

I bit my lip and bowed my head; there was a brief awkward silence as I fumbled for words, yet again.

Kate was the one to speak first however. "Max, do you still have my copy of the October Country?"

I brightened a little at that and nodded. "Oh, yeah, I do, I loved it. I had no idea Bradbury was such a poet."

Kate just nodded.

"Do you think you could bring it back to my room, I just need to make some notes for class?" She asked softly; actually looking even more awkward than I felt.

I nodded and smiled, doing my best to make it an encouraging one. "Of course, I'll bring it back a little later, okay."

Kate nodded and turned back to the sink.

I once more bit my lip, feeling worried yet uncertain. ' _Kate does not look good, I just…I don't want to pry, but I want to help her.'_

There was just so much going on just now, I was having a hard time keeping up. Trying to focus my mind I stepped into the shower cubicle nearest me and closed the curtain.

I set my shower supplies down on the small bench next to the shower and stripped off my pyjamas before turning on the shower and immediately letting the warm torrent of water cover me.

I instantly relaxed, allowing myself to calm down as the hot water unknotted my muscles. As I cleaned myself however, I heard something which made me stop, the door of the shower room opened and I then heard Victoria's distinctive voice.

"What's up Kate?" She remarked, already having a taunting edge to her voice.

Cautiously I edged towards the small gap between the curtain and the edge of the shower cubicle as Kate replied.

"School."

"That's it?" Taylor snarked.

By now I was peeking out between the gap, Victoria and Taylor were now on either side of Kate, clearly ganging up on her.

I couldn't believe it; still feeling shitty about the incident with Chloe's weed, I actually wanted to intervene and help Kate. But the fact I was still naked stopped me, I wouldn't have time to dry off and get dressed before whatever happened was done.

"Yeah that video of you clubbing sure didn't look like homework." Victoria teased nastily.

Kate shook her head. "Victoria, that wasn't me."

Even from here it was obvious Taylor was rolling her eyes. "Oh my God, yeah right."

Victoria smirked cruelly. "Don't be so negative, I think it's awesome you set a tongue record on video."

I glowered at that; just what was their problem, again with that video, whatever it was. This was ridiculous and one thing that truly infuriated me, it was Kate, what had she done to deserve this?

I only caught a brief glimpse but it was impossible to miss Kate's tears as she turned and fled.

"You're going to be sorry someday." She called back, her voice choked.

Victoria of course was flippant and dismissive. "Oh boo hoo, sorry you're such a viral slut."

She turned towards the mirror and grinned. "I bet she had fun."

"It looks like it." Taylor replied.

"I know Nathan hooked her up." Victoria remarked; shocking me even further. "You know he gets the good shit."

Taylor laughed. "Preach it sista."

I slowly backed away from the gap but did not yet re-enter the shower.

Thus I heard Victoria's next comment. "Yuck, I still have goddamn paint on my face, good thing my faithful minions took their sweet time bringing me a towel."

There was an awkward pause after that; I bit my lip curious as to how this would go down.

"We ran all the way…" Taylor began.

Victoria cut her off angrily however. "Give it a rest Taylor. Now I know if I'm in trouble, not to rely on you or Courtney for help, you could go hang with Max."

I rolled my eyes, wondering when she'd get around to somehow taunting me, even if she didn't know I could hear.

Taylor paused awkwardly before replying, likely trying to get back in Victoria's good books. "She's a weirdo with that dumb camera."

"I hate that 'I'm so quirky' crap." Victoria continued before sighing and I swear I could hear the smirk as the words came out of her mouth next. "Anyway, let's leave the link to Kate's video here so everyone can see her in action."

"You are such an evil beeatch, I love it."

I was horrified at what I was hearing, I could only stand there, frozen until the door shut again, jolting me out of my trance.

Recovering I quickly got back into the shower, finished cleaning off and switched it off. My body was going on automatic pilot now, I was still processing what I had just overheard.

I quickly dried myself and pulled my pyjamas back on before picking up my shower supplies again and leaving the shower cubicle. I knew I had to hurry back to my room, get dressed and give Kate her book back, however, I paused when I saw something. Written on the shower room mirror, in lipstick, was a web link.

' _Is that the link to Kate's video?!'_ I thought; aghast; I never imagined she'd actually do it. ' _Man, Victoria is so fucking mean…'_

I couldn't let this stand, so, I immediately wiped the lipstick off the mirror; hoping that if I could stop at least one person from seeing that video, it would help. I then quickly washed my hands, earning a scolding from that girl _still_ in the shower.

I quickly apologized, turning the sink off, another problem with these showers. The plumbing was messed up, so when a sink was turned on, they instantly got cold. I quickly turned and left the shower room, making my way back to my room, I briefly noted the corridors were empty.

* * *

I returned to my room and set my shower supplies back on their shelf. I decided to find Kate's book first and began searching through the various books and bits of paper from my frantic time travel research last night. Finally I found it hidden beneath a sheet of paper and reached for it, only to knock over the glass of fruit juice next to it, covering the book.

I sighed bitterly and dropped the sheet of paper.

I cursed my clumsiness once again. ' _Of course you spilt soda all over Kate's book, I better fix this fast, Kate has enough problems and I don't want to add to them.'_

So I quickly used my rewind to correct my mistake and this time moved the glass out of the way before picking up the book. Satisfied I set the book in my camera bag which I had put on the sofa and turned to my wardrobe.

' _Think I'll just pull on a shirt and jeans.'_ I thought; like I had anything else, but still. ' _Einstein had the same exact suit for every day of the year and he couldn't even rewind time.'_

Grinning I removed my pyjamas again and got dressed, the jeans from yesterday were still thankfully clean enough to wear again, so too was my grey hoody, so I simply had to pull out a pinkish white T-shirt with a doe picture on it and get dressed, I pulled on my hi-tops and slung the strap of my bag over my shoulder. Now I was ready, I exited my room.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Out of Time - Average day, Yeah Right

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 8 of my Life is Strange novelization, hope you enjoy it :)

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, out of the minor characters I find they seem to have the most background :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

I am actually quite amused as I found myself my first flamer in this story, a pathetic 'Guest' who's only real means of trying to put me down is calling me names, swearing and saying I don't know shit, well, jokes on them as I just tune those pathetic trolls out and therefore treat them with the contempt they deserve. I do however wish to take this moment to express my regret that their life is so sad that they need to resort to this to find some meaning in it, yet they don't even have the courage to do so properly, which would lead to me simply blocking them anyway so yeah, no real worry there. I also wonder, if they don't like the story, why are they wasting their time, and mine, by reading it? Well, it's their loss, especially as I know they are alone in this, poor them. But enough of that insignificant little non-entity, let's focus on what matters, the story which I know so many people are enjoying, for which I thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Out of Time – Average Day, Yeah Right**

Back out in the corridor I bit my lip as I approached Kate's door, uncertain what to expect after what I just witnessed in the shower room. Before I could react I received a text, checking it actually scared me, it was from a private number and was actually threatening me. I immediately thought it was Nathan, but there was no proof of that sadly. I was, well worried would be an understatement, so I carefully knocked on the door and called through.

"Kate it's me, can I come in?"

I heard Kate's voice, she sounded so…defeated, as she replied. "Yes, come in Max."

I carefully opened the door and stepped in. I was not prepared for what I saw. The room was dark, gloomy, everything the Kate Marsh I knew wasn't, the blinds were still shut, no lights were on, there was a small pile of clothes on the floor and I knew Kate could be a neat freak.

Looking around I noticed something else. ' _Why did she cover her mirror, she can't…bear to look at herself.'_

I walked slowly through the room; I wanted to do what I came here to do, but seeing all this was just too horrifying, it transfixed me. The room seemed to reflect Kate's troubled state, I couldn't help but find messages to Kate from her mother and aunt, messages which seemed to shame her, blaming her for the video.

' _Ouch, and Kate is all alone dealing with this…God…'_

Looking around the only other things I saw which stirred reactions were Kate's dust covered violin, a copy of the bible that Kate had attached notes too, a picture of the Marsh family and, probably the only three bright spots in the room. A card from Kate's father which was pretty much the reverse of the messages from her mother and aunt and a picture of Kate with her two younger sisters, all of them smiling happily.

The final bright spot was Alice, Kate's pet rabbit, the cutest rabbit I've ever seen. I shook my head, all this was distracting me from the task in hand, but it was also worrying me as it showed just how low Kate had sunk, just how down she must be. This was beyond sadness, or simple bullying, this had worn Kate down, there was no doubt in my mind now Kate was sinking deeper and deeper into severe depression.

' _Poor Kate, she does not look good at all, all those tissues in her trash, soaked with tears…But what can I do, what can I say?'_ I fretted, wishing I could just think of some way to help her.

Slowly I approached Kate, she was sitting at her desk, head in her hands, still in her pyjamas, it was obvious even from where I was standing she was crying. I gently touched her shoulder as I talked, getting her attention.

"Um, hi Kate, I, brought your book."

She looked up at me, tear tracks still visible on her face, her eyes still puffy from crying.

She seemed to hesitate before suddenly asking me. "Max, why did you step in between me and David yesterday?"

I didn't even hesitate when I answered that. "I hate bullies, David Madsen should know better."

"I was hoping he would, but it's nice to see that you care about me." Kate replied sadly.

I smiled reassuringly. "Kate, I actually do care. What did he want with you anyway?"

"He's a total paranoid ass." Kate replied sadly. "He thinks I'm part of Vortex Club, yeah right."

I had to admit, that confused me.

I pondered carefully, choosing my words with care.

"Why would he think that?"

"Because of the video?" Kate burst out in dismay. "How do I get a viral video taken down, I know it's already been watched but still…

I was saddened by how desperate Kate sounded.

I shook my head; I needed more information but this was clearly painful. "I know this sucks Kate, but please, tell me about the video, maybe I can help."

It was just a flicker, but Kate seemed to react to my offer with something, hope maybe.

"It's still fuzzy, I'm still trying to put it together. Basically I went to one Vortex Club party and ended up making out with a bunch of people and I have no memory of it. Do you have any ideas how humiliating this is for me, what if my church sees it?"

I shook my head, worried. "Doesn't sound like you at all Kate, did you…drink at this party?"

Kate actually looked frantic at that. "I swear to God, I had one sip of red wine, then I drank water."

"Not enough to get wasted is it?" I noted.

Kate actually glared at that. "I don't get wasted, ever. I take a sip of red wine at church and don't end up on a viral video, okay?"

I stepped back, not used to this anger from Kate. "Jesus, Kate, I'm sorry, this is so messed up. What happened after that?"

Kate hesitated and thought for a moment.

Finally she collected herself and continued.

"I remember feeling sick…dizzy."

I paused for a moment before asking. "Were you, drugged?"

Kate bit her lip at that. "Probably, and then, Nathan Prescott offered to take me to the hospital."

I gasped at that. "Nathan Prescott, shit…?"

Kate shook her head vehemently. "He was being nice for a change when he offered to take me."

I bit my lip, recalling the parking lot encounter. "Nathan Prescott is the opposite of nice, what happened then?"

"I remember us driving for a while and then…next thing I knew, I was in a room, I thought it was a hospital because it was so white and bright…A man was talking, gently, I thought it was a doctor until I heard Nathan's voice." She explained; looking more uncomfortable as she spoke. "Then I felt a sharp sting in my neck and…"

"And?" I queried.

She shook her head. "That's it, that's all I remember, I woke up outside my dorm room the next day, I didn't have marks or bruises, but I felt gross."

"Oh Kate…" I sighed softly. "Who, who took the video?"

Kate looked agitated again. "I don't know, maybe Victoria, she was there being her mean self…"

It hurt seeing Kate like this, this wasn't like her at all and it scared me. Especially since it seemed I was the only one trying to do anything about it, which did my Social Anxiety wonders let me tell you.

"This is messed up Kate; but, I do believe you." I told her gently. "We'll figure this out, I'll check back later, okay?"

Kate shifted slightly before nodding slowly.

Finally, after an awkward silence she spoke again, gesturing as she did so.

"Thanks Max, you can leave my book here, by my bag."

I nodded as she turned away again; feeling strangely as if I'd actually let her down somehow. I slowly made my way over to where Kate's bag lay on the table and set the book down next to it. I was startled by Kate's voice as she suddenly spoke up.

"So, Max, can I ask you something?"

I turned quickly, approaching her. "Absolutely Kate, anything."

Kate seemed even more uncomfortable than ever, not that I could blame her. "I need to find out Nathan helped me or…hurt me, after that party…Should I go to the police?"

My heart instantly sped up and I felt a strange tingling all over, an unpleasant sort which left me uneasy. I was surprised Kate was asking me of all people. This was big, this was major, but Kate's story instantly played through my head and I made up my mind, I couldn't leave things standing as they were.

"Yes, you definitely should go to the police." I said seriously. "I believe you."

While still not really smiling, Kate's face brightened as I said that.

She actually looked relieved. "Bless you Max, I will go to the police and also Principal Wells. With you as my backup witness, they'll have to take us seriously now."

That struck me, I hadn't anticipated that and ended up stammering.

"Backup witness?" I gasped, quickly recovering when I saw Kate's expression fall. "I mean, I believe you and everything but…We're still just spoilt punks to the police and faculty here."

Even to my ears it was a limp excuse. I was getting good at them.

I sighed and did my best to calm things down, before they got complicated.

"I just, think we should be very careful here."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Why, careful of what?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, it's just, the Prescott's are a powerful family…I just hope this won't backfire on us; that's all."

Glaring I then added however. "That rich bastard has certainly earned himself some bad karma however, he'll get it."

Kate just nodded absently and went back to crying. I so wanted to reach out to her, but I felt strongly she wouldn't welcome the intrusion. So I awkwardly made to leave the room, replaying everything in my head, realizing what I had done.

' _Whoa, time out Max, you just told Kate to go to the police, after getting a threatening text message?'_ I realized with a great feeling of unease. ' _Now the police will drag you into this for sure but…but if it helps Kate, it's worth it.'_

So, deciding to stick by my decision, I left Kate's room, praying she would alright. My phone beeped again, indicated texts from Chloe, wondering where I was. I'd almost forgotten about my breakfast meeting with Chloe, I had to hurry.

So I quickly ran to the exit and made my way out of the dorms. When I finally did exit I paused; looking around I could see very few people about, Samuel was up bright and early as usual, communing with the critters again. Birds and other small animals just seemed to flock to him.

The other person of interest was seated against a tree in one of the small gardens in the courtyard, it was Taylor.

I began to walk over, determined to confront her about the shower room incident, but then stopped. I then noticed it, she was alone, Victoria and Courtney were nowhere to be found; I also recalled how Victoria had treated her after Kate ran from them. Like Victoria after the paint incident, I couldn't help but note Taylor seemed totally different went alone. So with my usual shyness clouding any anger again, I approached in a less confrontational way.

"Hey, Taylor." I began hesitantly.

She looked up at me and rolled her eyes before mockingly mimicking me. "Hey Taylor. Just because Victoria was nice to you, doesn't mean I have to be.

I shook my head; I didn't want this; I needed something to get inside, to figure out the real Taylor Christensen.

"I'm not here to fight." I explained. "Instead of smack-talk, let's just talk."

Taylor shook her head. "You're funny. Well, I'm not doing anything right now, so, talk."

I thought for a moment before asking the first thing that came to mind. "Why do you hang out with Victoria, she's pretty mean to you and Courtney."

"And she's bossy too, but you don't know her like I do." Taylor replied quickly. "She's one of the best friends you could have."

I shifted my feet awkwardly, finally replying. "I guess I've had mean, bossy best friend's too…Sure beats mean bossy parents."

That was a mistake as Taylor's eyes suddenly flashed fire. "I'd love it if my mom was mean or bossy instead of sick, but whatever. We've had our talk."

With that she totally ignored me, leaving me feeling like a total idiot.

Although she did just grant me a way in; so I raised my hand and began to rewind again. Perhaps this was my way in; I rewound back to the beginning of the conversation and greeted her again.

"Hey, Taylor."

She once again replied mockingly. "Hey Taylor. Just because Victoria was nice to you, doesn't mean I have to be.

Time to use my new info; I tried to sound as gentle as possible. "I heard your mother was, I'm really sorry, what happened to her?"

Taylor suddenly looked surprised, and uncomfortable. "Um, well, if you really do care, my mom had back surgery recently, she's still in the hospital…Victoria was there for me, like you are with Kate…I'm not about putting people down Max."

That much I could see through witnessing Taylor like this. "I know, that's why I wanted to talk."

"I'm…glad we did." Taylor replied softly. "Well, see you later."

I nodded and Taylor returned her attention to her phone. I smiled; perhaps things wouldn't be so bad after all, at least there. Hopefully Taylor's mom would recover soon, it certainly was something that seemed to weigh on her.

All the same, I couldn't stop thinking about Kate; that remained niggling at the back of my mind as I walked towards the gates of the courtyard.

I was so lost in thought I almost didn't notice who was waiting by the faculty building until they spoke.

"Yo Max, over here!"

I looked up and smiled. "Warren, what are you doing here?"

He replied, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Nothing really, waiting, for a call…I mean, I already took the call."

I smiled wider; noting how awkward he was being, it's strange that I was the more relaxed between the two of us here. Truthfully I was glad to see him, even if I was getting a fluttering strange feeling in my stomach now.

Warren cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "Anyway, I wanted to rap about that action yesterday."

' _Oh now you want to talk about it.'_ I thought guiltily; observing the purpling bruise around his eyes.

I couldn't help but notice other little things too, like the way his smile pulled slightly more to the right than the left.

' _And what the hell am I doing noticing that?'_ I thought, lowering my gaze to his blue and red shirt with a Schrödinger's cat meme pictured on it.

"By the way, thank you for stepping in." I remarked. "You were pretty badass Warren, I owe you."

Warren grinned. "Oh yes you do, I got knocked on my ass by that dick; I'm some kind of persona superhero."

I laughed. "You're a real 'everyday hero', you stood up to a bully and it was awesome."

"Even though you left me with said bully and ran off with that girl."

I cringed at that, feeling guilty all over again, even though his tone made it clear he was joking around.

"She looked pretty punk rock, who was she?"

I quickly replied. "Chloe Price, an old friend, though I haven't seen her in some time."

Warren laughed. "I bet you were glad to see her blast up in that car like a rock star."

I smiled at that, feeling relaxed again.

I shook my head, grinning.

"Which begs the question, why is Nathan Prescott getting psycho on you?" Warren asked suddenly.

I paused, suddenly afraid again, but if I couldn't trust Warren, who could I trust.

I told him some of the truth. "I busted him in the bathroom yesterday with a gun…I'll give you the full story later.

Warren sighed. "Weird fucking week, like that bizzaro snowfall yesterday. Speaking of dystopia, that drive-in is having a seventies Planet of the Apes Movie Marathon. Let's 'Go Ape'."

I laughed at that, recalling Warren talking about the drive-in yesterday, it actually sounded fun and who knows, maybe I could at last figure things out, where things really stood between me and Warren.

"Yes, that's exactly what I need; I love those old-school ape films." I replied enthusiastically.

Warren grinned, and even seemed surprised. "Wow; that was easier than I thought, I didn't even have to beg. Cool, I'll text you the info."

I grinned and nodded before politely excusing myself, I was so going to be late getting to the diner now, I knew it.

So I quickly left the dorm area and began making my way across the main campus towards the bus stop. As I did I spotted Nathan and saw, of all people, David Madsen approaching him, they seemed to be talking intently about something.

' _What is this, Nathan talking to David Madsen, that can't be good?'_ I wondered, getting suspicious.

Shaking my head I focused instead on getting to my destination. I boarded the bus and made my way to an empty seat, pulling out my iPod I plugged in my earphones again and turned it on, letting the music fill my ears, drowning out my surroundings. I leaned to the side, my head almost touching the window, I could feel myself drifting, almost trying to doze off and catch up on my missed sleep. But I resisted, I didn't want to miss my stop. Two Whales diner here I come.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Out of Time - Bonding

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 9 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy :)

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, well, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Out of Time – Bonding**

As I disembarked from the bus outside the Two Whales diner, I felt more relaxed than I had in some time. While I was still trying to process all this worrying stuff about Kate, my powers, the tornado, the snowfall, as well the confusing stuff I was feeling around Warren, I had managed to reduce it all to a manageable level.

' _It's amazing what a simple soundtrack filled bus ride can do.'_ I thought happily before my good mood lifted higher. ' _Wow, forget rewind, this is the ultimate time machine, the diner looks exactly the same.'_

Grinning I removed my headphones and shut off my iPod before pulling out William's camera, I had to preserve this moment. Taking careful aim, making sure to get the famous sign in full shot, I took the photo, grinning as I placed it and the camera back in the bag.

As I did so I noted that I still thought of it as William's camera, maybe I always would, I certainly didn't feel at all comfortable thinking of it as mine. I was then reminded of the time and was worried I was late when suddenly a text came through, I checked it.

It was from Chloe and read: " _Yo, running late, grab a booth in the diner, mom will feed you.'_

I rolled my eyes, all that worrying and Chloe was the one going to be late.

" _She better, at this rate I'll be lucky if you show before noon."_ I texted back jokingly before putting my phone away.

Since I had a little more time, I decided to take a look around.

I was surprised by how little things had changed, there were a few people around, but truthfully only one caught my eye. A poor homeless woman, my heart went out to her and I actually stopped to talk to her, I was amazed at how sharp minded she was, not to mention the info she was able to tell me, mostly about the Prescott family, who turned out to be worse than I thought.

Once I had satisfied my curiosity, I began to make my way inside the diner. I then checked the actual time and bit my lip, I couldn't believe I almost forgot. So, moving quickly, not really making eye contact with anyone, I hurried to the bathroom.

Luckily it was empty, I hated being seen when it was time for this. I was just glad I remembered to bring them with me. Reaching into my bag I retrieved a bottle of water and the prescription bottle of Zoloft, I opened it, removed one pill and quickly secured and put the bottle away. With a sigh I put the pill in my mouth and swallowed it with the water.

' _Right, that's that, medication taken, I'm good for a few more hours I guess.'_ I told myself as I put the water away too.

It was then I spotted the strange writing on the bathroom mirror and smiled, another good possible shot, a chance for a mirror selfie too, I removed William's camera and carefully took the shot. Satisfied I put both back into my bag before returning to the diner and grabbing a booth. As I did so I noticed I wasn't the only Blackwell student grabbing breakfast here, Trevor and Justin were here too.

It felt so amazing being back here, like I'd actually gone back five years, I remembered sitting in this diner eating with Chloe and my parents so many times. I heard the footsteps and smiled widely as I turned my head.

Approaching me was a woman with blonde hair in a short high ponytail, brown eyes and fair skin, dressed the traditional Two Whales uniform. It was Chloe's mother Joyce Price, or was it Madsen now; I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact Joyce was married to David Madsen of all people.

Joyce smiled as she approached me with the coffee pot. "And there she is, a lovely young woman."

I smiled back as Joyce filled up the coffee mug at my table.

"How are you doing Max?"

I replied instantly, amazed at seeing Joyce again after all those years. "Hi Joyce, it's nice to see you again…You look the same."

Joyce quirked an eyebrow. "Like I'm still a waitress at Two Whales after all these years?"

I gave a short laugh as I replied. "No, like you, still look pretty."

Joyce also gave a short laugh. "Nice save, kid, you're still smart."

I was actually relieved; either the Zoloft was working quicker than I thought, or once again, just being in Joyce's presence made me calm.

There was a brief pause before Joyce sighed and said. "But I wish you'd been here to help save Chloe, she got busted yesterday smoking out…Again."

I squirmed in my seat, the guilt eating at my insides again, I still replayed that horrible moment Madsen slapped Chloe, while I stood in the closet, frozen like some coward.

I felt the need to step up and say something, so I ended up blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"I know, Chloe told me her stepfather hit her." I remarked, before realizing that probably wasn't the wisest opening line.

Joyce however remained calm as she shook her head. "I am sorry that was your introduction to David. I hope you get to know him on your terms, not Chloe's."

I wondered if maybe I should mention I'd already done that, at Blackwell, where he was hardly any better.

Joyce however continued, defending David. "He's a good man…He just."

"Yeah, I'm sure he is since you married him." I said quickly, suddenly I wasn't so calm anymore. "But, don't be so harsh on Chloe."

Joyce nodded sagely before smiling again. "It's good you're here, I was hoping you could be a good influence in her life now."

"I will be, promise." I said, relieved that things seemed to go back to normal so quickly. Nevertheless I had to say something; I hadn't seen Joyce in five years, since her husband died. "I know things were hard for you and Chloe…I feel bad I didn't call."

I shrugged before adding. "Now my folks are in Seattle and, I'm alone at Blackwell, it's my karma."

Joyce shook her head at this.

"You did the right thing, you moved forward with your life." She told me; no blame, no anger, simply accepting. "I did after William passed on, Chloe…Chloe chose to stay angry."

I bit my lip, realizing Joyce was right, especially if her outburst at the lighthouse yesterday was anything to go by.

Joyce however remained calm and reassuring.

"Anyway I hope we see more of you, Chloe needs an old friend again."

Still I felt the need to apologize, especially since I was there the day it happened.

I shook my head sadly. "Joyce, I am so sorry about William, I have great memories of him…"

Joyce smiled at that, a far off look in her eyes. "I'm glad Max; that was his gift to us, wonderful memories. Even if Chloe doesn't understand yet."

I felt slightly awkward talking about Chloe like this, but there was a world of difference between the bright cheerful strawberry blonde girl I'd last seen and the blue haired punk rock angry girl I now knew.

"Chloe must have changed a lot during that time…"

Joyce rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh she hit all the phases…Expulsion, running away, drugs, bad boys, tattoos, piercings, blue hair…Now she's gotta rebel against her step-father."

"I see why…" I muttered before stumbling, I shouldn't have said that. "I mean…"

Unfortunately Joyce caught my words. "Why? What did Chloe tell you?"

I might as well offer some explanation so I told at least half the truth. "Well, like I said, Chloe texted me that David slapped her yesterday."

Joyce nodded and I realized, to my surprise, that she knew, perhaps more than I had let on.

"He feels awful…And he will be punished." She told me, indicating her own thoughts on the matter. "But Chloe does push David and it's not fair, he paid his dues in a war."

I couldn't deny Joyce's point of view, David must have seen a lot, being a war vet, but his reaction still seemed extreme, nevertheless I could see where Joyce was coming from.

Feeling awkward all over again I listened as Joyce continued.

"He does care about her, along with all the students at Blackwell."

I sighed, unable to deny things. "I get it Joyce; I know Chloe still likes to stir things up."

"Yeah, she does provoke people." Joyce remarked, actually smiling at the thought. "Especially David, I just want us to be a family soon. I guess it's all about time…"

I nodded, while it had its awkward moments; this talk with Joyce actually felt good and also felt like no time had passed between this and our last meeting.

"I think you're right Joyce." I said at last.

She nodded and spoke again. "So, let's get down to the nitty gritty. What do you want to eat?"

I smiled and placed my order. "The last good Belgian Waffle I had was here when I was thirteen years old, so…bring it on."

Joyce nodded. "Okay good, now, finish your coffee."

She turned and went to fill the order I picked up the coffee mug and took a sip. As I did so I noticed some graffiti scrawled on the table corner closest to where I was sitting.

' _Nerd Graffiti, Warren must have been here?'_ I thought to myself, noting that it was his handwriting too.

There it was again, that weird fluttering feeling in my stomach, just at the very thought of Warren.

I shook my head. ' _Whoa, okay, what is wrong with me, why do I…Do I really…No, wait, this isn't the right time, is it?'_

All the same the question lingered in the back of my mind, did I really have the same sort of feelings for Warren as he had for me?

While stuck mulling that over, I overheard one of the customer's complaining, then however I was sparing further worries when Joyce arrived with the food.

"I can hear your stomach rumbling from here Max." She said cheerfully. "Here, you'll love this."

I grinned as she set the plate in front of me. "I'm drooling like a baby."

Joyce grinned as I picked up my knife and fork.

"Still can't believe you're a woman." She said softly. "When I look at pictures of Chloe…"

She let out a gentle sigh; just as the diner's door opened and who should walk in but Chloe herself.

"Speak of the devil." Joyce commented wryly.

Chloe grinned as she saw us and walked up, pausing to fist-bump with Trevor as she passed him.

"Yo, mom and Max, together again." She greeted us; surprisingly bubbly for someone who, just yesterday had been held at gunpoint.

Joyce shook her head; responding jokingly. "Chloe, here for another free meal, you put your entire college fund on your tab."

"Actually, I'm treating Chloe to breakfast." I said quickly; I fully intended to do so.

Joyce however held up her hand. "Oh no, this meal is my treat, as a thank you for coming back to save my daughter Max."

Chloe rolled her eyes, putting her hands behind her head. "I don't need saving Mom."

I tried to focus on my meal, sensing an impending Chloe-Joyce debate about to begin, again.

Joyce turned to Chloe in response to her statement.

"Yes, unless you burn your room down smoking out." She remarked sarcastically.

Chloe groaned. "Urgh, c'mon, you and Sergeant Pepper already read me the riot act last night."

Joyce shook her head. "You'll call him David if you don't want to be in trouble…You only get one slice of bacon today."

With that Joyce headed off to the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile.

"You guys are still the same." I remarked.

However for Chloe, this clearly wasn't a good thing, if anything she looked more annoyed.

She turned to me and muttered angrily. "Another reason to blow this town."

She also took issue with the jukebox and went to change the music, predictably picking some hardcore metal track. Just like that she was smiling again as she made her way back to the booth and took a seat.

"So, let's talk about your superpower." She said excitedly.

I squirmed, I knew this was coming but it still made me uncomfortable. "I don't have an explanation Chloe, nor do I know how it's connected to this tornado vision."

Chloe however waved her arm dismissively. "Screw that, I want proof you can actually rewind time."

I shook my head, so that was it, a demonstration.

"This isn't a toy Chloe; I do have to be careful how I use it." I told her, recalling all the stuff I read last night.

Chloe however clearly wasn't listening to reason. "Of course it's a toy, the best toy ever, you can bang someone, no strings attached, rewind and poof, it's like it never happened."

"Grow up."

"You might have made a move on me and I'd never know." She said excitedly.

I shook my head, replying sarcastically. "Yes, that's what I did."

The grin wouldn't leave Chloe's face however.

I sighed and thought for a moment.

"Alright then, let's see…How about I tell you what you have in your pockets?"

Chloe laughed. "What, that would make you psychic dude, _I_ don't even know what's in my pockets, let me see…"

She checked her pockets, being careful to hide the items from view before turning back to me and nodding. "Okay, impress me?"

"Your car keys." I replied automatically.

"Duh, too easy." Chloe replied. "I need details, describe my keychain."

I thought for a moment before making a guess. "A…bullet, like your necklace."

Chloe laughed. "That was so…wrong Max, okay; I'll show what's in my pockets."

She emptied her pockets onto the table and leaned back with a smirk.

"Beyond epic fail Max, you actually had me wanting to believe you." She stated, shaking her head.

I wasn't feeling down or awkward however, I was instead concentrating on the objects in front of me, trying to memorize every detail. Once I was satisfied I grinned and raised my hand, beginning to rewind.

I slowly rewound right back to our conversation about the items in Chloe's pockets starting, noting to my concern, a growing headache which reached its peak and forced me to stop rewinding. Luckily I quickly recovered before anyone could notice.

"Okay." I said, trying to pretend nothing happened. "This is me telling you what's in your pockets."

"Okay Max, I'm hella ready." Chloe replied; practically bouncing in her seat.

I took a deep breath and prepared to begin.

I decided to start the same way as last time.

"Your car keys."

"Duh, too easy." Chloe replied again. "I need details, describe my keychain."

I replied confidently. "A cute robot panda keychain."

Chloe laughed. "Nice work Max…you do have that Irish luck Caulfield, something else in my pockets?"

Smiling I gave my next 'guess'. "I'm pretty sure you have cigarettes on you."

"Yeah, you know I'm a smoker, how many do I have?" Chloe replied, thinking she was posing a challenge.

"Seven."

Chloe shook her head. "Wow, a power that lets you count cigarettes; anything else?"

I nodded. "Some money."

"Yeah, I'm clearly rich as fuck, how much?"

"Eighty six cents." I replied.

Chloe nodded, joking. "Yep, living large in Arcadia Bay, anything else?"

Now for the last one. "A parking ticket."

"You know me too well, what's the exact time I got busted?" Chloe replied; setting her challenge.

I recalled the time clearly. "Ten thirty-four am."

Chloe grinned. "Booyah, Max can tell time, let's see here."

With that she fished the items out of her pockets again, spreading them on the table and started at them, eyes widening as she saw, I got each and every answer, correct.

"Amazeballs, I literally got chills all down my neck." She gasped. "This is amazing, you can reverse time."

I grinned as I finally finished my breakfast, just as Joyce arrived with Chloe's.

She shook her head. "Take that crap off the table Chloe."

"Sure mom."

Once the table was clear and Chloe's plate set down Joyce turned to me.

"How's the food Max?"

I smiled and replied. "Better than I remember."

"Very good save." Joyce joked as she headed back behind the counter.

Chloe rubbed her hands together as she prepared to begin her breakfast.

She began to tuck in, remarking as she did so.

"Man I am hungry like the wolf."

"I'll bet." I replied. "So, satisfied?"

Chloe scoffed through a mouthful of Bacon. "Like never, I want something big, something that'll convince me without a doubt."

I thought deeply and then came up with something that just might work. "I will predict the future."

Chloe looked suitably impressed and I began to watch everything around me carefully, committing to memory in order to dazzle Chloe after the rewind.

As I watched Joyce stepped out from behind the counter, waving to us as she passed, as she reached one of the truckers seated at the counter he turned, knocking over his mug onto the floor with a crash.

"Oops.

Joyce glared. "Did you break another cup? No refill for you."

Immediately after that the police officer also at the counter responded to a radio call before shaking his head.

"Man I gotta take this and now miss my breakfast…hey where's my partner?"

He got his answer when the sound of sirens filled the air and the patrol car outside sped off, leaving the officer stranded here. I grinned; this was getting better and better.

"You're a dick!" Justin suddenly yelled.

I looked up in time to see him shove Trevor who yelled back.

"Don't slap me, bitch!"

Before anything else happened, Joyce stepped in. "Take your fight club outside."

Trevor shook his head. "He started it."

"I'm finishing it." Joyce warned them.

I looked around, trying to spot something else, that's when, of all things, a cockroach crawled over the jukebox and made it go haywire, I had enough now, I raised my hand and began to rewind.

Finally rewinding far enough back and strangely getting a bigger headache for my troubles, I began to tell Chloe.

"Alright, I'm going to predict four events that will happen in the next thirty seconds or so."

Chloe grinned. "No way, this oughta be good."

I began explaining. "Okay, first the trucker drops his mug and Joyce rips him a new one."

"Sounds cool, if you're right."

"Then the officer gets a call on his radio and his partner drives away without him." I continued.

Chloe nodded. "Can't wait, this is getting good."

I then added the next part. "Justin and Trevor start fighting and Joyce breaks it up, then the jukebox goes crazy when a cockroach crawls on it."

"No way, let's see if things really do happen as you say Max." Chloe replied, incredulous.

So we settled in to watch the action unfold. As we watched Joyce stepped out from behind the counter, waving to us as she passed, as she reached one of the truckers seated at the counter he turned, knocking over his mug onto the floor with a crash.

"Oops.

Joyce glared. "Did you break another cup? No refill for you."

"Alright, way to go mom." Chloe remarked with a grin.

Immediately after that the police officer also at the counter responded to a radio call before shaking his head.

"Man I gotta take this and now miss my breakfast…hey where's my partner?"

He got his answer when the sound of sirens filled the air and the patrol car outside sped off, leaving the officer stranded here.

"You totally called it, bet he's off to bust some skaters." Chloe remarked.

I grinned, so far so good.

We turned our attention to Justin and Trevor

"You're a dick!" Justin suddenly yelled.

I looked up in time to see him shove Trevor who yelled back.

"Don't slap me, bitch!"

Before anything else happened, Joyce stepped in. "Take your fight club outside."

Trevor shook his head. "He started it."

"I'm finishing it." Joyce warned them.

Chloe laughed softly. "Justin and Trevor must be in love."

She then turned her attention to the jukebox and, sure enough, a cockroach crawled over the jukebox and made it go haywire.

"You predicted a cockroach on the jukebox, no way." Chloe gasped.

She then placed her hands on the table, bowing her head in an almost prayer like pose.

She even spoke like reciting some prayer. "I pledge allegiance to Max and the power for which she stands."

"Knock it off." I said shaking my head, actually embarrassed. "This is serious Chloe, I have to be careful."

Chloe leaned in, excited. "Max, you can reverse time; you have any idea how awesome this is?"

Before I could reply I found myself strangely light-headed and then, to my horror, I felt a warm liquid trickling from my nose, down to my upper lip, blood, my nose was bleeding.

"Whoa, check out your nose?" Chloe gasped shakily. "Too much blow?"

I rolled my eyes at that, before trying to calm things down. "Too much excitement, see what happens when we hook up again."

I reached for the nearby napkins and quickly wiped the blood away. That was weird, I knew it had to be connected to my using my rewind power somehow, there's no way it was related to the Zoloft, that wasn't one of the side-effects.

Once I recovered Chloe spoke quickly.

"Listen, let's bail, we can go to one of my secret lairs and really test your powers."

I shook my head; this was getting crazy. "I don't have time."

Even as I said it I realized and fought not to laugh at the same time as Chloe did.

"You did not just say that." She got excited again. "C'mon, let's go, my best friend is a superhero, we can do anything."

I sighed and shook my head. "Alright Girl-Wonder, show me the way to Chloe's cave."

We stood up and began to head towards the exit. Just before we reached the door however my phone rang.

"Don't answer it." Chloe said. "We have to go, c'mon…"

I bit my lip, being reminded of the problems I had 'left behind' at Blackwell when I saw the caller ID.

"It's Kate Marsh, from Blackwell."

Chloe shook her head. "Big whoop, you don't see me in five years but you're content to chat up some beeatch you see every day at school."

I bit my lip, shocked at Chloe's outburst; this certainly wasn't what I expected from her.

"Fine, I see how it is, go on, talk to Kate Marsh from Blackwell, never mind me." She snarked.

I shook my head; Chloe was being ridiculous and petulant; Kate had real problems, I answered the phone.

Turning away I spoke.

"Hey Kate, what's up?"

Chloe tried to complain, only for Joyce to get on her case. I shook my head and tuned them out, focusing on Kate.

"Max I…Sorry, I just needed to talk, you do still remember, what you said before?" She said, it sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.

I replied instantly. "Of course Kate, don't worry, we'll figure this out, I've got your back."

I heard her sigh in relief before speaking again. "I can hear other people there, is this a bad time?"

"Sorry, I am out at the moment, but we can talk, I promise, later." I told her.

"Okay." To my relief she didn't sound put out or upset by that, just accepting. "I'll just, do my homework to pass the time."

I nodded. "Okay, that sounds good, I'll get in touch with you again as soon as I can."

"Alright Max, thank you, bye."

"Bye Kate." I said as we hung up.

I turned and cringed when I saw Chloe glaring at me. "Well, done, or would you rather go and hang with Kate Marsh?"

I sighed, seriously getting fed up with the attitude. "You are being ridiculous, I'm hanging with you, okay."

"For now, let's go."

With that Chloe stalked out. I couldn't deny I felt bad Chloe and Joyce got into an argument, but Kate was dealing with serious shit and needed help, Chloe had to understand that. I followed her out to her truck and got in, Chloe drove off and once again, it was a silent, awkward, ride to our destination.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Out of Time - Nothing can be the same

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 10 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy :)

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, just one of many inconsistences with that girl.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Out of Time – Nothing Can Be The Same**

I bowed my head; growing even more uncomfortable with the awkward silence that filled Chloe's truck. I was still taken aback by her sudden change of behaviour at the diner.

' _Honestly, just yesterday I said Kate was having trouble…you'd think Chloe would understand.'_ I thought sadly. ' _I mean c'mon, I do have more friends that just her. I've not made any secret of that.'_

I glanced over at Chloe, but she didn't respond, she simply watched the road ahead as she drove, not even attempting to make conversation. We remained that way until Chloe stopped the car in what looked like some kind of junkyard. Grabbing a glass beer bottle from the glovebox, Chloe exited the car rapidly and began to stalk off, shocking me. I hurried to follow, startled by her sudden and abrupt behaviour. I tried to catch up with Chloe, but she was moving too fast.

"Hey, wait up, is this a race?!" I called out.

Chloe didn't even look back. "Keep up."

I groaned this was getting ridiculous. "How many times are gonna get pissed at me this week?"

To my surprise Chloe stopped, making me stumble as I tried not to run right into her. She then turned and faced me; strangely smirking.

"That depends on you, and how well you do on this part of the test." She remarked casually.

With that she turned and took and swig from the bottle while I shifted uncomfortably. Chloe wanted more proof, even though my head was still spinning from the diner incident, even if my nosebleed had stopped.

It was then Chloe turned around and to my shock she was casually waving a gun; a gun that I had no doubt came from David Madsen's gun locker in his garage.

I groaned. "Chloe, no way, David might be a douche, but you did steal his gun."

Chloe just grinned and nodded, still messing around with the gun, making me even more nervous.

"Is everyone armed in Arcadia Bay now?" I asked exasperatedly.

Chloe scoffed. "Only the ones who shouldn't be, like Nathan and Step-Dildo; until now of course. Anyway welcome to American Rust, my home away from hell."

I look around the junkyard and sighed. "Raw and rough, it suits you."

"Yeah well, it's perfect for a little target practice."

"Chloe, I'm not sure about this…" I said desperately; things were getting even more uncomfortable for me.

"You can handle it." Chloe remarked before taking another swig of the beer; before holding the bottle out to me. "Drink?"

I wrinkled my nose, shaking my head. "Yuck."

Chloe laughed. "You are too cute, you haven't changed at all."

She took another swig and gestured around the junkyard.

"Anyway, I need you to find five more empty bottles like this one." She said relaxed. "You do that and I'll prep the shooting range."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and replied sarcastically. "Beer and guns, nice combo."

Chloe sighed. "C'mon, like I said, you can handle it; now get us five bottles…pretty please."

I sighed and turned away ready to begin my search.

I didn't have to look far to spot the first bottle; it was perched on top of a tyre, on top of a bundle of garbage.

' _There we go, now…'_ I thought to myself as I stood on tip-toe, reaching out.

Unfortunately I remembered too late, I was a clumsy one and sure enough I knocked the bottle over and it smashed on the ground.

' _Stupid bottle; way to go 'Super-klutz'.'_ I thought angrily.

So, shaking my head, I quickly rewound to fix the bottle. Looking around I spotted a nearby discarded crate. Should have really found that first I noted as I moved it and climbed upon it to retrieve the bottle which I stashed in my bag.

Looking around I was overcome by the sheer amount of varying junk; washing machines, discarded vehicles and god knows what else. I continued my search, heading towards one of the car wrecks, a bottle was lying in plain sight and I picked it up.

' _Whoa…?'_ I gasped when I looked up and spotted, of all things, a doe nearby. ' _That looks like the same doe I saw in my nightmare, I've gotta get a shot of this.'_

I carefully moved closer, watching as it moved and picked my moment. While the doe was standing still for a moment I took the shot. I grinned but then froze, the doe had run off now but checking the photo I was startled to see I had only got the landscape. The doe was nowhere to be seen in the picture.

I almost dropped the photo. ' _How is that, no way, how is that possible?'_

I carefully put the camera and photo away, seriously freaked out.

Turning around I continued to look around, being careful to avoid the railroad tracks. While searching I found a small enclosed campsite.

' _Wow,_ popular _party spot. Still, there's another bottle.'_ I noted to myself grinning as I picked up the third bottle.

Just two more to go, I continued to look around, ending up at the other end of the junkyard, on a small hill; near which I had spotted two things which worried me.

' _Okay, those gun shells were recently fired and…Urgh, so disturbing to see used syringes lying around.'_ I thought with a shudder.

Shaking my head I stopped at the top of the small hill and found myself looking across a small gap, at the other end of which was the old, rusting remains of a boat; upon which was a table and some chairs, on said table was yet another bottle.

I grinned, I just had to find a way across. I was momentarily distracted however when my phone beeped. I pulled it out and grinned when I saw a message from Warren. I opened it, biting my lip as that strange sensation fluttered in my stomach again.

" _We are so GOING APE! Newberg is 60 miles so we should leave around 5. I drive."_ It said.

Grinning I texted back. " _Hell yeah we will in your new ride."_

" _We have to get supplies for the drive-in. Maybe we can have dinner first."_ Warren texted back, sending another just after it; the computer speak for silence.

I was relieved to note he clearly felt as awkward about his comment regarding dinner as I did.

" _Or whatever. Anyway. GO APE!"_

Smiling at his attempt to pull a quick recovery I texted back. " _Too late!"_

This prompted a smiley face emoji from him and I put my phone away, contemplating the task ahead of me.

Finally I came up with an idea, spotting a plank nearby, it was long enough and didn't look too heavy. So I went to life it up and set it down as a bridge, grunting with effort as I did so.

' _Way heavier than I thought.'_

Still it was in place, I was able to make my way across and pick up the bottle, just one more to find. I looked around worriedly, trying to think; where could it be.

It was then I spotted something, what I had taken for a large pile of garbage was in fact a ruined small building, covered with garbage, it looked like it was being used as a hideout. Making my way back over the gap I headed down the hill and made a beeline for that building.

Inside I saw it was full of things from graffiti to a dart board, and even make-up containers, likely Rachel's. I could see from everything here that this was Chloe and Rachel's hangout.

' _Like Chloe and I with our pirate fort…God now I feel like I'm intruding. Although…'_ I thought sadly to myself, before noticing. ' _Hello bottle number five.'_

I picked it up, smiling as I now had all the bottles Chloe asked me for. I left the building and was about to go back to Chloe when my phone went again. I pulled it out and was surprised when I saw it was Kate who texted me.

" _Max."_ I read. " _Thank you for giving me such great advice about going to the police and telling them everything about Nathan. I so appreciate you standing by me. Keeps my faith. Xoxoxo"_

I smiled, relieved she sounded more positive than before. " _Kate, I'm on your side."_

I thought for a moment, remembering the threatening text and bit my lip.

" _Please don't mention me too much if you can, I'm already in trouble around here."_ I sent the text, hoping Kate would understand.

Luckily it seemed she did, for her reply was about me answering her call. " _And thanks so much for talking to me this morning. I was about to have a serious cry and I needed a friend, you were there, as usual. Xoxoxo."_

I smiled, relieved that Kate at least felt a little better. Maybe there was hope yet.

Still in a good mood I returned to Chloe who was still drinking. I handed her the first of five bottles.

"Ah, thanks Max." She grinned as I then began pulling out the others, Chloe set them up on her makeshift firing range.

She grinned and emptied the last bottle. "One more for the road."

She set it down to join the others, then stepped back, joining me as she pulled out the gun.

"Okay, we're gonna hit all these bottles, without wasting a single bullet." She explained holding the gun out, ready to shoot. "Max, you have to help me aim."

I shook my head. "You sure about this?"

Chloe nodded, making me even more uncomfortable, she seemed too familiar with holding a weapon in her hands. "Duh, now c'mon, guide me."

I sighed but nodded. "I have to see you shoot first."

Chloe grinned and took aim before firing her first shot, it went a little wide, striking just to the left of the target. Chloe sighed and shook her head while I smiled and nodded reassuringly. I pulled a quick rewind and took my chance.

"Aim a little to your right."

Chloe smirked. "Aye, aye captain."

This time she shot and demolished the bottle.

"Oh yes, did you see that shit Max." She cheered. "Now bottle number two."

I had to admit, playing with guns was dangerous, but I was finding myself strangely at peace doing this.

Not wanting to dwell on what that might mean I watched as Chloe lined up her second shot, fired and hit the board below the bottle. I rewound again and gave my call.

"Up a little."

Chloe nodded and fired again, demolishing the second bottle this time.

Grinning she turned to me. "Awesome, okay, let's pick a different target, I wanna try a trick shot."

' _Okay, just how much have you had to drink Chloe?'_ I thought worriedly; although I still looked around and spotted a good target. "How about that wheel rim on your left."

Chloe turned to it, taking aim. "Taking out the wheel rim now."

She fired and the bullet ricocheted off the wheel rim into the third bottle.

This drew a laugh from Chloe. "Sweet…Alright, one more trick shot."

I then spotted the car wreck on the rubbish pile above the bottles.

"How about using that old junker as a target?"

Chloe agreed enthusiastically and when I suggested hitting the left tyre she shot it out. It did not take long for the car to then slip forwards, crush the three bottles and fall onto its roof, narrowly missing us. Needless to say that close call freaked me, Chloe, it just made her more energetic.

"Alright; that was awesome." Then, to my horror, she handed the gun to me. "Here, you're turn."

I stepped back, wide-eyed. "You're serious?"

She nodded. "What's the big worry, you have the superpowers, girl."

I bit my lip, but before I could respond I found myself in an unfortunate predicament. Just like on the cliff yesterday, my head felt like it was about to explode, I doubled over grasping it and found myself witnessing a horrific vision, a vision of that tornado, tearing Arcadia Bay to shreds.

When I came too, I was slumped over, on my side, seated on the hood of one of the car wrecks, Chloe was next to me, looking worried.

"Hey, you alright?"

I nodded. "Just, give me a minute."

Chloe gave a soft laugh. "Too much excitement, huh? Well, take as long as you need to calm down, then come see me."

I nodded and stood up; I took a moment to catch my breath and try to stop the wave of dizziness. I quickly checked the time, there was thankfully no rush to get back to Blackwell, classes wouldn't be starting for some time yet and I wasn't due for my next dose of medication until noon.

Turning around I smiled as I noted Chloe, laid back on the hood of the car, casually holding the gun up in the air, it was too good a shot to miss. I pulled out William's camera and took the shot, Chloe didn't complain, nor did she react, other than to smile lightly.

Putting the photo and camera away again I approached her and she stood up before handing me the gun again, I held it, feel more uncomfortable than ever.

"You're serious about this?"

Chloe nodded. "Of course, c'mon, we'll find you a good target."

I shook my head, I hated guns, always had. This was certainly not going to end well, if I only knew how right I was about that.

I was looking awkwardly at the gun when a gruff, unfamiliar voice spoke up.

"Hey, it's Thelma and Louise."

I started and spun around, hiding the gun behind my back, Chloe's eyes widened in recognition, which sacred me. The figure was a man, middle ages with scruffy light brown hair and a similar beard, brown eyes and scruffy clothes that practically screamed drug dealer.

"Or is it Bonnie and Clyde?" He queried jokingly.

Chloe tried to act nonchalant, but adding to my terror, I could hear she was scared. "Excuse us, Frank."

Frank just smirked. "Oh don't mind me, just heard the gunshots, and wouldn't you know it, look who I find, I think it's cute that you're playing with guns."

"This isn't really any of your business…" Chloe began.

Frank cut her off, glaring however. "Wrong, you are my business, you owe me a shit load of money, with interest too."

"You'll get your money."

It was all coming together in my head and my heart started pounding and I knew I was sweating buckets. ' _This guy is a drug dealer, Chloe owes him money, fuck this is not good, not good at all.'_

I could see Frank clearly wasn't impressed with Chloe's claims.

"That's what they all say, even when they're broke, messing around in places they shouldn't…" He remarked harshly, before turning his gaze to me. "Whatcha got there girlie?"

I froze; not only now his attention was on me, he was referring to the gun I was still hiding behind my back.

I shuffled backwards, feeling worse than ever.

"Nothing, I um…"

Frank pointed towards me, stepping forwards. "C'mon, show me…"

However it was then Chloe noticed something and things took a drastic turn. She was looking at Frank's wrist as he spoke and suddenly burst out. "What's that?"

Frank looked at her, glaring. "It's nothing…"

"That's Rachel's bracelet, why the fuck are you wearing her bracelet!?" Chloe demanded savagely.

I started, worried by this, Chloe was freaking out, at a dangerous drug dealer. Frank stepped back defensively.

"Calm yourself, it was a gift."

Chloe snarled. "Fucking liar, give me that…!"

She stopped and leapt back, I almost cried out as Frank pulled a knife.

"Hey, you want me to cut you bitch, I swear…" He stopped too; his anger fading.

Chloe stood in shock, I was shocked too, for I had just done possibly the most stupid thing in my life. I was now holding the gun out, aimed directly at Frank; my finger on the trigger, ready to pull.

"You're kidding." Frank whispered, clearly uneasy. "Hey, c'mon, put that thing down."

I shook my head. "Please, step back."

Frank relaxed however and I silently cursed, he could see my hands were shaking.

"You ain't got the balls, sweetheart." He remarked smugly as he edged closer.

I froze again; everything was screaming at me to pull that trigger as Frank edged closer, but if I did, could I live with it. We were talking about a human being here, no matter what sort of life he led, could I really take that away.

Seeing my hesitation, Frank pounced and yanked the gun from my hands easily before laughing.

"I take it back, you two are more like Abbot and Castello." He glared again however, addressing Chloe. "I'll consider this interest on your loan, you have to Friday to pay me, or I'll be hunting you down, with this interest."

With that he turned and stalked off. Chloe turned to me and shook her head.

"Way to go Max, you sure showed him." She remarked sarcastically.

I was still feeling freaked out and shook my head. "I'm sorry, okay, I…"

"Whatever, let's get outta here, go for a walk…My secret place didn't feel so secret today." She muttered before walking off.

I groaned; here we go again. With that whole incident still playing in my mind I awkwardly followed Chloe, feeling horrible and scared at the same time. Nevertheless I put on a front of calmness and joined Chloe who was standing by the railway tracks. She gestured for me to follow her and we began walking, down the tracks; just like that old film, Stand by Me.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Out of Time - Wonders and thoughts

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 11 of my Life is Strange Novelization enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Oh yeah, cool :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Out of Time –** **Wonders and Thoughts**

The silence between Chloe and me was strange, it felt slightly awkward yet also slightly comfortable. We continued to walk along the railroad tracks, trying to balance on the rails. Chloe shook her head.

"Still can't believe you let Frank take the gun off you." She remarked. "Way to make a stand Max."

I groaned. "You gonna stop that, I'm sorry, I hate guns okay."

She rolled her eyes before noticing my struggle to continue balancing, she reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Don't fall now."

I nodded and regained my balance, we continued our walk.

Chloe sighed and spoke in a softer voice. "I'll be honest, I'm glad you were here, even if you didn't fire the gun, you still got him to back off."

"Me too." I replied; before finally asking what was bugging me. "Chloe, why the hell are you hanging around with scary losers like Frank? It's weird."

Chloe stopped and hopped off the rail. "Let's take a break and I'll talk.

I nodded in agreement and did the same and we both lay down, across the tracks, facing opposite directions.

"Feels like a different world huh?" Chloe remarked. "I wish we could stay forever."

We both lay back, relaxing, even though I was still wary of the obvious danger, Chloe seemed to not care.

I sighed; feeling nostalgic. "Can we build another pirate fort and keep the world out?"

Chloe smiled lightly at that. "We'd need a new secret hangout, one where Frank wouldn't find us."

We fell into silence again.

Finally, Chloe noticed my preoccupation and bit her lip before asking.

"Are you okay, Max?"

I sighed and shared my worries. "Seriously Chloe, I'm worried, scared, what if Frank tracks us down?"

Chloe nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. But Frank isn't as hardcore as he fronts. All he cares about is his cash, stash and mangy dog."

"Chloe, did you miss what just happened?" I asked exasperated. "He's now got a gun, he could come after you with it."

She nodded and sighed. "I know Max, I know...Sorry, crazy shit is the new normal for me. That's why I planned to leave Arcadia Bay without paying Frank off."

I shook my head and thought for a moment. "Okay, now, tell me exactly what's going on between you and Frank...Does he have a last name?"

"Frank Bowers, obviously don't get my pot from you, remember." She replied casually.

I almost wanted to groan, it seemed I had come back to Arcadia Bay only to see just how much Chloe's life had changed and how drastically it had become something I had never imagined.

"Anyway, Frank and I kinda hung out."

"Hung out?" I asked, confused and feeling uneasy. "You don't mean you..."

Chloe made a disgusted noise. "No we didn't have sex. Gross man. He never even tried."

After a short pause she explained. "I just made the mistake of borrowing money so Rachel and I could bail outta here."

"That's it?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, I want to know how Frank got Rachel's bracelet..." She snarled. "What do you think?"

I bit my lip, already concerned.

I could hardly think straight, so much was happening in such a short space of time and not just here in the junkyard, with Chloe. My mind was whirling and made my headache worse.

"I don't know, my brain is fried; I can't think straight." I admitted sadly.

Chloe let out a soft laugh. "It's so weird talking to you about this insane crap. We haven't hung out this much since we were tweens...and it's like no time has passed. I wish Rachel was here to meet you."

I couldn't deny, I wasn't sure what to make about that; my usual insecurities played up right away and I shifted a little, uncomfortable.

"Do you think that, Rachel and I would have been friends?" I asked worriedly.

"You're not that different." Chloe remarked; surprising me. "She had – has a great eye for images and for art. Plus, she's a smartass like you."

Chloe grinned at that and I smiled despite myself.

Chloe sighed and said softly. "We would all be hella 'best friends forever'."

"I know she must be as cool as you are, I have no doubt we'll meet soon." I said cheerfully, actually glad Chloe felt Rachel and I would be good friends.

We lapsed back into silence, calmer than before, but still a little uncomfortable.

I couldn't deny, despite the danger of being on railroad tracks, it felt good to lie back and relax. Chloe seemed to notice it too and smiled.

"Railroad tracks always make me feel better...I have no idea why."

I shook my head and explained my own theory. "Kerouac knew, it's the romance of travel and movement...The sound of the train whistle at night."

Chloe laughed and playfully shoved my leg. "Look at the beat poet here."

I sighed and began to stand up. "I'd rather be a good photographer."

I then began to step off the tracks towards a nearby hill. On the hill was a small maintenance cabin and I noted we had actually stopped near a points control.

"You are. You just have to stop being afraid." Chloe told me.

I wish it were that simple, but still, I knew she was right, Mr. Jefferson said the same thing too. I couldn't help but note my surroundings, from one angle, I could see the perfect blend of abandoned industry, being reclaimed by nature.

I pulled out William's camera and looked through the viewfinder, attempting to find a perfect angle for the shot. Suddenly my head exploded with pain again and I cried out; thankfully managing to avoid dropping and damaging the camera.

My sight was assaulted with more visions of the tornado again.

When I finally recovered I straightened up, stashing the camera again. It was then I heard Chloe, she was shouting my name and sounded desperate.

"Max, Max, help, get me outta here!"

I turned and hurried back down to the tacks and gasped in horror when I saw her. She was sitting upright on the tracks, but her foot had become trapped between the rails which had switched.

"Chloe!"

I tried to pull her up, no luck, she was stuck fast.

"C'mon, help me out!" She cried.

I was about to reply when suddenly we both heard the most dreaded sound we could hear in this situation, a train whistle.

"Oh fuck..."

Chloe was now justifiably panicked. "Max hurry!"

I looked around desperately; there had to be something I could do, I needed to switch the points to free Chloe's foot. But when I ran over to the lever and tried to move it, it wouldn't budge.

'Fuck no, what do I, what do I do…?'

In a blind panic I rushed up the small hill towards the shed when I saw a large wooden object, it was the perfect shape to roll, it was destructive but I was in too much of a rush to really care about that.

I tried to shove it but it wouldn't budge, this was growing worse and it was only then I spotted the wedges holding it in place.

I was running out of time, so I took the only option available, I broke out my rewind to buy myself more time and soon saw something I could use; a crowbar, I swiftly picked it up and rushed back to force the wedges out of the way and shoved the wooden drum with all my might.

To my relief everything worked, just in time. The drum forced the points lever but broke it, the points switched and Chloe was able to get up and escape from the train, _just_ narrowly avoiding being hit.

I slowly walked down the hill and over to where Chloe stood, neither of us said anything, but it was clear we were both absolutely freaked out, I knew my heart was hammering in my chest.

Finally she grinned. "Max, that...You saved me again, that was awesome."

I nodded, letting out a slow uneasy breath. "Chloe, I, I thought..."

We both laughed nervously and slowly managed to recover our composure. Finally, after a long time, Chloe spoke.

"We better get going, you don't want to be late for school." She remarked. "After that awesome job saving, the least I can do is drive you."

I laughed and nodded. "Sure, let's go; this was hella fun."

Chloe actually laughed again at that. "Did you just say hella? I'm a good bad influence on you."

Shaking my head I followed Chloe back as we made our way back to the junkyard and to Chloe's truck, we got into the truck and Chloe started up the engine and I smiled lightly, this hadn't gone as badly as I feared, all things considered.

* * *

When we finally pulled up outside Blackwell, the skies had grown cloudy and the rain was beginning.

"You know Max..." Chloe said at last. "Despite those few...arguments, I suppose, I actually enjoyed myself today, it was great having you back."

I grinned. "It was great for me too Chloe...Just wish we could have figured out some answers regarding my powers."

Chloe shrugged, clearly uncertain about things herself. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but, maybe you're right about being careful, have you heard of Chaos Theory?"

I almost laughed that it was Chloe saying this, of all people. "What do you know about Chaos Theory, Miss I Hate Maths."

"People change Max, anyway, it's just something to bear in mind." She replied, uncharacteristically serious.

I nodded and then, noting the time, I said goodbye and got out of the truck, Chloe waved and drive off while I turned and made my way inside. I was glad to get in when I did, the rain seemed to be getting heavier; therefore I luckily just avoided being drenched.

Once back inside I was smiling, things seemed lighter, although I was sure things still weren't quite right here. Just then my phone beeped again and I pulled it out, feeling once again that fluttering in my stomach as I saw it was from Warren.

'Okay, this is getting stranger, why do I feel like this?' I thought.

I then read Warren's text, admiring his artwork of the Schrodinger cat meme and noted he was in the science lab.

I bit my lip, I had some time before class, I could go and see Warren. Perhaps that would calm me down. I pocketed my phone and made my way through the school towards the science classroom.

Before I did however I spotted someone, it was Courtney, like Taylor earlier she was on her own. It looked like she was arranging something for the upcoming Vortex Club party. I thought for a moment.

'Usually I'd say the last thing I want to do is get involved with the Vortex Club.' I noted. 'But, I'm still trying to find answers...Rachel was last seen at a Vortex Club party and whatever happened to Kate, happened at one too.'

I knew that, crazy as it sounded, I'd need to get to this party, maybe it would provide some clues, if I could stand the crowd and noise.

So I made my way over to the table. "Hey Courtney."

She looked up and nodded; again, like Taylor, she seemed less snarky without Victoria. "Ciao Max, no photos please, I have to finish fixing up this guest list for the upcoming Vortex Club party."

"Oh, really..." I replied; putting just enough curiosity in my voice to catch attention.

"Like you care." Courtney replied with a laugh. "Max, the Vortex Club has a strict dress code. Do you even own a dress, nice try, now excuse me."

With that she returned to work, but I smiled, I had my way in.

I quickly rewound to the beginning of our conversation, greeted her again and waited until she finished mentioning fixing up the Guest List.

I tried to sound hesitant and uncertain as I spoke. "I guess the Vortex Club has some kind of dress code. As you can see I'd need your advice on what to wear."

Courtney looked surprised by this but smiled. "I'm flattered, I didn't think you noticed high fashion...Tell you what, I'll put you on the guest list, you come by my room before the party and I'll fix you up."

I smiled, thanked her and finally finished turned and continued on my way. I now had my way into the Vortex Club party, should I need to take my hunt for clues there. When I entered I saw Ms. Grant sitting at her desk, working away, the petition clipboard was on her desk.

I then spotted Warren seated at one of the desks, with several pieces of chemistry equipment set out in front of him, I also spotted Brooke leaning against one of the back desks, on her phone. Smiling I approached Warren; unfortunately the feelings from before grew, which made me feel even more awkward, I prayed the heat in my face wasn't a blush.

'Okay, am I seriously thinking this, God, Warren, I...I can't do this right now, just focus on what he's needing for now.' I thought carefully.

So I approached the table and spoke. "Hey Warren."

"Maxwell-Silver Hammer, just in time." He remarked playfully. "I need help with this chemistry experiment."

I quirked an eyebrow at that. "You're asking me for help, that means, you're screwed."

Warren laughed. "Really, it's fine, anyway, I need to add either sodium or potassium to this mixture, what do you think?"

I bit my lip, surprised that Warren was asking me of all people for help. I really had no idea so I had to just make a guess.

"I've got a feeling, go...dium."

Warren snorted a laugh. "Go-dium, that's the worst pun I've heard, but Dr. Caulfield has spoken."

With that he got to work.

Unfortunately that didn't work as it turned wrong and Warren sighed. I bit my lip guiltily, I couldn't leave things like this. I needed to make sure Warren didn't pay for my mistake, so I decided to see if I could fix this. So I walked up to Ms. Grant; doing my best to relax.

"Hi Ms. Grant."

Ms. Grant looked up and smiled. "Funny, I was just thinking about you Max; I wanted to thank you again for signing the petition, every signature counts and I'm already getting several more now."

I was surprised by that but grinned. "That's great; cool...Say, Ms. Grant, could I ask a possibly dumb science question?"

"You know my stock teacher answer, there are no dumb questions." Ms. Grant replied jovially. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Would someone add sodium or potassium to today's chemical experiment?" I queried, doing my utmost to sound innocent and curious.

Ms. Grant shook her head. "Neither, unless you want a faceful of powder, I would add Chlorine."

I smiled and thanked her before returning to Warren's desk and pulled a quick rewind.

I spoke at once. "Hey Warren."

"Maxwell-Silver Hammer, just in time." He remarked playfully. "I need help with this chemistry experiment."

I quirked an eyebrow at that; playing along. "You're asking me for help, that means, you're screwed."

Warren laughed. "Really, it's fine, anyway, I need to add either sodium or potassium to this mixture, what do you think?"

"Neither, you should add Chlorine." I replied confidently.

Warren's eyes widened at that. "Why didn't I think of that, okay, Chlorine it is."

He got to work again, biting the corner of his lip, the way he tended to do when concentrating. I couldn't deny I thought it was cute.

'Focus Max, focus.' I told myself sharply.

This time, the experiment worked right.

Warren grinned and laughed, I smiled; feeling embarrassed as he thanked me. I then pulled out William's camera.

"Hey Warren, I want to get a shot of this." I told him.

He grinned and nodded, holding up the beaker and flashing the peace sign. I took the shot and nodded, thanking him. Leaving Warren to finish up, I made my way out of the science class and headed for Photography class.

I was surprised as I approached to see Kate and Mr. Jefferson talking intently, before Kate turned and walked away, crying.

I suddenly felt very anxious. 'What happened, Kate, is she...What were they talking about?'

As I approached, Mr. Jefferson called out to me. "Excuse me Max, come here a minute."

I walked over to him and he spoke quickly. "Are you alright, you look worried?"

"What's wrong with Kate?" I asked at once.

He looked uncomfortable as I said that. "You saw that, she seems distressed, she came to me asking for help but...But I'm not sure of what I can do."

"Kate is all alone dealing with this video..." I said sadly.

"Not alone, from what I hear, she has you." He replied. "I heard you had an altercation with out security chief yesterday, regarding Kate?"

I sighed but admitted. "It's true, David Madsen was harassing Kate, I stepped in, I couldn't just let him, bully her like that."

Mr. Jefferson nodded. "An admirable attitude Max; Mr. Madsen isn't the most gentle soul...Still..."

He was cut off by his phone ringing so I had to leave the conversation there and enter the classroom while he answered the call.

The class was full of people, all those meant to be in the class were here, along with a few extras. Dana was here, posing as a model for Taylor and Hayden who were taking pictures with their cameras.

I smiled as I watched this briefly, Dana certainly was a natural. It was then I froze when I saw my desk was blocked. Sitting on the edge of the desk, blocking the chair, was Victoria and _Nathan._

"Ah, if it isn't Max Caulfield." Nathan snarked with a grin.

Victoria smirked. "Well, well, retro selfie master herself finally shows huh."

I glared. "Yeah, so what?"

"Hah and you thought we'd be friends just because you were soft about the paint." She remarked haughtily.

I shook my head. "Maybe I should've taken a picture."

Victoria flinched at that, either the statement or the venom in my voice.

Nathan laughed. "Oh, claws out, I love watching girls fight."

"Whatever, can I sit down now."

They both laughed but stalked away, allowing me to sit down.

I did so and sighed; shaking my head at their antics. It was then I spotted something creepy, Kate was walking blindly across the campus, with David watching and taking pictures of her.

As I sat at my desk, waiting for class to start, I was surprised to see Warren walking in, he looked worried as he sat on the edge of my desk.

"Hey Max." He said, biting his lip. "I just...I just saw Kate running out, her eyes were puffy from crying. Is, is she…?"

I bit my lip. "Kate's going through a lot, I'm trying to help her but..."

We were cut off by the bell ringing and Mr. Jefferson entered.

"Alright, I know you all love me but if you're not in my class, get going." He called out jokingly.

Everybody else left and those in the class took their seats.

Mr. Jefferson then began his lecture.

"Okay, now I see all the usual suspects here, some of you have not yet handed in a picture for the contest; like Max Caulfield for instance." I flinched at being single out; but he then paused. "Now...Has anyone seen Kate?"

"I think everyone has seen Kate by now." Victoria remarked laughing.

Taylor also laughed while I glared darkly, I wasn't the only one, Alyssa too glared before snarling.

"Kate hasn't been feeling well."

That was putting it mildly; nevertheless it was clear Mr. Jefferson was taking this serious as he spoke, his expression dark.

"Sounds like you're talking about a video that's gone viral." His tone made it clear he wasn't impressed with Victoria's comments. "Perhaps it involves a fellow student or friend, I wonder how you would feel if it happened to you."

There was an uncomfortable silence after that and Mr. Jefferson nodded.

"Now, the lecture, as I'm sure you've read the syllabus like it was Harry Potter book." He explained. "So you'll know today we're studying chiaroscuro, that wonderful contrast between light and dark..."

He began to explain in detail about the subject. Suddenly however, at that moment, the door burst open and Zach leaned in.

"Hey, something crazy is going on down by the girl's dorm, check it!"

With that he rushed out as Jefferson yelled after him. "Zachary, don't ever burst into my class like that again!"

But Zach's words had their effect and everybody, myself included, were out of their seats, hurrying to leave, ignoring Mr. Jefferson calling after us to sit back down. I had a nasty feeling in my gut about what was going on, I just prayed that I was wrong.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Out of Time - Her everyday hero

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 12 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Out of Time –** **Her Everyday Hero**

Being at the tail end of the group; I was the last to arrive. I stopped, uncertain as I saw the large crowd all gathered in the courtyard, I could them all calling and yelling, but most of it was indistinct. They all seemed to be looking in the same direction too, biting my lip I continued onwards, passing the staff building and joining the crowd.

The people continued to talk, many sounded scared, I followed their gazes, up to the roof of the dorm building and my heart stopped.

'Kate!' My thoughts went into overdrive. 'No! Oh God, I have to do something to help her!'

Kate was standing up on the roof, at the very ledge, her intent was obvious I could scarcely believe it. She was going to jump; things had become so bad for Kate that, despite everything, she had reached rock bottom. She planned to kill herself; I couldn't just stand by, I knew I had to help. I tried to push my way through the crowd, but then I heard a loud scream from the crowd and my gaze snapped back up, a choked sound escaping me as Kate plummeted to the ground.

'She can't die, she can't...' My desperation grew and I held out my hand.

I was so desperate I didn't even think, I just rewound, praying I could somehow still get to Kate and save her.

That was when it happened, I could only rewind far enough to get Kate back on the ledge of the roof. Then suddenly my head exploded with pain and I felt blood trickling from my nose again as my rewind faltered and fizzled out.

I cried out in pain, but nobody heard. 'No, not again, not now...I, I have to do something.'

Seeing Kate jump again I rewound again, concentrating harder than ever, despite the fact my headache grew steadily worse as I did so.

'I can't just rewind over and over...'

I was so desperate, focusing so hard on wanting to save Kate that it took me a moment to take stock of what happened. I had rewound again, back to Kate standing on the ledge. But I wasn't rewinding further back; instead, I noticed that everything had gone still. Nobody was moving, making a sound, even the rain had frozen in place.

It then registered with me what had just happened. _'No way, forget rewind...I've just_ stopped _time.'_

It was then I noticed that while everything was frozen, I could still move. My head was pounding like a drum, more blood continued to trickle from my nose; but I didn't care, this was my chance. I just prayed it would work, by doing this, I could save Kate. Keeping my arm raised, hand locked in position, I began to move. I could see individuals amongst the crowd, how they were all reacting.

Sickeningly Victoria and Taylor had their phones out, videoing the incident; I could see Logan and Zach looking freaked out, Brooke looking away in fear. Alyssa looking like she was going to pass out, if it wasn't for Warren supporting her. Moving through the crowd towards the front I spotted Dana and Juliet holding each other, panicked, Evan looking shocked, an umbrella frozen halfway to the ground from when he dropped it.

I was soon out of the crowd, glancing back I could see Nathan standing there too, his face blank; I also noticed, just to my right, David Madsen, frozen as he ran towards the door. He had been attempting to save Kate but obviously would have been too late.

'Just...keep...going, Max.' I told myself through the pain.

I pushed on and reached the door; praying that it would work. I tried the door and was relieved to find I could open it. I instantly entered the dorm building and began my slow ascent of the stairs; the pain making any other movement just impossible. My right arm was killing me but I kept it locked in place, knowing the instant I moved it, time would flow again.

It was a relief when I finally reached the rooftop, opening the door and stepping out. I smiled through the pain, this was my chance, if I could rewind from here, I could get some distance between Kate and the roof and try to calm her down.

I lowered my arm and sure enough time flowed again, I was instantly drenched by the rain; I could see Kate just in front of me, even from here I could hear the soft sobs that came from her, she sounded so broken. I quickly wiped the blood away and raised my hand again to rewind; but apart from a brief flare of power, nothing happened, except my headache multiplied tenfold and I groaned.

"What are you doing here, Max?" Kate cried out, having heard me and turned. "Stop, don't come near me!"

I tried again but it didn't work. 'Not now, it won't work, I don't have any power...Now I have to do this, myself...'

At once my heart started hammering and I could feel myself sweating as my anxieties began taking over. I was going to have to talk Kate down, me, the one who could barely hold a simple conversation without stammering at least ten times.

It was then my anxieties reached a new level. I had only ever experienced this twice in my life before. Under a certain level of stress my mind went into some sort of tunnel mode, where all I could see and hear was the object or person of my focus, everything else being drowned out.

Alternatively, my mind became hyper-aware of my surroundings and I ended up taking in everything, becoming at risk of sensory overload. Luckily, under these circumstances, the former was preferable to the latter and that was what happened.

I couldn't hear the rain, the voices of those down below, my entire world shrank to me, Kate and this rooftop. I took a step forwards and Kate cried out.

"Max seriously, don't come near me." She sounded more agitated and desperate than I'd ever heard her before. "I will jump."

I stopped and gently spoke. "Okay, okay, I'm right here...Kate, please."

Kate shook her head, even from this distance I could see how exhausted she looked, the tear-tracks staining her face; she looked...defeated.

"Oh Max, I know you want to help me." She said softly. "I love that you stood up to David, but it doesn't matter now, nothing matters."

Hearing Kate say that was gut-wrenching; I was saddened to see things become so bad she actually believed that.

"You matter." I burst out, shocked that for once, acting without thinking was leading to, well, better answers. "And not just to me."

Kate sighed. "I do want to believe that."

I couldn't deny I was desperate, I knew, one wrong move and Kate would pull away, would go ahead and jump. Worse still, there would be no saving her if she did, my rewind had stopped working.

I had to work hard, to convince Kate there was still something for her to live for.

"Kate, your life is still yours. And we can get through this together..." I pleaded. "Let me help. Like I helped by erasing that crap people wrote on your room slate."

"I'm glad to hear you worry about me...That makes me feel better." Kate replied softly, a brief light glimmering in her eyes when I finally revealed it was me who had done that.

I bit my lip; I hated being this far from Kate; but she might react badly.

Still I took the risk and took a few small steps forwards while I spoke. "Of course I worry, you're my friend Kate."

To my relief, Kate didn't yell at me, or step back, but I didn't push it, I stopped after a few steps.

Kate bowed her head slightly; clearly struggling. "I did feel better talking to you on the phone, I always feel like you really listen."

"Kate, please trust me. Come stand by me, okay? I can help you now, I know I can." I pleaded desperately, again blurting out another revelation. "This morning I erased the weblink to your video...It was written on the shower room mirror."

Kate gasped, her expression actually did brighten at that. "Are you serious!? Thank you so much! The fact that you don't care about that video and would come up here to stop me, means a lot."

I could see it, the glimmer of hope; I just had to keep going, gently but keep going, I knew I had to do this. So close, I didn't want to mess things up now.

I nodded gently; trying hard to sound reassuring.

"Kate, I do care about you and I believe you. I believe you were drugged. We will find out who did this and make them pay."

Kate sighed sadly and shook her head. "You sound so persuasive Max, if only..."

"Kate..." I said softly, taking a few more steps forwards. "I believe you, will you believe me."

I began to feel desperate, terror and despair gripping me as Kate seemed to struggle internally.

"Please, you don't have to do this."

Kate looked at me in utter dismay. "Max, I'm in a nightmare and I can't wake up...unless I put myself to sleep. Then everyone at Blackwell can post pics of my body."

I cringed at that; noting just how damaging these actions had been, now seeing it first hand.

"I'm already on the internet forever." She declared. "No wonder they call it a web, nothing can ever get out, like my video. I wish I could go back in time and erase everything."

I shifted uncomfortably at that. I had to encourage Kate however, I needed her to be strong.

It was the only way I could help her. "Kate, this is our chance to beat the bullies. That's the only way we can win against them."

"Can we really Max?" Kate asked sadly. "I don't believe in miracles anymore either."

I replied at once; without hesitation. "Now I do, you're part of the reason why, if you come with me I can tell you more."

Kate let out a noise somewhere between a sob and a laugh.

She gave a shadow of a smile; although the sadness was still predominant.

"You're such a good person Max, even if you are full of crap." She remarked before nodding slowly. "But I'll come with you...You're my friend"

Hearing that sent relief through me, but I knew it wasn't over yet and the situation was still volatile.

"Forever." I told her as I stepped even closer. "Can we hug on it?"

There was still something lingering however that made Kate flinch and I froze, fear seizing me again.

"No, nobody cares about me, nobody..." She snapped.

I bit my lip, I only had one last card to play, but it was the most cliched one there was. But I was out of options.

"Kate, I saw that cute photo of you with your sisters, you were all so happy together, especially your youngest sister." I burst out desperately.

It was then, finally, for the first time in a long time, Kate really did smile.

"That's Lynn..." She said softly. "She's only ten, she does have the best smile ever...I would hate to see her sad."

Kate's expression changed, she looked at me, hope and an unspoken plea in her eyes. I reached my hand out, Kate hesitated and then reached out and took my hand, allowing me to pull her away from the ledge, we both collapsed to our knees and Kate burst out sobbing again as she clung to me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

I shook my head, Kate had nothing to be sorry about. I playfully joked, trying to cheer her up, at the very least she did laugh a little.

* * *

I was still replaying what happened in my mind, my heart was still pounding while my head was throbbing still, although lesser now than it had been. A quick check told me my rewind power was back, but there was no telling just how far back I could go right now and I didn't want to push it.

It was now early evening, shortly after coming down from the roof, to the initial shock then loud cheers and congratulations of what felt like all of Blackwell, Kate was rushed to hospital. Meanwhile I found myself at the heart of police questioning and I was forced to lie, not like they'd believe the truth if I told them.

Now however, with initial interviews and such all over, things were getting serious. The police were still launching an investigation; they weren't the only ones.

"Now I know this has been a difficult time." Principal Wells stated. "But I am proud of the way Blackwell pulled together to save a young girl's life."

He turned to face us. I was seated in the Principal's office now, along with Nathan, David Madsen and Mr. Jefferson.

Principal Wells smiled and nodded to me. "Of course, most of the credit should go to you, Miss Caulfield, for being the one to talk Miss Marsh down."

"I didn't do much." I muttered, feeling embarrassed on top of everything else.

"She's modest." Mr. Jefferson cut in with a small smile. "Like a real hero."

David shook his head, muttering to himself. "Yeah, real hero."

Principal Wells shook his head however, becoming serious.

He sighed and then explained.

"What happened today should never happen in a hall of knowledge; we all bear some of the responsibility. Mr. Madsen." He said, looking over at David. "As head of security, those roof doors are to be locked at all times, that is part of your job, they were not."

He then turned his gaze to Mr. Jefferson. "Mr. Jefferson; I know you can't be expected to know everything your students are going through. But Miss Marsh has helped you in class on several occasions, you should have seen something was amiss. And you, Mr. Prescott, as head of the Vortex Club, you are also responsible for the parties it holds and Miss Marsh, I understand, her problems began at one of your parties."

There was an uncomfortable silence before he spoke again, this time to me.

"Miss Caulfield; why were you on the roof with Kate Marsh, did she tell you plan, or anything at all, please, talk to me."

I bit my lip; there was so much I could say, there were so many at fault, but the more I thought about it, the more one person stood out. It had been his actions after all that had precipitated all that occurred after.

"All I know; is that Nathan does her at some party." I said at last. "And that she ended up making out with people she didn't want to and someone made a video of it to humiliate her."

Nathan turned to me, scornful. "I dosed her? Didn't want to? Have you seen the video?"

I glared wanting so much to smash his smug face into the desk and pull a quick rewind.

But I restrained myself.

"Kate was loaded and having fun." Nathan continued.

I cut across him. "Liar, you told her to took her to the emergency room."

Nathan waved his hand. "I said I was going to take her to the ER; she got better eventually."

"That's a lie and you know it." I remarked angrily. "Or maybe we should talk about you waving a gun around in school."

Principal Wells then cut in, before Nathan could react. "Miss Caulfield, that is a serious accusation, if you are making this up..."

I shook my head desperately. "I'm not, I; was too scared before, but I can't hide it now."

"You watch your mouth; my family owns this school, my lawyers will come down on you so hard..." Nathan growled.

But Principal Wells had clearly heard enough.

"That will do Mr. Prescott. Regardless of this accusation being true or not. You do feature prominently in the video which has been sent to me by many sources." He said tersely. "Therefore I have no option but to suspend you until further notice."

Nathan shook his head. "Whatever, see you in court."

I bit my lip, amazed, Nathan just got suspended. It was then Mr. Jefferson suggested taking a break; only when he said that did I realize how drained I felt, that my limbs were shaking. So, after signing the official statement that Principal Wells handed to me, I was permitted to leave; along with the others, although the investigation was still ongoing.

* * *

I let out a slow steady breath; I was seated out in the main campus now, trying hard to calm own. Warren sat next to me grinning; while I was grateful for his company, I found myself being faced with those strange feelings and sensations again.

Doing my best to ignore them just now I spoke. "It was so surreal Warren, it was like everything slowed down..."

Warren's grin widened. "Max, that was the coolest thing I ever saw, you reached out, she reached out, hugs, tears, you were like a real superhero."

"Oh yeah, sure, I was shaking the whole time Warren."

"I'm serious Max." He told me with a softer smile. "I'll bet you earned your wings today."

I actually found myself blushing at that; especially due to it coming from Warren.

'Urgh, there it is again...Should I...' I wondered anxiously before deciding to change the subject.

I bit my lip sadly as I thought about Kate. Classes had been put on hold for the next couple of days, due to this incident.

"I still can't believe Kate tried to kill herself, over a video." I said sadly.

Warren's expression darkened. "Viral is right, like a disease."

I looked over at him; a little surprised. "Did you watch it?"

"Just one...and a half times." He admitted, looking down at his shoes.

I shook my head; at least Warren had the decency to feel guilty about it. Plus one and a half times was a lot less than any of the others who watched it. That wasn't the malicious action of someone watching it to later use against Kate, that was curiosity and then shock and disbelief, of that at least I was certain.

My worries were renewed; everything that happened lately, it had to be connected.

"I'm getting worried Warren; something ominous is going on at Blackwell, I want to find out what but..." I stopped, starting in disbelief. "What the hell is this?"

Warren was also stunned, for there, right before us, an eclipse of the sun was taking place.

"Max...There was no eclipse scheduled for today, I would know." He said in awe. "It's the real deal too. Seriously...feel that temperature drop."

I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly aware of how cold it was. "I...I do feel cold."

Warren turned to me, worried. "Do you want my jacket?"

"That's sweet." I replied, feeling myself blushing again. "Really, I'm alright...I believe you Warren...After today, I'll believe anything."

Silence reigned after that, although, seeing I was getting colder. Warren moved closer and put his arms around me, trying to warm me up. I didn't mind, although suddenly my heart began to beat faster and finally it clicked.

'Okay, there is no doubt about it, Warren I...I do have the same feelings for him.' I finally realized.

The only problem was, it seemed inappropriate right now to mention it to him, so I remained quiet, wondering if I'd ever find the courage to actually do so.

* * *

Back in my dorm room I found a few texts from Chloe, one about our encounter with Frank and another, more recently, about Kate and the eclipse, I had replied to all of these and now I knew, it was time to get serious and start investigating; there was a connection between Nathan, Kate and Rachel Amber, we just had to find it.

So, still struggling with my realized feelings, my worries and hopes for Kate and my anticipation for this upcoming investigation, I sat at my desk. I was waiting for Chloe to get in touch, but truthfully, my sleepless night last night caught up with me and I soon dropped off, right there at my desk.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's the end of Episode 2 and for me, the most nerve racking moment of the game, I was actually sweating buckets when I first played this part and when Kate finally stepped off the roof I had to put the controller down I was shaking that much.


	14. Chaos Theory - The Trespassers

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 13 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was a close one.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chaos Theory – The Trespassers**

"Kate, please!" I cried out.

She did not respond, she just looked at me, eyes engulfed with grief before falling backwards. I cried out and reached towards her.

"No..." I wailed; watching her falling to her death.

I could only watch helpless, when suddenly a loud beeping pierced my mind.

My eyes opened sharply as I leapt upright.

"Kate!"

It was then I realized I was seated at my desk in my dorm room, not on the rooftop with Kate. I had to remind myself what really happened on the rooftop.

'Calm down Max, you saved Kate remember, she's alright.' I told myself.

I looked at the window and noticed it was already night, I then remembered. I had fallen asleep at my desk waiting for Chloe to contact me as we both knew that, whatever was going on was all connected.

We planned to meet up and start investigating, tonight after the school was closed. I had fallen asleep waiting; it was now nearly midnight.

I took a deep breath. 'Today was so crazy...all that stuff with Chloe, then the issue with Kate, then finding out about...my feelings, urgh that's still messed up for me.'

It was true, what a way to end the drama of that day than to sit on the steps with Warren Graham, the boy who I knew had a crush on me, and realize I had the same feelings for him.

Typically I was unable to tell him that; it wasn't the right time, so close after Kate's suicide attempt. Even it had been the right time, I was too worked up, my anxieties playing up and preventing me from saying it.

'Urgh, this is just...' I thought to myself.

Suddenly I heard that beeping noise again and realized this time it was my phone. I checked it and saw it was several texts from Chloe. Many of them were about the incidents earlier involving Frank and Kate and the eclipse. But most pertinent was the most recent messages.

" _I have something to show you,_ _meet me in front of campus"_ The first one said, followed by the second. _"G_ _et dat ass in gear NOW"_

I grinned and put the phone away, picking up my bag as I stood up. I also picked up my journal in which I had been recording my thoughts about everything that had been happening. This including the incident with Kate of course.

Slinging it over my shoulder; I bit my lip and; feeling awkward, I checked my laptop and sighed as I saw already Kate's suicide attempt was all over the news media. A page had been set up by Blackwell students, showing support for Kate.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. _'Just hope these people all show her this level of respect when she returns...if she ever does...'_

Not only that, I could see my facebook page was getting swamped with messages congratulating me on saving Kate. I was seriously considering blocking or deleting, this was getting out of hand. Even my parents had found out and called me about what happened. Nowhere to hide these days.

Switching my laptop off I stood up and let out a soft sigh. Before I left there was one more thing to do, I wasn't the only occupant of the room, while she was recuperating in hospital I was looking after Alice, Kate's bunny. I smiled as I knelt down, gently picking up a carrot and pushing it through the bars.

Alice noted the food and moved closer, sniffing carefully. I smiled wider watching, before standing up. As I made my way to the door I stopped by the mirror and looked at my reflection, already noting how exhausted I looked and sighed.

'Okay, take a deep breath Max, Kate's fine, you saved her.' I told myself. 'Now I need to focus and find out what's going on.'

So, preparing myself I turned and opened the door. It was well after curfew and the lights in the corridor were out. Shaking my head I pulled out my phone and turned on the light. I took a moment to look around, a lot of the room slates had changed. They now had messages of hope and encouragement for Kate. They had even did the same to Kate's slate, I shook my head seeing it.

'So much hypocrite.' I thought sadly; before glaring when I saw the police tape covering Kate's dorm room door. 'Honestly, is this necessary, Kate's still alive.'

Shaking my head I began to make my way down the corridor before stopping as I noticed something. I wasn't the only one still awake.

I could see the door to Dana's room was open, the light still on, just to my left, the shower room was also open and a light on. Curious about this I decided to check the shower room first, inside I saw Taylor standing by the sink, brushing her teeth and a far-away look in her eyes. As I approached however she started and turned, she did not relax in the slightest when she saw me however.

"Hey Max..." She began, awkwardly. "I saw you go up on the roof and save Kate. I can't believe she tried to jump."

I bit my lip before replying. "I can, I'm just so glad she didn't. Are you okay?"

Taylor shook her head. "I'm just, like, shocked, I've never seen anybody try to kill themselves before."

"Me neither."

She sighed and I had to admit I was surprised.

"I didn't think you'd be so upset." I remarked. "Considering how much shit you and Victoria gave Kate."

Taylor shifted uncomfortably at that before replying sharply. "I'm my own person, not Victoria's bitch. Hello, like, she's freaking too. She already broke curfew tonight."

She froze as she just realized what she said.

"Oh shit, I'm not supposed to tell anybody."

I held up my hands and smiled reassuringly. "I won't say a word, I swear to dog."

"I believe you Max." Taylor replied softly. "Besides Victoria, you're the only one who asked me about my mom in the hospital. That meant a lot to me."

"I'm my own person too. Let me know if you need anything." I said calmly; relieved that Taylor at least had the decency to feel guilty about her actions.

After a brief pause Taylor smiled.

"Thanks, you're like...weird but really cool Max." She said at last. "Especially after watching you go up on that roof, Victoria is wrong about you. Now I have to be alone for my nightly anxiety attack. Talk to you later."

I nodded and smiled, turning and leaving the shower room, turning the light on my phone back on. This time I made my way to Dana's room.

Seeing her room slate I couldn't help but note how deeply affected she was, she was really hurting over this. Entering the room I saw Dana sitting on her sofa, she was dressed for bed but it was clear she couldn't sleep. She had her head in her hands and looked guilty, and relieved, about Kate.

"Hey Dana...how are you doing?" I asked awkwardly.

Dana sighed. "Better than Kate, I just can't believe she would even attempt suicide."

I nodded slowly before replying. "I think we're all responsible for what happened."

"True..." Dana replied before looking up at me. "But you're the only one who went up to that roof with Kate."

I shook my head. "I was lucky, that's all."

Dana looked at me, incredulous. "No girl, that was not luck. You made a choice to save her, like a superhero."

There it was again, referring to me as a hero. True I had to talk to her to convince her, but it was Kate who, in the end, chose to continue living.

"Then maybe it's time to catch the bad guys." I replied; trying to mask my awkwardness behind some bravado.

Dana looked at me, confused for a moment.

Finally she asked.

"So, what exactly are you saying Max? You think has something to do with Nathan being suspended?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure yet, but I'm on it. Weird shit is going down at Blackwell, and I'm going to find out why."

"I'm getting scared now...But people here are still sneaking out tonight." Dana replied with a slight shudder.

That confused me. "What? Like who?"

"Victoria bounced out of here earlier." Dana revealed. "And now you Sherlock."

That confirmed what Taylor said, Victoria had already broke curfew, curious.

I quickly covered however, noting Dana's words. "Not me, I need a break from today...Get some sleep too Dana. See you later."

Dana just nodded and buried her face in her hands again. I just hoped she would take my advice. I quietly left Dana's room, turning my light back on and made my way to the doors. Taking a deep breath and preparing myself I exited the dorms, only turning my light off once I reached the brightly lit courtyard.

Looking around I smiled gently; this place was much more peaceful now, but my smile faltered, it was still hard not to look at it and remember how hours ago it was thronged with people, all looking up at the roof where Kate was ready to jump.

'God, what if I had said the wrong thing, I wouldn't have been able to rewind...What if I never had my powers in the first place.' I thought frantically before catching myself. 'Whoa, slow down Max, don't think like that, you did save Kate, she's fine.'

Composing myself I prepared to make my way to the main campus. As I approached the faculty building however I heard noise and stopped.

I slowly crept forwards and soon saw someone, trying to enter the faculty building, but having trouble with their keys. I then saw who it was.

'Oh fuck, Principal Wells, are you kidding me, if he catches me I'm toast...Wait a minute.' I thought to myself; watching as he turned and sat down. 'He's drunk, no...wasted. I could, I could have a chance.'

So, preparing myself I began to rewind, ensuring I found a time where Principal Wells back was to me for a prolonged period of time.

When I finally reached it I stopped and began to sneak forwards, listening as he mumbled and cursed under his breath, trying to get the door to work. Finally I made it past him and was on my way to the main campus.

I grinned. _'Oh yes, Max the ninja strikes again.'_

Still happy I soon reached the main campus and slowed down. Suddenly my self-assurance faded. Where was Chloe? I slowly began to walk forwards looking around when suddenly, something happened which nearly made me wet myself. Someone grabbed from behind and yelled out.

"BOO-YAH!"

I spun around and my panic was replaced with anger as I saw Chloe standing there, grinning.

"Get it." She quipped. "Boo-yah, like I'm some kind of scary punk ghost."

I rolled my eyes. "More like a scary punk asshole. Seriously Chloe, I'm not exactly happy from having to talk Kate down from the roof earlier today. I not in the mood for jokes."

Chloe laughed. "Oh chill out Max, you saved Kate, remember."

"Kate did that herself."

"With your help." Chloe interjected before continuing. "Anyway, the reason I called you is, we're ready to begin our investigation, after all I have here...drum roll please."

I quirked an eyebrow and Chloe caught the message and pulled out a large keyring, filled with keys.

"The keys to Blackwell, thank you Step-shit."

I gaped in shock, she stole David's keys to the school.

I shook my head.

"Are you insane?"

Chloe just shrugged. "C'mon Max, this is our chance to find any sort of clues."

I sighed but nodded. "That's true; alright then, let's go, we need to find anything relating to what happened to Kate...and Rachel."

Chloe nodded, looking suddenly worried. "Yeah; just hope we can find her, better than wondering if she's..."

"Dead…?" I asked worriedly. "I'm sorry Chloe; I hate even saying that."

"Not as much as I hate thinking it, let's go." She replied.

I nodded and together we began to make our way along the path. It was then I spotted something and quickly pulled Chloe behind the nearby pillar.

"What?" Chloe whispered.

I pointed and she spotted them too; it was Mr. Jefferson and, Victoria.

"Thanks so much for helping me put together a portfolio." She was saying with smile.

Mr. Jefferson nodded. "Of course, I just hope the others follow your enthusiasm...Well, this has been a rather stressful day, I'm glad it's over."

Victoria nodded; biting her lip. "I know, it was awful, I don't know what I would've done if Katie would have jumped."

Mr. Jefferson raised an eyebrow at that; I narrowed my eyes too, noting Victoria's choice of words.

"Katie?" He remarked, confused. "I never thought you two were that close, does she?"

Victoria looked uncomfortable and shifted awkwardly. I almost smiled at that; wondering how she would recover from this.

To my shock, of all things, she changed the subject, as if it was of no matter.

"Well, how does this affect the Everyday Heroes Contest?" She asked.

Mr. Jefferson shook his head. "It doesn't. The contest is still going on, I still have to pick the winner, I have everyone's photo, except for Max's."

I cringed at that; especially when Victoria snarked. "Let me give you a one word preview of Max's entry, selfie."

She shook her head and then, of all things, began flirting with Mr. Jefferson.

"C'mon, you've seen my photo, you know it's the best...It's not like you're picking favorites, we'll get to spend a lot of time in San Francisco, just the two of us Mark."

Mr. Jefferson was not impressed. "Stick to Mr. Jefferson and for your sake I'm going to ignore that comment."

Victoria shook her head. "Come now, or maybe I should say you helped me out in exchange for favors."

I was shocked by this, that she would actually do this; threatening Mr. Jefferson.

He wasn't impressed either and remarked sharply. "Also, for your future, I'm going to ignore that threat. This conversation is over, good night."

He turned and stalked away; leaving Victoria frantic before finally glaring and muttering to herself as she stormed back to the dorm.

We stepped out from behind the pillar and I shook my head.

"Man, just when I think Victoria can't get any more evil." I muttered, shocked by her behavior.

I seriously couldn't understand why Victoria did this, especially considering the other aspects of her personality that I'd seen. It's like she was constantly trying to overcompensate.

Chloe shrugged and began to move forward. "Let's go, we better get started."

I nodded and pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind. I followed Chloe up the main doors which she unlocked and we entered the school.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chaos Theory - Partners in crime

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 14 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, true :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chaos Theory – Partners in Crime**

We entered the main lobby, it was completely dark so I turned out the light on my phone. I bit my lip, Blackwell looked a lot different at night, somewhat eerie, especially due to how quiet it was. That only heightened my agitation, along with the knowledge what we were doing was illegal.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." I said to Chloe. "I mean, we aren't kids anymore, this is illegal Chloe, we're breaking an entering."

Chloe just scoffed. "Oh come on Max, how can we be breaking in when we have keys, it's not like they can charge us for just...entering."

I sighed at that but Chloe turned to face me.

"Look, we just need to take a peek inside the Principal's office, that should have everything we need. Now c'mon, just through here and we're done." She said, trying to sound reassuring.

I nodded indulgently and she unlocked and opened the door to the last room before the Principal's office; another office, for the secretary. We immediately headed inside and approached the door to Principal Wells office.

I bit my lip, holding the light steady while Chloe examined the large key ring. Her expression changed to one of distress as she did so.

"Fuck, nothing...The security chief should have keys to the Principal's office." She remarked angrily.

I sighed. "He's hiding something, like everyone at Blackwell."

We both looked to the door, I was positive we were thinking the same thing, what now.

Chloe came up with an answer first, retrieving a couple of items from her pocket.

"Well, I do know how to pick a lock, thanks to, you know, Frank." She remarked awkwardly. "I'll work my Thief skill, see if the key's hidden in this room somewhere?"

I nodded and, leaving Chloe to try and pick the lock; which somehow didn't surprise me that she knew that stuff, I began searching. It wasn't a long search, the room was compact, aside from a phony red hunting hat, there wasn't really anything of interest. On a more important note, no key.

I sighed as I returned to Chloe. "Well, no key for thee."

Chloe growled. "Urgh, shit, guess I didn't spend enough time learning from Frank. Well, got any other plans?"

An idea suddenly occurred to me, I knew just who to turn to in a situation like this, who could come up with a solution. I opened my phone's contacts page and scrolled down.

As I hit the name and then the call button I informed Chloe, smirking. "My plan has a name..."

I lifted the phone up to my ear and waited.

"Yo Max, what's up?"

I grinned, doing my best to ignore that fluttering feeling again; I needed to focus. "Hey Warren, you busy?"

I could tell from his energetic greeting that I hadn't woken him up.

Warren replied at once. "My Paladin is getting his ass kicked as we speak."

I almost laughed, that explained it, a late night World of Warcraft session. "Just Bubble-Hearth, you'll be fine."

"Sure, so, what can I do for you?"

I thought for a moment, how to phrase my question, no doubt giving Warren time to do as I suggested.

Finally it came to me and I spoke at once.

"Say, if someone needed to, say, gain entry to an office, but didn't have a key or lock-pick...Would you, kinda, maybe, know how to do it?"

Warren laughed at that. "Are you serious, are you actually…?"

I quickly spoke. "No, no, just...theoretically, of course."

"Well..." Warren replied, I could tell he was grinning again, just picturing that grin made my face grow hot. " _Theoretically_ you could blow the door open with a mini pipe bomb..."

I smiled as I listened. _'Even his voice is now making me feel...Ah, focus Max, focus.'_

Warren was still talking. "Luckily I know how to make one from pretty basic supplies; want me to come over to wherever you are and help you?"

"No, no, stay there, we may need you as backup." I replied at once, I definitely didn't want Warren to get into trouble because of me. He already took a beating and a black eye for me, that was more than enough. "Just, text me the instructions."

"Sure thing, oh, we still on for the movies this weekend?" He replied.

I grinned. "Oh yeah, we're definitely still going, can't wait."

I wondered if my reply came off as a little too enthusiastic, but truthfully I didn't care. I was sure the movies would be the perfect time to finally reveal my recent epiphany to him, if I could wait that long.

We finally hung up and I turned back to Chloe, briefly noting a strange expression on her face before she turned back to trying to pick the lock.

My phone beeped and Warren's texts came through; I turned to Chloe.

"Okay, I'm gonna go fix this up." I told her.

Chloe glanced over her shoulder, a sly smirk in place. "Bet I'll pick through this lock before you manage that."

Grinning I turned to leave the secretary's office. "Oh yeah, the race is on."

Once outside I checked Warren's messages properly.

'Now pay attention, 007. You have to find FOUR objects:

1\. SUGAR

2\. A SODA CAN

3\. DUCT TAPE

4\. SODIUM CHLORATE

Here's how you'll do it:'

He then provided a diagram, somewhat cartoonish but I was able to follow it, although one of the objects confused me completely.

'Any questions?' Warren then texted, I instantly replied with my confusion.

'Sodium chlor-WTF?'

'It's just a powder used to create chlorine dioxide.'

I rolled my eyes as I texted back. ' _Shit, EVERYBODY knows that.'_

'So you really going to try this?' I could almost see Warren's incredulous expression, smiling I replied.

'Key word is "try." I bow to your wisdom.'

I then put my phone away and decided to begin my hunt; accepting the keys from Chloe when she handed them to me. I thought about possible locations for these items, considering what I knew of the school and where things would likely be kept.

'Okay, Soda can's obvious, glad I brought money with me...I'll find the tape in Mr. Jefferson's classroom, good thing I have keys.' I thought to myself. 'Same for the science lab, I'm sure that's where I'll find sugar, weren't they using it as part of that experiment I helped Warren with? Also that Sodium...stuff, will definitely be there.'

I smiled, ready to begin.

Making my way over to the vending machine I inserted the money and pressed the button. Once the soda can dropped out I picked it up and opened it. Taking a small sip, I decided to check Mr. Jefferson's class first, I only had one item to retrieve there. Making my way over to the door I unlocked it and entered.

'God, this is like a scene in a horror film' I thought, feeling a little strange being in the empty classroom so late at night.

Shaking my head I downed the last of the soda and, after a quick search, found the roll of duct tape which I stowed in my bag. Before I left the room my eyes landed on something else.

'Victoria's cigarettes...I'll bet Mr. Jefferson is very impressed.' I thought sarcastically before leaving and locking the door behind me, now, onto the science lab.

I entered after unlocking the door and immediately went to one of the sinks and rinsed out the can, once that was done I stowed it in my bag along with the tape. It also didn't take me long to find another of the items, for the sugar was right there on Ms. Grant's desk.

I bit my lip, I'd have to carry it, it was too heavy for my bag. It was then my eyes fell on something else on the desk. It was the results paper of Warren's experiment, a sold A minus.

I couldn't help but grin. 'Wow, I actually helped Warren out, not bad.'

Still smiling I looked around, now I had to find the Sodium Chlorate, whatever that was and wherever the hell it was.

Looking around I couldn't see much that could help me, until my eyes fell on a science textbook, it was on one of the desks. I had nothing to lose so I checked it, luckily I only had to turn two pages before I saw my answer.

I sighed. _'So, Sodium Chlorate is basically weed killer...huh, you think Warren would've told me that little factoid.'_

I blinked and shook my head, I was doing it again, even thinking about Warren brought those awkward feelings to the surface, knowing how I felt but feeling unable to vocalize them.

Now wasn't the time, I had to focus. Continuing to look around I finally spotted what I was looking for on a shelf in the back of the classroom. I was about to reach for it when I remembered.

'Whoa there, you know you're clumsy Max, don't waste your rewind, use the damn chair.' I chastised myself.

I did just that, successful retrieving the Weed Killer. I set all the items on a nearby desk and pulled out my phone, it was then I saw I had received messages from Warren.

I checked them, the first one said. "You still there?"

Followed by: _"_ _Did you blow up?"_ And _"_ _Max?"_

I couldn't help but smile, I could understand his concern, considering what I asked him and the long gap of silence, especially as I hadn't replied to any of these messages. I did so now.

'Still here, didn't blow up, not yet. I need to concentrate now, TTYL.'

With that I got to work, using Warren's diagram I soon had the mini bomb constructed.

I walked casually back to the Principal's office, smirking, I had put away the stuff I no longer needed and locked the science classroom. I held the completed device in my hand and approached Chloe who was still trying to work on the door.

"Hey Chloe." I called out. "Don't stress your lockpicking tools; here, let's try this."

Chloe's eyes lit up as I showed the mini bomb.

"Oh yes, BOOM, literally."

I attached the bomb to the lock and nodded to Chloe. "If you'd care to do the honors."

Grinning Chloe used her lighter to start the fuse and we hurried to take cover behind the secretary's desk. Before long the bomb blew and the door was blasted opened; we both grinned, unfortunately our celebration was cut short by something I forgot, the alarm system.

"Oh man, we're toast, here's comes the entire Arcadia Bay police and fire department." I groaned.

Chloe looked around worriedly. "What do we do?"

I knew of only one way. "Leave it to me."

So, I quickly darted out from behind the desk and hurried inside the Principal's office.

Once inside I took a deep breath and began to rewind; I continued to do so until I was sure I had gone back far enough. When I stopped, I was standing in the office, the bomb still in my hand, and Chloe still outside, muttering as she tried to pick the lock. Best of all, no alarm, we were in the clear.

I carefully disposed of the bomb in the waste bin before approaching the door.

"C'mon, need to get this open so she can't cheat with her rewind." Chloe muttered.

I grinned and shook my head. _'Oh, too late.'_

I unlocked and opened the door, announcing. "Welcome to my domain."

Chloe looked startled before grinning.

"Well, well, Super-Max strikes again, let's go."

I nodded and we began to look around the Principal's office properly.

Chloe shook her head. "Ugh, look at this tacky shit, Principal wants everyone to know he's got money but no taste, I'm glad I was expelled."

"Yeah, if the Principal had a Picasso or a Monet, you'd still be at Blackwell." I replied sarcastically.

Chloe rolled her eyes at that before walking over to the main desk and turning on the lamp. Her eyes then fell on the bronze eagle statuette on the desk.

"Again, more tacky shit, never trust anyone who has a bronze eagle statue in their office." She muttered before sitting down.

Her expression brightened as she did so. "Whoa, it's ugly but man, this is one cozy chair."

Grinning I continued to observe the room; Chloe got to work on the computer, so I decided to get to work on searching the office.

"Alright, I'll look around, see if I can find anything like...files on Rachel or that." I explained.

She nodded and we got to work.

I immediately began looking around, searching for any of the files that would be relevant. It did not take me long to find. I picked up three files and opened the first one, I read it.

'Nathan Prescott's file, let's see...' I thought to myself. 'GPA: 3.7...continues family's historical legacy...stellar academic record, homeless fund, popular...No way, this asshole has a spotless record?'

Shaking my head I putt he file to the side and checked the next one.

'Oh, like I'm not going to check my own file.' I thought rolling my eyes as I read my own name on this one. 'Uh-huh, 2.8 GPA, quiet...too nervous and nosy, sad but true.'

Aside from a more recent update regarding me saving Kate there didn't seem to be anything else, so I sighed and put it aside, checking the last file.

'Victoria, oh this will be so spotless I'll projectile vomit.' I thought with a groan, I was right about one thing, it was spotless, with a high 3.9 GPA and no mention of what she was actually like.

Putting away all but Nathan's file, which I stowed in my bag, I continued my search. I came across another trio of files and decided to check them out. A small smile worked its way onto my face at the first file.

'Let's just make sure Warren doesn't have a criminal record or something.' I thought jokingly. 'Whoa, 4.0 GPA, nice...yeah, this is all Warren.'

Smiling I put it aside and read the next one.

I felt a jolt as I saw it was Rachel's. _'This is it, Rachel...Whoa, she doesn't seem troubled at all, despite what people say, good grades, same GPA as Warren...so little is said about her disappearance or the police investigation however...damn.'_

I dejectedly put that file aside and checked the next one.

The next file was marked by a red stamp in two places saying the word 'Expelled'.

I read it carefully and then it hit me. _'1.7 GPA, causing trouble in class, attached police reports...No wonder Chloe was expelled, bad Chloe.'_

I let out a sigh and put Warren and Chloe's files away, putting Rachel's in my bag. One step closer, one more to go. It took a bit more effort to find the last file; I found it on a small desk in the corner of the room. I had to turn the lamp on to be sure it was the right file.

'Here we are, Kate's file...GPA 3.9, a lot of note about her work both in and out of class...' I observed; then my eyes widened. 'Okay what the fuck, these notes, they already knew Kate was having problems, why did nobody lift a finger to help her, urgh, this is so messed up.'

Glaring I put Kate's file away in my bag too and let out a slow breath; calming down. I had found what I could, nothing else useful jumped out at me.

Satisfied with my work I returned to Chloe.

"Okay, got everything I could." I said.

Chloe looked worried however. "Max, you better see this."

I moved around to look over Chloe's shoulder at the screen. It was showing Nathan's record, but it looked a lot different from the file I found.

"Looks like Nathan's family has been using their major bank to cover up what he's really up to." Chloe stated. "Look at it, his record reads like a like a rap sheet, and I was the one expelled?"

It was then I noticed something that worried me. "Wait, take a look at that."

Chloe shook her head. "What, it's just some wacko drawing."

"Not a drawing, look at it..." I said before reading. "Rachel in the Dark Room, Rachel in the Dark Room. Over and over again. What does that even mean?"

Chloe shuddered. "I don't know, but I don't like it. C'mon, we found what we came for, let's get outta here."

She leaned back in the seat, switching the computer off, before grinning.

"Although, perhaps we shouldn't leave without a gift..." She trailed off suggestively.

I sighed. "No, you are not taking the cozy chair."

Chloe looked exasperated. "Oh come on, I wasn't gonna...unless I tried to and you just rewound to stop me. I'm confused."

"I just know you." I replied casually.

Chloe nodded at that; before smiling again. "Well, let's see...whoa..."

She opened the drawer and inside was an envelope, practically bulging with money and clearly labeled as handicapped fund.

"No way, cha-ching, check this out."

My eyes were wide when I saw it. "Wow, that's a lot of cash for the handicapped fund."

Chloe almost laughed. "Tell me about it; with this I could pay Frank off and still have money left over for me and Rachel...Are you going to make a big deal out of this?"

I almost winced at the accusatory tone she used. I sighed however, I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're serious, you want to steal from the handicapped fund?"

With an exasperated sigh Chloe put the money back and stood up. "Yeah, okay, fair point, let's go."

With that she turned the lamp off and left the office. I couldn't help but bite my lip; this wasn't at all what I expected. Shaking my head, I went to follow her.

When I exited the office, I was relieved to see Chloe didn't look pissed; although her expression was far from comforting. She had an almost evil grin on her face as she stood, holding the key ring again, isolating one key.

"That impish look scares me." I remarked blandly.

Chloe held the key up before remarking. "Care for a late night dip?"

It was then I realized she was holding the key to the school's swimming pool.

"Are you for real, you wanna do this now?" I almost groaned. "We just spent most of the night sneaking around, breaking into the principal's office and you wanna go swimming?"

Chloe shook her head. "C'mon Max, you've have a hard time with everything going on, this was a tricky situation, you deserve to unwind. So, what do ya say, splish-splash?"

I smiled; when she put it like that, I couldn't deny she was right. "Why the hell not, splish-splash, it'll be hella fun."

Chloe really did laugh as we began to leave, locking up behind us as much as possible.

"Did you just say hella? I'm a good bad influence on you."

I also laughed as we made our way to the Blackwell Swimming Pool, home turf of the Blackwell Otters.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chaos Theory - Mending the bridge

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 15 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was a very different atmosphere.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chaos Theory – Mending the Bridge**

I shook my head as I followed Chloe across the campus, despite my agreement to do this, I felt like we were pushing our luck perhaps a bit too far.

So far we hadn't had any trouble running into security, we had made some important findings, but now that the work was done, our leisure time seemed all the more dangerous.

Still I did not complain; Chloe had me on one point, everything that had happened so far had been so fucked up that the thought of simply unwinding and relaxed, in a pool of water, was very appealing.

We reached the pool building and Chloe unlocked the door, we entered and I looked around, using my phone's light.

"We're in the Otter's lair." I noted.

"Big fucking deal." Chloe snarked. "I want that heated water."

I sighed and gently reminded her. "We still have to play it cool, okay. I still go to school here."

Chloe scoffed and remarked. "You could own this hellhole once you figure out your rewind power."

I couldn't help but smile at how psyched out Chloe was for this little 'girls night out'. Deciding to follow along I nodded and stepped slightly closer as she then began to gesture to the locker rooms.

"Boy's or girls?" She offered.

I shook my head; smiling. "Girls of course!"

"Girls? Oh-la-la..." Chloe teased.

Rolling my eyes I followed her as she unlocked the door and we stepped through to the girls locker room.

As we entered Chloe began to hurry on ahead.

She spoke quickly as she did. "Let me check to see if the pool's heated."

Then she disappeared into the darkness. I looked around with the meagre light from my phone. There were a few interesting, or curious rather, things around the locker room. Nothing really noteworthy except as distractions.

Seeing a single sock lying on a bench I couldn't help but wonder, having fallen victim to this myself. _'Where_ does _that other sock go?'_

Taking care not to get too close to some musty looking old shirts in one of the open lockers I continued to scout around.

Once again my nosiness came to the forefront and I found myself opened Brooke's unsecured locker. It was then I saw it, the clue which told why, during that brief time I saw her in the science class, Brooke had been so cold towards me.

'Looks like Brooke wanted to go to the drive-in with Warren...' I thought as I read the leaflet in her locker. 'But he asked me instead and I said yes...'

It was then I realized two things, one, Brooke's coldness was due to jealousy, and two, I was still getting that fluttering feeling. Only now it felt more pleasant than unusual, now that I knew what I felt. I just had to find the right time to tell Warren.

I couldn't help myself and so I went nosing around in Victoria's locker. What did I find, selfies. After all the crap she gave me, she was exactly the same.

'Honestly, go fuck your-No.' I stopped myself, I had to admit it. 'Mr. Jefferson said don't confuse the art with the artist and these are cool shots.'

Closing the locker I took one more look around; aside from some unamusing graffiti the only other thing I saw was something poking out of Kate's locker. Checking it I saw it was a bus ticket, that had me worried.

'Was Kate, going to run away, like...Rachel Amber?' I wondered; at least I hoped that was all Rachel had done.

Shaking my head I returned to the task at hand and entered the shower room. Nothing interesting here except some graffiti which frankly, I was tired of seeing by now.

So I made my way out into the pool area. I smiled when I spotted Chloe, she was sitting at the edge of the pool, playfully running her hand through the water several times. I wrinkled my nose, I could smell the chlorine from here. Nevertheless I approached; Chloe nodded, without turning her head, to acknowledge my presence.

I leaned down and suddenly she looked up, grinning.

"Max, try to find the light for the pool." She said excitedly. "I wanna see the sharks."

I replied with a quick retort. "Otters don't like sharks, they bite."

"So do I, hit that light!" Chloe replied.

Laughing at her exuberance I nodded.

I turned and entered the door to the lifeguard office, searching for the light controls. It wasn't exactly hard to spot, a large box attached to wall, all the various switches labeled, I looked it over quickly and began flicking the necessary switches to turn on the lights in the pool.

With my task done I turned and exited the office. One thing I had been wondering, how were we going to swim without swimsuits.

I got my answer when I exited the office and saw Chloe. Chloe had removed her outer clothing, now clad in just her black and orange underwear, clearly having no issue with the fact she'd have to pull her clothes back on afterwards.

I shook my head, as she dived in gracefully and surfaced a few feet away. I casually approached the edge as Chloe swam back over towards the side.

"Oh man, it's like a hot-tub!" She cried out, smiling widely.

I smirked and, seeing it, Chloe responded by suddenly trying to splash me. I leapt back quickly.

"Don't you dare!" I cried out.

Chloe laughed and then challenged. "Come in and stop me, hippie."

I rolled my eyes, fine, if Chloe could deal with pulled her clothes onto chlorine soaked underwear, so could I. "Okay, you asked for it."

I quickly pulled my bag off, along with my outer clothing, setting everything down neatly. Now clad in just my pink and blue underwear I turned to the pool, ran to the edge and dive-bombed in.

"Cowabunga!"

I aimed carefully to make sure the splash as I landed in the water would hit Chloe, my little revenge.

I surfaced, almost immediately savouring the feeling of the water, adapted to the chlorine smell and feeling my tense muscles relax. Chloe was drenched and smirking.

"Why look, an otter in my water." She teased playfully before humming the theme from Jaws.

I immediately splashed her. "Knock it off, you know I still get freaked out by that...I can't stand any of those old shark movies."

Chloe immediately retaliated to me splashing her and I did the same. Before long it was like we were kids again, laughing and having fun with a splash war. It lasted until Chloe let out a melancholic sigh and moved to float on her back. I bit my lip and simply treaded water, observing her, before doing the same.

"I wish Rachel was here." She said at last. "She would totally love being in here at night."

She sighed and then added. "Wish you guys had met each other."

"We will." I tried to reassure her. "With all this stuff going on, I'm starting to think everything's related. I want to find out for Kate's sake, she almost died today."

With that I straightened up in the water, as did Chloe. We began to swim to the edge of the pool.

"You're power is changing everything Max. Especially you, I can already tell." Chloe said softly, before snarking. "You're not so chickenshit anymore."

I laughed at that as we rested our arms on the edge of the pool.

There was a pause before Chloe continued.

"You're becoming like, this force of nature."

I rolled my eyes and muttered. "More like luck of nature. C'mon, my power failed trying to rescue Kate."

I sighed and then said something that had been bothering me for a while. "Maybe I'm just stumbling back and forth in time...for what reason?"

"You didn't stumble when you saved me, Max."

"Not that time." I admitted, before pointing out. "But that's because you were there to kickstart my power."

"So it's time to start moving forward in time." Chloe remarked with a shrug. "And we're obviously connected since, without me you would never have discovered your power right?"

I shrugged, I didn't know and to be honest, that was what scared me the most, the not knowing.

"I don't know, I mean..."

Chloe sighed. "There you go again, being so humble, stop it. You're like, the smartest, most talented person I've ever known."

I quirked an eyebrow at that. "More than Rachel Amber?"

"Dude, I'm not her groupie, okay." Chloe replied quickly. "And I'm sure you have Blackwell bros all over you, like Warren right?"

I couldn't help but not a strange catch in her voice when she said Warren's name, but it didn't make sense to me.

I smiled lightly however at the mention of Warren.

"Not so sure about Blackwell, bros, but Warren...Warren is, nice." I replied with that soft smile still on my face.

Chloe actually laughed at my statement. "Ouch, nice means friend-zoned."

I started and shook my head. "What, no, seriously...I, he's more than nice, he's sweet, kind...Dependable, caring, and I just, I just..."

"Urhg, girl, don't go getting all mushy on me." Chloe replied.

I could feel myself blushing; only now realizing what I had actually been saying. "What, I just..."

Chloe laughed. "You got it bad, Max, you are seriously into that guy."

"So what if I am, I don't…" I replied quickly, blushing harder.

Chloe shook her head. "Oh my God, this is like that time six years ago and you developed a crush on that hot actor guy. Tell me something, does Warren know you feel this way, do you know how he feels?"

"Let me answer them in order." I replied, bracing myself for her response. "No and yes, he feels the same."

"But doesn't know you do?" She queried. I shook my head and she sighed. "Listen Max, all joking aside...tell him."

I turned my head towards her, surprised at her abruptness. When no other words were forthcoming I shook my head.

"What, that's it, just...tell him?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I mean, c'mon, you both like each other; he clearly doesn't want to make a move out of fear he'll come on too strong and scare you. I know you won't make a move unless pushed, so there's your push, do it."

I groaned, unable to believe I was actually hearing this from Chloe of all people, despite her being right.

Finally I just sighed and shrugged.

"Well, Warren and I are supposed to be going to the drive-in this weekend, I can tell him then."

Chloe shook her head however. "Ah, no, no, no, no, no. Don't delay, just because you can rewind time doesn't mean you should waste it. Tell him...tomorrow alright, trust me, the sooner it's out there, the better and I bet it'll make your movie date ten times better."

"I wouldn't even know what to say." I replied forlornly.

Chloe just smiled. "Max, I know I'm the last person you expected to hear this from, but...just speak from your heart."

I smiled a little, understanding what she meant.

"I'm starting to get cold." I muttered, realizing the drop in temperature.

Chloe smirked and splashed me again. "That's because we're wasting time talking instead of splashing."

Laughing I retaliated before Chloe sighed.

"Let's call a truce, and call it a night."

I nodded in agreement. "Sure, I'm gonna freeze my ass off when I get out of here."

Together we pulled ourselves out of the pool and then, remembering something I saw back in the girl's locker room, I signalled Chloe to wait and moved as quickly as I could.

I came back with some towels and we quickly dried ourselves as much as possible, it wouldn't help with the Chlorine smell and we were still damp, but it was better than being soaking wet.

We quickly got dressed and, once all prepared, I slung my bag back over my shoulder and wrinkled my nose again at the Chlorine smell.

I shook my head as I turned to Chloe.

"I feel like we just went swimming in Chlorine Bay."

She smirked and shrugged. "You look cute with your hair soaked with chemicals."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you would know."

We both laughed lightly but the laughter quickly stopped as we heard the sound of a door opening. Spinning around we saw the door at the far end of the building had opened and a security guard, holding a flashlight had entered.

'Shit, the lights, the noise...Fuck we were heard.' I realized to my dismay.

Chloe immediately whispered to me, urgently. "C'mon."

I nodded and we both rushed through the shower room and back into the girls locker room, from there we exited into the entrance hall and approached the doors.

I began to feel hope, but then it disappeared when the outer doors opened and another security guard entered with a flashlight. I recognized the silhouette of this one.

I almost groaned. 'David Madsen now, urgh, we're surrounded.'

But Chloe wasn't about to give up, she pulled me away, back into the girls locker room.

The door closed, just as we heard David burst into the entrance hall. I watched through the dark as Chloe slid in between a gap that was between a row of lockers, by the door, and the wall. Not the most elegant of hiding places, but it would allow her to hide easily.

Sadly there wasn't room for me there too.

Still, I knew I had to hide so I took off and slipped into the shower room, just as David entered the locker room.

He was right on my heels; I had to hurry. Left with no other choice, I hurried to the last shower stall and ducked inside, relying on the darkness to keep me hidden from view as I crouched down, waiting.

I could hear David's footsteps as he entered the shower room, I saw the beam of his flashlight hit the wall next to my hiding spot. I felt my heart speed up, began to wonder fearfully what would happen if I was caught.

"Who's there?" I heard David's voice calling out.

I froze, realizing I was breathing heavily, he must have heard it. Acting in desperation, I clamped my hand over my mouth to stifle it.

I heard David growl. "Who is out there, I'm warning you, I have a flashlight and a stick."

Under other circumstances, I would have laughed, but from him that did actually sound threatening. My panic increased however as I saw the flashlight spot on the wall change shape in a way that could only mean one thing, David was coming closer, he would find me.

It was then a loud noise could be heard and David turned and ran towards it. I realized it could only mean one thing, Chloe had made a distraction. I waited in an agony of suspense, but David never returned. I had to risk it.

So I slipped out of my hiding place and made my way back into the locker room, nobody was around, except Chloe. I moved closer and whispered.

"Chloe, let's go."

She exited her hiding place and made our escape from the building. We began to run, I was hoping to make it back to the dorms but then I saw more security guards ahead. Chloe directed me to the right, over a narrow wall which put us in the parking lot.

"Whoa there girl, you can't go back to your dorm now." She said suddenly. "You're a Blackwell fugitive, c'mon, crash at my place tonight."

I couldn't see any other choice, so, despite my misgivings, I agreed and hurried to Chloe's truck. Once inside Chloe gunned the engine and drove off, laughing at the top of her voice. I shook my head but smiled. Not the most subtle of escapes, but we made it.

"Well, that was...fun." I said at last.

Chloe grinned. "Tell me about it; well, tomorrow, we'll dig up more dirt on our other suspects, then we can maybe, see if we have enough to try figure things out, what do you say?"

I nodded. "Sure, although I will still need to get back to Blackwell at...some point tomorrow."

Chloe nodded and we continued our ride home. With Chloe driving carefully, I took a moment to pass time by pulling out my journal and began writing in it some more, covering the night's events.

By the time I finished and put my journal back in my bag, we reached Chloe's house. We got out the car and entered.

"Don't worry, we know Step-shit is still at Blackwell and mom won't be back for another couple of hours or so." Chloe explained. "So, let's get settled in, I assume you wanna shower."

I nodded and Chloe just smiled before heading to her room. I sighed and entered the bathroom. I quickly removed my Chlorine soaked clothing and began to shower. I was so lost in the shower I didn't hear Chloe enter the bathroom.

But she must have, for when I came out, I found a pair of simple beige shorts and a pink short-sleeved top with a skull design on it, pajamas. I quickly pulled them on. I noted to myself that I was at least somewhat prepared for something like this, since I had stashed fresh underwear in my bag.

I entered Chloe's room to find her waiting, my clothes had been set on the chair by her desk, my bag was positioned next to Chloe's closet, I spotted William's camera on the floor by the left hand side of the bed as I looked at it.

"Cool, you all freshened up now?" She queried with a grin.

I nodded. "Yeah, finally."

Also nodding Chloe stood. "Right well, make yourself comfy, my turn to go shower."

With that she left the bathroom and I went and sat down on the bed, sitting on the same side as William's camera.

I contemplated the night's events, noting that, in amongst the espionage and worrying findings we had made, it was actually quite enjoyable, also, Chloe's words gave me confidence.

First chance I had tomorrow, I would tell Warren how I felt. I was still smiling as I thought of this when Chloe returned; wearing her pajamas, a pair of white shorts and a black short sleeved top with a picture of a chick, along with the word 'rock' above it.

She smiled and, recognizing said smile I quickly moved off the bed. Just in time as Chloe practically launched herself onto the bed. Laughing Chloe moved over so she was occupying one side of the bed.

"Honestly Chloe." I muttered as I lay down on the other side.

Chloe was still laughed as finally, these restless nights caught up with me and I slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chaos Theory - Back on track

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 16 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chaos Theory – Back on Track**

Waking up I smiled as I realized, for the first time this week, I felt refreshed, properly rested. The light breeze which came in through the open windows felt nice and I opened my eyes slowly. I could still recall last night in vivid detail and couldn't help but grin. It wasn't only productive in giving us our first pieces of evidence towards our investigation, but also quite fun.

'Not to mention the little...epiphany Chloe gave me, while we were swimming.' I thought with a smile.

I had to think for a moment, how to approach the subject. While Chloe wanted to me to simply spill my guts about my feelings, I knew that wouldn't help. I decided instead to find Warren when I went back to Blackwell, and arrange to meet him at lunch.

From there I would just see how things went. Still smiling, I turned my head to look in Chloe's direction, she was still asleep, one arm behind her head, the other resting on her stomach. I had to admit, it was strange seeing her so relaxed, after always seeing her so intense during our other encounters.

With a quiet yawn I stretched, allowing myself the luxury of feeling my muscles release the pent up tension.

I recalled William's camera was on the floor next to the bed, thinking for a second I decided to capture this moment, after all, there was something special about this. That talk at the pool did more than just give me an epiphany, if Chloe's attitude and such afterwards was anything to go by.

Finally, after so much crap and dealing with other issues, we had worked our way through things and now, our friendship seemed to be back on track, no more awkwardness or problems from the past to cloud it.

'Always remember this moment.' I thought cheerfully as I picked the camera up.

I held it out to take a selfie and almost dropped it when Chloe suddenly leapt into me.

"Photo-bomb!" She cried out.

I rolled my eyes. "Photo hog."

I took the shot nevertheless. Gently setting the camera down, while Chloe lay back down on the bed, I couldn't help but smile.

"It feels like a different world from yesterday." I remarked.

Chloe was smirking as she replied. "We left a skid mark on Blackwell last night."

I held back my laughter as I joked. "Like it needs another one."

I paused for a moment, before finally saying something that suddenly came to the front of my mind.

"I'd like to do something good for my school, and Arcadia Bay. I can't even submit my photo to represent...I just don't want to be rejected."

Chloe nodded slowly, considering before she replied. "Every great artist gets rejected before they get accepted. So you have to enter a photo."

I smiled widely at that.

All the same, I was surprised by Chloe's words, for one reason.

"Even though I'm pimping the school and town you want to torch?" I queried, referring to her words on Monday evening.

Chloe sighed as I shook my head slightly. "C'mon, I don't wanna see Arcadia Bay burned to the shore...I just say shit like that because I've been trying to get outta here since-since you left basically."

She paused before adding. "If I could find Rachel and pay Frank off, I'm still leaving to start a whole new life."

As she said this she leaned over and picked up the remote on the floor, using it to turn on the CD player.

"Wish we could just, hang out all morning like we used to." I said at last; feeling nostalgic again. "Maybe we should get up, I have to get back to Blackwell soon."

Chloe shook her head and joked. "Oh does the schoolgirl have a test today?"

I smiled but then sighed. "I'm starting to feel like going to Blackwell every day is a test. I just need to get on my regular school schedule again,"

All the same, that wouldn't be happening soon, the school was still, more or less, not holding classes, due to the incident with Kate. We lay there a moment longer, listening to the surprisingly soft music from the CD player. Finally however I sighed and sat up, I decided to get dressed.

As I did so, Chloe then commented.

"You know something, you don't talk in your sleep, you whisper."

I turned my head to her, startled. "For reals...tsk, liar, liar."

I pause for a minute however, mom did say, when I was younger, that she heard me mumbling in my sleep at night.

"Um, what did I say?" I asked.

Shrugging Chloe replied. "Something about marrying Warren, or me."

"Yeah, this sounds like your dream." I remarked sarcastically; although I won't deny her comment about Warren did make my face heat up.

When I stood up my phone beeped, I checked it and smiled warmly when I saw it was Warren, texting me jokingly about not blowing up the school; and also to inform me about the drive-in, he was already buying the tickets. I decided not to mention Chloe's little comment.

Still smiling I put my phone aside for now. 'Warren, this drive-in date will be a night to remember. Just, wait till lunch time, then I can tell him.'

I crossed the room, going around the bed, and headed to the chair my clothes rested on.

'Time to put on your daily armor Max.' I thought to myself as I leaned down, before stopping and reeling back. "Ew, still reeks like a chlorine factory."

"See if you can find a suitable outfit in my fashion hole."Chloe offered, gesturing to the closet.

Nodding I made my over and opened it, browsing the clothes in front of me. One outfit stood out from the rest, this outfit consisted of a red and black plaid shirt, a white T-shirt and dark distressed jeans. Chloe took particular interest in this outfit.

"Hey, there ya go, Rachel left a bunch of her clothes with me, she's your size."

"But not quite my style." I replied.

While not as extreme as Chloe's there was an undeniable punk-rock edge to Rachel's clothing.

Getting up from the bed and approaching, Chloe remarked. "Max, you don't have a style yet, at least give it a try."

I bit my lip at that, there was no denying it, I didn't exactly form any style when it came to clothing, mostly due to lack of interest in that sort of thing.

Stopping next to me Chloe then quipped.

"You can always rewind back to your Chlorine brand T-shirt and generic jeans."

I raised my hands defensively. "You suck, I like my shirt and jeans."

"But, it would be cool to try on Rachel's clothes, just to see if they fit." I relented.

Chloe scoffed and shook her head. "Stop second-guessing yourself Max! Put this on and let your inner punk-rock girl come out! You can afford to take chances."

I nodded slowly, I suppose Chloe was right about that at least.

Chloe continued. "Whenever and whatever you want to try...for example, I dare you to kiss me."

I blinked, had I heard that right. "What?"

"I double dare you, kiss me now." She replied with a smirk.

I shook my head. "Sorry, not that easy."

I also wasn't letting her last comment about Warren slide either.

"Oh, like I am?" She replied jokingly. "Just admit that you already macked on me and then used your rewind! Now I can text Warren that you're saving yourself all for him..."

I shook my head. "I am so going to best unfriend you for that."

Yeah, this was more like the way Chloe and I used to be, with some differences yeah, but still, our banter was back to normal.

Returning to the matter at hand I retrieved my clean underwear from my bag and soon pulled the clothes off the hanger and began to get dressed.

Once dressed I slung my bag back over my shoulder and turned to face Chloe, striking a pose, ready for her opinion.

Chloe's face split into a wide grin. "Lookin' sick, Max! A couple tats, some piercings and we'll make a thrasher out of you yet.

"Ready for the mosh pit, shaka bra." I said jokingly.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Maybe not. Anyway, go on down and say hi to Joyce. Free breakfast!"

I grinned at that and nodded.

"I have to, er, wake and bake first." Chloe then remarked.

I bit back a sigh, Chloe was going to start smoking out again.

Shrugging I turned away. "I promise not to tell."

"Let's not rewind and find out, 'kay?" Chloe replied.

I walked over to the door and stepped out and instantly was struck by the smell of food from downstairs.

'Oh my god, that smells so amazing...it's like when we were kids here.'

My phone beeped and my heart leapt when I saw it was Kate. I immediately opened the text and read it.

"Max, thank you from my heart for reaching out to me on the roof. You're the only one who was there for me at school, the only one who truly cared. I have to believe you were sent to give me hope. You did so much more than that. My father is grateful as well. You'll always be in our prayers. Love and Blessings. Your friend, Kate."

I grinned, relieved that Kate seemed to be getting better; I quickly replied.

Hey Kate, I'm so glad you're okay. I will visit you as soon as I can, promise."

Smiling still I put my phone away and then, overcome with curiosity, I went to the bathroom.

I stopped before the mirror and looked at my reflection. I sighed, I wasn't sure, the look seemed alright, but I didn't feel too comfortable. Deciding to at least make the most of it I pulled out William's camera and held it level with my stomach, taking a selfie through the mirror.

Stashing both photo and camera in my bag, I turned and headed downstairs at last.

As I headed downstairs the smell became stronger and I also heard Joyce humming happily to herself. Still smiling I turned and began to make my way towards the kitchen, in the back of my mind I was wondering how Chloe planned to get any evidence on David, he wasn't home, but Joyce wouldn't exactly let us sneak around the garage.

As I turned I noticed a light blinking on the answer machine for the phone. Curious I stepped a little closer, wondering if I should play it, when it happened.

While apparently about my size, Rachel seemed to have longer legs than me. My foot got caught in the hem of the jeans and I stumbled. I quickly caught myself on the counter.

'Oops.' I thought as I saw one hand had hit the answer machine's delete button, deleting the message. 'Hope that wasn't something important.'

Shaking my head I recovered, just as Joyce, who must have heard me stumble, stepped out of the kitchen. She must have been surprised by my presence, or rather, my outfit as her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Rachel?" Then she saw my face and smiled. "Oh, sorry Max, it's just, those clothes..."

I nodded, also smiling. "Yeah, I guessed. Chloe thought I should try them, I didn't have any clean ones with me."

Joyce nodded and we both headed into the kitchen as she spoke. "Well, they look good on you."

"Thanks Joyce, but, they don't really...feel right." I replied awkwardly.

Joyce just shook her head. "I understand, just, give it some time Max, you never know."

Smiling I nodded and Joyce stopped by the counter.

"So, you stayed the night, huh?"

I nodded again. "Yeah."

Smiling Joyce remarked softly. "Just like old times."

I smiled too, although at the back of my mind I ruefully noted that our old times didn't usually involve sneaking into a school and 'borrowing' three student files as part of a secret investigation.

In the end, Joyce and I decided on bacon and eggs for breakfast and I went to fetch the ingredients. Once I had retrieved what we needed we got to work, together, making breakfast. As we worked Joyce sighed happily and smiled.

"After all these years and everything that's happened...it's great to see you and Chloe together again." She paused and then added. "She hasn't had a good friend since you or Rachel."

I smiled at that, pleased that Joyce considered my friendship with Chloe as being equal to Rachel's, despite the fact I left and didn't even attempt to contact for five years. That still weighed me down, but not so much now.

"Those clothes remind me so much of her. Such a sweet girl." Joyce remarked before sighing. "I'm just hoping she's living large in L.A."

I sighed; it seemed almost too much to hope for. "I'd love to think that too, Joyce. But..."

Looking up I saw her sad expression as she then replied. "We're on the same page Max."

I slowly nodded; realizing Joyce and I had the same fears.

Joyce shook her head and then elaborated. "I keep hoping Rachel will show up, or even send a message to Chloe from Hollywood...or wherever she is."

"Be honest Joyce." I said after some consideration. "Do you think Rachel is okay?"

"God I hope so." Joyce replied. "She was – is smart, and she always landed on her feet. Maybe I don't know her as well as I thought, maybe Chloe doesn't either."

I sighed upon hearing that as I then admitted. "Sometimes I feel like I don't know Chloe as well as I thought."

"Max Caulfield." Joyce laughed. "Are you actually jealous of Rachel?"

I bit my lip before admitting. "Maybe, Rachel was so much cooler than me."

"You think?" Joyce said, still laughing. "Then why has Chloe been telling me she wishes she could be more like you over the past five years?"

I looked at Joyce in disbelief at that. "Doubt it. Uh...did she really?"

Joyce nodded and I could swear I felt my face heat up, wow, talk about weird.

"Five years ago feels like a thousand now..." I commented; it was truthfully how I felt.

Joyce quirked an eyebrow at me. "And that makes me what, a century old? You're only eighteen Max, ah, youth...If only I could go back."

Shaking my head I admitted. "It's not all that, Joyce."

As we finished talking we also finished making breakfast.

Joyce smiled as we finished.

"Voila, a breakfast fit for us Queens...and a King." She exclaimed. "Go sit at the table."

I nodded and made my way over there. Shortly afterwards, Joyce placed the plate on the table in front of me.

"Thank you so much Joyce." I said warmly. "I'm never leaving this table."

"Good, you can clean." Joyce joked and I laughed.

I began to eat, enjoying my food immensely when Joyce returned to the table, carrying a large photo binder with her. I recognized it as the family album.

"Seeing you again, ah...made me remember so much." Joyce stated as she sat opposite me, opening the binder. "I know these photos don't measure up to your work Max..."

I shook my head, replying. "My favorite photographers, probably take pictures similar to yours. You make David happy, Joyce."

Joyce nodded. "He wants us all to be happy Max, he's just not great at showing it."

She paused before adding. "You have your own cool style."

My eyes then fell on a particular picture, one of me and Chloe, five years ago.

"Wowser, I totally remember that day." I whispered.

It was a day filled with memories, good and bad. That picture, that exact moment was one of the good ones. For that was the day, that terrible day.

Joyce nodded, a far away look in her eyes.

"I'm glad...William took this picture with his instant camera." She said, sadness creeping into her voice. "It was the last picture he ever took...he had his car out right after this and-and..."

I faltered, that was indeed it, that terrible day that William Price died.

"I know Joyce." I said softly. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't show you this to be morbid." Joyce said at last. "In fact, I want you to have this."

She surprised me by pulling the photo out and handing it to me.

She then continued to speak. "This was when my baby was so full of life and light. She was hopeful, positive, everything she's not today. And this was the last time I ever saw Chloe truly happy."

I gently stowed the photo in my bag, my mind still full of Joyce's words, amazed that she was letting me have the picture. I then heard the footsteps and before long I spotted Chloe approaching, fully dressed minus her leather jacket.

"Did you guys have a bonding session about how fucked up I am?" Was the first words she said, yet without any real malice.

Nevertheless Joyce sighed exasperated. "Chloe please, it's too early to start picking a fight. Eat instead."

Chloe leaned close to me and whispered. "I'll keep the warden busy while you go peek in the garage."

I finally got Chloe's plan, the old distraction method. I could only wait for my chance.

So I sat and waited as Joyce reacted to the whispering.

"Now stop with the whispering, or I'll know you're talking about me."

Chloe took that as her cue. "Stop being so nosey, mother. Jeez, I can't do anything around here without everybody getting up in my shit."

"No one can even joke with you Chloe." Joyce said with a sigh. "You fly off the handle like that."

I decided now would be a good time to step in. "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom."

I stood up, knowing what was coming and that it was an act, but that didn't lessen the slight sting I felt at Chloe's words.

"Sure, run off and pee when you should back me up."

I began to walk towards the bathroom, listening in as I did so. Joyce's back was turned to me so I was able to turn around and slip into the garage.

"Now who's being paranoid, just listen to yourself." Joyce remarked.

Chloe scoffed. "Nobody else does!"

I felt bad that Chloe had to resort to such tactics, but they worked, I was in.

Now I had to find some evidence. We already knew about David's files, those wouldn't help. I needed something more, I decided to explore the garage thoroughly.

In doing so I discovered a couple of interesting things, for example, I was willing to wager that the large locker against the wall, currently blocked by a car David seemed to be repairing, and closed with a heavy duty padlock, contained some secrets. There was also the computer, on which David had to have some secrets, hidden by a password.

Other things I found surprised me. _'Guess David actually has a sentimental side...Who would've thought, I wonder...'_

Perhaps these sentimental notes could help.

Piecing together what I knew about David and what I had found in my search, I came up with what I felt was a pretty good guess at the password for David's laptop. I couldn't get to the locker, so I needed something here.

'Okay, let's see if my reading of David was accurate...We'll go with, the day he and Joyce met.' I thought to myself, and to my delight, my guess was actually correct. 'Wow, score.'

I was amazed by what I saw, this would certainly help; I quickly pulled out the USB stick I had smuggled into my bag and copied what I needed before shutting the laptop off and leaving the garage.

I hurried over to tell Chloe what I had found when suddenly I heard the front door opening, David was home.

What I had found out however had creeped me out; he was truly a one man surveillance army, with pictures and files of several students, some of which confused me and raised questionable topics, especially the ones he had on me and Kate. However I then noticed he was clearly in a bad mood.

"Nice breakfast." He grunted.

Joyce seemed surprised to see him. "David, you're back already?"

He shook his head. "I have to take a nap after writing up vandalism reports last night."

Joyce shook her head and crossed her arms. "What happened?"

"Some little shitass punks broke into the swimming pool." He growled.

I shared a nervous glance with Chloe, realizing he was referring to us, without noticing it.

"This is what happens at these PC bullshit colleges. Entitled students taking over the campus." He ranted.

I bit my lip and moved to try and sit down, feeling more awkward by the second.

"Do you know for sure it was Blackwell students?" Joyce queried.

"Who else would do it?" David shot back. "And I'm gonna bust them."

Things were quiet, I could sense Chloe tensing next to me as I stood. Finally lifting my eyes upwards, I realized David had finally seen me, he shook his head, eyes narrowed.

I waited and sure enough, it came.

"Figures you'd be here." He said, not as aggressive as usual, but his next words were laced with sarcasm. "Is that your Rachel Amber Halloween costume?"

Chloe was about to react, but I beat her to it. "You know more about her than me!"

David glared; suddenly flaring up. "No, you and Chloe think you know more than anybody, like all teenagers!"

"Leave Max alone, David." Joyce cut in, leaping to my defense. "Stop threatening students."

Chloe then leapt in. "He threatens them with surveillance cameras. So he can spy on everybody, like he spies on all of us, here!"

All of us were now gathered next to the table, Joyce, Chloe and I all facing David.

Even backed into a corner, his attitude remained the same. "Don't start Chloe, not now."

"Yeah, I'm just always starting shit, right?" Chloe snarked. "You're a total paranoid, David."

"Not now, Chloe."

Chloe shook her head. "You used to call me a loser for getting kicked out of Blackwell. So who is the loser now David, who haven't you accused or harassed?"

I could see this was rapidly deteriorating. I would have to step in or one of them was going to snap and it wouldn't be pretty. I could see Joyce was thinking the same thing.

"Between your investigations into Rachel and Kate, what have you done besides get in trouble?" Chloe snarled.

There was nothing else for it, I was going to have to step in, now.

I couldn't just let things lie, not after what I saw on that laptop. I rounded on David.

"You're a bully David." I snapped; surprising even myself with my brazen outburst. "I saw you harass Kate Marsh when she was going through hell. You could have totally helped her."

David shook his head; but I wasn't done yet.

I then continued. "Everybody at Blackwell is a suspect to you, except Nathan Prescott. That's why the students and faculty don't like you. You even hit your stepdaughter!"

Feeling I needed to draw the line somewhere however, I added. "I do respect your service, but _you_ don't respect anybody."

"Chloe was doing drugs, that's illegal!" David shot back, glaring darkly.

I glowered and shot back. "So is spying on people in your family and at your work!" Why do you have photos of Kate Marsh and Rachel Amber in your files anyway!?"

It was then Joyce reacted, totally shocked.

"What, is this true Max?" She gasped, I nodded and she turned to David, serious. "Yes David, why do you have these files at all? I find this very disturbing."

Still worked up, David growled. "I do not have to take this kind of interrogation. Not from you punks."

"Maybe you should calm down." Joyce suggested, shaking her head.

I noticed David looked taken aback by that, taken aback but still angry.

As a result, I could only watch as he suddenly burst out.

"Oh, you're turning on me now?" He shook his head. "Of course, women always stick together, well screw you."

"David..." Joyce said, her voice dangerous. "You better got to a hotel until we figure this out."

I was shocked by this, so was Chloe, although it was hard to miss her smirk too.

None were more shocked than David however. "You can't kick me out of my own home!"

Joyce replied at once. "It's my home David, paid for and in my name, you do know the law, right?"

"I thought I knew a lot of things." He remarked; his voice quieter now. "Like when I'm outflanked."

With that he turned away, a downcast and distant expression on his face.

Chloe was still smirking. "Have a nice day."

Joyce shook her head. "Chloe for once, just please shut up."

With that she made her way to the table and sat down, clearly still stressed. While Chloe hurried towards the front door. I bit my lip, shifting my feet awkwardly. This was so not what I had planned, or what I thought would happen.

'Man, I hope Joyce doesn't hate me for tearing into David.'

Still uncomfortable at how things got so out of hand, I made my way to join Chloe.

She grinned when she saw me. "Max, that gave me chills, and you better not rewind this one."

I sighed but nodded and after Chloe grabbed her jacket we headed out to her truck and she began to drive away.

As we drove I thought for a moment.

"So, where are we going?" I asked at last; trying to clear my mind.

Chloe was still smiling widely as she replied. "Alright, we've got some stuff on Nathan, on David...We got zilch on suspect number three however, Frank. So that's what we're going to do, get stuff on Frank."

I was more than a little uncomfortable at the thought of meeting him again. "Do you know where he is?"

Chloe nodded. "Yup, especially at this time. Even he can't resist the best burgers in Arcadia Bay."

I sighed; that made sense, oh well. Two Whales here we come, again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chaos Theory - Schemes

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 17 of Life is Strange novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, but, well, she's not all good, as you'll see.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, it's my second favourite outfit of hers :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chaos Theory – Schemes**

We continued to drive to the Two Whales, I was still hesitating, something I saw was bugging me. I didn't know if I should share it with Chloe.

Finally however, I couldn't stay silent any more. "Listen, when I was going through David's laptop, I found pictures of Rachel and Frank...Being, more than friends."

I waited for the explosion, but instead, Chloe simply scoffed. "Right, no way Max. She was just posing to tease Frank."

"If you're not gonna believe me, why don't we check out what Frank has in his RV?" I replied.

I spotted it parked outside the diner; Chloe had told me about it and I realized it had been parked here yesterday too, and the day before that it had been in Blackwell's parking lot.

"What's that gonna prove?"

"Frank has Rachel's bracelet." I pointed out. "What else does he have in there?"

Chloe glared at that. "Motherfucker better not have anything, for his sake."

I bit my lip; we were trying to dig up dirt on Frank, like David and Nathan, but Chloe's temperament made me wonder if it was going to be worth it. Chloe parked her truck and looked over at the RV.

"Let's check the door." She said after a brief pause. "Frank sometimes gets so wasted he forgets to lock it."

I nodded and we got out of the truck and made our way over to the RV. I was suddenly quite twitchy, expecting Frank to appear at any time and start threatening us again.

As we approached I looked at the filthy RV in disgust and shook my head.

"I can't believe you hung out with him." I couldn't help but remark.

Chloe merely shrugged. "Not anymore. We have to be casual ninjas here."

Her last remark came out as we made to check the door.

"Shitballs." She exclaimed as her efforts proved the door was in fact locked. "Okay, here's the plan...I'll go to the diner and distract Frank by telling him I have his money..."

I nodded, trying to keep up, Chloe was talking rather rapidly now.

She continued. "...But he needs to come with me, then come in and rewind so Frank doesn't see me, then you can tell Frank he needs to check out his RV and then you rewind after you get the key and..."

She trailed off, clearly at a loss. It was clearly not a well thought out plan. In all fairness, I felt I might stand a better chance. One plus about having Asperger's is I know how to be organized and that means planning, lots of planning.

"Chloe." I told her softly. "I got this, I'll be right back."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Don't let my epic plan get in the way of yours. I'll try to scrounge up a Scooby snack to distract his mangy mutt."

I nodded and turned away, heading towards the diner.

As I began to walk towards the diner my phone beeped, I checked it and smiled widely when I saw it was a text from Dad, he was congratulating me on saving Kate and also offered me a chance to come home if I wanted to. I replied quickly, thanking him but explaining I wasn't ready to come home yet.

'Especially not with everything going on, Rachel, the tornado, all that weird stuff...'

Shaking my head I put my phone away and began to approach the diner. I stopped however, remembering the homeless woman I had met last time I was here. I walked around the corner and saw her, sitting in the same spot.

I shook my head. _'She wouldn't laugh, she might even believe me, whatever it takes however, I can't just leave her sitting there, not when danger is coming, when the...tornado is coming.'_

I approached her and she looked up and smiled.

"Hi, how are you?"

She smiled warmly when she saw me. "It's good to see you again. You know, I heard about that girl almost jumping off the Blackwell roof."

I shifted awkwardly at that. "Kate Marsh; I was able to actually talk her down from the roof."

Even saying it felt weird, like I still couldn't believe I had actually done that.

"That was you?" The homeless woman replied with a smile. "If I had a bottle, cheers."

I smiled kindly. "Thanks, wish I had a bottle for you. But I need to find out who else is involved in this."

There was a brief pause following this.

Finally the Homeless woman nodded. "Well, I'll bet if anyone can find out, you can. But maybe I can help, I know a lot more than people credit me for, advantage of being invisible."

"Frank Bowers knew Rachel Amber, the girl that went missing. Have you seen him around?" I asked.

Just because Frank's RV was here, didn't necessarily mean he was.

"I heard him bragging that he took a gun from some trespassers." She replied, shaking her head.

"I don't know how he hasn't been arrested yet." I muttered.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like you know a lot more than me child."

I sighed. "I just think Arcadia Bay is in trouble."

"Maybe you'd like to tell me what you're hiding?" She remarked.

I knew this was my chance. I just had to be honest.

"I feel like I can trust you as much as Chloe...and you wouldn't think I'm crazy." I said at last.

The woman sighed. "Too late for me to judge anybody and you're not crazy."

"I'm just gonna say this." The words came tumbling out. "I had a vision of Arcadia Bay, being destroyed by a tornado...for real."

The homeless woman shrugged. "Could be, bad mojo is in the air this week. Thanks for the warning Max."

I nodded, hopeful and, finally, turned and made my way to the diner's entrance, once there I paused, briefly before finally entering.

Once inside I looked around, I spotted Frank right away, sitting in the corner, eating away. Further searching found only a few customers here and there, a few workers. Only two other people really stood out, Officer Berry, the police officer who had spoken to me after I talked Kate down from the roof, and Nathan.

'Figures, Nathan would be here, well, you never know...' I thought to myself.

Gearing myself up I made my way over to Frank, deciding to simply try a direct, albeit hopefully, kind approach. As I approached my phone beeped, it was Warren, I laughed at his comments, apparently the drive-in was sold out, although only because it seemed he bought the last tickets and had to force his way out.

'Oh Warren, don't ever change.'

With effort I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on Frank. He looked up as I approached and put my hand on his table.

He looked totally wasted but clearly recognized me. "You have serious balls, little girl. But hanging out with Chloe, playing with guns and dressing up like Rachel doesn't make you cool, or tough."

He shook his head and continued, clearly upset I interrupted his dinner. "What the fuck do you want? Take a picture of me and I'll break your fucking camera."

"How do you know these are Rachel's clothes?" I queried, I found that a bit odd.

Frank looked up at me, smiling wistfully. "Because she looks beautiful in them and you look like ass. You're lucky I just took that gun from you..."

Okay, I was going to try kind but screw that, just go with direct. "Grab your keys and let's check out your RV."

No dice, Frank shook his head. "Let's not, you fucking creep me out."

I sighed, no keys, I decided that maybe, just maybe, I could ask for help. Perhaps Officer Berry, or even Nathan, would have useful info.

As unbelievable as it sounded, I went to talk to Nathan first. I couldn't help but notice he seemed zoned out again.

'Okay, is this recreational drug use, or actual medication?' I couldn't help but wonder as I cleared my throat.

Nathan turned to me and his eyes actually lit up.

But it was a case of mistaken identity as he exclaimed. "Rachel!?"

But then he took a good look and glared.

"Whatevathefuck!" He snorted.

I didn't know where to begin. "Um..."

"Oh look." He snarked, sounding like his usual self already. "Max Amber, nice outfit. By the way, thanks for getting me fucking suspended you twee bitch! You're lucky this is a public place."

Remarkable as it sounded, for all his aggression, I felt more threatened by Frank than Nathan here.

"Considering we're in a public diner with a police officer right over there, you shouldn't advertise your rage...Prescott" I commented blandly.

Nathan however flared up again. "Oh yeah, you shouldn't have bitch-snitched on me to that fucked-up Principal."

I didn't have time for this, I had to get answers.

So picking my words carefully I spoke. "Listen Nathan, I'll take back everything I said about you...if you hook me up with Frank. Know what I mean?"

Nathan looked at me incredulous.

He shook his head, almost laughing.

"You look like you've never even taken a hit of baby aspirin." He taunted.

I provided the best excuse I could. "How do you think I stay wired all night studying? So is it a deal or not?"

"Calm down, hard up." He replied, shaking his head. "Deal, you'll get your school supplies. Just go over to Frank and whisper 'Higher Education'. He'll hook your ass up."

Satisfied with that, I made my way back to Frank, maybe if I pretended I was after some of his stash, he'd take me over to the RV, at least unlock it.

"What the fuck now?" He growled when I approached.

I replied instantly. "By the way Frank, I was wondering if you had any, uh...Higher Education?"

Frank burst out laughed at that. "Oh yeah, sure, you want the 'Afterschool Special' to go with that? Jesus…Look, I don't sell anything but bottles to feed me and my dog. I work for a living, not like you spoiled Blackwell punks with too much time on your hands."

"But..."

"But nothing." He snapped. "Don't ever ask me for anything ever again. Ever. Now back off."

I sighed, great, only one option now. I rewound back to before my conversation with Nathan.

This time I approached Officer Berry.

He turned and smiled sardonically. "There she is, Super Maxine, that's your new nickname around the Bay. Sorry but you did earn it. We're all real proud of you for helping Kate down."

"Thanks Officer Berry." I replied. "I was just lucky...and right on time. Kate is who counts."

He nodded. "I'm glad you're representing Blackwell Academy."

I bit my lip and replied. "I thought Nathan Prescott, represents Blackwell?"

"Don't make me backwash this bacon." He replied shaking his head. ""You know what the Prescotts represent."

I raised an eyebrow. "Taking over Arcadia Bay?"

Officer Berry sighed. "You're not far wrong Max. I heard the Prescotts are working on some big new land deals...Mr. Prescott helped my family out once, a while ago, so I made a deal with him...That I can't seem to get out of. Man if I could get one instant replay in life."

I shook my head, again uncomfortable; all these people wishing to change their pasts, and I'm the one given rewind powers. Officer Berry quickly turned back to his breakfast, but maybe that was my way in to finding answers. I quickly rewound and spoke to him again.

He turned and smiled sardonically. "There she is, Super Maxine, that's your new nickname around the Bay. Sorry but you did earn it. We're all real proud of you for helping Kate down."

"Thanks Officer Berry." I replied. "I was just lucky...and right on time. Kate is who counts."

He nodded. "I'm glad you're representing Blackwell Academy."

I decided to use my new information.

So, gearing myself up, I spoke.

"Well, I heard a rumor you were working for the Prescott family on the side."

He looked exasperated instantly. "Jesus, doesn't this town ever shut up?"

I held up my hands. "I don't blame you for getting extra work."

He sighed and began to explain. "Look, sometimes, I check up on the Prescott family to make sure they are doing alright..Nathan included. Keep this quiet Max."

I nodded and he returned to his breakfast; well, I had another bit of leverage on Nathan now, let's see what he had to say. I walked over to him, ready for the conversation to play out as it had before.

Sure enough his eyes lit up when he saw but then glared when he realized who I was.

""Rachel!?" Whatevathefuck!"

I replied the same as last time "Um..."

"Oh look." He snarked, sounding like his usual self already. "Max Amber, nice outfit. By the way, thanks for getting me fucking suspended you twee bitch! You're lucky this is a public place."

"Considering we're in a public diner with a police officer right over there, you shouldn't advertise your rage...Prescott" I commented blandly.

Nathan however flared up again. "Oh yeah, you shouldn't have bitch-snitched on me to that fucked-up Principal."

Time to use my new information.

I cleared my throat and spoke calmly.

"I heard your dad hired a local cop to keep an eye out on you and Frank Bowers...like a babysitter."

Nathan snorted again. "Bullshit, my dad doesn't hire, he owns. And these pigs know better than to narc on me."

"Do they?" I replied. "I hope that means Frank won't get busted."

"Eventually he will." Nathan shot back; before actually looking a little concerned. "Guys is into some freaky shit. He told me once he took a weird blood oath for Rachel..."

Looking uncomfortable he shook his head. "Uh, forget I told you that. Seriously."

Okay, was it me or was something not exactly right with Nathan here.

But then he returned to his old self. "Now get off my crack, whore, keep your piehole shut."

Well, that was strange, but it gave me another opening; I wondered if I could use it against Nathan. I quickly rewound again and got ready for another repeat conversation. Once it was done and I was ready to start asking again, I brought up the subject.

"Weren't you supposed to keep your mouth shut about the blood oath Frank took for Rachel?" I queried, hoping to make him squirm.

"Blood Oath, who-What the fuck?" He burst out, certainly squirming. "I never told anybody about that freaky shit...Besides, everybody knows Frank is a lair and loser, even Rachel did."

I shook my head and pointed out. "Yet Rachel Amber hung out with him more than you.

"So?" He shot back. "Rachel wanted Frank's stash, she let him take pictures, then he carries around her photo like she posed for love. Dumbass."

Perfect, that had to be just what I needed.

I quickly returned to Frank, enduring his growl of a greeting and pressed on.

"You know, I saw that photo Rachel gave you." I said; maybe the soft touch was best after all.

Frank actually looked uncomfortable, and a little less threatening. "Uh, how d'you know about that, huh? Chloe, right?"

I quickly lied. "She just told me that one of Rachel's favorite pictures was the one she did for you."

"Really?" Frank replied softly, actually letting his guard down. "Yeah, I mean, that's what I thought. She was just a natural beauty y'know."

With that he began rummaging in his pockets, putting objects on the table.

"Wait, wait, let me find it...Here, judge for yourself."

But my eyes weren't on Rachel's photo, they were on Frank's keys. Perfect. I immediately picked them up and stepped back, waving them.

"I'm afraid I'll have to take your keys now, asshole."

"You did not just do that." He burst out furiously. "Give me back my keys bitch!"

But before he could go any further, I rewound back to before I picked them up, they were now in my pocket and Frank none the wiser. Smirking I turned and quickly left the diner, and began to head for the RV.

As I did so I spotted Alyssa up ahead and once more misfortune befell her. This time in the form of a car driving through a puddle and splashing her.

"Are you shitting me." She groaned.

I hurried up and quickly rewound before warning her again. "Alyssa, watch out."

She quickly stepped back, as did I and this time the car passed without splashing anyone.

"Quick thinking Max." She remarked with a grin.

I nodded and smiled as I made my back to the RV, there I found Chloe waiting, with an old meat bone in hand.

I held up the key triumphantly and Chloe smirked.

"I should've known, the amazing Spider-Max." She remarked.

I smiled and joked. "I couldn't have done it without Frank, now let's get in and out."

Chloe nodded and handed me the bone. "You'll need this, Max."

She then prepared to open the door, I readied myself, when that door opened, that dog was going to come charging out.

"On your mark, get set...THROW!"

Chloe opened the door and the dog lunged, it's eyes suddenly zeroed in on the bone, just as I threw it to my right, into the parking lot. The dog instantly took off after the bone, leaving us unharmed. I breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"I think we just made that dog our bitch...get it." Chloe joked.

Rolling my eyes I followed her inside the RV. Inside was an utter mess, even worse than I thought it would be, I didn't know how even Frank could live in this place.

"Damn, I thought my room was a shit hole." Chloe remarked.

I shook my head and pointed out. "You're not a creepy drug dealer.

"Frank has issues, but he's not creepy." Chloe retorted, surprisingly defending him, until. "At least I didn't think so, until I saw him with Rachel's bracelet."  
Looking around Chloe sat in the RV's front seat and grinned.

"Oh we could cruise everywhere in this bad boy." She said enthusiastically. "Can you see us heading down the coast to Big Sur and beyond?"

I smiled again; Chloe certainly had a vivid imagination.

Caught up in her mood I joined in.

"Yes, we'd be tearing up the highway." I then added; due to the importance. "And you'd dare me to drive it like you dared me to kiss you...Chloe, we're on a schedule. We need clues about Rachel."

Chloe nodded calmly. "I know, just, daydreaming."

Spotting Frank's computer, Chloe instantly made a beeline for it and began to work her hacking skills. That left the physical searching to me.

Looking around I found a few things that stood out, a baseball bat, a kitchen knife on top of an almost empty pizza box, random trash, drugs in small baggies...A lot of things I'd expect from a drug dealers home. As I moved through to the back where the bed was, I overheard Chloe.

"Pretty crappy wi-fi here, must take him days to download porn."

I shook my head. "Yuck."

Further searching turned up a rather nice picture of Frank with his dog and some rather suspicious looking vents. No amount of forcing would open it, I needed to pry it open. Instantly I hurried back through and grabbed the knife.

I headed for the vent next to bed the first. I opened it, at the cost of the knife breaking, for nothing, the vent was empty. With a frustrated sigh I rewound and tried the other vent, this time I hit paydirt.

Inside was a small black scrapbook, I took it out and checked it. In it were several pictures, of Rachel. Certainly not ones that would be expected of just friends. A letter from Rachel was also there, two in fact, but in the end, it was clear. Rachel was more than just a friend to Frank and not only that, I was learning far more than I wanted to know about her.

'Oh, I hate the thought of this but...there's no other way.' I thought in dismay.

I took the book to show Chloe. I awkwardly made my way back to Chloe and showed her the book.

"You...better see this."

Chloe took the book, looking interested at first, but slowly that expression changed to one of disgust and anger, an anger that was now all too familiar to me.

"It makes me ill that Rachel posed like this for Frank...or wrote him love letters." She said through gritted teeth. "I can't believe she was banging Frank, Rachel straight up lied to my face.! Why didn't she say anything?"

I quickly tried to calm things down, staying rational. "Because she knew how you would react.

Chloe shook her head, still angry however. "Then she wasn't much of a friend huh? Just another person who shits all over me! Why does everybody in my life let me down!? My dad gets killed, you bail on me for years, my mother gloms onto Step-fucker..."

I stepped back, shocked by this outburst, I'd seen Chloe angry, but never this angry.

She wasn't done yet either, her tirade continued.

"Now Rachel betrays me..."

I tried to reason with her. "Chloe, Rachel is missing, nobody betrayed you."

But she was clearly beyond that. "Bullshit, who hasn't?! Fuck Everybody!"

With that she stood up and pushed past me.

"Chloe!"

She ignored me and stormed out of the RV. I hurried out after her, just in time to see her launch the keys onto a nearby building's roof. She stormed over to her truck, I followed her, uncertain.

We got in and, ignoring the dog which was now barking at us, Chloe tore out of the parking lot and drove away. Leaving me stuck in the car with her in a very clear and scary rage mode.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Chaos Theory - Unleashed

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 18 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, but still, seems a bit...much.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Very true, very true...  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chaos Theory – Unleashed**

We drove in silence for a while, Chloe's rage practically rolling off her in waves. I shifted uncomfortably, wanting to say something, but couldn't think of any words. Finally however I couldn't just leave things alone. I had to reason with her.

"Chloe, you can't just keep blaming me and everybody for everything wrong in your life." I told her. "It's so not fair."

She glared at me sharply and shot back. "I gotta blame somebody, otherwise it's all my fault, fuck that."

I shook my head. "It's just life, shit happens, it's nobody's fault. "Blah, blah, blah" As Mr. Jefferson would say...And Kate Marsh..."

"Yes, Kate Marsh almost killed herself." Chloe exploded; shaking her head. "Such sad. Okay? That doesn't make me feel any better about my fucked up life, get it."

I sighed. "So who do you most want to blame?"

"My fucking dad of course...Hello!" Chloe growled."

I stared at her, shocked. "You blame William? Really?"

Chloe nodded; still glaring. "Yes I do, damn right. He chose to go out that door and leave me forever."

"Chloe, your dad didn't _choose_ to 'leave' you." I said; still shocked at her admission.

When she spoke again, Chloe actually sounded choked up. "I know that Max, my mom actually blames herself...just because she wanted a ride home from work. Sometimes even I blame her."

I shook my head, unable to believe this.

I turned to Chloe and spoke gently.

"No you don't."

"Yes Max!" She snapped. "I do! Do you know what it's like to wait for your father to come home when you're a kid and he never does?!"

"No, of course not." I replied, before explaining. "But I was with you that day. It was just a terrible accident!"

Chloe shook her head. "I wish that made me feel better; but ever since he died, my life has been dipped in shit."

"I can tell." I said softly. "But look at everything that's happened the past week. Your life has changed mine, and that's not shit."

"I'd really love to believe that. I'd like to believe in something after what's happened..."

I turned to her again; desperation seeping into my voice. "Chloe, I can't do this out on my own. I need you with me and Rachel needs you..."

Chloe said nothing else, she simply turned her attention back to the road and kept driving. We finally reached Blackwell and Chloe stopped the truck in front of the main campus. I turned her, unsure what to say.

Chloe just fixed her grip on the wheel. I slowly, awkwardly got out and Chloe drove off. I watched her go, dismayed.

Still worried I turned and walked up the steps, towards the fountain, I suddenly felt self-conscious as I realized people were watching me. I could hear the whispers and realized what they were talking about.

'The clothes, of course...God, I cannot deal with this right now.' I thought. 'Too many eyes, too much attention, after everything that's just happened I just want to spend time alone and clear my head.'

I was actually starting to feel overwhelmed by all the attention. I quickly began to make my way to the dorms.

I soon found myself with another distraction, I was at the dormitory courtyard and almost immediately spotted Warren, sitting on one of the benches, checking his phone. Despite everything that just happened, seeing Warren again made me smile; I recalled what Chloe had told me.

I knew this wasn't the best time, but I couldn't leave it. I had to act now.

Thinking for a moment I made up my mind. _'I'll do it, it's for the best, besides, Chloe...I can't help her when she's like this; she needs time to cool down.'_

So, prepared, I approached Warren.

"Hey Warren."

Grinning he looked up. "Oh, hey Max, how are you...whoa?"

His eyes widened, I actually felt myself blushing. "Um, yeah, I kinda...spent the night at my friend Chloe's house and forget to bring spare clothes. So, I borrowed these."

"Well, they look good, you look great." He said, smiling.

I decided to go through with my plan, just as I had made it. "Yeah, oh, by the way, Warren, there's something I wanna talk to you about. Can we maybe, meet up around lunch?"

"Sure." He replied at once. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Fine, it's, it's just something I need to say."

So, with another smile, I allowed Warren to get back to his phone, I made my way into the dorms, heading for my room.

* * *

Alone in my room I sighed and put my bag next to the sofa. I sat down heavily on the bed and pulled out the photo of Chloe and me, from all those years ago. I stared at it and an overwhelming feeling of sadness and grief took hold in my heart.

'God, to think...this was the last time I ever saw William.' I thought sadly. 'This was the day he died. How, I wish there was something I could do, to help Chloe, to change things for her, make them better. Maybe all this would never have happened if, if William survived.'

Such things were still wishful thinking, even with my rewind power, there was no way I could rewind that far back. As I looked again at the photo, I thought about this again until suddenly I heard something.

It was voices, familiar voices, the voices of Chloe and myself, saying the exact words we said on that day, as clearly as if I was standing there while they happened. With a startled yelp I dropped the photograph and the voices stopped.

'What the...no, no way, that can't be what I think it is.' I wondered; surely not.

I picked up the photo again and the voices resumed; I looked at it and found that it had strangely blurred. As I stared at it I wondered, was this truly possible.

I focused intently on that day, staying focused on the photo as it suddenly began to clear up again. As it returned to it's normal focus I felt a sharp tug on my mind and next thing I knew I was engulfed in blackness.

* * *

When I finally could focus again, it was to be greeted by a blinding flash and there was a familiar man standing in front of me, holding a familiar camera. The man was tall, with short strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes; he had a decent build and was smiling, it was William Price, Chloe's father.

It was then I became aware of the girl next to me, fourteen, with long hair the same colour as William's, blue eyes and very familiar, Chloe, as she was five years ago.

Looking down I noticed my clothes were different; a pair of dark blue shorts and a blue T-shirt; I didn't have to reach up to know I was wearing a yellow hairband, or that my hair was darker than normal. I couldn't believe it, surely not

"Someday dad will get one of them new fangled computers." Chloe said enthusiastically.

William smiled as he looked from the photo, up to me. "I hope the flash didn't scare you Max."

I just nodded; still dumstuck by my surroundings, by my appearance. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be.

"This is a keeper." William smiled.

Chloe cut in cheerfully. "Not until I see it first, you know the rules dad. Max tell him, whoa, you look totally pale. Are you okay?"

I bit my lip and tried to act calmly. "Yeah, I just, uh, yeah, I'm fine."

I couldn't believe, I had just rewound five years. It was still the mind and awareness of my eighteen year old self, but in the body of my thirteen year old self.

I was back at the very day William died.

While Chloe and William debated on allowing the photo into the album, I looked around. The house looked just as it did five years ago, I recalled everything. This was indeed that terrible day. But now, knowing what I did, I wondered, could I...Could I save William.

'I wanted to do this, to change things, to make things better for Chloe. This could be the perfect chance, but how...how, think Max, think...' I thought desperately, trying to figure out the best way.

I moved over to the camera, William's camera which I now used in the present day. Desperate to buy time for me to think I decided to take a shot.

"Now I get to take a picture." I said quickly, picking up the camera.

Chloe and William turned around and both smiled as I raised the camera and took the shot.

After taking the shot they returned to cooking, as they did so I walked through the house, noting for some reason I was confined to the living room, kitchen and hall, everything else was blurred and impossible for me to walk into. Disturbed I walked over and, needing time to think, walked to the corner of the room by the TV.

I stopped and stood, desperately wracking my brains for an answer.

While I was thinking the phone rang and I froze, that was Joyce calling to get picked up, I didn't have much time, William would answer the call and then leave and it would be all over. Sure enough, as I watched he walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello...Hey honey, just making a fabulous breakfast with Chloe and Max." He said warmly. "We're all going to work at the Two Whales..."

He stopped mid-joke and listened for a moment.

"What? Oh, I didn't know you had to get groceries. Of course I'll come pick you up." He responded at once.

He resumed joking again. "Now I'll have an excuse to get a mocha, be there shortly. Love you."

I had to focus, while William joked with Chloe I fought to calm down. I needed to stop William from taking his car. But how, I needed something, anything.

"Shit..." William muttered. "Where are my keys."

Chloe instantly piped up. "That's a dollar for the swear jar!"

William replied instantly. "You mean your college fund!"

He resumed his search and I realized I now had a chance, William's keys, if I could just find and hide them, he couldn't take his car. I'd have to be careful though, I remembered William had a gadget that helped him find his keys when they were lost.

'But if I recall what I read on the package correctly, it doesn't work underwater, so...'

A plan was coming together in my head, but I still needed to find those keys. Unfortunately, William found them first.

They were under a cap on the table in front of me, I watched as he picked them up and began to walk away. Praying it would still work, I decided it was time to act. I held up my hand and to my great relief, I could still rewind. I did so, all the way back to when William was on the phone.

While he talked I moved the cap and picked up the keys and made a beeline for the sink. I quickly checked Chloe wasn't watching and promptly dropped the keys in the water and waited for my chance. William searched fruitlessly for his keys, muttering to himself, I decided now was the time to act.

I stepped up to him and spoke. "You can take the bus right? The stop is right down the street."

William smiled lightly at that, nodding. "This I can do, good call Max."

I also smiled; unfortunately my nerves were still playing up, so I ended up rambling.

"Oh yeah, the bus is great! It comes every fifteen minutes and there'll be plenty of room for you and Joyce and groceries and, it'll save the environment."

My curse from the ages of about six to fifteen was the opposite of my curse from then till eighteen. Instead of getting all shy and quiet when nervous, I started rambling until someone shut me up.

"You sold me already." William said soothingly, I calmed down, he knew about that little issue. "I'm off to yonder bus stop, Joyce will love this."

With that he left and I couldn't explained it, but a strong good feeling filled me then.

I was certain it worked, that I'd done it, I'd saved William, I grinned broadly.

"Max, you are being so fucking strange." Chloe said as she approached me. "You feel okay."

So caught up in my happiness I grabbed her arms, practically jumping up and down. "Chloe, I am...awesome, we are awesome."

As I said that, my vision blurred like a camera losing focus, from the edges inwards and soon I was hurtling through the void again.

As I did so, I saw many strange things, what looked like photos, parts of Chloe's life, all of them blurring and changing. However despite my giddy feeling at seeing William remaining in them, my stomach clenched when the last one showed what looked like another car crash, but then the blackness was complete.

* * *

When it cleared I was sitting on the grass, in Blackwell's main campus. But something was off, I was wearing some rather upmarket clothing I would never have worn before, a purple cardigan, a white striped shirt, beige trousers and white shoes.

Not only that, I was sitting with, of all people, Victoria, and the rest of the Vortex Club, what was more, their postures and such around suggested something impossible, friendship.

Victoria turned to me and actually looked worried. "Hmm, are you okay Maxine?"

I was so shocked by this and everything else that I couldn't think straight, my mouth moved automatically, saying words that seemed to roll of my tongue easily.

"Max, never Maxine."

To my astonishment, Victoria actually looked worried. "Oh shit yeah, sorry..."

The others all began talking, but truthfully, I wasn't listening, I was too wrapped up trying to figure out what was going on. Instantly my mind went to everything about time travel I'd learned and I realized something, something I should have thought of straight away.

'I messed with time and now everything's changed, everything, even me...It's almost as if...God, this is an entirely different time line...'

Excusing myself I stood up and began walking away, fearfully wondering what else I had changed. Instantly my thoughts went to Chloe, she was the one I had did this for. I had to get answers.

As I hurried to the bus stop however, I soon saw first hand evidence of my meddling and I felt like my heart was torn from my chest.

'Is that Warren, with Stella?' I thought, almost unable to believe it.

They were there, clearly more than friends; I was horrified. In this new reality, Warren got together with Stella.

I just didn't compute in my brain. Shaking my head I hurried to the bus stop. I froze before I even got on the bus, confronted by another change, David Madsen was the bus driver. Still shocked I got on the bus and sat down as it drove away.

As I sat I listened to the people around me talking and found out, to my horror, that the freak snowfall and eclipse had in fact happened in this time too. Then I heard the gasps and looked up, I saw another anomaly, for there on the beach were several dead whales.

'God, this is messed up, is, is the tornado still going to happen…?' I couldn't help but wonder.

However that was soon pushed aside as I got off the bus and approached Chloe's house, desperately.

I paused as I reached the door, everything seemed the same, except the paint job on the front was finished. Practically chewing my bottom lip I rang the door bell and waited. It wasn't long before the door was answered, by William.

"Max Caulfield." He gasped, grinning widely. "Oh, it's great to see you again, hold on. Chloe, you have a visitor!"

I waited tensely and then saw Chloe approach. I almost gasped in horror, my hands going up to cover my mouth.

Chloe did not have any of her tattoos, piercings or even dyed hair. But she was still shockingly different. She was in a wheelchair and, judging from how she moved, was paralyzed from the neck down. Nevertheless she smiled when she saw me; I couldn't however, my thoughts were consumed by one horrible thought.

'What have I done?'

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, now we reach the end of Episode 3, this is as far as I got last time, so now it's all new stuff. This is where things get tricky however as Episodes 4 and 5 turned out to be a real bitch to write, especially Episode 5.


	20. Dark Room - What Could Have Been

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 19 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Indeed, very, very true.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, very true, but there is a more important issue of course.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange and its characters.

* * *

 **Dark Room – What Could Have Been**

Silence, awkward silence, that was what spread between Chloe and I as we moved slowly to the edge of the beach. I was walking alongside her wheelchair as she moved it along the path. I still couldn't believe all of this was happening, that I had caused all this, all from simply trying to change one thing. Clearly a major thing, time didn't like my meddling and everything got fucked up massively.

' _I just wanted to make things better for Chloe, to let her have her father; to change what happened to her, to save her...but what was I saving her from and, this, is this really the only other outcome there could have been?'_ I thought in dismay.

I quickly pulled myself out of my thoughts, continuing to walk alongside Chloe as we observed the poor beached whales, yet another oddity that happened, marking another countdown to the tornado. All the same, I couldn't help but observe how different we were; here I was, in up-market clothing, part of the Vortex club, yet I couldn't feel more out of place.

Chloe wore simple clothes and a blanket over her lap, was unable to walk and confined in practically everything she did; yet she at least made the effort to smile, or try to find some bright spot. Very different from the Chloe I knew in the old time line.

Finally, Chloe broke the awkward silence.

"It's, weird hanging out with you again." She said calmly.

I nodded and replied, trying to keep my voice steady. "I know...I'm glad we are though."

If anything my uneasiness and social anxiety seemed to still be prevalent in this new time line; I was feeling more awkward by the second. What was worse, I couldn't let on that I was clueless as to what was happening, which made for a very nice headache on top of everything else.

"It was nice that you, sent me actual letters." Chloe replied, a smile creeping onto her face. "That's more than any of my other friends have done. And you even wrote on that cool parchment paper, that's so Max."

I couldn't help but smile at that; at least some things weren't different about me here.

I replied as best I could. "So pretentious. But I love writing on it, like an English Poet. You deserve the best stationary."

There was a brief pause before Chloe spoke again. "Probably easier to write than to visit me."

I cringed at that; even in this time line I practically abandoned Chloe. _'How terrible am I, can't I do anything right?'_

It wasn't all about me I knew that; but it _had_ been my actions that did this to Chloe. I was just jumping from one fucked up mistake to another, without fixing anything.

"I don't mean that in a bitchy way." She said quickly. "Not totally."

I just shook my head; she had every right to do that.

She continued however. "You probably wanted to avoid awkward conversations like this."

I couldn't deny, maybe she was right.

Didn't make it right; but it was just the way things were.

I tried not to fumble my words as I replied. "Uh, yeah, pretty much, yeah."

"Look, the worst thing you can do is treat me like a baby." Chloe replied frankly. "I still want to laugh and talk shit with my best friend."

She then asked if we could stop, I agreed and we stood for a while. I wanted to focus, I so badly did, but my mind kept wandering, everything that had changed and become messed up. I thought of all the things I had seen at Blackwell and on my way to Chloe's house, my only tastes of this new messed up reality.

I tried to fit them together in my head. _'I'm friends with Victoria, Nathan, part of the Vortex club...Warren got together with Stella...David's the school bus driver, he actually looks happier than usual.'_

I sighed; out of all of that; I couldn't believe my own selfishness. Just the thought of Warren together with Stella brought a pain to my chest, it hurt more than I cared to admit.

I recalled how I asked Warren to meet at lunch, when I planned to tell him my feelings, based on Chloe's words. Now that was all gone. But now wasn't the time to be petty or think on that, so instead I focused once more on Chloe.

I was just in time as she was about to begin talking again.

"This is seriously the best view of the sunset, what do photographers call that?"

I smiled and replied without hesitation. "The Golden Hour."

Chloe gave a soft laugh; I still wasn't used to her this way, especially not without the blue hair that seemed so much a part of her now, or the punk clothing, tattoos...It was all so surreal.

She then joked. "See, without you here, I'd have no clue. Bet you could take some amazing shots...Those beached whales are so sad."

I bowed my head, hearing the melancholy slipping into her voice.

"I kind of know how they feel." She continued. "At least I'm alive here with you."

Finally, I don't know what made me say it, guilt maybe, but the words just spilled out

"You're a real survivor Chloe; I know you have to deal with so much." I hesitated; unsure if I had said it right.

Chloe replied, not angry, but firm. "I don't want anybody else feeling sorry for me. I can do that, along with my parents. My dad still feels guilty about buying me that car."

She had a sad distant look in her eyes now and I was again reminded that _I_ had caused all this.

Unsure what to say, I ended up blurting out. "Are you okay to talk about the accident?"

If she could have, I'm sure Chloe would've shrugged at that, going by her reply.

"We never actually have, huh? There's not much to say, some prick in an SUV cut me off and I flew into a ditch, saw everything like it was in, bullet time, felt my spine snap, after that...nothing. That, was the last thing I ever felt in my body."

An uneasy silence reigned again.

Chloe closed her eyes, opened them again and continued, as if she hadn't stopped.

"When I woke up in the hospital...I literally couldn't move a muscle."

"Jesus…" I gasped. "I...I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. I'm just, happy that I did get to see you again." Chloe replied honestly. "I could have ended up vanishing out of the blue like that girl from Blackwell."

That struck, even in this time line, Rachel was missing.

I swallowed nervously. "You mean Rachel Amber, when was the last time you talked to her?"

It was a thoughtless comment, one I should've thought about, everything else had changed after all.

"Uh, never; I just read about her in the news." Chloe explained, leaving me feeling foolish. "I didn't even know her name. You did?"

I quickly, and awkwardly, tried to deflect. "This is, such a different world from when we were kids, huh?"

"After that snow and eclipse, it's more like the end of the world." Chloe replied.

I tensed again, another reminder, the tornado was still coming, I hadn't fixed anything.

"Do you think so, I haven't kept up with the details?" I queried.

Chloe smirked a little. "I have more time on my hands than you...Plus I'm a science nerd."

Okay, that was a major difference right there.

"But none of this makes sense..." Chloe said; gazing into the distance.

I couldn't help myself as I spoke again. "I know things seem out of control, but...as long as we're together, I don't feel afraid."

Chloe smiled warmly. "Hanging out with you makes me feel like a total kid again, you don't even know..."

I sighed, feeling guilty all over again.

Unable to bear it I spoke again.

"Chloe, listen, I'm sorry I haven't been out to see you more. That was wrong, I was wrong." I told her softly. "You're my best friend"

Chloe didn't look angry however, her expression was soft and her voice caught as she replied. "Max, thanks for coming out to see me. You're...You're doing awesome."

I shook my head, I certainly didn't think that and said so.

Chloe looked as awkward as I felt now and sounded like she was trying to deflect with her reply.

"Um, my...my nose is getting cold. Maybe we should go back to my place."

I smiled and tried to lighten the mood. "It is hella cold out here."

"Hella?" Chloe queried with a laugh. "I hate that word, no offense."

That nearly stopped me dead too; yup, this was different; way to different for me to process it all at once. I reassured her that I didn't take any offense and together we turned and left the beach, heading back to Chloe's house.

* * *

Back in Chloe's house, we were both currently in her room; which had been converted from the garage. Chloe was propped upright in the specialized bed, I sat on a chair next to the bed. The whole room was a hi-tech lab with all kinds of mechanical devices designed to aid Chloe.

Two items stood out however that were not mechanical. One was a framed picture that I recognized, the one I took of Chloe and William that day, when I saved his life. The other was a familiar punk bracelet, at least some of the old Chloe was here.

"This is a pretty hi-tech lair." I couldn't help but comment.

"Feels like a hi-tech cell." Chloe replied hollowly, but brightened as she continued. "But I am lucky my parents bust their ass to take care of me. I know it's hard for them."

I had noticed that; despite looking worn down, William and Joyce always had a look of love and tenderness in their eyes, whenever they saw their daughter.

"They are grateful you're here with them." I replied; unsure what else to say.

"Right." Chloe replied, an edge of sarcasm creeping into her voice. "Especially when they can't even take a walk alone. Sometimes I act like a total teenage brat just to give them an excuse to yell at me. Pathetic, I know, and they never do."

I shook my head at that. "Chloe, you're a great daughter. You're kind and sensitive, when you don't even have to be."

I was trying to reassure her; but I couldn't tell if she believed me or not.

Chloe just sighed and replied levelly.

"Trust me; I still get my rage on." She grimaced as she said the next part. "Especially when a nurse has to watch while I take a dump, so she can wipe my bum. Or when doctors flip me around like I was a science doll."

As she said this I bit my lip, raising a hand to my forehead, rubbing it briefly; now wasn't the time to be distracted by my growing headache.

I replied as gently as I could. "I can't even imagine. But you're still amazing; you always have been, ever since we were kids."

Chloe smiled widely at that. "Thanks again for coming Max; I uh, I need to get my drink on, can you get me some water."

She gestured with her head towards the cup on the bedside table. I nodded and stood up, retrieving the cup, I leaned over and held it out, so Chloe could take the straw in her mouth and drink. Once she was done I put the cup back down and sat down again as she spoke.

"Oh man, no wonder my throat is dry." She quipped. "I don't think I've talked this much the whole year."

I tried to offer a suggestion. "Have you, ever thought about doing a podcast?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at that and I was worried I'd said the wrong thing again.

As it turned out I had, but Chloe took it in good humour.

"I wish I could punch your face right now. A podcast?" She remarked, a slight laugh in her voice. "Dude, I am a pod in a cast, boring."

I grimaced at that but took some relief that she was able to joke about it. "Ouch, it was just a thought."

Chloe nodded slightly at that. "I know you're just trying to help."

"Yeah, that's become a bad habit of mine." I said with a sigh; recalling everything this week so far.

Honestly, for every good thing I did, it seemed I fucked up about three other things in return. Truthfully, the only people I had actually truly helped this week seemed to be Dana, easing her worries over her pregnancy, Alyssa, more than once from various mishaps, and Kate, saving her from killing herself.

"You sound like an adult now." Chloe remarked. "It seems like we were kids in another life."

"You're right." I replied. "I wish I could take us all the way back there again."

Even as I said it, I knew it was dangerous; after all, I had just found how easily my power could mess with everything, it was only through a small, careful experiment when I had a brief moment alone that I found I could still rewind.

But what if I couldn't do whatever I had done with that picture again, would I be trapped here forever. But what was the alternative, letting William die, could I do that?

Chloe however did not noticed my fears and preoccupation.

"Wish I could build us a DeLorean." She joked.

I fumbled my words again but tried. "Well um, with your scientific mind, you might just do that."

Still wasn't on board with the whole Chloe as a science nerd thing.

"But time travel can screw things up too." I remarked; how true that was, as I now saw.

Chloe added her own comment. "Plus, you'd have to be my live in assistant; to help me build a machine. As you can see, I can't keep all my other friends away."

I had to admit, that was hard to hear. It shocked me I'll admit, even though I was one of them.

"You have me, I'm not leaving you Chloe." I told her.

She sighed sadly. "Well, you didn't visit me a lot either; I mean I loved your cards, your photos, but..."

I too sighed. "I know I wasn't around much, no excuses. I'm a loser. But, I'm trying to make things right."

For all the good it did, after all, I was looking right at the evidence of what trying to make things right did for me.

"How?" Chloe queried; shaking her head. "Dude, you're not Super-Max; and I'm not trying to guilt-trip you. That's what my parents are for."

I smiled gently at that. "They love you so much."

Chloe's smile grew. "I know. My mom and dad are so cute. They always pop in here to make sure everything's okay with me."

"I think Joyce and William are incredible."

Chloe looked sad again. "Max, the accident has been so hard on them. Our insurance sucks and the medical bills are fucking insane and all this...doesn't come cheap."

She looked around the room as she said it and a gnawing feeling of guilt began once again within me.

I nodded in agreement with that; wondering just how much longer this would carry on. Once again, the thought of possibly changing things back entered my mind. But even if I could do it, would I? It meant letting William die, 'again'.

"Mom and dad are always broke and they get so frustrated." Chloe explained sadly. "Is it worth it?"

"Chloe, you're priceless." I told her; before realizing and cringing. "No pun intended."

Still she brightened at that. "You are such a geek, that's why I love you. Of course I know a geek when I be one. See I'm practically a human entertainment system."

She paused briefly before adding. "It would be sweet to chill out together and watch a movie, like when you'd spend the night at my house."

I eagerly turned at that; anything even slightly resembling normalcy would be good right now.

"What do you wanna watch?"

She grinned at that and replied. "I'm kinda in a mellow Blade Runner mood; I always cry at the end. Plus you know I always wanted to have cool coloured bangs like Pris."

"You'd look great with blue hair." I replied, knowing the truth of that of course.

I stood up and began searching for the DVD; I finally found it.

"Let's get this show on the road and you better not fall asleep on me like you always do when we watch movies."

Chloe laughed at that and nodded while I set up the DVD and took my seat again; we sat watching the movie as Wednesday ended and Thursday began, as my eyes grew heavy and before I knew it, I was the one sleeping.

I slowly woke up, it was morning, the sun was up, we were a day closer to the tornado. I was aware of Chloe's eyes upon me and heard her coughing again and I instantly felt ashamed; however I quickly covered it with jokes, as I sat up, besides, she had fallen asleep too.

Grinning I spoke to her. "I cannot believe you fell asleep so fast, how dare you?"

"I know you were beat down after the day with me." She replied with that soft smile again. "And Blade Runner is a pretty dreamy movie to watch at night. Uh, do you think Deckard is a replicant?"

I let my smile widen and Chloe nodded.

"Sorry, I can see you're not wide awake like me."

I shook my head, deciding to stop hiding my shame. "No, I'm sorry I crashed so hard, were you...okay?"

"I do have a mother and father when you're not falling asleep on me." She joked.

I shook my head and shot back. "You are a bitch in the morning."

"It's the company I keep." She paused before looking nostalgic. "Yesterday was a blast."

I nodded in agreement. "It was great, seeing you."

"I know things were different when we were just dorky kids, but being with you made me feel like when we were little pirates." She told me. "Jumping and running through the forests again. It meant a lot to me, just to chill out with you and bullshit."

Suddenly she gasped and looked in pain, I started but she seemed to relax and explained.

"I'm getting my usual head pains again. Uh, can you, pretty please, get my...my morphine injector from the bathroom?"

"Morphine injector?" I echoed, shocked.

"It's ah..." She grimaced and continued. "It's total Star Trek shit; you can't even see the needle. Seriously, I need it."

She began explaining about her parents keeping it upstairs, but I didn't need any more convincing. I agreed and made my way to the door; I took a deep breath and stepped through, into the living room.

As I did so I spotted William seated at the living room table; he was muttering to himself and I could see things weren't good, more guilt ate into me and I wondered; why was everything so fucked up now.

Yes, in the original time line, Joyce, Chloe and David had money problems, but they were nowhere near as extreme as this and if what I'd overheard was true, they had nearly paid them off and would soon be able to build their finances back up again. But here, it was never-ending. I began to walk towards the stairs, still lost in guilt when my phone beeped, it was Victoria. I didn't reply.

Just reading all the texts here made me feel uneasy, it was so not me. I quickly made my way upstairs and went straight to the bathroom; I didn't stop; I just wanted to get this done with and get back to Chloe, my mind was still racing with implications; with consequences, for my actions, for everything I did.

Finding the morphine injector I grabbed it and headed back downstairs, heading straight back to Chloe's room.

She smiled when she saw me. "Finally, give me the blue pill."

"I'm sorry, I'm nosy but not precise." I told her, suddenly worried; realizing what she was asking.

"Go ahead and plug it right in, it's easy and painless." She told me.

"Um, okay." I said as I got to work setting it up. "But be ready to yell for your folks if I screw up."

Chloe smiled through the pain. "Oh, trust me, I will."

I finished my task and thankfully got it right.

After a brief pause, Chloe spoke again; her voice level once more.

"Of course my pain just keeps getting worse; but you caught me on a good day." She smiled again. "Max I'm so grateful that I'm even able to hang out with you again. See, I'm getting mushy, I'm already high."

I smiled softly at that before asking. "Do you, want anything else?"

"Um, stop me if I'm being too emo." She replied. "But can you grab one of the photo albums over there? I'd like to check out some old pictures of us when we were kids."

I agreed and made my way over; I picked up the album and made my way back; I had to think, could I really do it, could I really still use pictures to go back into the past.

As much as I was happy to see William again, nothing was worth this; even if it left me with yet another mark of guilt, knowing he'd have to die to set things back to normal. But to do that, I'd need a relevant photo, one that could work, even the same one as before. Sitting down I placed the album so Chloe could see and we began looking through the pictures, smiling and sharing the good memories.

That was when I saw it, that very picture.

' _I can use this to go back, but, but I still need to...'_ I thought quickly.

After a pause, I heard Chloe, it sounded like she was trying to think how to explain something.

Finally she seemed to just go for it and spoke.

"Listen Max; my respiratory system is failing and...and it's only getting worse." She told me. "I heard the doctors talking about it when they thought I was zonked out. So I know I'm just putting off the inevitable while my parents suffers along...and I will too."

I froze at that, Chloe was, dying...slowly, painfully dying. God, this was worse than I thought.

She shook her head. "This isn't how I want things to end."

"What, what are you saying?" I asked in desperation; praying it wasn't what I thought.

With a sad smile, Chloe spoke, frank and to the point, no drama. "I'm saying, that being with you again has been so special. I just wanted to feel like when we were kids running around Arcadia Bay...and everything was possible. You made me feel that way today, I want this time with you to be my last memory."

My blood turned cold as I realized the horrific truth, even before she said. Chloe was asking me to help her end her life. How could I even do that; it; it wasn't...but then, she was dying, slowly and painfully, and this way...No matter what way I looked at it, it sucked; but could I really do what she was asking?

"All you have to do, is crank the IV up to eleven." She explained; in that exact same tone.

I shuddered but in the end, I couldn't deny her, I nodded and accepted her request, feeling as if I had just condemned myself in the meantime.

I found it difficult to breathe.

"Chloe..." I choked out.

"I'll just, drift asleep, dreaming of us here together...forever." She replied; still calm as anything.

I waited in an agony of suspense, but she said nothing else. So I stood and, with a heavy heart, I stood, approached the IV and, with trembling fingers, turned it up to full. I turned back to her, fighting back tears.

She just smiled and spoke, her voice fading. "Thank you so much, I'm so proud of you for following your dreams. Don't forget about me"

"Never." My voice was thick as I tried to stay in control.

"See you around." She said, before finally closing her eyes.

"Sooner than you think."

I bowed my head sadly and sat in silence, mourning for a while. But finally, I knew I couldn't delay, I had to fix this; I had to prevent this, and there was only one way to do it. I focused immediately on the photo of me and Chloe.

"I'm sorry William."

Once again it blurred but I focused my power, willing myself, praying I could control it, this once. I was successful and as the picture became sharply clear, I felt that tug on my mind as I was once more transported into the past.

* * *

Once more I was present as William took the picture, as everything unfolded exactly as before. Only this time, I knew what I had to do, and it broke my heart to do it. But I knew the alternative and I couldn't let that happen. I stood before the fireplace, making sure nobody could see me.

I dropped the picture into the fire, removing the temptation, all the while fighting back tears. I watched as William left, as he was supposed to and finally leaned against the wall, by the phone, burying my face in my hands. I stayed that way until Chloe approached me.

"Max, you are being so fucking strange, like you're never gonna see us again?"

I couldn't help it, the words just burst out. "Chloe, I'm so sorry...I tried to make things different for you, I...I did try, I'm sorry."

Chloe looked at me confused. "I don't know exactly what you're talking about, but come on, you have made things different, like, my whole life, you're my best friend. I've got you and a great family, what's to be sorry for? We'll be best friends forever and when we grow up, we're taking over the world."

If only she knew, if only. I had to speak again, hoping against hope that words would make a slight change, one slight enough not to fuck everything up, but hopefully make things better.

"Listen, whatever happens, I want you to be strong, even if you feel like I wasn't there for you...because I will never abandon you Chloe."

It was so hard to restrain my tears, knowing what was to come. I had tried to change it, but the cost was just too high. Time was inexorable, if it couldn't have it's way, it would make a worse situation, to ensure that it got its dues in the end. A lesson now hard learned.

"I'll always have your back. Always." I told her as things began to fade out.

I soon found myself falling through the abyss again, seeing photos of the past, changing before my eyes and what I saw confirmed that things were back on the normal track. This was how things had to be, so this was it.

Goodbye William, again.

Hello David, again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Dark Room - Back to Normal

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 20 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Well, we can only wait and see :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, probably, but the tone in which she said that made it sound more like she was simply making a statement, not complaining, plus if you check her other dialogue, she's pointing out that Max at least DID make some form of contact with her, compared to everybody else save her parents.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Dark Room – Back to Normal**

As I recovered consciousness I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, that I really was back. I was. I couldn't help but grin as I sat up on Chloe's bed, seeing her, the way she really was, blue hair and all, sitting at her desk, working away. I couldn't admit that I didn't know what was going on, I'd have to piece it together quickly. But right now I was just so happy.

"Chloe..." I whispered.

I was so happy to see her, alive and okay, that I leapt to my feet, rushed over and hugged her. "Oh Chloe, you're okay!"

She reacted in surprise and pushed me off. "What dude, you wanna kiss me _now_? Too late, you had your chance."

Relieved to her tone was joking I just laughed, I guess she truly had calmed down after finding out about Rachel and Frank.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I'm just, happy to see you."

"Happy, dude, you were here all night, unless you were messing with time again?" Chloe shot back.

I just shook my head again, relieved, I decided I'd keep what happened to myself, the last thing Chloe needed right now was more heartache.

Instead I set my mind on focusing on picking up what I missed. But before I did, I took out my camera, a little surprised that I now thought of it as such, and snapped a picture of Chloe. Grinning I put the camera and picture away and quickly focused.

Searching the room I observed a large cork board resting against the wardrobe, on it was everything we had gathered about Nathan, David and Frank, adding to that was Chloe actually researching stuff on her laptop relating to Rachel and other disappearances.

' _Okay, so we're investigating our evidence, trying to get answers for what happened to Rachel...I wonder...'_ I was slowly piecing it together.

I checked my phone and was surprised to see texts from people I'd never texted before. I bit my lip as I saw Warren's texts; it was clear that not only did I not talk to him about my feelings, messing around so much with time had wiped even the plan to talk to him out.

I almost groaned at that. _'I can't believe this, not only that, I still, think about that other reality, seeing him, with Stella...Urgh...'_

It did wonders for my confidence; I quickly checked the others. They were mostly texts from others, Justin and Juliet for instance, one from Courtney too, a couple from my parents. All in all, it was clear I had been asking around for info about Frank; clearly we didn't have enough on anyone.

Chloe then piped up. "Hey, if you've got your thinking head back on straight, there's gotta be more shit in Step-Douche's bunker."

"You really think that's a good idea for me to go snooping there, what if he..." I began.

Chloe waved a hand. "Oh c'mon, Mom kicked his ass out remember, he's leaving, like, right now. Mom's out too, working, so we've got plenty of time."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, so, better get my ass in gear then."

Chloe just nodded and I sighed before leaving her room.

Out on the landing I stopped briefly and did my best to prepare myself. Before I could move my phone beeped again. I checked it and grinned, it was Kate.

" _Dear Max, I want to thank you again from the bottom of my heart for saving me. if you want to stop by, I'd be happy to see you. I miss you all, and my bunny."_

I couldn't help but laugh softly, before replying. _"I'll see you soon Kate, your bunny misses you too."_

I smiled at her enthusiastic reply and noted the messages from Chloe; thankfully detailing how we managed to patch things up after yesterday. Okay yeah, everything had been really messed up, but things were back on track now. Time to start looking forwards, no more dwelling in the past.

' _If only I was so confident about talking to Warren.'_

I shook my head; not the time, sadly. I turned and headed down the stairs. At the bottom I stopped as I saw David standing there, a rucksack at his side, looking at the pictures of Chloe, from before William's death. He had a distant wistful expression on his face, so unlike how I've ever seen him look.

"Max..." He said, realizing I was there.

I shifted awkwardly, this wasn't a conversation I wanted to have right now. I couldn't just rewind out of it either, I wasn't sure if I could trust my power anymore, after what happened.

David sighed and spoke, he actually sounded, broken.

"Well Max, you broke up my family...I, I wanted to, just make things..." He shook his head.

I bit my lip. "David I..."

He cut me off quickly. "No Max, you bested me and I salute you for it...Enjoy your victory, soldier."

With that he picked up the rucksack and left. I couldn't deny I felt suddenly awkward again, recalling that argument, I had sided with Chloe, should I have done that. True what I found had me freaked out, but was it worth, well, this?

I shook my head, David was still acting suspiciously; even if he wasn't our culprit, I knew he was a one-man surveillance army, he just might have inadvertently picked up the real culprit, one of our other suspects?

Making up my mind I quickly got to work, I headed for the garage, the first thing I noticed was that the car David had been fixing was gone.

' _Which means I can get to that locker, that's the only place I've not seen, there's gotta be stuff there.'_ I noted, but my elation quickly died. _'But of course there has to be an obstacle.'_

The door was shut with a heavy duty padlock, one I remembered seeing on David's desk in here, just yesterday. I didn't know the code, so I had to find another way.

Searching the garage left me only one option, brute force, a crowbar. Shaking my head I listened for any sounds of Joyce coming home early for something she might have forgotten. Not hearing anything I got to work, using the crowbar to force open the locker.

I quickly searched it and found the motherload; actual coordinates, likely part of David's surveillance. I'll bet, imputed into an online map would show actual locations.

' _Score, you are up to something David, question is, what. No matter, I'll be taking these, just what we need. I'm sure these'll help.'_

Smiling I slipped the documents into my bag, only now noticing my attire. I had gone back to my usual style of a pair of jeans, fresh, a black T-shirt with a white moth design on it, my usual hi-tops and grey hoodie.

Compared to what I was wearing in the alternate reality, this was way more comfortable, no wonder I didn't notice it at once. Shaking my head I quickly left the garage and called upstairs.

"Chloe, you ready yet, let's get outta here!"

Within moments Chloe came downstairs, her boots and leather jacket now on.

"Alright, what did you find?" She asked.

I smirked. "Jackpot, a whole list of coordinates, we're on the right trail Chloe, I'm sure."

Chloe nodded. "Great, let's go, we need to get stuff on Nathan next, so, to Blackwall?"

"Wait, I wanna go to the hospital first, I promised I'd come see her." I replied.

Chloe nodded, still smiling and together we left, getting in Chloe's truck and heading for the hospital.

The ride to the hospital was mostly silent; I couldn't help but notice that Chloe was more focused than usual. She was no doubt eager to find Rachel and would desperately do anything to accomplish that. In a way I was glad, it meant she was less likely to blow up and rage at everything.

"So..." Chloe said, breaking the silence. "How did it go with lover boy?"

I groaned. "Chloe..."

She smiled sympathetically. "It didn't happen huh? I...guess our little heated discussion kinda push it outta your mind?"

"You, could say that I guess. It's alright, I'll find a way, if not today, then definitely at the movies." I replied.

Chloe just laughed. "Well, it's good to have back-up plans."

I shared in the laughter, although I noticed Chloe seemed to be contemplating something as we finally parked in the hospital's parking lot. Getting out we headed inside and approached the desk.

"Excuse me." I got the attention of the woman behind the desk. "I'm here to see Kate Marsh."

The woman looked at me for a moment then her eyes widened. "Wait, aren't you, the girl who saved her?"

I sighed and bowed my head. "Kate saved herself, I just...reminded her..."

The woman just smiled. "Don't worry; she's on the third floor, ward sixteen, room 23."

I thanked her and we headed to the elevator, heading up to the third floor.

We were soon walking down the corridor when Chloe spoke again.

"Man, hospital's always give me the creeps."

I nodded. "Imagine how poor Kate feels."

We reached the door, I stopped. "This is it, I hope, I hope she be happy to see me, I mean..."

Chloe shook her head. "Max, you're letting your nervousness talk again. She will be seriously glad to see you, she said so herself, she wanted you to visit."

With that she sat down.

"I'll uh, wait out here, let you two catch up." She explained before adding. "Max, I...I acted like a total brat when you replied to Kate's call that day, I never thought, about how much she was hurting...I'm sorry."

I just smiled and nodded before turning back to the door, I wondered how I would find Kate, before I opened the door and stepped in. To my delight, Kate look great, she was sitting in the chair next to her hospital bed, clad in her pyjamas.

She was busily drawing on a sketchpad, something which struck me as a good thing, that she'd taken up drawing again. When she looked up, hearing me come in, her already cheerful expression brightened even more.

"Max!"

I grinned as she stood up meeting me as I approached and we hugged.

"Kate, you look great." I replied. "Is it a stupid question, to ask how you're doing?"

She shook her head. "I'm better now...Everybody's sent something, they all seem, really sorry. Even Victoria sent a card and I'm pretty sure she meant it. I gave most of the flowers to other patients, they needed them more than me."

I nodded and Kate grinned before adding, in a semi-joking voice. "I'm keeping the balloons though."

We both laughed softly as she sat down again.

I looked around and noted some of Kate's finished drawings as she continued speaking.

"One of the nurses gave me these." She said, gesturing to the drawing materials. "I thought I'd get back into drawing, it felt nice...My pictures did get a little dark for a while, but I think I'm past that now."

"They look great." I replied truthfully.

She looked thoughtful as she spoke again. "You know, I was thinking about doing a children's book about bullying...Maybe help people, so they don't end up like me. I was hoping to have some stories, drawings, even some photos in it."

Smiling playfully I quipped. "I hope that's a subtle hint you want me to take the photos."

"Oh you better." She replied in a similar tone. "My family will be here tomorrow, then, I'll be going away for a while, back home...But I'll be coming back, I know that."

I nodded. "How, are you're family?"

Kate sighed. "They're pretty shook up, I'm not surprised; but they'll all just glad I'm alive...They're all grateful to you."

I felt my face heat up at that and I found myself fidgeting again. "Um, have you, had any other visitors?"

"Stella and Alyssa came by, they were here the moment the nurse said I was able to have visitors again." Kate explained, brightening up again. "Oh and Warren also came by, dropping off what I'd need so I'd be able to keep up with what I missed in class."

I grinned at that. "Sounds like Warren."

"Yeah, he can be a bit of a goof-ball at times, but he's sweet." Kate replied. "I think its great you and he are going to the movies together."

I smiled and thanked her. We talked some more about other plans and such, when finally, I pondered, wondering if it was wise to ask this.

I decided I would; I had to test the waters after all.

"Kate, listen, I've been trying to figure out exactly what happened to you. What with Nathan and all..." I began hesitantly.

To my surprise Kate's eyes flashed fire and she spoke in a stronger voice than I'd ever heard her use.

"Nathan Prescott should pay for what he's done."

I nodded. "I agree, I just need to find more proof, but to do that, I'd, need to search his room."

Kate's eyes widened. "Oh, Max, let me help. I...I know some people to ask, I could find out Nathan's room number for you, make it easier for you to find it."

"Kate, that's perfect, thanks." I replied with a grin.

We hugged again and Kate smiled. We said our goodbyes and, relieved that Kate was doing so well, I left the room.

Outside Chloe stood up, smiling widely.

"So, how'd it go?"

I returned the smile. "Pretty well, we better get to Blackwall; see what we can dig up, for Kate's sake."

Chloe nodded and we left the hospital, heading for Chloe's truck and to Blackwall to continue our search. Time to dig up more dirt on suspect number two, Nathan Prescott.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Dark Room - Investigations

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 21 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Dark Room – Investigations**

We soon arrived at Blackwell and Chloe parked the car. We wasted no time and began making our way towards the dormitories.

"Okay, we need to hurry, we need to figure out where Nathan is and if we have a chance, sneak into his dorm room." I summarized. "If there's anything else to help us get more dirt on Nathan, it's there."

Chloe nodded. "Right, so, um..."

Before we could finish our planning I spotted Mr. Jefferson, having just finished talking to Principal Wells, turn and see us.

"Ah, Max." He greeted, smiling.

We stopped and I replied. "Uh, hi Mr. Jefferson."

He nodded and continued smiling as he glanced over at Chloe. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Chloe Price." I said at once, finding myself getting nervous and stammering all over again.

"Hi." Chloe replied simply, giving a brief wave.

Mr. Jefferson nodded and continued observing Chloe as he spoke. "Chloe, hmmm, why isn't someone as cool as you here at Blackwell?"

Chloe laughed slightly. "I was too cool for this school."

"I see, so, will you both be attending the party tonight?" He asked curiously.

"I um..." I hesitated; but Chloe answered for us.

"Sure, we'll be there, any excuse for a party." She explained.

Mr. Jefferson nodded at that. "Ah good, I'll be there to announce the winner of the contest; although I'm disappointed you didn't enter Max, I understand, you can't force an artist to work."

"I; thanks Mr. Jefferson." I replied quietly; feeling awkward all over again.

I still felt bad about that.

I just couldn't understand why I was unable

Chloe just laughed and joked. "Yeah, I'll be there as Max's date, so you better dance with both of us."

Mr. Jefferson laughed again as I rolled my eyes. "Nobody should have to see me dance, you don't an old hipster like me trying to keep up with the kids, I still have my pride."

With that he left and I sighed, turned to look at Chloe, raising an eyebrow.

Chloe just grinned and said. "Hot for a teacher."

"Ew gross." I groaned, shaking my head. "You are out of control."

Chloe shook her head and laughed. "Not yet, just wait till the rager tonight."

I playfully shoved her. "Shut up."

"Don't get jealous just because Mark Jefferson thinks I'm cool." She shot back with a grin.

I sighed, exasperated and continued onwards. "I am so ignoring you now."

"Fine." Chloe relented. "Since I'm here, I'll see if I can get any dirt from Justin, I haven't talked to him in a while."

I nodded and Chloe hurried over to where Justin was standing. I looked around, seeing who else was around I could talk to.

I spotted a few people around as I walked around the courtyard outside the dorm building, searching for anyone who might be able to tell me where Nathan was. When I passed Brooke who was flying her drone again, she gave me a look that could've curdled milk. I cringed and did my best not to pay too much attention to her.

Instead I saw someone I knew who could help me; I walked over to the bench where Ms. Grant and Samuel were talking.

"Hi Ms. Grant." I said, greeting her.

She looked up and smiled. "Funny, you always show up whenever I'm thinking about you Max, I just wanted to thank you for helping me with my petition. Principal Wells took note and agreed to stop the surveillance camera set up."

I grinned. "That's great."

"Are you okay Max, you do look a little, distracted?" She asked.

I nodded slowly, thinking about how to phrase my query. "I'm fine, just thinking...Um, Ms. Grant, how well do you know, Nathan Prescott?"

To my surprise she sighed and actually looked sad. "That poor boy needs help and just isn't getting it. I offered to help him once, his father didn't like that. Seriously though, I'm worried about him, saw him leaving the dorms a short while ago, he seemed really worked up about something. Why do you ask?"

"I'm; just curious." I replied; relived to hear that Nathan had actually left.

So, saying my goodbyes to Ms. Grant I turned and began to make my way towards Chloe, who was still talking to Justin. I also spotted Daniel sitting by a tree, looking down again.

' _Poor Daniel; I wish people would stop giving him a hard time...I wish, wish I could help him, but, what could I say?'_ I thought to myself.

With a sigh I shook my head and gestured to Chloe. She said goodbye to Justin and hurried over.

"Okay, Nathan isn't here, this is our chance."

She nodded and headed into the dorms, heading to the boys dorm.

We approached the door and carefully opened it, I peeked in, nobody was around. I nodded to Chloe and we slipped inside.

"Great, now we just need to find Nathan's dorm, uh..." She said, looking around awkwardly.

I smiled. "Leave this to me Chloe; you stay here and keep watch, signal me if you see Nathan, alright."

"Alright, just, don't take too long." Chloe replied quietly.

I nodded in agreement and while she stayed by the door, I approached the notice board. I couldn't help but note that, in general, the boy's dorms were even messier and more heavily graffitied than ours. This sadly included the room allocation map, the only rooms where I knew who was in them, despite them also being vandalized with graffiti was Daniel's room and Hayden's.

' _Guess I have to do it the hard way, unless, please tell me Kate has...'_ I thought hopefully.

I checked my phone, nothing yet. I looked around, trying to determine if I could deduce the occupants of any of the rooms. The room right by the door, judging from the writing on the room slate, was Evan's. As I reached the next room down, I heard the occupant of the room talking and then, surprising a female voice replying.

I recognized both and realized what they were doing. _'Urgh, hello Trevor...and Dana...'_

I shook my head, not wanting to think about what they were doing.

Just then my phone beeped and I quickly checked it, it was Kate, I quickly read it.

" _Super Max, in case you still need it, Nathan's room number is 111."_

I grinned; perfect, thank you Kate. _"Kate you are AWESOME. Thank U."_

I could almost see the grin on Kate's face as she replied. _"I love that you bring out the rebel in me."_

" _You're already a rebel, trust me."_

We exchanged some more texts until I finally put my phone away and smiled, I now knew my destination. I began to make my towards where Room 111 would be, some of the room slates I noticed made it easy to guess who was in that room.

I stopped however, observing the room almost opposite Nathan's. The room slate told me right away all I needed to know.

' _Warren's room?'_ I realized, smiling, yet feeling that fluttering feeling again. _'I...I couldn't tell him, now things are moving too fast for me to find time. I said I'd tell him at the movies, but...That doesn't mean I can't hint it, maybe he'll...'_

Smiling I picked up the pen and, although I felt bad doing it, I erased the message on Warren's slate, instead I left him a message of my own. Using an old periodic table joke, one he'd definitely get.

" _Are you made of Copper and Tellurium. Because you're CUTE."_

I grinned as I put the pen back. _'Hope Warren doesn't think it's too dorky. I mean, not like he isn't, but...'_

I shook my head and instead made my way across the corridor, to Nathan's room.

I tried the door only to find it locked, I suppose I should have suspected it. But honestly, practically nobody locked their doors, which was why it was a surprise. I had no time to get creative either, so I simply grabbed the nearby fire extinguisher and got to work, hammering it against the lock until the door opened. I dropped it and entered.

' _Shouldn't leave such obvious evidence.'_ I thought to myself before pulling a quick rewind.

Once the door was fixed I stopped and looked around, Nathan's room was, cold. It was true, the room seemed to be at a lower temperature; it also had signs of his wealth, yet was darker and less gaudy then Victoria's for example.

There were also quite a few strange things which made me question Nathan's mental state and worried me greatly. Pictures with models tied up for instance. Yet there were other things too, things which made me realize that Nathan wasn't just some psycho, he was a troubled kid, a rather bulling e-mail from his father on his computer for instance.

I sighed as I checked another e-mail, from his sister.

' _If only she was here, from this is seems like she's really close to him, yet far away physically...I'll bet she could cut through the crap and get him the help he needs.'_ I thought, reading the e-mail.

I shook my head, useful as all this way, I needed something more, something that would actually help me unravel the mystery of Rachel, I knew Nathan was involved somehow. He was connected to Frank I knew that, but where would I find proof.

It was then my gaze was drawn to something, I almost didn't notice it before, there were scratch marks on the floor, I hurried over and examined them.

' _Hmmm, these are from...'_ I wondered, looking to the sofa they led to.

Clearly Nathan was in a habit of pulling it out, but why. I decided to emulate his actions and pulled the sofa out. I checked behind it, nothing on the floor or wall. But there, on the back of the sofa was a plastic bag, I grabbed it and checked it.

' _Score.'_ I thought, grinning.

It was a cell phone, kept in a plastic bag and hidden, this had to be Nathan's means of communicating with Frank. Perhaps he used it in other ways too that might hold more evidence. Satisfied I slipped the plastic bag into my bag and shoved the sofa back where it should be.

I carefully left Nathan's room, although this meant unlocking it. I had to hurry, I quickly took one more glance at Warren's room, at the message I left, feeling a little lighter. Smiling I quickly hurried back to Chloe. Seeing me she moved away from the door, to meet me halfway down the hallway.

"Max, thank God, I was getting worried." She said breathlessly.

I nodded. "It's alright Chloe, here, check this out."

I pulled the phone out, showing her. She observed it with interest, likely drawing the same conclusions as me, but then, the worst thing possible happened. The door opened and entering the dorms was none other than Nathan himself.

He took one look at us and glared, I sheepishly tried to stow the phone back in my bag, praying he didn't actually see it.

"What the fuck are you doing in my dorm!" He yelled, approaching us angrily.

"Hey now..." Chloe began.

I shook my head but Nathan growled. "You shouldn't be here, sneaking around, maybe I oughta teach you a lesson about..."

He was cut off; mainly by the fact that, as he tried to get in my face, someone appeared next to me and shoved him back. I started, then I realized that someone was Warren.

"Max, I got this." He said quickly.

I was worried, remembering what happened last time Warren was face to face with Nathan, his black eye was still healing after all. Yet strangely I had a feeling something was different. I knew Warren put up with a lot of shit, I also knew a person could only take so much before something snapped.

Looking at Warren, at how he seemed to be trembling, but not with fear, I wondered if that time was now for him.

Nathan was singularly unimpressed as he approached Warren. "Get outta my face."

Then, shocking us all, Warren grabbed Nathan and suddenly head-butted him, almost exactly like what Nathan did to him. I gasped in horror as Warren staggered back, clutching his head and groaning. Nathan sprawled on the floor, clearly in shock.

What happened next, I almost couldn't believe; it was like someone flipped a switch and everything that was all pent up inside Warren came loose. It all started with Nathan's next action, he suddenly pulled out his gun, yelling as he did so.

"You are so fucking dead!"

But Warren was faster than that and actually kicked the gun clean out of Nathan's hand. But he didn't stop there, before our very eyes. Warren practically blew up on Nathan, punching him in the face several times and even kicked him.

"Lay off me bro!" Nathan cried out, his voice strangled.

I knew I had to stop this, I had to stop before things got out of hand. But I couldn't move, I felt frozen, shock causing every muscle to stick solid.

Warren didn't let up his attack and I swear, if ever there was a definition of seeing red, this had to be it.

"You like to pick on people huh, like Max, like Kate!" He yelled, then adding, almost as an afterthought. "Like me!"

Nathan's cry was pitiful and I think that was what finally spurred me into action. "Stop, please!"

But Warren's rage had burst forth, all the years of bullying and suffering had boiled up to the surface. "How do you like it motherfucker, huh!"

I finally unfroze and rushed forwards. "Warren, Warren enough!"

I grabbed him and pulled him back; as if my touch had flipped the switch back, Warren didn't struggle or fight, he let me pull him off easily, a dazed expression on his face.

"It's over Warren, he's down..." I said as softly as I could. "Let's get outta here."

Warren just nodded and slowly left, as did Chloe, grabbing Nathan's gun before she went. I cringed at the sight of Nathan, lying on the floor, his face was a mess and he was definitely no longer the spoiled rich kid who thought he owned everything. Still shocked at what I witnessed, I left the dorms too.

By the time I finally recovered from the shock of what I had seen, I was standing next to Chloe in the main campus, Warren stood opposite us, he was fidgeting, looking down at his sneakers. He kept picking at his nails, a look of horror on his face as his mind seemed to finally register just what he had done.

"Are you okay Warren?" I asked worriedly.

He bit his lip and shrugged. "I guess, that was, I never, felt like that before...It was like I just, lost it and, and..."

Chloe couldn't help but grin. "Dude, that was so badass."

Warren clearly didn't share her sentiments. "It's just, I'm always the one getting my ass kicked. I was fed up with it, I tried to stand and, and I just...I never wanna experience that again."

I felt bad, more awkward than ever, I had to stay focused on the investigation, but being so close to Warren, especially after what just happened; my feelings for him appeared to be in overdrive and I just wanted to hug him.

"It won't Warren, it's not like you enjoyed it, you just, lost control." I tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, but how often will that happen now, now I know that...capability is inside me."

I shook my head. "It won't, now you know, you won't let it."

He sighed but nodded. I couldn't help but feel uneasy, one thing about that stuck with me, when he was getting in Nathan's face about picking on people; he added himself as an afterthought. He put Kate and me ahead of himself in terms of importance and probably _wouldn't_ have even mentioned himself.

' _Does he truly have that low an opinion of himself; is his self-esteem really that bad?'_ I wondered worriedly.

I also suddenly realized something else; which said a lot about Warren.

Those thoughts however, I'd dwell on later, instead I focused on what was happening.

"What's going on anyway you guys, why where you there?" He asked.

Chloe hesitated and I quickly replied. "We, can't say too much Warren; but...Maybe later okay."

He nodded. "Alright, well, I'll see you later, good luck."

"You take care, we'll tell you about it later." I replied.

He made a weak attempt at a grin and a joke. "You better, I'm feeling pretty alpha right now."

I smiled as he left; I then saw the look Chloe was giving me and braced myself.

Sure enough. "That dude is so fucking in love with you."

"I know." I replied. "Like I said, I will tell him, I've already, given him a good hint, trust me. Now we need to focus, what now?"

Chloe nodded and pulled out her phone, texting as she spoke. "We need to go see Frank, we need his account book, in order to get the info for all his, coded, deals."

"What makes you think he'll agree to meet?"

Chloe's phone beeped and she grinned. "Because I just asked him too and he's agreed, we're going to meet him at the beach, let's go."

I nodded and followed her to her truck. As Chloe drove I filled in my journal, more out of habit than anything else and also to keep track of what had been going on, in case I needed to refer back to it later.

As we did I considered my recent realization about Warren; namely the people he choose to hang out with. It was odd, but Warren's friends seemed to consist of not only me, but also Stella, Alyssa, Kate and Brooke.

All girls, at least three of us known to be non-combative, it was like Warren perhaps in some misguided way was seeking friends who were least likely to hurt him. He didn't even associate with Luke and Daniel, also victims of bullying, it actually seemed sad to me and in a way, actually made Warren look somewhat lonely.

' _Well, who knows, maybe after all this, I'll find a way to help him, make things better.'_ I thought, before almost laughing. _'Oh, that'd be good, me, Miss Socially Awkward, although...lately...'_

I couldn't help but note that, apart from a few things here and there; I hadn't been as nervous talking to people as I did before. I concentrated however as Chloe parked the truck, Frank's RV was up ahead and I saw Chloe checking Nathan's gun.

"Chloe..."

She shook her head stowing it in her belt, behind her back. "Don't worry Max, I don't intend on using it, unless I have to, alright."

I sighed. "I don't like it, but let's go."

"I promise Max, gun, last resort." She told me as she got out of the truck.

I followed her out and we began walking along the beach front, towards the RV. We soon reached the door, I heard the barking inside and knew Frank wasn't alone, his dog was with him.

I glanced nervously at Chloe, she nodded and knocked on the door before stepping back. Frank opened the door, looked at both of us and sneered.

"Oh look, it's the wonder twins." He drawled before speaking sharply towards Chloe. "You should've come alone."

Chloe scowled. "She's my partner, dude."

Frank sighed. "Fine, fine, whatever, where's my money?"

"You'll get it."

Frank shook his head. "You said you had it; you..."

"Frank please." Chloe said desperately. "We need your account book, we believe we're close to finding Rachel. The information in that book is the final piece we need."

Frank rolled his eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me; that's the best you come up with. Sure, why don't I just give you the keys to my RV while I'm at it..."

I stepped now. "Frank, I know you loved Rachel, you owe it to her, we need to..."

"You don't know anything about me, you shouldn't make assumptions." He snapped.

I recalled what officer Berry told me. "I do, I know you care about dogs, I heard how you rescued a pack of fighting dogs, including your dog, right?"

Frank seemed taken aback by that.

He shifted uncomfortably at that and then muttered.

"Well, yeah, I did, that's how I came to own Pompidou, but what's that matter to you, you like dogs?"

Sensing a possible opening I smiled. "I love them, I'm not the only one, Rachel must've liked dogs too, right?"

Frank sighed. "Look, I don't know what makes you punks think you can find Rachel, but seriously, you should just..."

"Frank please, I know you care for Rachel, you showed me that picture of her." I pressed desperately. "Please, we're this close to finding her but we can't without your help. You owe it to Rachel."

Frank sighed and shook his head. "Ah, where did you find this girl Chloe, fine, here..."

He held out a small book, I guessed it was the account book. I was about to reach for it when he suddenly pulled it back.

"My number's in there, add it to your phone and text me, and you two keep me in the loop, alright." He said seriously, but without any malice.

I nodded in agreement and he handed the book over before heading back into his RV. I grinned and turned to Chloe who was also grinning.

"Max, I swear, I don't how you do that; but it's great, c'mon, let's go."

I nodded and together we headed back to Chloe's truck and she began driving for home. We were so close now, I was sure we had all the pieces we needed, now we just needed to fit them together and find out where they led. We were nearly there, soon I was sure of it, very soon we would find Rachel Amber.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Dark Room – Is This Hell?

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 22 of Life is Strange Novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Nice :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Dark Room – Is This Hell?**

Back in Chloe's room, I examined the board carefully, I had set up everything we had gathered into three rows, one row of David's clues, one of Nathan's and the last of Frank's. I let out a sigh and leaned back on the bed, we had a lot of stuff, now we needed to sift through it and find out if what we were looking for was here, if we truly had the clues we needed.

All the same, I was anxious, Chloe was leaning back on the bed, next to me and seemed edgy.

"Chloe, are you okay?"

"I'm glad things worked out okay with Frank." She admitted at last, sitting up. "It's nice to have one less enemy in Arcadia Bay."

I could privately agree with that, everything I was seeing convinced me of one thing, we no longer had three suspects, we had one, Nathan. David was up to something, but it was clear he wasn't responsible for what happened, and his admitted strange behaviour may actually help us.

Frank we were now certain wasn't guilty either, he was hurting over Rachel's loss, as much as Chloe.

"Amen to that." I agreed.

By now we had both stood up; Chloe went over to her laptop and began her work. I meanwhile headed over to the board. It was time to try and make sense of things, I had to go through the clues and pick out what was most relevant, hopefully, by the end, everything would make some sort of sense and we'd have what we needed.

As I stepped towards the board my phone beeped, I had two messages, one from Frank and another from Warren. I quickly checked Frank's and reassured him we were getting closer before checking Warren's. I bit my lip, noting he clearly still wasn't over 'going ape' on Nathan earlier.

" _I didn't realize beating the shit out of somebody would bruise my fists! Of course, I bruised his face worse, he had that coming. That whole fight was so insane."_

I sighed, Warren was right, Nathan had that coming, but it was clear he still felt guilty. _"Yes, is so was. How are you doing?"_

He replied at once. _"Amped up, I wouldn't want to do I again...Unless I had to."_

I smiled lightly at that before texting back. _"You paid your hero dues."_

" _Now we just need costumes. Speaking of, I hope you're coming to the party tonight so we can celebrate."_ He replied shortly afterwards.

Grinning I replied. _"I'll let you know, promise."_

When he responded to that, I couldn't help but grin, realizing he had seen my message.

" _Cool. Now I have to get back to striking super poses. And thanks for leaving your mark on my door, I'll never erase it."_

Grinning I texted back. _'You better not, it's permanent."_

Still grinning I put my phone away and returned my attention to the board. I decided to start with the clues I'd gathered from Frank.

Starting here I decided to check out the deals Frank made during the week of the party where Kate was drugged. I needed the account book and anything relating to code names he gave his deals, I could see he was ensuring that, unless someone had both items, they wouldn't be able to tell just what he was doing and with whom.

' _Pretty clever move, here me go...this oughta do it, I'll need that list if I'm looking for Nathan...Any deals he did with Nathan, let's see.'_

I continued to look carefully as I set everything out, making another section on the row of Frank's clues.

I sighed and observed carefully. _'Okay Max, concentrate, really gotta get my Nancy Drew head on.'_

I observed the relevant pages from the account book I had tacked to this section of the board, along with the list of names, it seemed Frank codenamed his customers with dog names, Nathan's was Rottweiller, or Rott for short.

Looking through the pages I laid out, I finally picked out three sheets of paper with that name on them, Nathan was doing some serious business with Frank it seemed. I quickly extracted the info, all the times and places Frank did deals with Nathan. I attached them to a smaller noticeboard next to the large one I was using.

I was pretty sure I wasn't going to get anything else out of Frank's clues. Time to work on David's. I examined the next row, where I had gathered everything we had got from investigating him.

It was time to use David's own investigation to our advantage, find out what Nathan was doing during that week, see where things tied in. I couldn't shake the feeling, whatever happened to Kate, was connected to whatever happened to Rachel.

Which was why I was sure, if we solved one mystery, we'd solve the other. I examined the clues relating to Nathan and any hint David was searching for, or following, something. I soon found it, David's list of co-ordinates, a series of pictures showing a red truck, notably its license plates and also, photos of Nathan, including one from that time on Monday where he assaulted Warren in the parking lot.

I quickly took them and set them up, ready for the next stage. I ran my eyes over the clue critically, determining their value. I soon noted a list of co-ordinates on the fourth page that noted the same license plate as the red truck, I picked that, and the picture of the truck's license plate, as well as spotting a photo of Nathan driving said truck.

' _Getting closer, I'm sure of it, these all fit together somehow, I just need to some more evidence.'_ I thought to myself.

But I still had to make sure. I turned and hurried over to Chloe.

"Chloe, let's plug these numbers in and see if they lead to an actual address." I told her, showing her.

She nodded and got to work, replying. "Aye-aye captain."

We managed to gather some info from that which I copied out and soon we had more clues on the smaller board, the picture was beginning to form, I was sure we were nearly there.

It soon dawned on me exactly what we were picking up here, a location, more than likely the same location Kate was taken after that party. I was willing to bet money it was also where Rachel had been taken when she first disappeared, hopefully there was clues there that would show where she went after that.

' _Nearly there, so close, so close...Just Nathan's clues to go.'_ I told myself.

I knelt down and began to examine them. I needed to unlock Nathan's hidden phone, to do that, I needed anything with a relevant number, I grabbed the three items that contained numbers, Nathan's student file, a piece of paper with several numbers scribbled on it and a card which had a PIN code on it and a PUK number.

Hopefully one of these would be the actual number. I set them up on the next part of the board and thought for a moment. I sadly pulled a blank.

' _Guess I'm doing it the old fashioned way, I swear, if this works, I'll believe anything.'_ I thought to myself, going for the first and most commonly used PIN code.

I inputed the date of birth, given on Nathan's student file, 0829. I almost laughed out loud when, lo and behold, that was the right answer.

I quickly checked through Nathan's messages, realizing with a jab of anger Nathan was the one sending me threatening texts, but everything I read had all the answers I needed. I quickly made copies of what I needed and set them on the smaller board. This was it, the final step.

It was at that moment Nathan suddenly texted me, clearly irate about what happened earlier. Well, he could just suck it up, he'd have bigger problems once we were done. I quickly got to work analysing the final clues, putting everything together.

It took a while, having to carefully read and re-read everything, but finally, I found what I needed. It was a strange barn, which matched David's co-ordinates, Nathan was saying he'd give Frank exact directions and Frank's transaction that day all fitted, I needed to find out more about this place.

I brought the clues over to Chloe.

"Chloe, this is definitely the place. "I told her.

She nodded. "Let me dig up some more clues here."

She did some checking on her laptop and shook her head. "Nope, nothing Max. There's nothing there, just some shitty old barn."

But I was sure there was something, something which would confirm my thoughts, that this _was_ the place.

"Let's keep searching and find out who owns this haunted barn."

Chloe sighed but obliged. "I am on this, hold on...Somebody named...Harry Aaron Prescott."

Bingo, there was the paydirt.

"I'm shocked." I replied nonchalantly, before worry seeped into my gut again. "Should we call the police?"

Chloe shook her head vehemently. "Fuck that, you know the police here are like Nathan's private security, we have to do this ourselves Max. We have to go out and check that old barn by ourselves."

I nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Chloe needed no encouragement and we soon were back in her truck, making our way to the location.

* * *

It was a good job we had the co-ordinates, Nathan wasn't kidding about giving Frank directions. This was was well hidden, right in the middle of nowhere. Nevertheless we finally arrived, I looked carefully at the building and shook my head.

"Well, certainly fits the bill, creepy barn in the middle of nowhere." I muttered.

Chloe just nodded. "Yeah, c'mon, we've gotta find Rachel, let's go."

Together we exited the truck and made our way to the doors of the barn. Unfortunately, although old, the doors were closed and secured with a heavy duty padlock.

"No dice, we're not getting through here." Chloe said sadly.

I however was more interested in something I just saw on the ground, beneath the doors. "Chloe, look at these."

She knelt down too and her eyes widened, we were looking at a fresh set of tire tracks, going into _and_ coming out of the barn.

Chloe looked up at me, determination rock solid in her eyes again. "Someone has been here, recently. We're definitely on the right trail. We need to find a way in."

I nodded. "Let's get looking."

So we split up, searching for a way inside. I had gone along the side of the barn and found that parts of the wall were reinforced with corrugated iron; one of the sheets seemed loose. I bit my lip; praying my strength would be sufficient.

It took some effort but I slowly managed to pull the sheet away from the wall, revealing a hole; big enough for me and Chloe to fit through.

"Chloe over here, I found the entrance." I called out.

She hurried over and I climbed in through the space.

"Yes, Super-Max strikes again." She quipped as she followed me.

I just laughed and soon we were inside.

The interior was musty, creepy and on the whole, a bit of a let down. There was nothing we could see except things you'd normally see in a barn, a rusted old tractor, wooden beams and platforms leading to higher parts, a few ropes attached to pulleys, for pulling up hay bales.

The floor was covered in hay as well. Here and there were old worn wooden chests, the one nearest us opened easily as Chloe lifted the lid.

"Junk." She muttered. "Vintage junk. Still, might be something hidden around it, I'll check this out right away."

I nodded and began to explore the rest of the barn. As I walked around, taking in everything and searching for clues, I began to notice something odd. The sound of my footsteps. There were parts of the floor where they sounded different, compared to the rest.

Intrigued I began to walk around and, when the sound of my footsteps changed, I immediately brushed that spot clean.

Nothing happened, nothing was found, until I reached the corner directly opposite the one we entered by. When I brushed the hay away from this part of the floor I uncovered a trap door, securely locked with another heavy duty padlock.

' _Man, this is crazy, there's definitely something here. I just need to, find a way to open it.'_ I told myself. _'No way can I break that lock myself, doubt the key is here, hmmm...'_

Looking around I saw something that could work. One of the ropes for the pulleys was loose. I hurried over and pulled on it, it moved easily. I quickly pulled it over and tied it securely to the padlock. Now I just needed to get to the upper level.

No easy task as there was no ladder or anything to get me up to that ledge, just out of reach. Luckily I wasn't alone.

"Hey Chloe c'mere." I called out. "Give me a boost."

I gestured to the ledge as she approached and she nodded. "Be careful now, don't fall."

I laughed; Chloe, telling me to be careful. With Chloe's help I made my way to the first ledge, needed to get higher still. However again, no ladder. I wasn't out of luck yet however. There was an old generator on the upper ledge, a strap attached to it was hanging over the ledge, just within reach.

I pulled on the strap and moved sideways, just as I hoped, the generator fell on its side and provided a step up. I climbed up, I was now where I needed to be. I soon realized however, as I found the other end of the rope, that I was nowhere near strong enough to simply pull the padlock off. Luckily I saw the perfect way to make this work.

I quickly pulled a rewind and brought the generator back up to this level. With that in place I detached the rope from its pulley and instead attached it to the generator. Then, with a quick prayer this would work, I pushed the generator off the ledge with my foot.

It fell and I heard the loud clanging, I carefully glanced over the ledge and saw that the padlock had indeed been shorn clean off.

Still grinning I jumped down carefully to the lower ledge, then again to the floor.

"Chloe, over here." I called, getting her attention.

I led her over to the trapdoor.

"Whoa, dude, you…?" She gasped.

I nodded. "C'mon, help me open this, this has gotta be it."

She nodded and together we opened the trapdoor; immediately struck by the smell. The barn was musty and old smelling, but this area, which actually looked more modern, with plain white walls and steps leading down to a corridor of sorts, smelled clean, almost sterile. I felt as if we had just opened the jaws of the abyss, there was no going back now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Dark Room – Dark Tragedy

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 23 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Dark Room – Dark Tragedy**

The two of us stood, dumbfounded by what we had found, this was certainly adding up; creepy as hell, underground bunker. I swear, the more I saw, the more I felt Nathan was messed up, but this, this was taking things to a whole new level, something just didn't fit.

Sharing a nervous glance with Chloe, we descended the stairs down into a stark white corridor, at the end was a large door. We approached it and Chloe reached out, she grasped the handle and pulled, but nothing happened, the door was locked.

"Ugh, shit, you gotta be kidding." She snarled.

I sighed then saw, next to the door, a keypad. _'A padlock and a number code lock, whoever had this place built it more paranoid than David...Well, let's see, need to think, it's gotta be a number relating to Nathan again.'_

I pondered carefully, picking out numbers that would be relevant, with three digits, some I recalled were marked in red, finally I began inputting the ones I remembered, sadly, twice I got the answer wrong three times, resulting in the code locking out, forcing me to rewind.

But in the end I got it, inputting the code 542 and finally the door unlocked.

"No way, I thought that only worked in the movies." I gasped.

Chloe just smiled. "Let's go, we're close, I can feel it."

Nodding we entered the area behind the door.

What we found was even more disturbing than the exterior area. It was a large room, everything in it was almost sterile, white roof, white walls, white floor, the only bits of colour were the furniture, chairs, tables, cabinets and such, all in either black or grey.

The only other things in the room that stood out were a computer attached to a large expensive printer on a desk in one corner, also, one large area seemed to be set up for a photo shoot. It suddenly dawned on me that this was some sort of photography Dark Room.

Immediately I remembered 'Rachel in the Dark Room'.

' _Seems, pretty relevant now, we need to look through this place carefully.'_ I thought.

I looked over at Chloe who was clearly in a state of shock.

She was looking around, eyes wide. "What the, what the fuck is this, it's like, Armageddon shelter 2.0"

I shook my head. "I don't know Chloe, but this is clearly the right place. We need to look around, find anything that tells us what happened to Rachel."  
She nodded and we began looking around; most of the things we found would have been normal, had it not been in this creepy place.

Although I noticed there was a printed e-mail, from Sean Prescott, I was certain more and more things were pointing towards Nathan.

' _But, this isn't right, this is way above Nathan's head; he couldn't have done this alone.'_ I couldn't help but note.

Other stuff we found were food supplies, duct tape, syringes and drugs, I was reminded of Kate's story of how she ended up drugged and I cringed. Kate had been brought here and I was sure Rachel had been brought here too.

But why and what was going on, what was the purpose of this room. But I soon found out, when I opened one of the closets; it opened to show a huge collection of red binders, all with names on them.

"Chloe; you better see this..." I said in disbelief.

She hurried over and stopped, clearly just as shocked as me. "No way, what is...That's Rachel's name."

I nodded. "Yeah and there's, two others here, look."

I pulled three of the binders out, setting them on the table behind us. I opened the first one, having already read the name on it.

"A binder with Victoria's name on it...empty." I noted, seeing nothing inside.

I set it aside as Chloe shook her head. "Max, all those cameras, everything else we're seeing, you don't think..."

I shuddered. "I, I think I do, but..."

I picked up the next binder, opening it. "This has Kate's name on it, it...Oh God, Kate..."

I was horrified by what I saw. Within the binder was several photos, all arranged on pages and they showed Kate, clearly drugged and unaware of her surroundings, she was bound with tape and so many of them showed her in a strange, dark light.

"This is, this is sick." I whispered."

Chloe shook her head. "No shit, this isn't...Oh God, you don't think…?"

I bit my lip and had to force myself, I put Kate's binder aside and picked up Rachel's opening it.

Instantly we both gasped in horror, just like Kate's binder, it was full of pictures, some just bordering on illicit, and I made such a horrific realization.

"God Chloe, this place is, is being used to set up these sick photo shoots. It's not just Kate and Rachel either. All those binders are filled with other victims, other girls who have gone through this." I whispered.

Chloe shook her head, turning the pages, a sickened expression on her face. "God, Rachel."

I looked at the empty binder again. "This empty binder, Victoria's name, she's next, Nathan must be planning to drug and kidnap her at tonight's party."

Chloe nodded before turning the page again. "Wait, what the fuck, why is he putting her in the ground like that."

"God she's, she's not, they are so out of it, this isn't..." I stammered.

"No, no way, she can't be, she posed for these pictures right, she can't be..." Chloe stammered desperately; but then her eyes widened. "Wait, I know that place, c'mon, we have to check it out Max, let's go!"

She immediately began rushing out, I called out after her, but she was already gone. I silently cursed, this was messed up. I was already freaked out by this, but I had a nasty feeling things were going to go from bad to worse. I hurried out after her.

By the time I got right outside, Chloe was already in her truck and revving the engine.

"C'mon Max!" She yelled.

I leapt into the truck and just barely had time to close the door before Chloe sped off. We drove at almost breakneck speed, I couldn't purge those horrific images from my mind.

* * *

We practically broke through the gate of the junkyard and Chloe nearly skidded to a stop. We leapt out of the truck and Chloe took off running.

"Chloe!" I cried out, trying to get her to slow down, especially with my growing feeling of horror, that we were walking into something terrible.

Chloe just cried out for me to follow her, saying she knew where she was going. I followed her until we reached a specific point in the junkyard.

I realized that it was the same place, that picture was practically burned into my mind, Nathan and Rachel, lying drugged in a dug out pit, followed by one with just Rachel, her expression suggesting she was drugged more heavily, or worse.

Chloe had thrown herself onto the ground and already started, frantically, digging with her hands.

"Max, c'mon, help me!"

I started but quickly recovered and got on the ground across from her, helping her dig until suddenly we started to unearth something.

"Wait, what's that?" Chloe gasped.

We dug some more, and I was struck by an overpowering odour. "Ugh, that smell..."

I had a nasty feeling I knew what it was, Chloe dug a bit more before gasping and my fears were confirmed. What we found was a corpse, the corpse of Rachel Amber.

Chloe cried out, her voice never sounded so heartbroken, not even when we heard about William's death.

"Rachel, oh God no, Rachel!" She cried out, she staggered away from the shallow grave and started dry heaving.

I recovered from my own horror and hurried to her side, trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry Chloe, I'm so sorry."

Chloe continued to sob. "I loved her so much; oh God...What kind of world does this, who even does that!"

We remained that way for some time, I was so dismayed, even with my rewind power, I couldn't do anything about this. Rachel was dead and it was far too late to do anything to save her; everything we uncovered showed us we were far too late.

Not only that, but I was now certain, given all of this, that Nathan certainly didn't work alone, but who could have helped him. None of that seemed to mean anything to Chloe however, for when she finally recovered, she stood up, her eyes burning with rage.

"Let's go Max, we've got a party to get to, and elitist prick to see and deal with." She snarled.

She turned and began stopping off towards her truck. I followed worried; I knew Chloe was justified in her anger, but I had a nasty feeling things would be a lot more difficult than just that.

* * *

We were seated in Chloe's truck, in the parking lot of Blackwall. It was late at night and even from here we could hear the music from inside the pool, where the party was. Chloe was shaking with rage, clutching Nathan's gun.

I hope Nathan enjoys his last party." She growled.

I bit my lip; this was getting seriously scary; I couldn't believe Chloe was actually going through this; she intended to murder Nathan, and she did not care about the consequences.

I did believe that Nathan needed to be brought to justice, but not like this, certainly not worth Chloe's freedom. But she wouldn't listen to reason, not even my possible thoughts that Nathan wasn't working alone would calm her.

I had to find some way to stall her long enough to force Nathan to reveal who his co-conspirator was.

"Chloe..."

She shook her head. "C'mon Max, let's go, we need to stop Nathan, I need you to back me up."

I sighed but nodded and together we left the truck and began making our way onwards. I couldn't help but note the things people around us were saying. Curious I followed their gaze and was shocked, yet another oddity occurring, another reminder of the impending tornado. There were _two_ moons in the sky.

I could scarcely believe it, with all the hype in searching for Rachel, I had almost forgotten about the tornado.

"Chloe, are you seeing this?" I gasped.

Chloe response was cold. "Yeah, big whoop, the world's ending, like I care, let's go get Nathan."

I hurried after her, shocked at how far gone she was, it was actually quite scary. I actually felt like my head was going to burst, trying to process everything that was going on.

I wanted to focus on one thing at a time, but how could I prioritize, given how fucked up everything now was and also, how everything seemed to be connected.

As we walked along the pathway, towards the entrance I saw Warren approaching and instantly I realized something strange, he seemed to be staggering and when he spoke, his voice was slurred.

"Oh, what up ladies, come to escort me to the end of the world?"

I couldn't deny, I was worried, I hadn't seen him like this ever. "Warren, are you alright?"

He grinned. "I'm great, never better..."

The way he was swaying around did not convince me and only made me more scared for him. Chloe was still in rage mode with only one thing on her mind.

"Where's Nathan?"

Warren shrugged. "I don't know, I stayed hidden in my dorm until now, and then I...just came here..."

I shook my head. "Warren, have you been drinking?"

"If you can call half a beer drinking."

That immediately set alarm bells off in my head, something wasn't right there.

Chloe however clearly continued to follow her one single track path.

"We don't have time for this shit, let's go Max!"

"Hey, hang on..." Warren slurred, moving closer. "Listen I, can't I just have one picture…I'm starting to feel like this really might be the end of the world..."

I bit my lip, awkwardly letting him take hold of my camera, he stood next to me, arm around my shoulders. He held the camera out as he continued to speak.

"I just want, one last picture, for...prosperity."

I smiled and, after he had some trouble finding the button I helped out. "Action."

He pressed the button and took the picture, smiling, while I stowed the camera in my bag again.

"C'mon Max." Chloe growled before storming off towards the party. I was about to follow when Warren replied.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry...I'm just a pain in the booty...I just, wanted to be like a normal person, after this week's ultra-violence."

I smiled reassuringly. "I get it Warren, hey, we still need your expert help."

He looked at me, actually smiling, I found myself again admiring how it pulled more to the right than the left.

' _Focus Max, focus, plenty of time later. For now, make sure Warren is somewhere where he can't get hurt, I don't like what's happening to him here, but if I don't stop Chloe, things will get worse.'_ I told myself before speaking again.

"We need to keep an eye out, in case Nathan shows up, let us know the minute you see him, and don't let him see you, don't go searching, just find somewhere to keep an eye out okay?"

He nodded before commenting sadly. "Don't worry, I know how to be invisible here."

"Not to me Warren." I replied, trying to give him some hope.

The look he gave me made me hopeful I had succeeded. Quickly composing myself I took off after Chloe, heading straight for the doors, heading inside, to the party and, I felt, to hell.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Dark Room – Horrible Truth

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 24 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Dark Room – Horrible Truth**

Inside my ears were assaulted by the sounds of 'Breton – Got Well Soon', even behind the curtains that divided the entrance from the main pool, where people were queuing to get in, I could tell there was a mass of disco lights and such inside. All of it set to make quite a lively party atmosphere.

Albeit one that would make me uncomfortable; if I wasn't so numbed out by everything that happened. If I wasn't here on a mission. Moving forwards I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I turned and saw, by the desk where people checked in their jackets and such, was Stella.

"Hey Stella, I...I wasn't expecting to see you here?" I called back, trying to talk over the music.

Stella shrugged. "I didn't think I'd be here, but well, here I am, want to, check anything in?"

I shook my head. "No I'm fine Stella; oh, have you seen Nathan around?"

"Nope and I pray I don't...You're not the first to ask me that." She replied. "A blue haired girl with punk clothes came in earlier, also asking after him."

I nodded. "That's my friend Chloe, I'm trying to find her too."

"She's inside, somewhere."

I thanked Stella and finally slipped through the curtain into the main part of the pool. The whole pool building had been turned into a crazy disco like area, people dancing about, some in swimsuits, using the pool, sitting around drinking, it was crazy.

I did my best to stay focused however as I searched for any sign of Chloe or Nathan. I checked my phone, nothing from anyone, I prayed that Warren was now sitting somewhere safe and hopefully would later recover and maybe make it back to his dorm safely.

There was just too much going on for me to do more for him right now.

I began working my way through the crowd, I briefly spotted Courtney leaning against the bar that had been set up, drinking, I was surprised to see her alone. I also spotted Brooke by the bar too, but I still felt the need to avoid her, she clearly wasn't happy with me.

I turned around the edge of the pool and saw Alyssa ahead. Almost predictably she was struck by another misfortune. Two of the boys behind her were goofing around, hitting each other with the floats used to help teach swimming.

One of them threw his, his target ducked and Alyssa was struck in the back, falling in the pull. I sighed and rewound quickly. Once I gave myself a big enough window I stepped up to Alyssa.

"Alyssa, incoming!" I yelled.

She nodded, stepping aside as I did. "I'm on it!"

This time, the thrown float missed and landed in the pool. Alyssa laughed softly and thanked me, with some lyrical quote. Smiling I made my way onwards, there were still no sign of Nathan or Chloe.

' _Dammit, I've gotta find them, I can't let Chloe just up and murder Nathan, we need to know his accomplice and, and...we need to get justice for Rachel properly.'_ I told myself. _'Sorry Chloe, but this isn't the way...'_

I made my towards another curtained off area, noted as the 'VIP Area'. I almost rolled my eyes at that. Standing outside was a young man, acting like a bouncer, a girl was seated at the desk next to it, I didn't recognize her but she looked both fed up and haughty.

I began to approach the curtained off area when the girl there glared and cleared her throat.

I turned to her and gestured. "Excuse me, I'm going in."

She scoffed. "VIPs and guests only."

"I think you'll find I'm on the guest list." I explained as patiently as I could.

She didn't even look at the list, just snarked. "As if, Max Caulfield is never on a Vortex Club Party Guest List, now just leave. I have better things to do than fill in for Courtney, this is her job, not mine."

I sighed and turned away, I had to get past this girl, however, she gave me the perfect way to get past her. I crossed over to the bar at the far end of the room, heading straight for where Courtney was drinking.

"Hey Courtney!" I called out as I got close, struggling to make myself heard over the music.

She turned however and grinned. "Max, you made it! Even though you flaked on my offer to get you dressed up, I'll admit it's great to see you here at the party."

I smiled. "Thanks Courtney, as you've probably guessed by my outfit, I only made it here last minute."

"Well you're here and that's what matters, besides, being late is fashionable. I'm sure you'll enjoy the party. Along with the...obvious benefits." She remarked.

I nodded. "Well I would, except your minion over there denied me entry."

I pointed with my thumb and Courtney shook her head.

"Oh that little bitch just made her last mistake; honestly, she thinks she's the next Victoria." She remarked. "C'mon Max."

She began to saunter over to the table, I followed.

"Hey Sarah." Courtney greeted the girl in a faux nice tone. "Did you know that I personally added Max's name to the guest list."

At once the girl, Sarah, froze and began stammering. "I, but I just..."

Courtney didn't stop however. "Now I find out you, like, stop her from entering, while I'm on my break...She gets in and oh, you're no longer part of the club."

With that she turned to me and spoke happily. "Welcome to the Vortex club."

With that she gestured for me to enter and walked off again, leaving Sarah to sit, a despondent look on her face. I shook my head and entered the VIP section myself.

Inside the air was thick with smoke, I fought the impulse to cover my mouth and nose and tried to stay focused.

' _C'mon, Chloe, Nathan, one of them has to be here...'_ I thought desperately.

There was no sign of either of them; the first person I saw that I recognized was Hayden, then I saw Taylor, dancing on her own, I approached her.

"Hey Taylor!"

She smiled when she saw me. "Hi Max, wow, I can't believe you made it, welcome to the party!"

I grinned. "Thanks, say, have you seen Nathan around?"

"Uh, no, I haven't actually, it's strange, he's normally the life of these events." Taylor replied. "Why are you looking for him?"

I shook my head. "It's, it's nothing serious, if you see him though, can you let me know?"

She nodded. "Of course Max, no worries. Max, I wanted to say thank you, and I'm sorry I misjudged you. Oh, by the way, I've got news, my mom is doing much better now."

"That's great, Taylor. I gotta go, but, give my best to your mom, okay?"

She nodded and I continued to search the VIP area. I spotted a few others, Logan, who I avoided, Juliet and Zachary who seemed to make made up and were now making out. I then heard my name being called.

"Max, over here!"

I turned and grinned widely, approaching.

"Hi Dana!" I replied; fighting to not laugh.

Dana and Trevor were together, Trevor was trying, and failing, to dance, yet he didn't seem to care.

Dana did not hold back her laughter however. "C'mon, join us. Look at Trevor trying to bust a move, he cannot dance."

I nodded. "I'd love to Dana, but I'm looking for someone right now, a friend of mine. Oh and, by the way, have you seen Nathan around?"

"No, thank God, seriously, he's been starting to creep me out lately." Dana replied. "If you're looking for him Max, I'd be careful."

I nodded in agreement and, after a few more words with Dana I turned away.

I froze when I suddenly saw Victoria; I recalled that horrible bunker, the red binders, one with Victoria's name on it.

' _Shit, Victoria, she's in danger...I, I have to warn her...But...'_ I cringed, worried she wouldn't believe me.

But that was no excuse; I made my way over to her.

"Max Caulfield." She remarked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing at a Vortex Club Party, in the VIP section no less?"

I replied quickly. "I'm on the guest list."

She shook her head. "I'm taking you off, honestly, think you're all special just because…"

I growled, getting frustrated. "Go fuck your selfie Victoria; you know full well that Kate tried to kill herself because of what happened."

"Don't you dare try to pin that on me."

"You're the one that took that video and uploaded it, you knew she had a church group, you didn't care her feelings at all!" I shot back.

Victoria suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Oh, we weren't even going to put the video up, but, then we got drunk on too much wine and got stupid, things just, got out of control."

"Yeah, exactly, but you keep doing it, honestly Victoria, I just, don't understand you."

I sighed and shook my head, I knew what she meant, but that still didn't excuse her behaviour, but I knew she wasn't all bad, I recalled a few other things I had found out about her after all.

After a pause Victoria turned her gaze back to me.

"Honestly, Max, I just, keep feeling I have to overcompensate, but that's the way things work in the art scene, we..."

I shook my head. "No Victoria, it's not, we don't have to play by 'their' rules."

She sighed. "Really, that's what I envy about you, you just...are free. Do you think it's more than mere coincidence we're not supposed to be friends?"  
"Maybe, but we don't have to be enemies either; you have your own talent, why can't you just be satisfied with that." I replied.

"Perhaps I can, perhaps we don't, but then what do we do, who decides that?" She shot back.

"That would be us Victoria." I told her calmly.

I was getting distracted by all this, I had to warn Victoria.

"Victoria listen, I came to warn you, your life is in danger. Nathan he; he was responsible for what happened to Kate and, a friend of mine and I found out he plans to do the same to you."

"What, you, you expect me to believe that!?" She gasped, shocked.

I shook my head. "Please Victoria, I'm trying to help you, I wouldn't say this just to cause trouble. Nathan is dangerous, please, you have to stay with your friends tonight."

She looked uncertain but then replied. "I...Maybe, Nathan has been acting odd lately. You could've taken a photo or something when I was covered in paint but you didn't. Maybe I can trust you, I do have people I can go to for help. Thanks Max."

I nodded, relieved, I doubted Victoria and I could be friends, but at least we wouldn't have to be enemies anymore.

It was then I finally saw Chloe as she emerged from a door marked private, she looked pissed off and I guessed she still hadn't found Nathan, a part of me was relieved. I approached her and she straightened up.

"Can't find Nathan anywhere, he must be hiding somewhere else. Let's get outta here." She said.

I nodded. "Good idea, c'mon."

I followed Chloe as we began to try and leave the pool, but then, on the way.

"Max!"

We both stopped; startled and I bit my lip. "Oh, hi Mr. Jefferson."

He smiled warmly. "It's good to see you both here. You two okay, you look rather, serious?"

"We're looking for Nathan!" I called back over the music.

"Nathan, didn't think you were all friends." Mr. Jefferson replied. "Well, I've not seen him here, listen, I gotta go, I've got to announce the winner of the contest, excuse me."

With that he began making his way to the sage set up for the DJ. Chloe shook her head and began to leave, I was following but we both stopped as Mr. Jefferson began to make the announcement.

After getting everybody's attention he called for the envelope and opened it.

"Well, well, what a surprise." He muttered before announcing. "The winner is, Victoria Chase!"

There were a mix of cheers and boos, I just shook my head, Chloe was, of course, not interested.

"Thank you, thank you Mr. Jefferson." Victoria said after taking the microphone. "I want to thank everyone for their support and also, to dedicate this victory, to Kate Marsh. She is the real 'Everyday Hero' of Blackwell. I hope she gets well soon and we can have her back, to welcome her back with open arms."

I rolled my eyes and followed Chloe outside. Finally away from the party we were no longer distracted by it. I was still worried about Warren, but I couldn't seen him anywhere.

I hoped he was safe, back in his dorm maybe. I thought about texting him, but then came the possibility we'd find out when Chloe suggested going to the dorms to see if Nathan was hiding there. Just then however her phone went and she checked it.

"Oh God, Max, look, it's Nathan." She said quickly, showing me the text. "He says there won't be anything left of Rachel by the time he's done."

I could see that was the case, the text made it clear he intended to dispose of Rachel's body, permanently. We immediately hurried to Chloe's truck, desperate to reach the junkyard before it was too late.

* * *

We arrived and immediately Chloe had the gun out and was stomping through the junkyard, heading for where Rachel was buried. I struggled to follow her, using the light on my phone as the only light source.

"Chloe, would you stop that, please." I whispered.

Chloe just snarled. "Just stay focused Max, need to make sure Nathan doesn't get the jump on us, be ready with your rewind."

I shook my head at Chloe's one track mind, but followed her as we finally reached Rachel's shallow grave. Chloe rushed over and let out a breath of relief.

"She's still here, but then, where's Nathan..." She muttered.

She stood up and looked around. I slowly backed off, something about this did not sit right with me, I felt like I was missing something. That was when it happened, I suddenly remembered Kate's words on Tuesday, when I felt a sharp sting in my neck and immediately my body fell limp. I collapsed, dropping my phone.

"No..." I choke out, my voice barely above a whisper.

My vision blurred and focused repeatedly; I could just make out a shadowy figure approaching Chloe, I began to panic.

"Chloe...look out..."

Chloe spun around, eyes wide. "Huh, what the fu-!"

She never finished for at that moment, as she raised her right hand, holding the gun, there was a loud bang, but not from Chloe's gun. I watched in shock and dismay as Chloe fell back, blood sprouting from the gunshot between her eyes.

She hit the ground, dead, the blood pooled.

' _No, no Chloe, no, this can't, this wasn't...'_ I thought in a blind panic.

Throughout all this I had been trying to rewind, but my drugged state made my rewind power impossible to use. As I looked in shock at Chloe's body the figure turned to me and approached. I feared whatever was going to happen; but then I saw the figure's face as he stood over me.

' _No, that's, impossible, it, it can't be...'_

My thoughts raced when I saw the face; the shock combined with the drugs injected into me took effect and I blacked out.

But what I saw was forever burned into my mind. For I now realized who it was, it was unquestionably the mastermind behind that Dark Room, the one Nathan was working with, the one behind all of it, what happened to Kate, what happened to Rachel.

But who it was, that was the biggest blow to me. It wasn't Nathan, it wasn't even Sean Prescott.

It was Mark Jefferson.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's the end of Episode 4, we're nearing the end now, things are heading towards the conclusion, Episode 5 will be up next, that one was a real bitch to write, one part in particular let me just say.


	26. Polarized – Entering Hell

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 25 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy.

Now thinks get harder, Episode 5, this episode was a bitch to write and I fear that's come across, I did my best, just please bear with me on it, sadly there wasn't much chance or hope for me in correcting any of it beyond what I have, hope you still enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, things are getting pretty intense, hmm, yeah, I kinda got that feeling too, especially after her talk with Max mere moments before it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah, you said it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Polarized – Entering Hell**

I groaned softly as I felt myself returning to consciousness; something felt wrong, I couldn't move, things seemed too bright. Slowly realization came to me as I remembered what had happened before.

' _No, no, Chloe, she...she can't be dead...'_ My thoughts were sluggish too, but recovering. _'Everything, everything was, God I was wrong, we were wrong...Jefferson, but how, how could he be…?'_

Finally my vision cleared and I realized things now with startling clarity. I froze, terror gripping me as I looked around wildly. I now knew why I couldn't move and now realized just why the realization of Jefferson being the one behind this was such a scary thought.

I was in the Dark Room, in the very area that had been set up for a photo-shoot. I continued to look around, I couldn't see anyone else, it was exactly the way it looked last time, with a few differences. One I saw a very familiar jacket lying across the back sofa facing the photo-shoot area, it was Nathan's.

I wondered where he was, I had a very bad feeling about this.

' _Oh of course, right out of reach.'_ I thought bitterly as I saw, lying in the centre of the sofa, was a cell phone.

I couldn't reach it of course, as I was seated on a chair which had been set up, I was tightly strapped to it, my wrists bound to each armrest, my ankles to the front legs. My grey hoodie had been removed and, along with my bag, phone and even my journal, had been placed in a small corner of the room, again teasing me by being out of reach.

I struggled against my bonds, but they did not seem to give, I was stuck, I had a nasty feeling that nothing good awaited me here. I only had hazy memories of what had happened to me, my head was still swimming and I felt a little sick.

' _I must have been drugged more than once...But, how do I, what am I going to do?'_ I wondered, worriedly.

I noticed a trolley nearby, on it I could see a syringe and a folder of some sort, it looked like photos. I wondered if maybe I could use them, despite what happened last time. But again, they were out of reach. I looked around panicked and, in fear, did the only thing I could do.

"Is anyone out there, help, please, someone, HELP ME!" I called out, but there was no answer.

I cringed, wondering what was happening, where was Jefferson anyway? I looked around again, still in terror and froze, to my left, on the floor, her wrists and ankles tightly bound with tape, out cold, was Victoria.

"Victoria!" I cried out, but she did not respond. _'Oh shit, I...I warned her about_ Nathan _, and she went to Jefferson for help, when he was the one...God, this is my fault.'_

I tried again. "Victoria, wake up, please!"

But she was still out cold. There was nothing I could do. I groaned, I had to try something and right now, that trolley seemed my only chance. I struggled again, my bonds seemed pretty solid but then, as if by some miracle, my right leg came free. I let out a sigh of relief, despite the fear still holding me.

This was my chance, my only chance, I moved as much as I could, stretching my free leg out to hook my foot around the trolley and pulled it towards me. I did my best to ignore the syringe, or the bottles on it which contained what I guessed was the drug that had been used on me and all those other girls. My mind flashed to Kate and Rachel, the only ones I knew, they had gone through this themselves. I could only imagine how they must have felt.

' _I understand now, why Kate felt the way she did...I can barely remember what happened to me...Neither she nor Rachel were fully conscious in this room...But why am I…?'_

I halted that train of thought, not wanting to dwell on what might be happening elsewhere. One thing did get my attention though, the sound of a loud booming noise from above, like thunder. I shuddered.

My thoughts suddenly took another worrying turn. _'Is this...Is it Friday now, is, is that...the tornado?'_

It was a worrying thought, but not one I could do much about just now. I was right when I noted earlier that the objects on top of the folder were photos. Photos of me, just like the ones of Kate and Rachel, drugged, bound and altogether obscene, despite the fact I was clothed, as I was now.

"God no..." I whispered in shock. _'This is too horrible, can't believe I'm looking at myself like this. I...I swore I'd never do this again, but I need to know and maybe, maybe make some change, anything that could give me an edge.'_

So I focused my power on the photo, sure enough it began to blur and I focused, working to try and cast my mind into it again. Finally, after some effort I succeeded, trying hard to control my revulsion as I heard the echoes of Jefferson's voice as I did so. There was that familiar sharp tug and everything went black.

* * *

When I recovered I felt woozy, no doubt how I felt at the actual time. I was lying on the floor of the Dark Room photo studio, my wrists and ankles bound with tape, just like how Victoria's were.

I suddenly realized one horrible fact, Kate had actually been given a blessing in disguise, by being drugged the way she was, she did not remember this, I was making myself remember it and God, the horror I was already feeling, carried over from my previous self, was only amplified.

I heard the click of a camera and sure enough, there he was, Mark Jefferson, kneeling down, taking pictures of me in this state, smirking, wearing a pair of surgical gloves too I couldn't help but note.

"Oh yes, that's it, excellent Max, excellent." He was saying, sounding very different to what I was used to.

He continued to take the photos as I tried to move, but my body in this reality was still deeply affected by the drugs and barely responded.

Jefferson smiled. "Ah, you're awake, good...But quite there, excellent. I find the slightly conscious model is the best...Allows me to capture, that moment...Yes, so pure...just what I need Max."

"No..." I mumbled, my voice slurred.

He laughed softly. "Yes, well, this is way it happens, you just got too nosy, Max. You and your little friend, sorry about her by the way..."

I flinched upon hearing that. "Chloe..."

The word was choked and I could feel the tears, but Jefferson was still lost in what I could only describe as madness.

He merely nodded and continued, ignoring my tears.

"Right Chloe, honestly, though, don't worry about her. She wouldn't have been of use here anyway, I had enough of those faux-punk sluts in my Seattle days." He remarked savagely. "She was already destroying herself, it was a favour when I killed her, or rather, when Nathan killed her."

I couldn't believe this, that was his game, he thought I was so out of it I'd believe his words, that Nathan killed Chloe. But I remembered, I remembered seeing Jefferson, I remember him pulling the trigger. I wept openly and Jefferson's persona suddenly changed.

"Fuck, Max, STAY STILL and stop that!" He yelled, finally he sighed. "You're ruining the shot...I guess, you need another dose."

I panicked at that, he was going to drug me again. "No!"

He pulled the trolley closer and readied the syringe for use and then turned to me.

"You brought this upon yourself Max, understand." He growled before bending down.

I reacted the only way I could, noting my legs weren't bound. My movements were sluggish still however and instead of kicking Jefferson I kicked the trolley. I heard him yelling and realized what I'd done, one of the drug bottles had been open and had spilled.

"No, you bitch, you ruined my photos!" He yelled. "Urgh, now I'll have to start all over again...Well, as I always say, always take the shot."

I cried out and tried to struggle, but to little avail and soon found myself passing out as I was injected once again.

* * *

I found myself passing through that passage again, seeing events change as photos, blurring and altering to suit the differences made. But this one was short and I was soon back where I started, sitting strapped to the chair, my right leg still free, the trolley in front of me.

' _Oh Jesus, I can't believe that happened, so sick...'_ I thought, in deep revulsion.

I was then momentarily distracted however, by the sound of a soft moan next to me. Victoria was waking up.

"Victoria, hey, Victoria." I spoke quickly, afraid Jefferson would come back any minute. "It's Max. Can you hear me?"

She mumbled a little but then her eyes cleared and were instantly filled with fear. "Max...Oh God, where, where are we? What's happening?"

She was panicking; I was terrified myself, but I forced myself to stay calm, if we both lost our heads it wouldn't do us any favours.

"You've been drugged, like Kate." I explained as calmly as I could. "...And me, do you remember how you got here?"

She whimpered and began stammering. "No...I don't know..."

But then she stopped, as if it suddenly dawned on her.

"Wait, you warned me, you warned me about Nathan." She said; I instantly felt guilty at that. "Then I went to Jefferson for help and he was acting so weird. That's the last thing I remember and...I can't move my hands...Help me Max!"

She was growing even more desperate, which wasn't helping, but I couldn't blame her.

It was disheartening, but right before Victoria began breaking down.

"Please, Max, I'm sorry for everything." She pleaded, actually crying.

I did my best however, to remain calm. "Listen carefully; Mark Jefferson kidnapped us, he's using Nathan as well. Jefferson is very dangerous so we have to get out of here before he comes back."

"Max..." Victoria sobbed. "I just can't believe this is real, I don't want to die like this, I'm only eighteen..."

Her voice shook and I cringed, trying to stay strong, despite my own fears.

I spoke firmly. "Just hold on Victoria, nobody is going to die, anymore."

She seemed to calm down, but then looked at me, with accusation in her eyes.

"Max, what's going on?" She queried. "I thought you said Nathan was dangerous but it was actually Mark? Mr. Jefferson?"

I sighed and admitted the truth. "I was wrong. I should've known Nathan couldn't do all this on his own."

"Do what?" Victoria blurted out. "What's going to happen to us, oh please, get us out of here."

I took a deep breath and replied. "I'm not going to let that asshole get away with this. I just, I need you to be strong I can't do this alone. We need to act while we're clear-headed, if he doses us again, we'll forget everything."

Despite my words, I was afraid, afraid that there actually was nothing we could do.

After a short silence, Victoria spoke in reply to what I said.

Victoria bowed her head and replied sadly. "I'm not strong Max, look at me, look what I did to Kate Marsh. Now she's in the hospital and I'm here."

"We're both here, okay." I told her, as soothingly as I could. I actually couldn't believe I was the calmer, more confident one between us this time around.

She sighed. "I just can't believe this is happening. That Jefferson would do this to me...to us..."

"Victoria." I remained firm. "We will find a way to escape, I promise."

"Max..." She replied, her voice actually hopeful. "I believe you."

I bit my lip, maybe I shouldn't have said that, but then, instead of my usual nervousness, I felt a surge of confidence, now I had to get free.

To save myself and Victoria; to find a way to stop this tornado and to save Chloe. I looked for any clue that could help. The trolley was the only thing in reach, but I had already seen the photo on it and I couldn't bear to go through that again. But I noticed, when I looked at it, right away something was different.

' _Those are the photos Jefferson took of me, ruined...I must have done that, so something has changed, but what…?'_ I thought desperately. _'God, this is awful, can't believe this, so much happening, so...disgusting, but I have to keep going...even thought I can't go through that again...'_

It was then I finally noticed a new photo. One of me bathed in a red light, sitting strapped to the very chair I was strapped to just now.

Instantly my heart leapt. _'Oh, I definitely look more awake in this photo, I could use this one, this might give me the chance I need.'_

It was a long shot, but it was my only choice.

So I focused on the photo and began trying desperately to once more use that power. Despite knowing the risks, despite the growing pain in my head that came from overusing my powers.

' _This might work, please let it work.'_

I focused hard and soon, the picture blurred and began to come back into focus again. Once it did, I felt that tug again and was once more pulled into the past.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	27. Polarized – Welcome to the Nightmare

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 26 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Polarized – Welcome to the Nightmare**

My awareness returned; I was still woozy, drugged, but certainly nowhere near as bad as the other time. I was seated in the chair, bound to it, like when I first woke up, but in this case, I had not got my right foot free. I was bathed in red light as Jefferson continued taking his pictures of me.

' _This isn't, urgh, this is so sick.'_ I thought in disgust. _'I...I feel like he's violating me, Kate went through this, Rachel…?'_

No, I had to focus, I had to find some way to twist this to my advantage, to try and stop the tornado and to save Chloe. I couldn't leave things like this, I couldn't leave her dead, not like that. Jefferson was continuing his muttering, sounding creepier and creepier by the minute.

"Yes, that's it Max, oh very good." He grinned. "I have to admit, there's something special about you, not like Rachel who was always looking in the wrong place, or Victoria, posing and showing her vanity...Kate came close, but you..."

I tried to move and he suddenly snapped again.

"STOP...MOVING!" He then calmed down again. "Ah yes, it's a shame about Rachel, typical of Nathan I suppose."

" _You_ killed her." I burst out.

Jefferson shook his head, smiling lightly. "No Max, it was Nathan. He sought to emulate me, I reached out to help him, as his father wouldn't, so it was he helped me, giving me access to this bunker, built by the Prescotts, or the drugs needed for my subjects. I showed Nathan the true beauty in capturing that one pure art form."

I listened to this, shocked at what he was saying, how could I not have seen this, was he truly like this all the time.

He continued on, explaining what I knew, simply due to the calm and precise way he described it, what was the truth behind Rachel's death.

"Yes, he sought to emulate me, gave Rachel an overdose by accident, so we had to hide the body." He shook his head. "Unfortunate for him, Nathan thought he could copy me, but nobody can emulate the true nature of art."

I looked around again, worried. "Where is Nathan?"

"Dead and buried." He replied calmly. "But it doesn't matter, in the end, you'll all be dead...I'll leave and start fresh elsewhere."

I shook my head; afraid of what I was hearing, but I had to keep him talking. "Why are you doing this?"

"I am so glad you asked Max." He replied; his voice taken on that creepy tone again. "You see, I'm obsessed with capturing that moment, where innocence, becomes corruption; most models are too cynical, they lack the...focus. I find the slightly conscious model is best, it is in that time, when their emotions are at their purest. Do you understand?"

I glared and shot back. "Yes, you're a psycho."

A brief glare flickered over Jefferson's face, but it was quickly replaced with a sardonic grin. "Oh, like you're in a position to judge, you let your little friend beat Nathan nearly to death."

I flinched at that; but that wasn't true. Before I could protest however, Jefferson shook his head.

He took the camera again and took more photos as he explained.

"It doesn't matter anyway, act as high and mighty as you want." He remarked. "Now, please excuse me Max, I think it's time I prepared these photos. I suppose I see why you prefer your instant camera. You don't have to waste time with expensive printers every time you take one of your patented _selfies_."

He spat the word out, confirmed he still hated it and began to walk towards the computer, turning on some music, so he likely wouldn't have to listen to me. But he had given me an idea. I looked over at my belongings, it was when I saw my journal I remembered.

I had all those pictures I had taken in there, I just needed to somehow get it nearby, enough for me to once more use my power to push back through time. I quickly rewound back to him talking about his plans to leave and print the pictures.

"Please, wait, wait a minute." I burst out desperately.

He sighed. "Now Max, please, I need to print these pictures, especially while they are still so fresh in my mind."

I put as much desperation in my voice as possible. "Please, you, you still have my diary."

He laughed, walking over and picking it up.

"Ah of course, nothing more innocent, than a teenage girls diary." He taunted, as he slid it across the floor to my feet, it opened at one of the pages. "Another selfie, look at that, you can do better than that Max."

Shaking his head he left to work on the photos.

I didn't care however, I was focused on my journal. It had thankfully opened to the page I had written about school and my first tornado dream on Monday. Right there in front of me was the selfie I took in Mr. Jefferson's class.

Now was my chance, I could go back to where this all began and put a stop to it all. I took a deep breath and began focusing, this was the first time doing something like this. I was already back in the past, but now I was going to put myself further back, without returning to the present first.

' _This is probably crazy, but it's my only option.'_

So I focused on the picture and soon was pulled back, right to where I started this whole crazy week.

* * *

My awareness returned as the photo developed from my old camera, I could hear Jefferson's words.

"I believe Max has taken what you people call a selfie..." I looked up, for once not embarrassed.

I remained impassive as he continued the lecture as he did on Monday.

I shook my head. _'Honestly, listen to him, now that I know, it's like it's staring me right in the face...Urgh...'_

He turned to look at me. "Now Max, as you've caught our attention and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the process that gave birth to the first self-portrait."

I replied simply, in mood for trying to be impressive. "the Daguerreian process."

"Oh, well..." Jefferson replied, a little put out by my impassiveness. "That was easy."

"Was it, alright." I replied, just as blandly.

Victoria was also shocked, she didn't let out her disgusted noise this time. Jefferson continued while I continued to plot my next move.

' _Okay, need to fix things so that Jefferson can be taken down...I need to contact David and tell him what's going on. Then, to avoid suspicion, I'll hand in my photo...Who know where this will lead, but it might work.'_ I thought desperately.

I waited until class was finally over and everybody except Jefferson, Victoria and Kate had left.

I quickly pulled out the Blackwell brochures from my bag and rooted through them, finally finding what I was looking for, sending a text to David, warning him about Jefferson, before deleting it. I quickly gathered everything up and stood up.

' _For once David, I hope you'll over-react to this like you usually do.'_ I thought before stopping. _'Whoa?'_

I reached up, wiping at my nose which had started bleeding again, I also felt light-headed.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus. _'The past within the past, am I pushing myself too far?'_

Once I was sure I was alright; I turned to Kate, my first step here was to make sure Kate would know she wasn't alone.

"Kate." I said softly.

She looked up. "Oh, hi Max."

I spoke seriously, but still softly. "Kate listen, I know things may seem hard just now, but I want to you know, you're not alone, you have people to watch your back and they care for you, more than you can possibly know."

"Max..."

I smiled gently. "Trust me, and if you need anything, I'm here, I've got your back, I promise."

Kate smiled widely. "Oh Max, thank you, that's, this is wonderful, I will..."

I nodded and we hugged, I was glad to see Kate did indeed look better. Now it was time for me to bring down the man responsible for the terrible events that led to Kate being in this position.

I approached Jefferson's desk.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jefferson, we need to talk." I said at once.

Victoria glared at me. "Excuse you, I'm talking to Mr. Jefferson."

I was in no mood to deal with her shit. "I can see you're kissing ass again, nothing new."

"What did you just say?" She gasped, scandalized.

Jefferson continued to play innocent however. "Hold on Victoria, are you okay Max?"

He looked at me, obviously feigning concern. I just shook my head and decided to correct another problem.

"Not until Victoria knows that hiding behind a screen and posting videos of people is totally fucked up" I snapped. "You know how easy it is to hurt someone, to destroy their life?"

I could see she looked uneasy, that was a step in the right direction.

I continued. "Are you proud of yourself? If you have any feelings left, you should think about your actions."

"Listen, I...I didn't..." She stammered.

I wasn't in the mood however.

"Of course you did. You're so insecure you can't even be happy with your own talent." I snapped. "You have to try and bring everyone down to your mean and ugly level."

She glared again. "Okay, I do not have to listen to this bullshit..."

"Do I, Mr. Jefferson?" She turned, looking for support.

I glared in his direction, waiting for his response.

He shook his head, holding up his hands.

"It looks like you already did Victoria."

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Then I guess I'm done talking."

I rolled my eyes. "I sure hope so."

She turned and walked away, clearly shocked going by her expression. I turned to Jefferson again.

"I'm not going to pretend she didn't have that coming, Max, but why?" He queried.

I just shook my head and handed him my photo. "Here, my entry for the Everyday Hero contest."

He seemed taken aback but smiled, and tried to banter, I just remained impassive, clearly making him uncomfortable and then turned to walk away. As I did so I felt my surroundings fade and I prayed that this time, things went right.

I was going through that dark corridor again, seeing the events of the future change, once more in photo format, what I saw this time actually looked positive, it gave me hope.

* * *

When I came to, I was sitting in a plane, the way things were I realized time wasn't exactly stable yet.

' _I must be between timelines at the moment, okay, just be careful and everything should be fine.'_

I briefly took note of my new attire. I was now wearing a beige blazer and a light white blouse which is tucked into dark blue jeans. I also wears a black belt around her waist, dark brown mid-calf boots and a dream catcher necklace.

I knew the best source of finding out if what I saw in those images meant what I thought it did would be to check my phone. I did so and was relieved to see one thing.

' _Chloe, yes, you're alive...'_ I thought delighted. _'Jefferson and Nathan were arrested...I won the contest, everything...'_

I couldn't believe it as I read, it seemed like things were actually taking a positive spin this time around. Chloe had come to terms with David, seemed calmer and while still saddened by Rachel's death, she was ready to face things, showing new strength.

She was applying for college.

Kate seemed happier and even managed to give a statement about what happened to her too. I reveled in the hopes that this time around, everything would work, throughout the whole trip to San Francisco.

I noted that I was accompanied by Principal Wells and that, surprisingly, he was a very different person in this reality. I guess a lot of stress had been lifted from him by all this coming into the open, making him happier. As I took note of that, the plane prepared to make its descent and I blacked out again, once more seeing more images as this new time line finally asserted itself.

* * *

I found myself walking through the doors of Zietgeist Gallery, in San Francisco where I knew now my entry for the contest was being displayed. I was still trying to come to terms with everything, looking around in wonder.

"You okay Max?" Principal Wells queried.

I turned to him and smiled, quickly covering my actions. "I'm fine, just...still taking all this in."

He smiled. "Well, take your time, this is your moment. Take a look around the gallery, talk to some of the people here, enjoy the buffet and who knows...Maybe you'll meet just the person you need to help you kickstart your career."

I smiled and tried to sound more confident than I felt. "So long as I don't have to eat any caviar, can't stand the stuff."

He laughed and after a bit more talking he headed off to the buffet table himself. Taking a deep breathe I began to look around the gallery. I still couldn't believe I was actually here, that all this happened.

I did still have a slight headache, but I was getting over it, hopefully this time, messing with the time line had actually fixed my mistakes and maybe, just maybe, set everything up to be better. After looking around the gallery some I soon found my photo, on display at the back, my 'Photo Memorial Wall' in all it's glory.

I was a little surprised at how I felt, seeing it on full display. My nervousness was back again, but I was doing my best to keep composed, especially when I saw people actually interested in it.

I knew I'd have to talk to these people, indeed some of them saw me and greeted me. But before an actual conversation could take place, I suddenly felt my headache getting worse and then, one of them pointed something out which panicked me.

"Hey, are you okay, your nose is bleeding."

"Uh, yeah, still...altitude sickness and..." I stammered, quickly wiping the blood away. "Excuse me a minute."

I quickly left, heading to quieter area of the gallery where I sat down and tried to calm down, stopping my nose from bleeding worse. Just then I felt my phone vibrating, I pulled it out and was shocked to see I had countless missed calls from Chloe.

' _Stupid idiot, you left the ringer off...What is going on?'_ I wondered, a sudden ominous feeling replacing the happiness I felt earlier.

I answered the phone at once.

"Hello, Chloe?"

I could barely hear her, it sounded like heavy winds, but then her voice broke through and my heart nearly stopped.

"Max, oh God, it's true, your tornado vision is true, we're..." She yelled, panicked but suddenly stopped.

"Chloe, Chloe!" I called out, even more panicked.

It was then I saw she had been cut off. This wasn't right at all, I hadn't fixed anything, the tornado still happened, Chloe was still in danger, everyone was still in danger, my mind went, unbidden to Warren, along with Chloe, Kate and Joyce, he was the one person I did not want this to happen to, more than any other.

I had to fix this and there was only one way to do that, to go back in time again and sadly, there was only one picture I could use to do that and only one thing I could possibly do to prevent this when I got there.

I had no choice, yes it meant preventing this from happening, but I couldn't just let everyone die. There would be another contest, I quickly made my way back through the gallery, back to the exhibition of my photo.

This was it, making sure I wasn't seen I approached and began focusing, I had to once more, push myself back into the past. It took surprisingly little effort this time and I soon felt myself slipping back.

* * *

When I recovered myself I was standing in my room, at the exact moment the photo was taken, it printed from my camera set on it's stand. I was in another focus, but this one seemed really distorted.

' _Whoa, what the fuck's going on, am I, am I pushing time too far?'_ I wondered before it happened. _'Ow, shit, ow my head.'_

My headache came back with a vengeance and my nose started bleeding again. But I ignored them, I did what I had to to, I turned the newly developed photo, pulling it out, I observed it one more time.

Then I ripped it half, the effect was immediately and I blacked out again, watching as things changed before me once more. I had no idea what I was going back, but I just hoped I still had a shot at fixing things, even if they couldn't be perfect. I still had a long way to go.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. Polarized – There's a Light

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 27 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, that was a cool look for her :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; yeah.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Polarized – There's a Light**

When I finally did recover; it was to find myself back where I started, in the Dark Room, strapped to the chair, just as it was when I first regained consciousness.

"Oh fuck." I gasped; realizing.

Everything had been erased, all those rewinds, but how, how was I back in the Dark Room.

' _Oh no, what am I doing here, I thought I fixed everything, at least enough to…?'_ I wondered in dismay.

"What did you say, Max?"

I started and stared in horror at Jefferson, standing right in front of me. _'What, Jefferson should be in prison, not here...'_

He shook his head disdainfully. "Honestly, it's like your back in my class, you're still spacing out. You could have won the contest, but you destroyed your beautiful photo...You had a talent Max, too bad you pissed away your gift."

He sighed and then gestured to a small metal tray, with what looked like burnt paper inside it.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away, burning it all, it wasn't like there were any, masterpieces inside anyway." He remarked scornfully.

I stared in dismay, realizing the horrible truth now. _'No, he burned my diary, that's how I ended up back here...'_

I couldn't believe this, things had gone from bad to worse, what was I going to do now?

Jefferson however was still talking.

"Now, answer the questions please." He demanded.

I had no idea what he even asked me, but instead of floundering, I was so pissed off with him I leaned forward as much as my bonds allowed and put as much venom into my voice as possible.

"Fuck you."

He laughed lightly and shook his head, stepping back. "Good answer, Max, good answer..."

I stared him down and he simply grinned.

"That shutter of your iris, the pictures you're taking of me just now..." He laughed. "See Max, this is what happens, this is how you capture someone in a moment."

I grit my teeth and looked to my left, suddenly panicking when I saw Victoria wasn't there.

"Oh, I had to let Victoria Chase go..."

In my panic, I didn't think clearly, so my reply really did sound stupid. "You let her..."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't be stupid, it doesn't matter anyway, she was just as bad as all the others, nobody will mourn her passing...But people will care when you die Max. Especially when you've been pretty much more fearless this week than in your entire life. Something strange is going on around you..."

I froze when he said that, he intended to kill me, he had killed Victoria too, I would die here, die and be unable to do anything to save Chloe, to stop the tornado, to save Warren and the others.

My heart rate started racing, I could feel the sweat breaking out on my forehead, perhaps my expression changed, but whatever happened Jefferson smiled wider.

"There's that fear..." He said with glee.

Suddenly there was a loud boom and the room shook. I jumped in fear, it was then I realized that it was thunder, thunder as a side effect of the tornado, I still had to stop it.

"Whoa...have you seen how crazy it is outside?" Jefferson queried before grinning. "Like I said, something...weird."

I tried to suppress a shudder and then felt it, Jefferson noticed too and reacted.

"Hey, your nose is bleeding." He said, trying to grab my face, despite my struggles, which led to me to realize that, for all the good it did, my right leg was still free. "I must have given you too big a dose."

He shook his head, having wiped the blood coming from my nose. "Well, considering you're about to die, a nosebleed is a first world problem."

He shook his head, smiling serenely. "Oh Max, it's been an honor working with you on these last photos. I can hardly wait, I sincerely hope these pictures will be seen for what they truly represent, the loss of...youth."

He paused and then nodded before adding.

"At least, that's the last lecture you'll have to hear from me." He explained.

I couldn't let this happen, I had to stop the tornado, he had to know about the danger.

"Wait, Mr. Jefferson, please..." I pleaded.

He held up his hand and shook his head. "Shhh, Max, that's enough, this ends now."

With that he turned and began walking towards the table where he kept fresh bottles of the drugs, and another syringe.

I was gripped with fear, no, terror. I tugged at my bonds, but apart from my right leg, nothing budged. I had no chance, I desperately pleaded with Jefferson, I needed to get out of here, before the tornado destroyed everything.

I could only watch in dismay as he approached me, the full syringe in hand. I could only watch, feeling the end coming as he grasped my head, tilting it to the side and raised the syringe, about to inject my neck again.

' _No...'_

Then it happened, Jefferson jumped back, startled, I was startled too, leaning forwards. We just heard the sound of the Dark Room door opening.

I watched in shock as Jefferson put the syringe down on the trolly next to me and grabbed his camera stand, going to take cover against the wall, ready to ambush whoever came through the door.

I was in too much shock to warn whoever it was, which proved fatal, this person was my only chance. As they emerged, Jefferson attacked and I nearly screamed, especially as I recognized the person.

' _David!'_

It was indeed David Madsen, he had been struck and lost his gun, he tried to stand but was attacked again, and again before hitting the ground.

"No, David, No!" I cried out.

Jefferson laughed. "Well, well, David Madsen..."

I shook my head, David, he was my last chance. I had to do this, I had to ensure David had a chance, it was my only hope for getting out of here. I raised my hand and immediately began to rewind.

I rewound as far as I could and recovered as Jefferson spoke 'again'.

"At least, that's the last lecture you'll have to hear from me."

I wasn't going to let him stop me this time, I needed to buy David time and hopefully set up some way to ensure he had the advantage. "Wait, please, can I, can I please ask for, one last request?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Oh, you got me Max, how can I refuse that face."

I knew exactly what to do; play on his vanity.

"Can I please have, one last picture, I want to be your best subject." I said, trying to sound eager.

"Hmm, I almost don't believe that." Jefferson replied. "But, maybe you have learned from me after all."

With that he collected his camera and took the photo, once he was done I watched as he set it down on a box next to the sofa, near the door.

My heart leapt, if I did this right, I could not only warn David, I had ensured he could have an extra weapon if necessary. I waited nervously, hoping everything would work out right.

Sure enough, everything happened as it had before, but as Jefferson made his way to his ambush point, I did not sit and wait things out.

"David, look out!" I yelled.

Jefferson was stunned. "How, how could you know that?!"

He quickly turned and tried to attack; but this time, David was ready. He was still struck, still had his gun knocked out of his hands, but he did not fall completely to the ground.

Then I saw he was in the perfect position.

"Get the camera next to you!" I yelled.

David reacted at once, grabbing Jefferson's camera and threw it, striking Jefferson and disarming him. The two now stood, facing each other, David in a defensive stance, Jefferson smirked.

Still smirking Jefferson commented.

"No gun, no balls."

David scowled. "Jefferson, it's over!"

"You are not, going to stop me!"

With that he ran across the room, David in pursuit, I jumped and horror gripped me again as Jefferson spun around and fired a gun. I looked around in a panic, and then I saw it, another spark of hope.

I quickly rewound to the part where Jefferson was about to start running and used my free leg to pull the wires of one of the lights

I wasn't able to trip Jefferson sadly but I ended up pulling the light over, breaking it and distracting him. That was all David needed, I watched, relief flooding me as David swiftly punched Jefferson to the ground, then again, knocking him out.

He paused briefly, to catch his breath, before hurrying over to me.

"Oh Lord Max, are you alright, are you hurt?" He asked worriedly, as he quickly undid the straps, freeing me.

I managed to smile, rubbing my wrists as I slowly stood up. "Yes, thank you, David, thank you."

"Don't thank me." He said softly. "You brought me here, remember."

I let out a soft breath and stood up as David quickly retrieved his gun and, after making sure Jefferson was knocked out, restrained him.

Meanwhile, I tried to focus my mind; trying to let the feelings of violation and fear disappear, not easy as I still felt the straps, saw the syringe, those pictures of me, God I wanted to burn them.

"Save Chloe..." I muttered.

Right now, I still had two things to do, save Chloe from being killed by Jefferson and stopping the tornado somehow. At least with Chloe I had an idea what to do and a chance. I'd start with that.

But then I remembered. _'Shit, he burned everything...'_

I had no photos to use, I couldn't go back into a focus. I felt helpless, what could I even do now. Everybody was doomed, Chloe, Joyce, me, everyone from Blackwell, Warren.

Then it hit me. _'Warren, that's it, I can use the photo he took of us outside the party. I just need to find him.'_

Despite everything going on, just the thought of seeing Warren sent a fluttering through my stomach.

I still had to tell him that too, I'd have to think of something. I quickly grabbed my hoodie and bag and pulled them back on, once I had everything I checked my phone. Sadly there was no signal down here, I'd have to leave.

I then spotted the car keys on the table, I grabbed them, I now had a ticket out of here, walking certainly wasn't an option, the car was dangerous too, but it might be my only chance. I made my way towards the front area of the Dark Room.

Just then however, David called out.

"Just a minute Max, I...I haven't been able to find Chloe anywhere." He said. "Have you seen her?"

I almost choked, shuddering as I found myself, unable to lie. "David, Chloe is...Jefferson..."

I couldn't finish, but David realized what I meant and shook his head, looking devastated.

"No, not her, not Chloe..." He gasped and then, suddenly, his features twisted with rage. "You killed her, asshole!"

I gasped and tried to stop him, but David was too quick. Before I could react, his gun was out and he shot Jefferson through the head.

He slowly calmed down and then sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that Max; you should go...you've seen enough of this room."

I nodded slowly, feeling horrible, but I had no choice. I could still fix things, it all depended on getting to Warren.

I quickly made my up out of the Dark Room, into the barn. Once there I spotted Jefferson's car, the keys unlocked it, I was in luck. I quickly zipped up my hoodie and, spotting it, pulled a black jacket form the back of the car and pulled that on too, zipping it up.

It was a bit big, but not too much. I quickly opened the doors to the barn and was instantly hit by the wind.

I winced, it was just like it was in my visions, the wind howled, the thunder and lightning blitzed and above it all, the tornado could be seen, the damage it was causing visible even from here. Despite this I had to take my chances. I pulled out my phone and was relieved to see I had a signal.

"Yes, c'mon." I dialed the number and waited and, to my relief, got an answer. "Warren!"

He replied at once. "Max, thank God, you're okay, I..."

I was so glad to hear his voice, but I needed to get to the point. "Listen, Warren, do you still have that photo you took of us yesterday?"

"Huh, yeah, but why…?"

"Where are you?" I asked.

He paused for a moment, confused but then replied. "Um, I'm at the Two Whales, we..."

I quickly replied. "I'll be right there."

"What, are you crazy, you can't come here, in the middle of an E6 tornado..." He cried out, panicked.

I spoke quickly. "Warren, I'll be fine, I'll be right there."

With that I hung up and got in the car and immediately began driving. It wasn't easy, trying to stay focused on simply driving back. I had set my phone on the seat next to me, letting it play out anything it needed to do when I heard something unexpected.

It was my phone, as I tried to drive through the tornado storm when I heard it announce a voice mail, one which shocked me as it was like listening to something from the grave.

"Max, it's Nathan." The panicked voice said. "I...Jefferson is coming for me and I don't have much time. Max I'm sorry, everything, I killed Rachel, it was an accident. You have to be careful, Jefferson is coming for you too..."

I was in shock and saddened by hearing it, I think it was in that moment I truly forgave Nathan, for I could hear it in his voice, the heartbreak, the fear. He was telling the truth, what was more, he tried to warn me.

I had been so blind to the truth. It was just one more thing I'd have to work out once I fixed things. To my horror I soon realized an unfortunate problem, due to the carnage going on, I could no longer drive onwards, I had to stop the car.

Silently cursing I put my phone back in my pocket and got out. I winced against the wind and tried to keep moving, but as I looked I saw things were a lot harder than I thought, there were still people alive out here, who needed help.

I began my slow progress through the streets; the hard part was trying to help people, especially some of them like Evan, who I had to rewind to save from being killed. Once he was safe I spotted the trucker, pinned by his truck, I hurried to help him and once he left I then saw Alyssa.

I hurried to her and, finding a board of wood, I quickly helped her down and soon we were safe.

"Thanks Max, you saved me again." She said.

I smiled lightly; suddenly I yelped as Alyssa pulled me, narrowly helping me escape injury as a sign nearly fell on me.

I let out a sharp breath. "Wow, that was close, thanks."

Alyssa grinned too before leaving, after I told her I still needed to save others.

I quickly began working my way around obstructions, through a building, saving the fisherman on the way, that was a horrific moment which I did little to try and remember. But what mattered was, in the end, I was able to save him.

I soon emerged from the building, mere feet away from the Two Whales. So imagine my devastation when a trail of leaking fuel ignited and blew up, destroying the diner.

' _No, no this can't...Need to...'_

I quickly rewound again and acted quickly, a fire sand container was thankfully nearby, shoveling enough out to prevent the fuel from spreading to the diner I took a moment to breathe. I needed to hurry, I tried the door only to find it locked.

I had one other option to get in now, this was my last hope. Holding myself against the terrible wind, I pushed onwards and soon reached the back door. Trying it I was relieved to find it open. I was now in a storeroom, I knew right away where I was and hurried to the other door. I opened it and was inside the diner.

"Max!" Warren and Joyce called out together as they approached me.

"Thank God you're alright." Joyce said at last.

I nodded. "I'm glad to see you're alright, both of you."

Joyce nodded and sighed. "I don't know for how long though...I doubt the diner will survive this."

I nodded, praying my plan worked, otherwise I would be joining them as things fell apart. I was surprised to see Frank was here too, injured, Joyce turned to try and help him. I turned to Warren.

I felt my heart speeding up as I saw him again; I quickly calmed myself and prepared to speak.

"I'm so glad you're alright." I said at last. "I...I..."

He just smiled. "It's alright Max, I'm fine. Oh, here, I've got the photo, don't know why you want it..."

I sighed. "I...I don't have much time, I'll just have to give you the fast version, c'mon, let's talk."

He nodded and I finally began telling Warren the truth, regarding my power and what I could do. I explained my strategy too.

"Warren, say something, please. You don't…?"

He shook his head. "No, I believe you Max, but, this is dangerous. Don't you know, Chaos Theory is always in effect and, messing with time can have serious consequences..."

I bowed my head, this did stir something with me. But I had to risk it and said so, Warren nodded.

"I know Max, I know...But, well, I know you'll do the right thing." He said at last.

I sighed but made up my mind. "Warren, before I go, there's something else, I can't say it now, but I want to show you. You won't remember this when I go back, but I will a way to tell you then."

"What is it Max?" He asked, confused.

I smiled and then showed him, pulling him close and kissing him. After a moment of surprise, Warren returned the kiss.

When we parted he smiled and nodded and gave me a hopeful look. I also nodded and then, taking a deep breath again, I focused on the photo, it was time. Focusing and using my power I soon pulled myself back into the past, to what I felt was my last chance to fix things.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. Polarized – The Voices in my Head

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 28 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy.

Ugh, the Nightmare, this was the part that really did me in, still, I gave it my best shot.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Me too, me too, yeah, it was pretty sad :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Polarized – The Voices in my Head**

My vision cleared and my awareness came at the same time, I was back at Thursday night, outside the pool where the party was taking place. I had to seize my chance. Taking my camera back from Warren I darted towards Chloe.

"Chloe, wait!"

She turned, startled and still angry. "Max, what are you…?"

I heard Warren mumbling behind me, I felt bad about this, but I swore I'd make it up to him later, right now, I needed to stop Chloe from going into the party. Once I sorted this out, I could try and sort things out with Warren and see if there was indeed some way to stop the tornado.

First thing first however. "Chloe, you can't go in there."

"What, look, we have to stop Nathan and..."

I cut her off. "Chloe, if you go in there, you'll die."

I wasn't sure what it was that stopped her, what I said, or how I said it, but Chloe paused and then narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about Max?" She asked. "Have you been messing around with time again? You fucked around with time, using your powers and I died?"

"Not like that..." I tried to explained.

She shook her head. "You're supposed to back me up. So there's no way that punk ass bitch, Nathan Prescott, is taking me down."

"You're right, he won't." I explained.

I knew I had to explain the truth, before it was too late.

I then revealed what I now knew.

"Mark Jefferson killed you, and others."

Chloe's eyes widened and she gaped. "Jefferson, the art teacher? That's bullshit, Nathan's the fucking serial killer!"

I groaned and tried to emphasize my point.

But Chloe didn't stop. "Now excuse me, I'm going to that party to make sure he never hurts anyone again."

I had to think fast, I had to stop her.

"Nathan is dead." I revealed. "And you're in danger."

Chloe glowered at that. "That fucker is already dead, how do you know that?"

"Because...I was there..." I revealed at last.

"Will you please tell me exactly what happened? Please?" Chloe replied, her anger being replaced with worry and fear.

I inhaled shakily, I had no choice but to reveal what I had suffered. The feelings of violation and what happened in that bunker were still burned into my mind.

"Chloe..." I tried to keep my voice steady, but it wasn't happening. "Jefferson drugged and kidnapped me. I was tied up in his bunker. You have no idea what hell I went through to get back here, but I couldn't let you die."

I took a deep breath and continued. "You brought me back here and I can't lose you again, I won't..."

I wasn't lying, I didn't want to lose Chloe again, not like that, I didn't want to lose anybody again. I had seen enough death throughout all this to last a lifetime.

Chloe looked distraught and choked on her words as she replied.

"Oh...Max...I'm, I'm so sorry." She paused and then groaned. "I was the one who dragged you into all this shit."

She shook her head. "Nobody, especially you, should have to go through that. Now we _have_ to stop Jefferson."

I agreed on that, but was certain we had different ideas about how to do that. If Chloe went with her idea however, it wouldn't end well for her, I knew that and had to stop her.

"No, not that way Chloe, I can't keep fixing everything if all I'm gonna do is keep breaking it, over and over again." I burst out. "I know how this is gonna turn out and I'm afraid I'm fucking up all these alternate realities."

"Wait, alternate realities?"

I froze, I hadn't meant to say that, now what? She demanded to know what happened and I, regretfully told her about my terrible choice, about William. About the alternate reality and what happened in it.

Chloe was stunned and shocked, but, thankfully, not angry, in fact she seemed saddened and, and afraid.

"God Max, that must've been, must've been awful for you. I...I'm sorry I had to ask you to do that." She said softly.

I bowed my head and explained, how it was worse for her, how I messed up again and how I wanted to stop doing that.

Finally, the question turned about what we had to do next.

"We have to stay together, that's why you should come with me, and stay alive." I told her.

She shook her head. "I hear you Max, but you think we should let Jefferson get away with torture and murder?"

I sighed, I knew Chloe wouldn't like this, but it was the only option. "Of course not, if we tell David, he'll believe us and he can actually stop him...right?"

"I don't get it, why do you trust him after you totally reamed him the other day?" She asked, suddenly suspicious.

I sighed and then revealed the truth. "Chloe, David saved me from Jefferson. If he didn't track down the Dark Room...I'd be dead right now."

"Max, I had no clue..." She said, barely above a whisper. "I should've been the one to save you, but I'm so grateful David was there."

She then asked my pan and I explained what I had in mind. Thankfully Chloe believed we and we quickly left, the focus faded and I saw time changing before my eyes again, this time, it became clear, Jefferson was indeed stopped, Chloe survived, unfortunately, the tornado still occurred.

* * *

When I recovered again, I was standing on the beach, with Chloe, looking in horror at the tornado. I was getting soaked through again, even the red demonic doe T-shirt I had somehow acquired was drenched. But right now, I wasn't even aware of that.

"Hey, Max Time-Warrior." Chloe greeted me enthusiastically. "You're back."

I nodded and gazed up at the tornado. "God, Chloe, what exactly happened, remember what I said, I won't remember, I need to know."

She quickly explained. "We told David and you were right, he and the police caught Jefferson. But, then this happened. God, this is like Rachel's revenge, our revenge."

I nodded slowly afraid again, what of everybody else, what could I do, the tornado was much closer now than it had been before and was it my imagination, or did it seem bigger?

"C'mon Max, we have to get to the lighthouse, we'll be safe there." Chloe said.

I nodded and began to follow her, when suddenly everything began spinning around. I mumbled her name and Chloe caught me as I collapsed, she said something but I couldn't make it out and I suddenly blacked out completely.

* * *

When I recovered I found I was, of all places, in Jefferson's class, on Monday again, clad in the exact same outfit, hearing the exact same lecture.

' _What the fuck, what's happening now, have I...Have I ended up stuck in a time loop, what is this?'_ I wondered.

To my horror, despite nobody else reacting and behaving exactly as they had on that day, the window was getting pelted with birds which hit it and seem to explode, until the whole window was covered in blood.

Before I had time to fully process this horror however they vanished, just as the bell rang, in fact everybody vanished and I was alone. I carefully stood up and began to approach the door, having gathered all my things together.

"Just a minute Max, come here." Jefferson's voice came from behind me.

I froze up, turning I saw he was there. Yet despite wanting to run, my body moved on its own and approached him. He smirked unsettlingly and the conversation that followed was the most violating and horrifying of my life, I could never purge it from my mind, it was like my voice acted on its own, as if I had fallen victim to Stockholm syndrome and sought out more from Jefferson and his Dark Room.

' _This, this can't be happening, I wouldn't, I'd never...'_ I thought frantically.

In a panic I turned and ran, running for the door I wrenched it open and hurried through. It was only then I realized just how fucked up this place really was, only then I saw I was trapped in a nightmare.

Instead of ending up in the school corridor, I was in the corridor of the girls dorms. What was more, the place was dark, lit only by a strange collection of candles, gathered outside Kate's room.

Kate herself, clad in her pajamas, stood before the door, sobbing. I slowly approached, worried for her, but then suddenly she straightened up, her voice was quiet as she spoke.

"Max, why did you save me?"

I was taken aback by this but replied. "You're my friend Kate, why wouldn't I, I couldn't..."

She actually looked at me, scornfully, Kate never looked like that. "Yes, why not, now my family will never leave me alone, which means, I'll always be alone."

With those cold words, Kate opened her door, opening it into some white void. She stepped through and fell, I cried out and hurried after her. Only to find myself back at the start of the dorm corridor, this time it was empty.

My head was bursting with pain, no matter how much I tried to ignore it, it was like my brain was trying to break free. I also felt something else, something stuck there, that I couldn't quite figure out.

' _That, that has to be something important, but what is it and why is it like I've got some kind of mental block on it?'_ I wondered.

I had wandered the entirety of the dorms, trying various doors, only ending up back where I started with no change. What caught my attention however was that room 218, Dana's room, was locked.

That told me right away I needed to go to Dana's room; but I needed a key.

A thorough search finally turned it up, outside the shower room. I quickly hurried back, used it and entered the dorm corridor again. This time a momentary flash of light blinded me for a second, then I realized my outfit had changed, I was wearing the clothes from Rachel I had borrowed on Wednesday. The dorms, I couldn't help but note, seemed different now. I shuddered, my headache was growing worse.

' _What is going on, this is, this has to be some sort of nightmare, but how do I get out, do I, do I just, follow the path and find a way...there has to be a reason for this?'_ I thought frantically.

It was then I heard a voice, it was faint at first, but began to grow in volume and echoed. I don't know why, maybe because it was her clothes I was wearing, but I was certain it was Rachel. I looked at the chart on the wall and saw that it was showing different names, from before I came to Blackwell, Rachel's name was on room 224, what was now Taylor's room.

I shook my head. _'Could it be that easy?'_

I approached the door and opened it, stepping through into the corridor again, but now the place was full of graffiti and suddenly, with another flash, I found myself changed into, of all people, Victoria Chase.

I knew now things were well and truly fucked, it was clear now, I had messed with time too far, but this happened certainly made no sense.

As I walked down the corridor, I saw the graffiti, the taunts, the jibes, the knowledge that Victoria was even more insecure than I'd ever thought. It was horrible.

Wanting to escape it I went to the only part free of graffiti, her own dorm room door and entered. Another flash and I was myself again; there was no guidance this time, but I thought about the one thing I wanted to do, I went to my room.

I knew, the way this nightmare's logic was working, I'd step through here and enter the next step of the nightmare.

' _Ow, shit...things are just getting worse, please, just let me out of this.'_

Shaking my head, I opened the door and stepped through. Out into the school corridor, just as it was on Monday after class. Only everything was going in reverse. Normally I'd be shocked, but after everything I went through, this was the most normal enviroment I had seen.

I decided to do exactly what I did on Monday, plugged in my iPod headphones and made my way to the girl's bathroom. On the way I noted even the song played in reverse. I did my best to ignore that and make it the girl's bathroom quickly, everything wasn't just reversed, but flipped, but I managed and finally made my through the door, only for the nightmare to throw a curve ball and really fuck things up.

I found myself in possibly the worst segment of the nightmare yet; a veritable maze made up of bland walls. Although ahead I could see the lighthouse in the distance, my beacon of hope.

But there was a small searchlight in a circular area ahead, surrounded by spaced out photo boards. Also I could hear Jefferson's voice, he was looking for me, with a flashlight. I suddenly realized that if any light, other than that of the lighthouse, touched me, I'd be in serious trouble. I was also somehow in my gallery clothes again.

I crouched as Jefferson walked past the corner I was hiding in, flashlight held out, he was calling out, taunting me.

' _Fuck, oh fuck, I need to, I need to get out of here...Head to the lighthouse, but I can't let Jefferson catch me, need to stay out of the light…'_ I found myself thinking desperately. _'But shit, my head's even worse here, I can hardly see straight...'_

I was terrified, my head was pounding, I still couldn't fathom that hidden bit of knowledge, despite knowing it was there. It was like so many words were echoing in my brain, blending with Jefferson's taunts.

Determined to press on however, I took my chance and began to move through the maze, avoiding Jefferson. Things didn't get any easier at the searchlight; while the photo boards provided cover, they also nearly caused me to throw up, they were of my Dark Room photos.

Gritting my teeth I forced myself onwards, using them as cover as I made it to what seemed to be the next part of the maze, made up of school lockers.

Here there were more people searching for me with flashlights, I was scared of them all, none of them were acting like their usual selves, not even Warren, yes, he was there, acting scary as fuck. I also heard Principal Wells, Samuel and David. I had to avoid them all, not easy as my headache just grew and grew.

' _Just...keep...going...Max...'_ I told myself, forcing myself onwards.

I forced myself to continue onwards, desperate to escape. Darting around corners, hiding as best I could, twice I came close to being caught. Suddenly I heard a shout and realized one of the flashlights had found me.

I quickly rewound and hurried away, more terrified than I had ever been in my life. Not that it got any easier, I found myself in another maze section, the junkyard this time and Jefferson was back, along with Nathan and Frank.

Again with the taunts and scary threats, I forced myself onwards, not even sure what was happening anymore. It was with some relief that I staggered out of the junkyard and up the path to the lighthouse. I didn't enter however, instead I slumped onto the seat outside it.

I shook my head, almost crying. _'I can't take this anymore, I don't...nothing's worth this, just let me go...'_

Not that I expected any response; I knew I was trapped here, which was why I felt this way, alone, defeated, lost.

My brain felt like it was fried, my synapses cooked, everything was just going too fast, too crazy for me to keep up. I raised my head and looked around, only to see my immediate surroundings had changed.

' _Oh, no, not more...'_

I was in what seemed, ironically, the safest enviroment yet, despite the horrible scene I could see from it.

I was somehow sitting inside Chloe's snow globe, on top of the fireplace in her house. Surrounded by the snow inside it, I was watching my younger self, burning the picture, as I had done when I went back to remove the alternate reality, seeing William leaving to his death again.

I shuddered. But that was just the beginning, there was another flash and things took a turn for the crazy, dark and horrible again.

I was back in the Dark Room, sitting strapped to the chair again, strangely clad in just my pajamas. What followed was a series of scenes that seemed deliberately engineered to hurt me, make me uncomfortable and just plain screw with my mind.

All I could see was Chloe, Warren, Nathan, Victoria, Jefferson, all of them, mocking me or making comments to each other that showed their disregard for me.

' _This isn't real, this isn't real...'_ I told myself, again and again.

But my head hurt even worse and the pain was so raw, I felt I would burst. Then there was another flash and I was back on the bench, outside the lighthouse, clad in my actual clothes again.

Something about that made me both nervous and hopeful; hopeful because I hoped it meant I was nearly out of this nightmare, nervous because that usually meant the worst was about to come. Forcing myself to remain calm, I stood, slightly dizzy and off-balance due to my pounding headache.

I moved towards the lighthouse and opened the door; I was now in a simple circular room with another door opposite me. Letting out a small sigh I moved and opened that too, entering what I now realized was the Two Whales bathroom. I groaned as I saw the door to the diner itself was closed and locked, with a keypad lock.

With a soft sigh I shook my head.

' _Please let this be the last lock puzzle...I need to, are you fucking kidding me?'_ I thought in dismay.

As I thought about searching for the code, the entire bathroom filled with four digit codes. I had no way of knowing what was the real one. Now I was getting all worked up again, I needed to clam down.

I turned to the sinks, ready to splash cold water on my face again. That was when I saw it, the room was flooded in codes, but only code showed any reflection in the mirror.

' _That's gotta be it.'_ I thought desperately.

I turned and hurried to the door, inputting the code, imagine my relief when it opened. I stepped though, only to see I still wasn't done. The diner was full of people, people I knew, that I'd seen throughout this week.

Warren, Juliet, Dana, Kate, Joyce, David, Trevor, Logan, everyone...All of them, either subtly of directly, seemed to be blaming me for the carnage descending upon them, the tornado, but why? It was then I saw one figure here was actually moving, while everybody else was rigidly still.

I immediately approached this person, hoping for help, only to stop in disbelief when I saw them.

The figure was _me_ dressed in the clothes I wore on Tuesday, sitting at the exact same booth, even with a half-eaten Belgian waffle in front of them. With all the crazy stuff that just happened, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by doppelgangers, but I was.

"Who are you?"

I was shocked by the disgusted look sent my way, I didn't think I was capable of pulling off such a look.

"I'm you obviously." She said, spitting the words with venom. "I'm one of the many Maxes you've left behind, all while stumbling through time, thinking you can do everything, thinking it's all you."

I stepped back, horrified by this, that wasn't right, that wasn't me at all.

I shook my head. "That's not. I _tried_ to us my powers for good."

Alternate me cut my statement off. "Quit being such a hypocrite, everything that's happening now is all your fault, and you can't even see that. I'm embarrassed we share the same name."

"What are you talking about?" I burst out. "I just want to save Chloe."

Again, a look of disgust. "Yes, save Chloe, for all the good it does, look at how she treats you."

I tried to defend her. "We're friends and, and we just...Don't you understand…?"

"I do, you don't." She snapped back. "It's called Stockholm syndrome. Honestly, wake up, look what your meddling, your 'trying to save Chloe' has done..."

It was at that point, Chloe, or I guess, a vision of her, since this was a nightmare, burst into and began yelling at the alternate version of me. But I didn't pay attention, I grasped by head, moaning and pleading desperately for it all to stop.

For finally, that blocked piece of knowledge unlocked and the pieces all began to fit, I suddenly realized the horrific, truth, what Warren and Chloe had said about Chaos Theory, what the alternate version of me was trying to say, it all made sense, cruel, horrible sense.

I looked around, I was still in the Nightmare, that much was clear, I ran along the path, forced to face memories of this week, memories of various times spent with Chloe, times I realized now, wouldn't have existed without my meddling with time.

The final image I saw was of Chloe, supporting my unconscious form as she headed for the lighthouse, something from the present day. I rushed towards it and there was another flash, before I blacked out, aware that I had finally escaped the nightmare. But its job was done, I knew the truth now, and it was horrible.

The source of the tornado was, and always had been…

Me.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	30. Polarized – Full Circle

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Chapter 29 of my Life is Strange novelization, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, still a little creeped out by that section to be honest...  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Polarized – Full Circle**

When I awoke, I was soaked through, Chloe escorting me to the cliff the lighthouse was on. The tornado and it's resulting storm was still in full effect. Overwhelmed by everything that had just happened, what I had just experienced, I promptly collapsed to the ground, bringing Chloe down with me. We disentangled ourselves and I slowly began to get to my feet. As I did so, I heard Chloe calling out to me.

"Max? Max, can you hear me? Please say something."

"Chloe..." I muttered; sill disoriented. "I...I must've passed out, sorry."

Chloe let out a relieved laugh. "Oh thank God, Don't you ever do that again, okay?"

I knew Chloe was joking around, but I couldn't bring myself to react. I was too worked up by my sudden epiphany, the full horror of it.

"I swear..." I replied; still woozy. "But that nightmare was so real, so horrible..."

I trailed off, we were now both kneeling, watching the tornado, I watched it in horror, my eyes wide as I saw it, not that I knew the whole truth, it was an even more horrifying sight.

I couldn't deny anymore, I blurted out the truth. "This is my storm, I caused this...I caused all of this."

The full horror of all this was almost crushing, but there was no other way, admitting it left me nearly catatonic again, despair clawing at me as I realized I was now responsible, all the damage, all the death that would come, it was all my fault.

We were both now standing, I turned to Chloe.

Dismay fogged my voice as I spoke. "I changed fate and destiny so much that, I actually did alter the course of everything...And all I really created was just death and destruction..."

I was frantic, pacing, still clutching at my head now and then, everything was just too messed up. I slowly approached the edge of the cliff, shivering and nearly in tears. Just then however, Chloe grabbed my arm, turning me to face her.

She was glaring. "Fuck all of that, okay? You were _given_ a power, you didn't _ask_ for it...and you saved me."

I turned away, it still didn't feel right.

"Which had to happen, all of this did..." She said, before softening and saying sadly. "Except for what happened to Rachel."

I turned back to face her, she looked desperate, fearful even. "But without your power, we wouldn't have found her!"

I bowed my head and she sighed.

"Okay, so you're not the goddamn Time Master, but you're Maxine Caulfield...and you're amazing."

I sighed, I wished that were so, but it wasn't so easy. I turned away, walking a little closer to the edge, looking at the tornado, feeling the cold bite of the wind and rain, the shame and fear I felt only compounded.

I heard Chloe sigh and knew she finally realized what I was feeling, everything was just too crazy, but what could we do?

Finally, Chloe broke our silence.

"Max...This is the only way."

I turned and saw her handing me, or all things, the photo I took of the butterfly in the bathroom, back on Monday, the photo Chloe took as a symbol of our reunion.

"I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago..." I muttered as I took it.

I stepped away and looked at it carefully, still trying to figure out what Chloe meant.

Then she explained it and my blood ran cold. "You could use that photo to change everything right back to when you took that picture."

I turned to her in stark horror.

She continued, her voice catching. "All that would take is for me to...to..."

She covered her face and I shook my head vehemently. "Fuck that, no, no way!"

"I know what you're gonna say Max, you've proved over and over again that you are a brilliant friend and I don't deserve that." Chloe burst out, stepping away from me. "I'm so selfish, not like my mom...look what she had to go through, to give up and live with...and she did..."

There as a pause before Chloe then added. "She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner...There are so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live...way more than me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, horror and grief waged war inside me, but hearing Chloe's words, I could help but realize what she meant, but was it really boiling down to this.

Had I done so much, changed so many things, only for it to come down to two practically impossible choices. Could I be selfless, or was I just as selfish as Chloe claimed she was, what was I going to do?

"Don't say that..." I said at last. "I won't trade you..."

She shook her head. "You're not trading me, maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny. Look at how many times I've almost died, or actually died, around you. Look at what's happened in Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me."

I couldn't believe I was hearing this, shaking and dismayed.

Finally she turned to me and grasped my arms.

"I know I've been selfish. But for once I think I should accept my fate, our fate..." She said, her voice choking.

"Chloe..."

She shook her head. "Max, you finally came back to me this week and, you did nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me smile and laugh like I haven't done in years. Wherever I end up after this, in whatever reality, all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours."

She paused and then added softly.

"No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision."

But her words did not ease me, it was still so hard, no, impossible.

"Chloe, I can't make this choice. "I burst out, tears spilling from my eyes, utter dismay fogging my mind.

She grabbed me again and spoke quickly. "No Max, you're the only one who can."

We stood in silence for a long time, everything ran through my head, from this whole week, right down to this very conversation. It made everything clear, horribly clear.

"Chloe, I'm sorry." I said at last, hugging her.

She returned the hug. "It's alright Max, I know, you'll always remember this week, no matter what...You're my partner in time."

I stepped back and sighed sadly, Chloe turned away. I took one last look at the tornado and then, with a heavy heart, I focused on the photo and let me power do its work, one last time. I felt that familiar tug eventually and I was going back, back to where I started this whole crazy week off.

* * *

I was back in the bathroom, the butterfly photo fell from my old camera, landing on the floor. I sank to the floor myself, sitting with my back pressed against the final stall. I focused all my attention on the photo, waiting, waiting for it to happen.

The very thing that was supposed to happen but I prevented. I flinched as I heard the gunshot and that was when I just collapsed, my tears bust forth and I broke down.

It was over, Chloe was dead, now time was righting itself, I could feel it all around me, just as I heard the door burst open, the sounds of David arresting Nathan and breaking down in dismay upon finding Chloe's body.

My mind was too jumbled to process things properly, but I was dimly aware, some time later, of the police and such arriving, taking Nathan away, Chloe's body being taken and then I heard it and realized the noise I had been making.

"Max..."

I looked up and saw David standing there, he must have heard me crying.

"D-David, I...I..." I choked out.

He shook his head. "God, you, you were here?"

I nodded and he surprisingly helped me up, showing that softness I'd seen in the Dark Room.

"C'mon, you need to get outta here." He said at last, his own voice choked up.

I let out a sob but nodded and allowed David to guide me out of the bathroom, just behind Chloe's body and the arrested Nathan.

Just the opposite of when I was on the rooftop with Kate, my mind started to go into overdrive, I ended up taking everything in, too much.

Everybody gathered, their shock, horror, poor Victoria fainting and having to be caught by Taylor and Courtney. The looks of sheer horror on Warren and Kate's faces when they saw me too. That was when my sensory overload kicked in and I stopped remembering much else about that day.

What I did remember was scattered, throughout the week, the snow, the eclipse, the dead whales, the double moon, none of them happened. Jefferson was brought down when Nathan confessed to everything, the Dark Room was shut down and Rachel's body discovered.

Kate was finally left alone as the truth came out and was spared from ending up in that pit of depression; she did not attempt suicide and I made sure I was there to help her, despite my own grief and despair.

The Prescott's hold on Arcadia Bay was lost and they found themselves facing a series of lawsuits and Sean was backed into a corner. I wasn't sure how I managed it, but somehow, despite my own problems, I was able to correct many problems, without any rewind powers.

Reconciling Dana and Juliet, taking Victoria to visit Nathan and even showing support for Taylor about her mother, before long, things slowly began to change.

In the end, even thought I let out my grief every night, supported by Kate, I managed to hold on. Kate and Warren where my biggest supporters, I was reminded of my feelings for Warren again, but I felt too worked up to bring things up, now wasn't the time.

* * *

Finally, on Friday, with the day clear, no danger of a tornado, Chloe's funeral was held. The hardest part about all this, was seeing Joyce, she was so broken, David did his best to support her.

But to see Joyce, who was normally so strong, in such a terrible state, was heart-wrenching.

I stood by her, with Kate and Warren also present, so too was Dana and Victoria. We stood by the coffin, as the funeral commenced I spotted Frank standing in the distance, by the trees, Pompidou at his side. I nodded slowly to him.

I had sought him out and spoke to him, he had changed following Rachel's death, but in the end, I was able to get through to him and now he was cleaning up his act. Everything was just too much, but then, I saw something, something which gave me hope, a blue butterfly, it flew in and landed on the coffin briefly; I managed a soft smile, I knew what it was, a symbol.

Yes Chloe was dead, but she was by no means gone, so long as we held onto that everything would be alright.

* * *

Some time later I was back on the cliff by the lighthouse, looking at the setting sun. The funeral was over, the wake was still in progress, but I needed some time to myself before joining them again. I didn't come alone, Warren and my parents were here too, they were waiting down the path, I had asked them to let me come up here by myself.

I knew they were worried but I accepted that, I could understand why they'd think that and made sure I was easily visible. I let out a slow breath as I considered everything, I couldn't deny, Chloe's death was hard, we'd all face problems and have to deal with them, but we would overcome, I knew that, together we would make it.

"Chloe...Au revior..." I said softly.

After that I turned and made my way back, faced with my only option, to leave the past behind, to live in the present and look towards the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, now we reach the end of Episode 5, it was one hell of a journey for me, typing all this up, but now we come to the...almost, end, I've secretly had an epilogue planned too, which I will post tomorrow, enjoy.


	31. Epilogue – The Storm Passes

**Life is Strange: My Unusual Journey**

Final chapter of my Life is Strange novelization, a short epilogue to give things a nice finish, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it was a terrible choice to have to make.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; yeah.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Epilogue – The Storm Passes**

I let out a soft sigh as I stood before the grave, I bit my lip, looking over the writing on it, particularly the name, and the dates:

 _Chloe Elizabeth Price_

 _March 11th 1994_

 _October 7th 2013_

I smiled softly. _'Hard to believe it's been five years now...exactly five years.'_

I stepped closer and gently touched the grave.

"Hey Chloe." I whispered softly. "Can't believe it's been so long. I...I've been doing well. It was hard at first but I managed, I'm, I'm now well-known, my work is already starting to get recognition for my photos."

After a small pause I shook my head. "But, perhaps it would be better to talk about some more personal stuff. I; I'm now Maxine Graham, Warren and I married six months ago, he's been a big help. I, I told him the truth at last, one his seventeenth birthday, you should've seen his face..."

I laughed at that before moving a hand to my swollen stomach. "We have a baby on the way now, got pregnant on the wedding night. We've been talking and, we've not checked yet, but, if it's a girl...We're gonna name her after you...and Rachel."

It was like a balm, after so long, finally, coming to see Chloe's grave and, monologuing about this stuff, it was closure, it helped me finally come to terms proper with everything that had happened in that incident.

I hadn't dared used my rewind powers since that day, so I had no idea if they still worked, but it didn't matter to me.

It was time to focus on the future anyway.

Still smiling I leaned into Warren as he stepped up next to me, his arm going around my waist. Warren didn't say anything, didn't push, he simply waited until I was ready. I nodded and took his hand, letting him know that was the case.

Together we turned and left, ready to face our future, together, that was the gift of Chloe's sacrifice and we would live it to the fullest, that was the best we could do, to honor Chloe. We were looking forward to the next major event in our lives, the upcoming birth of our child.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
